


Reader Halloweenie (Kinktober 2019)

by hostilewitness



Series: Kinktobers [2]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Aftercare, Blood Kink, Choking, Consensual Non-Consent, Crying, Demon Sex, Dirty Talk, Dominance, Double Penetration, Drinking, Drunk Sex, Dry Humping, Edging, F/F, F/M, Female Reader, Gags, Halloween Costumes, Hand Jobs, Hate Sex, Jealousy, Knifeplay, Leashes, Mirror Sex, Multi, One Night Stands, Oral Fixation, Phone Sex, Praise Kink, Priest Kink, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Toys, Sugar Daddy, Threesome - F/F/M, Threesome - F/M/M, Titjob, Uniforms, Voyeurism, distracted sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2020-10-12 18:41:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 32
Words: 143,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20569055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hostilewitness/pseuds/hostilewitness
Summary: Additional tags/warnings/notes will be added through the month and are found in the beginning of each chapter and the index.





	1. Index

Theme, character(s), with plot or without plot, time period, and warnings/triggers for all chapters are here on the index. Themes may change as the month continues.

All my reader inserts are **female pronouns**. If you have something you need tagged please reach out to me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/hostilewitness_)/[tumblr](https://hostilewitness-ao3.tumblr.com/ask) or comment here telling me the tag and I will add it! Additional descriptions/details of each one will be in the notes before each chapter.

Thanks for reading! ( ˶˘ ³˘(˵ ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°˵)♡

1\. Priest Kink, **Siebren de Kuiper.** PWP, AU. Heavy religious themes, mentions of self-harm, semi-public. (~7800)   
2\. Edging, **Gabriel Reyes.** PWP, Pre-explosion OW/BW. No warnings. (~5900)   
3\. Oral Fixation, **Moira O'Deorain.** PWP, Post-explosion Talon. Student/teacher dynamic, semi-public. (~7500)   
4\. Mirrors, **Reinhardt Wilhelm.** PWP, Pre-explosion OW. Commander/agent dynamic, mention of alcohol, semi-public. (~3200)  
5\. Distracted, **Siebren de Kuiper. **PWOP, no particular timeline. Semi-public. (~2300)  
6\. Aftercare, **Hanzo Shimada. **Fluff, no particular timeline. References to rough sex. (~900)   
7\. Voyeurism, **Maximilien. **PWP, Post-Explosion Talon. No warnings. (~3700)  
8\. Dry humping, **Reaper.** PWP, Post-Explosion Talon. No warnings. (~7300)  
9\. Drinking, **Siebren de Kuiper.** PWP, Post-Explosion Talon. Alcohol use, abusive tactics (used by Talon). (~9300)  
10\. Jealousy, **Jesse McCree. **PWP, Pre-Explosion, OW/BW. Some exhibitionism. (~1200)  
11\. Hate Sex **Gabriel Reyes.** PWP, AU. Professor/professor dynamic, name calling dirty talk, spitting, semi-public. (~5300)  
12\. Hair Pulling, **Hanzo Shimada.** PWP, Post-Explosion OW. Semi-public. (~4600)   
13\. Blindfold, **Maximilien.** Implied explicit situation, no particular timeline. **YANDERE-ish/DUBCON** (~2700)   
14\. Uniform,** Jamison Fawkes.** PWP, Post-Explosion OW. No warnings. (~2500)   
15\. Choking, **Gabriel Reyes****. **PWP, Pre-Explosion OW. No warnings. (~3300)  
16\. Biting, **Jesse McCree. **PWP, Post-Explosion OW. No warnings. (~2500)  
17\. Phone Call, **Gabriel Reyes.** PWP, Pre-Explosion OW/BW. Sugar baby/daddy dynamic, some domination. (~9700)  
18\. Gagging, **Reinhardt Wilhelm.** PWP/Minimal Plot, AU. Some domination, drooling, rough blow jobs (~2600)   
19\. One Night Stand, **Genji Shimada.** PWP, Post-Explosion. Semi-public. (~3400)   
20\. Titjob, **Jesse McCree.** PWOP, no particular timeline. Semi-public. (~1000)  
21\. Knife Play, **Reaper.** PWP, Post-Explosion Talon. Pain associated with sadomasochistic sex, cutting/blood involved during sex, commander/agent dynamics, semi-public, monster reaper. (~5300)   
22\. Toys, **Moira O'Deorain. **PWOP, no particular timeline. No warnings. (~1900)   
23\. Crying, **Gabriel Reyes.** Fluff, Pre-Explosion OW/BW. Commander/agent dynamics, guilt & pining. (~1800)  
24\. Threesome, **Moira O'Deorain & Reaper. **PWP, Post-Explosion Talon. Commander/agent dynamics, alcohol use. (~10,000)   
25\. Monster/Demon, **Hanzo Shimada.** PWP, AU. Demon/Monster sex, distention, minor cum inflation. (~8600)   
26\. Double Penetration, **Sigma & Reaper.** PWP/Minimal Plot, Post-Explosion Talon. Semi-public. (~3400)  
27\. Against A Wall, **Gabriel Reyes.** PWP, Pre-explosion OW/BW, **PART TWO OF DAY 2** (EDGING). **Consensual Non-Consent**, domination, some themes of sadomasochism. (~8100)  
28\. Hand Job, **Siebren de Kuiper.** PWP, AU, **PART TWO OF DAY 1** (PRIEST KINK). Heavy religious themes, mentions of self-harm. (~2300)   
29\. Leash, **Gabriel Reyes.** PWP, Pre-Explosion OW/BW, **PART TWO OF DAY 17** (PHONE CALL). Sugar baby/daddy dynamic, some domination. (~3000)  
30\. Praise, **Gabriel Reyes.** PWP, Pre-Explosion OW/BW, **PART TWO OF DAY 23** (CRYING). Commander/agent dynamics. (~2500)   
31\. Costume, **Gabriel Reyes.** PWP, Post-Explosion Talon, **PART TWO OF DAY 8** (DRY HUMPING). Public sex, mentions of alcohol. (~7200) 


	2. Priest Kink, Siebren De Kuiper

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You're the new church organist and you seem to have caught the eye of a certain clergy member who can't stay away from you...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 7800  
Explicit  
Church AU  
PWP  
Heavy religious themes, mentions of (religious) self-harm, semi-public

It was the sudden and unexpected death of his church’s organist that led to you walking through the massive wood doors on a summer afternoon. Father De Kuiper had initially anticipated one of his own service members to take on the role of maintaining and playing the historic organ, but it appeared to be far too much of a task for anyone in house to handle and quickly he reached out to the broader community to help find someone willing to become the new full time organist. By the time you were walking through the aisles with him to the massive organ he’d listened to dozens of other candidates and you could see he was tired of listening to the same simple hymns over and over again. 

Father De Kuiper knew you were the person he wanted playing there for the rest of his days the moment you sat on the bench and your fingers landed on the keys. Even as young as you were for someone in that profession and with far less experience than the previous organist, you had this grace about you, this air of confidence, this gravitational pull that was undeniable considering how beautifully you played. Usually he would ask only for a few bars, but with you he stood at your side and closed his eyes, lost in an entrancing melody that every night after he would wish to hear in his dreams. 

It didn’t take long for you to become a staple to the church. When no other events were going on, no ceremonies or teachings, you would be sat at the organ playing away. He would prop open the church doors and wanderers from all walks of life would find their way in wondering where such beautiful music was coming from. Occasionally you’d find the other clergy members sitting in the pews humming along as they prayed. More often than not, Father De Kuiper would be found off in a side room of the church smiling to himself as he listened to you. 

You didn’t mind the other clergy members, but there was a bond between you and him that wasn’t shared with anyone else in the congregation. Without even saying anything you had this look you could give him that would make him laugh. He would sometimes appear at your side offering a simple lunch he’d made himself which you would eat with him on the grass behind the church that overlooked the convent where sisters and nuns would spend their days when they weren’t teaching at the school across the yard. The closeness you felt was unexpected to both of you, it was so easy to get along with him and it didn’t take long for him to consider you something of a friend.

Perhaps it was that friendliness that led to vulnerable hearts. 

Normally seen with a long frown on his face, Father De Kuiper allowed himself to open up to these feelings which he’d kept closed off for far too long when he was around you. He reasoned with himself, telling his own troubled mind that there was no sin associated with befriending someone like you. You were doing nothing to persuade him from his vows, you were merely someone who he enjoyed being around and there was nothing inherently wrong with that. It was nothing you were doing that troubled him, it was the thoughts that would creep into the back of his mind that threatened his very soul. 

He would bite his tongue sometimes while he spoke to you. Everything in his body told him he would read too much into your conversations, that he misunderstood your body language or misunderstand your intentions. People don’t flirt with priests. Surely you would never be so bold to think you could seduce him? Even if you truly weren’t intending to, he couldn’t help responding to it. If anyone was looking he would try to remain stoic and uninterested, but alone in the hushed church with you or together in the grass away from prying nun gazes, he wouldn’t bat an eye to playful touches on his arm, or the way you would lean against his side as he read while you wrote sheet music. You just had this glow, this feeling that drew him in and he knew it was dangerous but the thoughts of you crept into his mind at all hours and sunk claws into his deepest desires.

It was harder to deny his own feelings the more you spent time with him. 

In the mornings you began to join him in the preparation room just off the main hall of the church. It was a small room, mostly used for clergy members to change or take breaks to have moments of peace to themselves. You would appear early with a winter jacket to hang on the coat racks and cheeks pink from the chill outside. 

“Do they have to make special robes for you?” You asked one morning as you were gathering your music in the room off the main hall and he was shouldering on his floor length robe readying for a sermon. 

“Our Sisters sew all of our robes” He raised a brow at you. “What makes you ask?” 

“You’re just so _ tall_.” 

The way you spoke made him chuckle and shake his head. He’d noticed your eyes falling over his body before he put the robe on, it wasn’t often you saw him in his just clerical clothes and you seemed to be taking full advantage of soaking in the sight. He hated that he liked the way you looked at him, although he tried desperately to tell himself it was with innocence of seeing him in an unusual manner of dressing. His hands fell to the long column of buttons down the center, your eyes watched his fingers pushing buttons through with a look of curiosity. 

“I’ve never noticed how many buttons your robe has!” You stared at the line, following it down to his feet where he shifted his weight. 

His chest felt tight as his stomach sank. The fleeting thought of you unbuttoning it, of sliding your hands over the front of his body, of feeling your touch in even such a simple way had him flushed. 

“Well-” He laughed nervously under the feeling of your stare. “You know what they say, the taller the priest the more buttons.” 

You chuckled, but he was flustered, his attempt to make a joke falling flat as flashing metal images of you working open the front of the robe, of you on your knees hooking your fingers into his belt- 

He froze as he caught his own breath hitching. Chewing his lip and furrowing his brows together he knew he had to put a stop to the thoughts. He quickly turned away, hiding his blush riddled cheeks as he finished with the buttons. Behind him, you were rustling with papers and your low heeled shoes clicked away leaving him alone.

As soon as you left him he was buckled over leaning against the wall. He had no right to think these things of you then show his face before God and preach to pews of people who believed him to be holy. Thoughts of you, mental images of things he should never want made his heart race anytime he looked to you during ceremonies.

You were his test of righteousness and he was failing miserably. 

Then, when spring came around and you were no longer hidden beneath layers of sweaters and scarves, he found you were turning up in shirts with lower necklines, dresses that hit just below the knee, clothes that moved with you as your hips swung when you walked or hugged your curves delicately. With warmer weather he caught himself on more than one occasion staring at the hemline of your skirt, silently hoping it would rise higher every time you sat at the bench behind the organ. He would wander during his sermons, usually finding himself standing next to you as you sat waiting with your fingers on the keys for a cue to play. Every now and then he’d catch your legs moving, your skirt would fall just a little higher up your thigh and he would have to bring himself back to reality as he spoke to the masses knowing he would lose himself to unattainable fantasies. 

His thoughts persisted, but he stayed strong. 

“I’ve been working on something.” You smiled at him one evening after a wedding. The church still decked out in extravagant white florals and Father De Kuiper dawned in his formal robes, you scooted on the piano bench moving to sit carefully on the edge giving him enough room to sit with you. He sat facing the opposite direction, looking over the pews, facing away from you as you began to play the most beautiful song he’d ever heard. 

“What is it called?” He asked as his eyes closed and he lost himself in the melody. 

“I’m not sure yet.” Your voice turned to him and he had to force himself not to look at you, knowing deep in his heart if he did he would only weaken himself more. 

Your arm kept brushing against his, every movement along the keys rubbing you against him making him blush even though he knew it shouldn’t. He sat there, smiling to himself and listening to you play for far too long. He sat there with you so long that even Sister O’Deorain came in to see why music was still being played. She gave the two of you a long judgmental snarl before shushing you and disappearing out the back doors. Her expression was so sour, so _pointed_ that it actually made you feel like you were in trouble and you were left in shock with Father De Kuiper for a few tense moments before you both broke out in giggles at the Sister’s silent resentment. 

“It has been quite some time since I have been given that look by one of the Sisters.” He had pink on his cheeks and you were stuck admiring his smile. “Don’t mind her. I very much enjoy hearing you play.” 

“Well, it is late. I should probably head out anyways.” 

“Allow me to walk you home then.” He adjusted his collar as he sucked in his cheeks. You shook your head beginning to protest, only for him to lift your bag onto his shoulder and stand in wait in the aisle. “Please, I insist.”

“What if someone comes in and needs help?” 

“Father Reyes is in the back, he will see to it that anyone who enters is helped.” 

Out of the building you walked side by side with him. It seemed odd to see him outside of the church, still dressed in his robes with his rosary hanging low down his body in direct contrast to busy city streets and men in sharp business suits drunkenly making their way home after a night at the bar. You didn’t live too far, a couple of blocks away, but his heart raced the entire time he walked with you. 

As soon as the church was out of sight you rolled up the sleeves on your cardigan and undid the first few buttons which normally went all the way up to your neck before you breathed out a sigh. He stared at the curve of your chest bouncing as you walked, found himself catching glimpses down the front of your shirt and he cursed his gift of being so tall. You seemed not to notice his guilty stares as you made small talk about your neighborhood. After a short while, you came to a stop at a row of tall thin townhouses with your door up steep steps where you fumbled with keys before pushing it open and turning to face him. He could see the smallest glimpse of your life in the rooms behind you, dimmed with night he caught things like the edge of a piano in the living room, framed pictures hanging in the hallway, mail stacked in a pile waiting to be opened. It was a brief view of your life outside of the walls of the church. 

“Would you like to come in?” You asked as your hand gripped a little too hard on the handle. The side of your cardigan fell down over your shoulder, revealing nothing more than a lacy strap and the top of a bra. He could feel his stomach shifting, it had never occurred to him beneath those respectable clothes you would be wearing something so risque. It felt like his whole face burned red.

“Perhaps another time.” He choked out, handing you the bag he’d carried on his shoulder. You quickly grabbed at the cardigan, pulling it back up to cover yourself as you partially covered your face. 

“S-sorry, Father.” You quietly pulled the front of the cardigan closed, seemingly more embarrassed than he was about the slip. He grabbed the end of his rosary, holding it tight in his fist before he guided your free hand to rest in his with the cross between your palms. 

He mumbled a prayer, his voice feeling distant even from himself as all he focused on was how warm your hand was in his, how soft you were, how easy it would be to give in and follow you into your home. He asked the powers that be to bless you, to bless your house and keep you safe on the nights you spent alone, on the walks where he would not be there to guide you. At the end of his prayer your hand lingered in his, he found it too hard to pull away from you, too hard to not think about what terrible things he would get into if he stepped foot past that threshold. It frightened him that he never wanted anything more. After a swift thank you and a bid goodnight, the entire walk back to the church Father De Kuiper was clutching at his rosary pleading for forgiveness of impure thoughts that threatened to drive him to the point of insanity. 

After that night he was haunted by his inability to stop himself from thinking of you. Against every prayer, against every plead with his God, you would appear in his dreams playfully finding new ways to push the limits of his vows. His own mind would taunt him, tease him with your image undressing at a painfully slow pace, or your voice whispering terrible things. His dreams had him frozen watching you bathe with a body obscured with steam, dreams of you waiting for him between his sheets beckoning him in with you. He couldn’t escape you. 

He refused the feelings for you, feelings he knew he could never act on because he would lose his sense of purpose, his very identity, and the fact that he would even debate with himself because of how much he wanted you scared him. He would wake to an intense aching between his legs, a desperation for touch like he’d never felt before, his entire body would shake as he’d grip into the sheets and spout off scripture beneath his breath as he used every ounce of will not to give in and finally touch himself to the thought of you.

He did what he could to detach himself his thoughts, penance for sinful thoughts of you included hours of solitude, more prayers than he could speak, rough rope tied at his thigh beneath his clothes in an attempt to cause him a pain to remember his sins each time he moved towards you. No matter the punishment, no matter the preventions he attempted to take, he was inescapably drawn to you. 

All through spring he wore a thin rope at his thigh hoping to drive away the desire. All through spring you smiled at him and you sat next to him to eat his homemade lunches. All through spring you had this lip balm that smelled like lemon and lavender. All through spring the skin at his thigh rubbed raw as he sat on the organ bench with you and listened to you compose that beautiful song. To him, you were the most beautiful part of spring. 

The weather began to heat up and he would sweat more beneath his heavy robes. On a particularly hot day in summer you appeared in your shortest skirt yet. It was pleated and hit you just above your knees, you must have taken notice of where it would land when you sat as you kept adjusting in your seat through his sermon. You were fidgeting in your seat, pulling it back down through the beginning of prayers. It was hard enough to speak in Latin during mass, but he found it increasingly difficult to focus on his words as a guilty feeling stirred between his legs with every sight of your hemline. Every now and then you’d meet his eyes over your shoulder, little glances that would have his cheeks burning. 

It appeared he wasn’t the only one to notice. As he was speaking, he watched from the corner of his eye as Sister O’Deorian paced against the far wall of the church with her glaring eyes staring right at your exposed legs. Halfway through the day, once the morning service was over and everyone was preparing for the afternoon service, she rushed to you with a blanket and exchanged harsh whispers before she dropped it in your lap. 

You refused to look around for the afternoon service. With your back turned to the congregation, to Father De Kuiper, he could see a pained expression on your face, he could hear in the tone you were playing that you were distracted and upset as your legs hid beneath a hand sewn quilt for the remainder of the evening. Once the service was over you rushed away into the back room, hiding until the church cleared. 

Unable to check on you while he was attending to other duties, Father De Kuiper found you working on the organ long after services had ended. You were sniffling, standing on the ends of your toes as you held a tall duster, he sucked in a breath at the sight of your skirt lifting with your body but he felt a deep guilt that he hadn’t checked on you earlier. You seemed to think no one else was around and you jumped when he spoke out to you. 

“Is everything alright?” He wandered to your side, looking up to the already pristine pipes that you seemed to be cleaning past a point of necessity. You turned to meet his eyes as yours watered and your nostrils flared. 

“I didn’t mean to offend anyone with the way I’m dressed today. I’m sorry Father.” 

“For what it’s worth, I found no issue with it.” He smiled, his soft eyes closing as he landed a hand on the soft spot of your back between your shoulders. “Sister O’Deorian can be a stickler for modesty-” 

“She was in the right though. I think…” You sighed as your eyes wandered from his worried expression to the confession booth across the church. Your voice shook and dropped barely above a whisper. “Actually, I think I need to make a confession.” 

“Father Reyes will be conducting our next confession times tomorrow afternoon.” He looked to you, to the expression of hopelessness on your face. You were clearly distraught but attempting to hide it. His heart jumped to his throat, never before had he felt the need to pull someone into a confessional then and there until he watched the way your shoulders fell with disappointment.

“I see.” You bit at the corner of your lip, eyes unable to meet his. 

He chewed at the inside of his cheek, unsure if your hesitation was because you always seemed so uneasy around Father Reyes, or if it was because of disappointment it wouldn’t be himself sitting in the booth. If you needed to be heard, who was he to deny your confessions to God? He had no other plans for the night and it was his duty to serve after all, it would be against his ethics to deny you now. 

“Although-” He felt like he needed to gasp for air. “After you have finished cleaning for the evening, perhaps you should stop by the booth anyways. I’m sure I could arrange for someone to be there.” 

You nodded as he pulled his hand away. Before he left you to your thoughts there was a moment he considered actually having another member enter the confessional booth for him. He chewed at the inside of his cheeks and looked to the doors before denying the opportunity to someone else. He lifted his eyes to high vaulted ceilings and accepted the test set before him, he knew deep in his soul if this was His plan, Father De Kuiper could not deny it. As you attended to the organ, he slipped into the confessional and waited with his head bowed above his lap waiting and calming his own racing heart. 

It was dim inside, dark woods protected the whispers within and a metal mesh waited between his booth and yours. He found himself drawing in a breath when your door squeaked open, the wood flooring thumped with the door closing behind and he waited unable to make a sound until you gathered your courage to lift the veil between the walls. You lifted it slowly, unsure of yourself and what you were doing there. A vague shape of your form, you appeared as a silhouette on the other side of the mesh, nothing more than an obscured profile with your fingers nervously tapping on your lower lip. 

“Bless me Father, for I have sinned.” You spoke softly, softer than the light casting shadows in the confessional through intricate metal coverings. “I-I’m sorry, I’m a little nervous. This isn’t something I’ve done before.” 

“Normally you would tell me how long it has been since your last confession. Speak freely, there is no judgment here.” He matched your tone, quiet just over a hush even though he was sure not a single other soul occupied the building. “You may tell me as much or as little as you wish and we will pray together before we determine penance.” 

“I fear… that I am tempting someone I shouldn’t be.” Your voice was shaking but he was caught between the silence of your words. 

“Oh.” He breathed out, gripping his fists into the front of his robe. 

All your little flirtations, the looks he caught, his chest welled at the thought that he wasn’t just imagining things. If you were referring to him, that meant you were doing these things on purpose, you were trying to get a rise out of him- if only you knew just how well it was working, if only you could see the scars on his thigh that was shared only between him and a God that would allow such temptations. 

On the other side of the screen he could hear your breathing shaking. You seemed unsure what to say and Father De Kuiper had to gather his thoughts before speaking again. 

“Tempting someone in itself is not necessarily a sin. Are you acting out of malice?” 

“Not intentionally.” Your eyes were on him, he could feel it. Even still, he tried to tell himself you weren’t talking about him, that you were purposefully testing him just to see his reaction. “I know this is someone I can not be with, but I find myself wanting to touch them all the time. I like how they look at me in a way they don’t look at anyone else... I like it too much, and I don’t know how to stop tempting this person even though I know it puts them at risk.” 

“Why is it you believe you are responsible for another's actions if they choose to give in to these temptations?" 

“Because I am the one initiating it every time.”

“Showing affection towards someone, being flirtatious, you must know these things are not necessarily going to lead someone to give in to temptations. My child, you bear no responsibility for the actions of others.” 

“I know I am hurting him just by being around him, though.” Your voice turned, you seemed to be looking down to your lap. Your voice was so gentle, he wished he could reach through the mesh and hold you. “He is someone that can’t reciprocate my feelings the way I want him to and I know he’s punishing himself because of it.” 

“How, exactly, would you want him to reciprocate his feelings?” He felt light headed, the question left him before he could have the chance to properly piece together what it was he was asking. 

“How?” You sounded surprised, there was even a ghost of a chuckle behind the word. He could almost feel the blush on your face as you faced him again. “Father, I’m not sure I can say _ how _while I’m in a church.” 

His knees buckled feeling weak at the thought of you confessing your dirtiest thoughts, his pants all at once never tighter than that moment he forced himself into silence through a bit lip. He was disgusted in himself for having that quick of a reaction to even the insinuations. You waited patiently for him to speak, but he couldn’t bring himself to. His hand was dangerously close to holding the stirring arousal bulging at the front of his robes. 

“I think I am clouding the judgment of this person.” You continued cautiously, unaware of his personal crisis on the other side of the mesh. “I believe the only way I could stop myself from continuing to tempt him would be to remove myself from him completely.” 

“Remove?” He breathed out, he was trying to focus but all he could think of was the pressure between his legs, his deep throbbing that threatened to ruin him. Not even the pain of the thin rope at his thigh could distract him. 

You sucked in a sharp breath and the shadow of your head nodded in small movements. 

“I can’t play here anymore, Father De Kuiper. I need to quit.” You sounded beyond upset. Suddenly his body was wracked with guilt, you would have no reason to quit unless he was right in his assumptions and the person of your affection was him. 

“You do not need to quit.” He clutched at his rosary and pressed his forehead against the mesh. His brows furrowed with the acceptance of knowing you were fully aware of what you had been doing to him the entire time. “It would be a shame to lose your talent, to lose your friendship. Feelings are only human, with focus on prayer I’m sure we could work-”

“I know you are not blind Father. You are not a fool and there is no reason to continue pretending I am not tempting _you_.” You sounded breathless, your voice far too close to the mesh. “For your sake, I can’t let us continue to ignore whatever is going on between us.” 

“The feelings I may or may not harbor for you are irrelevant-” 

“They’re not irrelevant if I’m distracting you while you’re trying to preach.” There was a sting in your voice. “It’s not irrelevant when Sister O’Deorain tells me you’ve been locking yourself away every night not sleeping because you’re praying for forgiveness, or tying a rope around yourself that’s hurting you to repent for sins you haven’t even committed! You’re hurting yourself, not sleeping, not giving 100% to the church and I know it’s because of me. Don’t try to deny it.” 

He sat in stunned silence. The heated whispers Sister O’Deorain shared with you earlier that day seemed to have shaken you to your core but he never could have guessed it was because she was blaming you for his own deeply troubled feelings. 

“My penance is none of your business, nor is it Sister O’Deorain’s.” His hand rested at the height of his leg, against the bump in his pants where a rope laid beneath tied to his thigh. “You are not responsible for my thoughts. While I admit I have been tempted by you, that is no reason to send you away. I value you as a person, as a friend too much to let you leave because of me.” 

“And I value you too much to stay if those are the consequences.” 

Silence settled in the confession booth. Deep in thought he assumed, you leaned against the wall separating him from you, dark wood creaked and he leaned against it too in any attempt to feel close to you. With just the thin mesh separating bodies he could hear the steady sound of you breathing, of you shifting and sniffling. 

“Father,” Your voice sounded directly next to him, if there wasn’t anything separating you he was sure your lips would almost be against his. “Would you be honest with me? Please, I just need to know if I am ruining you the way Sister O’Deorain said I am.” 

“You are not ruining me.” He lifted his eyes to the ceiling of the boxed-in booth. “Do not blame yourself for tempting me, do not blame yourself for feelings you can not control. Stay here and play, wear what you will, say what you wish to say, be honest with your intentions and know that you will never bear the burden of my soul.” 

“I wish you could return my feelings.” You breathed, your fingertips appeared at the mesh pressing against the pattern weakly. “I wish that you didn’t have to feel ashamed. I-I wish you could touch me-”

He felt that jump again between his legs, one that had him clutching at his rosary. Your fingers hooked against the metal and you let out a long frustrated sigh. He wished those things too. He very much wished he could cross into your townhouse doors and follow you to a bedroom he’d only dreamed about, he would comb his fingers through your hair as he buried himself between your legs and he would kiss sweat covered skin over and over again until you knew just how deeply he truly felt about you. He wished it so much but he would never allow himself to admit to it aloud. 

Lost in his own fantasies, his mind racing with echoes of unheard moans, he’d forgotten to reply to your confession. You sat waiting for a response only to never get one and reality returned to him the moment a confession door squeaked open. Somehow his hand was gripped at the front of his pants, he’d been squeezing himself against his rosary beads to the thought of you. Your footsteps were echoing through the church and he practically spilled out of the booth hoping to stop you from leaving the confessional when the conversation was nowhere near done. He called your name as he adjusted himself beneath his robe and opened his own confessional door. You were already halfway to the organ, arms hugging yourself tightly and you didn’t acknowledge your name bouncing off the vaulted ceiling. He stilled, watching you move to the organ bench, uncaring this time about the hem of your skirt hitting high on your thighs. You sat down as if you were going to play, fingers rested on the keys but refused to press down. 

Your shoulders were jumping almost as if you wanted to cry, he approached slowly and you slid to the edge of the bench giving him enough room to sit at your side the way you had so many times before. He faced away from you, the bench creaked beneath his weight as he sat. Unable to bring yourself to speak, far too ashamed of what you’d told him, you pressed keys in a random order, hoping the sound of music would drift you far from the church and away from your thoughts. 

Your tune was low, not on you’d ever played before in the church. It was brooding and he wasn’t sure if you were even playing something you knew or if you were just playing from your heart. As you played, he clutched his rosary tight against his chest. You would glance over your shoulder at him, his eyes would meet yours and with every look your hits against the keys would become softer. Your eyes were glossy as your fingers slipped from the keys then folded loosely over your lap before you turned to hide your face against his arm. 

He couldn’t take the stinging of his heart, with you there just leaned against him it felt as if daggers were slicing away inside his chest and if he didn’t do something he would quickly be bleeding out across the floor. 

He shifted carefully. The arm you rested against held his rosary tightly as he pulled it from his side and brought his arm across your body holding you in a loose side hug. Your face pressed to his chest, his hand laid against your knee where he rubbed his fingers against skin so soft he thought he may burst into tears. You were so warm and you fit so well against him even at such an awkward angle, he couldn't help his heart from racing against his chest where he knew you would be able to feel it. 

"Father De Kuiper…?" You breathed out as you lifted your face to look at him. 

He looked at you in a way he had never allowed himself before. Eyes silently pleaded over heavy dark bags, an expression of acceptance and lust swirling within them. His head leaned down towards yours, you sucked in a breath as his fingers trailed along the outside of your thigh. His rosary twisted between his fingers and over his palm as his hand slowly slid beneath the hem of your skirt. It felt like you couldn’t breathe as he buried his face at the nape of your neck, gasping against your skin as his chest jumped with every inch higher up your thigh. 

“Continue playing.” He whispered, his breath hot against the racing pulse in your neck and his lips catching against you as he spoke. “Please.” 

His hand froze until your fingers moved again, lifting to the keys and carefully continuing the melody as his rosary fell between your legs. His hand brushed along the inside of your thighs until he was surrounded with an undeniable warmth. His nails dug into your skin each time a pitched gasp fell from your lips, your noises only encouraging him more as fingers finally found themselves pressed against the front of your panties where he paused. 

“Is this how you wanted to be touched?” He spoke against your neck, allowing his lips to drag along your skin. 

“Yes.” You sighed. 

He hesitated with his fingers there, waited with his lip bit between teeth in thought and his forehead pressed to the top of your head before he committed to searching for any spot that would make you squirm in your seat. He enjoyed seeing you like this, feeling you like this. His heart was racing, he knew His eyes were always on him but in that moment you were the only person worth worshiping and he had every intention of ensuring you felt that. 

You hit the wrong keys as his fingertips pressed between covered folds, as his fingers followed your slit down the front of your panties, you shivered with warm shockwaves through your veins. He was fumbling with his hand, his rosary slipping against you clattering on the bench. Your whole body seemed to pulse as he pushed further to tease you. All he could focus on was the jump in your breathing, it made his body rush with heat that fried every nerve in his aching body. You let out this relieved sigh as his fingers found a careful rhythm sliding up and down your panties and your melody messily strung along. 

The damn throbbing between his own legs overtook him, the heat in his blood no longer able to stop the passion of the moment. The pain of the rope or the threat of damnation for what he was doing under a church roof couldn’t stop him from circling his own hips lighty and driving his fingers against a growing wet spot between your legs. He nuzzled against you, eyes tightly shut, teeth biting together and he mumbled a frantic prayer against your hair. 

“O Lord, my savior, please forgive us for this atrocity against You.” He whispered as he pulled your underwear to the side. 

“Father-” You whispered. 

“My redeemer, You forgave those that nailed You, count not my sins but my guilt and repentance, take our souls and protect them as our mortal bodies weaken.” His face rolled against your cheek, every word spoken against your skin as you gasped with searching fingertips sliding easily into you. 

“Oh-” You sighed and pulsed around two fingers. 

“I pray for your love and allow You to fill me with Your glory, my life is Yours to guide, each day binding my broken faith that led me to sins of the flesh.” 

He pulled away, just far enough to look you in the eye as your noses touched. His breath was shaking but he watched you with intensity at your reaction to two fingers curling deep making your body twitch and hands grip against the edge of the organ. His rosary prevented fingers from entering you to the base, they twisted between his fingers and bounced back against you with every thoughtful thrust lewdly rattling against the bench and pressing along your entrance. 

“Forgive us, for we are only human, lost in foolish lust, grace us with arms of repentance and a faithful heart.” His hand seemed to know exactly what to do to you, slowly getting rougher as his confidence grew with each moan under your breath. 

“Amen.” You breathed out against his lips before crashing into him. 

All at once, you stopped playing, your body twisted allowing you to grip one hand in his hair, the other falling on the height of his thigh making his body jump. Your knees fell wide, hips moving with his motions as you ground against his fingers and you kissed him with this passion, this fever he didn’t know another person could be capable of sharing. Heated faces pressed together as lips locked, even still he furrowed his eyebrows deep in concentration to ensure he would get you off. 

Nerves buzzed at an all time high as your hand slid up the front of his robe, gripping over the hard bulge in his lap. It was unlike anything he’d felt before, your hand merely touching him from over clothes almost had him releasing the moment you squeezed and smiled as you kissed him. The more you moved, the harder you worked against his hand the more noise his rosaries made as they clattered against the bench, the closer he became to losing his control and nearing a needed release. You were shaking, sweating even as he could feel your warm walls pulsing around his fingers. You dug your nails into his scalp as he pressed along sensitive spots that sent shivers down your body. 

His mind was consumed with an obsession to chase your high. He flared his nostrils and grit his teeth as you palmed him, threatening to send him over even with the simplest of touches. As you kissed him, the hand in his hair slid down, over his neck, down along his arm and then to your own body. You pulled away, mouth hanging open and cheeks unmistakably blushed as you struggled to undo the buttons of your cardigan. Once again he found you were wearing something risque under your top, lacy and strappy it was a black bra that certainly wasn’t one meant for support as he could see your nipples through it. 

“I've wanted this for so long.” You were breathless as his fingers pumped you harder. His cock throbbed in your hand the moment you began to pull the straps down and reveal yourself completely to him. 

"I can not begin to tell you all of the times I've wished to do this." He leaned forward, pressing rough kisses to the front of your throat then following a trail down to your chest where he bit lightly just above your nipple.

He could feel you squeezing around his fingers, your slick walls twitching as he grew bolder and began sucking at your skin hard enough to leave a mark. Your moans echoed through the empty church, it was music to his ears, it had his mind light and lost in heavenly clouds knowing all that pleasure, all those noises and grinding hip motions, they were all for him. He was allowing himself to be greedy with you, to leave marks across your soft chest and to press against every nerve of your inner walls. 

"I need you-" You were shaking, your fingers were slipping through the openings between buttons and grinding against the front of his pants. "Please, more-"

You gasped and melted into a moan as he bit down then sucked at you hard enough to ensure you'd have a red spot on your skin for days. Around his fingers, you were pulsing and he was awestruck by how wet you were. With every thrust of his fingers he attempted to move his rosary beads out of the way but they would slide along your slit and make your body jump as they pressed against your sensitive nub. He was convinced you were just on the verge of spilling over when heavy wood doors squeaked open at the back entrance and in tapped familiar low heeled footsteps.

You cursed under your breath but there were far more sinful things happening for him to reprimand you for your choice in words and all at once the weight of what he was doing with you came crashing back to him. 

“Father De Kuiper are you in here?” Sister O’Deorian’s voice called out, echoing against the emptiness of the church that moments before was filled with your breathy moans. 

You were hurrying to close your shirt with shaking hands, no longer working him at the front of his pants. He could feel your body tense, you squeezed tight around his fingers as he quickly slid them from you past twitching walls and he held his breath hoping not to be caught. 

“Is there something you need, Sister?” He called over his shoulder. He was trying to make as little possible noise as his rosary beads hit the bench while he pulled his fingers away. 

He moved just quick enough to remove his hand from between your legs, clutching the now soaked beads in his palm as you snapped your knees together and straightened out your skirt. He stood as the Sister rounded the corner, finding him at your side with a hand on your shoulder, and you red in the face avoiding her eyes as you stared at your lap. He’d never been more thankful for his robe, allowing him to hide the last evidence of what you two had been up to. 

“Dinner is being prepared. Father Reyes has... wandered again. Please join us for prayers.” She lifted her chin at him before judgemental mismatched eyes fell to you. “I did not realize our organist was still here.”

“We were having a discussion on appropriate church clothing.” He fired off before you had the chance to even open your mouth. You turned to look at him, meeting glittering eyes. Both of you were blushing and it seemed painfully obvious neither of you were thinking clearly. “I believe she is now aware of the consequences of wearing such things to service.” 

“Yes, Father.” You breathed out. To Sister O’Deorain you must have sounded frightened, but he could hear the laces of lust.

“Well, then.” She spoke to you, satisfied with your look of heat that she misread as shame. “Perhaps it is time you be on your way then?”

“Of course.” 

You hurried to swing your bag over your shoulder and practically ran out the church before she could see the slick mess between your thighs. Father De Kuiper held his breath as you walked past him down through the aisle and through the front doors, disappearing into the evening. He knew your panties were still to the side beneath your skirt, he could still see the wet spot on the organ bench and he stood there blocking the Sister’s view to ensure you made a safe getaway without judgment. 

The moment the doors slammed shut behind you, he rushed to Sister O’Deorain’s side walking with her to the clergy member quarters. 

“It was not your place to tell her about my penance. That is between me and Him and your blaming of her was out of line.” He snarled. “Do not embarrass her in front of the congregation like that again, Sister.” 

His fingers tightened around his rosary. He could almost feel you, the ghost of your throbbing enveloped his fingers. He knew deep in his gut once he was alone he would hold those beads to his lips and giving in to a temptation too great to deny. They smelled like you, he was sure they tasted like you. He was disgusted in himself that the beads had been rubbing against you in such a way, but he was thankful to have something to keep for himself when the loneliness of the night came. 

“Careful Father, it almost sounds as if I am hearing tones of attachment.” She glared at him as they walked together through the grassy yard in the back, past old brick buildings housing the sleeping quarters for the nuns, two of which were sat in their usual spot they seemed to flock to when evening fell. 

Two nuns sat on a low wall together, they smiled and waved at Sister O’Deorian as they openly disobeyed their own righteousness. The nuns freely smoked from cigarettes that wafted through the whole yard and they raised their skirts high on their thighs allowing cool summer air to hit their skin, exposing themselves in a way nuns never should. He was surrounded by hypocrites everywhere he looked and it almost made him sick he was now among their ranks. 

“Better to atone for mild attachments than turn a blind eye to sins under my own roof.” His lips curled in disgust, at them or at himself he wasn't sure as he blinded himself of his own broken vows. “Sisters Colomar and Lacroix do not seem to be taking their vows seriously.” 

Sister O’Deorain smirked as she stopped in the doorway of the clergy housing. Her eyes pointed at his messy hair, his cheeks still pink and the way he refused to return his rosary to his neck. 

“I am unconvinced they are the only ones.” 


	3. Edging, Gabriel Reyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Commander Reyes stumbles upon a camgirl and becomes infatuated with her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 5900  
Explicit  
Pre-Explosion OW/BW  
PWP  
No warnings 
> 
> **This is based off an ask I got on tumblr ^-^

It was a long day, just like every other day. A long stupid day, filled with stupid people and stupid questions. Like usual, Gabriel Reyes didn’t seem to have a goddamn second of peace and quiet to himself from the moment he woke to Ana pounding on his door, to being interrupted for phone calls while he was just trying to pee, to not having a chance to even eat until it was well past midnight and he was finally back in the comfort of his own room. He was exhausted, not delirious but certainly not the most attentive, and this led him to being lazy as he dropped into a chair and pulled up the first porn site his tired mind could think of to relieve himself before he fell into bed.

He wasn’t really paying attention, mind drifting as he lazily pumped only half hard in his hand. It could have been an accident, or just tricky porn site tactics, but he misclicked an advertisement promoting live girls. Usually, the idea of a person on the other end reacting to chats and tips in the moment drove him away, he enjoyed the complete anonymity of watching videos and never being traced back to them- but there was one particular video that caught his eye.

The second video under a tab indicating that the show had just started featured a girl who immediately drew him in. Biting the corner of his lip, tugging at his center he opened it to find you tucking hair behind your ear and thanking the few people who were joining the stream. You had on this sheer shirt, showing off just how beautiful your body was and although he knew what you were there to do and what other people were looking at as your hand slipped between open legs, he couldn’t rip his eyes away from your face.

A number in the corner of the screen flip flopped between people joining and wordlessly leaving, every few minutes comments would pop up telling you to do something more exciting or messages saying disgusting things he wished he hadn’t read. Still, you maintained composure and worked fingers for the camera and he was so enthralled with you, so captivated, he found himself having to stop his hand in his lap to type to you. With a temporary username, he messaged you the only thing his otherwise occupied mind could think of.

_‘you’re absolutely gorgeous'_

He didn’t even know what came over him, he would never say anything like that to a stranger normally but he watched as your eyes read it over and suddenly you seemed to light up with a bright smile and whatever was holding you back seemed to have lifted as you breathlessly thanked him and played harder with yourself clearly enjoying it. As he watched you letting loose he lost himself with you, seeing the happiness on your face and the way the compliment freed you from insecurities allowed him to fully sink into the feeling of his hand pumping faster with each of your own movements. He’d never enjoyed watching someone like this and within moments of you asking if he was still watching he spilled over unexpectedly and he was stumbling over himself as he grabbed for nearby tissues.

While cleaning himself he glanced up at the screen, watching as you were a blushing needy mess biting at your own fingers and on the verge of cumming yourself. His heart raced, not just from the high of release, there was something much more genuine pumping through veins as he fixated on the way you smiled and tossed your hair. 

No longer touching himself, he felt deep shame that someone in his position would ever stoop to looking at strangers on the internet doing dirty things to themselves. He felt guilty, creepy even, like he was invading the privacy of you even though you were the one broadcasting it. His heart was jumping into his throat, caught between beats of stomach-churning guilt and burning heat for you. Very quickly, he closed out of the browser and shut off his laptop, taking a moment to run his hand over his shaved head and push out a long breath.

He was tired. He should just go to bed, forget he touched himself to one of the most beautiful women he’d ever seen and he’d wake up in the morning a completely new man ready to face another long and unnecessarily annoying day. He wanted to shut his brain off, to ignore the feeling in his stomach that wanted him to get back on just to watch you, but that night he fell asleep forcing you out of his mind.

For a while, he did forget about you.

A few days and he was able to push away the memory of your voice or your gasps from his mind but then you started creeping back in at the worst times. While he was in a meeting going over new UN laws regarding Blackwatch’s movements within their borders you were there at the forefront of his mind making him blush behind his hand. Catching Jesse smoking, again, behind the barracks and there you were moaning in his ears asking where you were. Trying to sleep at night in his bed and your image was painted vividly behind his eyelids. He couldn't stop thinking about you no matter how hard he tried not to.

Alone in the sanctuary of his room he searched for you to free himself from his own torment. He wanted to see you again but he’d lost your page and hadn’t thought to get your username the first time he saw you, he kicked himself over and over mentally for being so dense in that moment. This led to night after night going back to that live cam site, searching through the _‘just live!’_ tab hoping to catch your face but never finding it. He felt like a creep. Not even going to the website to touch himself, just browsing looking for you, all he wanted to do was check in and make sure you were doing okay. He found himself anxious, nervous even, that you’d disappear from the site altogether until finally late into a cold evening he caught your face between so many others and his heart practically stopped as he waited for your page to open.

You’d gained more followers, comments were steady, and you were clearly in the middle of your show but there was something in your eyes that pulled at his heart. Before he made any other moves he set up his profile matching his previous temporary user name, ensuring he’d never lose you again and his hands shook as he returned to your stream to see you halfheartedly moaning into your carpet. Something about you looked different, like you clearly weren't into it at the moment, he thought it was strange until he really read the things being said to you. Gross comments from strangers telling you to smile or to fix certain features on your body, you were powering through even with a sea of judgemental horny ticks flashing back on your screen.

He felt defensive. No, he felt _angry_ that anyone would ever talk to you in such a demeaning way. He sat low in his chair thinking long about what he could say that would push through their words. You were clearly struggling to save face when he finally hit enter.

_'you're still gorgeous, i'm so happy i found you again'_

He watched as your eyes read his message and a genuine smile crossed your lips, it made him smile too. You paused for a moment, your chest rising and falling from overworking yourself as you caught your breath and you bit your lip just before leaning forward to the camera only for it to cut out to a black 'offline' screen. He sat there stunned, frozen thinking he'd done something wrong for minutes before a chiming notification appeared in the corner of his account. It was a private message from you, just the sight your username in his inbox had his heart racing, he opened it with sweating palms and a held breath.

_'Thank you for the kind words.'_ The message started. _'I was having a really rough day so it means a lot to me to hear from you again! Maybe it's silly, but I was wondering where you went? I hope to hear from you more! :)'_

With a relieved sigh he fell into his chair, pushing his hand beneath his beanie and over his head. Whatever this was felt more than just infatuation, more than just lust or a crush, he felt a connection to you from the brief moments he saw you on screen and that twisted him around inside because you could never and would never know who he was due to his status with Overwatch. He could just picture the headlines now, terrible ones with judgemental titles belittling what you did just because someone with his kind of power was interested in you, and he couldn't put you anything like that.

Instead, he found himself coming back to your shows night after night in secret. It became routine, sometimes not even for the purpose of getting himself off, he would have dinner and message with you as you performed in your show, he would stay late long after you'd finished and chat back and forth about how your day was. For a long while, he was too paranoid to support you with donations thinking somehow someone at Overwatch would know what he was doing and whispers would spread about the lonely commander who spent time with a camgirl as a replacement for genuine contact. Over time he watched as you gathered a steady set of donators who would come by time and time again, clearly you weren't desperate for his support but every night he joined you his mouse would hover over the donate button with the voice in the back of his mind telling him you deserved nothing but the best things in life.

The first time he sent in a donation he watched as you became visibly flustered and pink burned across your cheeks. You tried to tell him you didn't want anything from him, that his words of encouragement and just knowing he was watching you on the other end was more than enough for you, but he found himself loving the way you became so shy as soon as his username popped up on your screen under the supports tab. It wasn't every night, maybe not every week, but he stayed consistent in supporting you, making sure every time to relish in your response. His heart felt like it would melt into his chest and he loved it, _he fucking loved it_, even when he'd close his laptop and say goodnight he found himself still smiling about you.

For months you streamed every night, consistently at the same time, always reliable, always smiling, always making the best noises he'd ever heard in his damn life. Every night he made sure he was back in his room on time, every night sending encouraging messages and listening to you happily thank him for being there again and again. Every night just like clockwork until he was sitting in his chair, staring at the 'offline' screen, fifteen minutes past your usual start time, worried to death something happened to you.

Right as he was about to send you a message asking if you were okay, you sent him one first. At a glance, the message looked strange, just a link with no explanation. No words, no reason why you weren't online, it almost looked like spam. He was cautious as he clicked it and held his breath as it opened to a private show just between you and him. He sucked in at the bottom of his lip, eyes going wide as you gasped and smiled when he connected. He stared at the option to turn on his own camera, his stomach did flips as he hovered over it wanting nothing more than to reveal himself to you, but too afraid you'd recognize him and say something that would get him into a world of trouble. 

"I have something to show you!" Your bright voice filled his room as you stood and showed off lingerie he'd never seen you in before. Shiny black silk embellished with lace hugged over your curves, barely covering any part of you and you looked so damn good that way. As you were showing off your new lingerie, you pried off the lid to a glittery box, tilting it towards the camera to show off an array of toys he'd also never seen you use. It took him back, to see you with a wide smile and pointing to each of them. "Every time you've sent me anything I've been putting it aside and buying something I think you'll like. All of it's for you. I was... I don't know- hoping to do something special for you as a thank you, if you'd like that?"

He couldn't hold back anymore, he was far too afraid to show himself but he switched on his microphone and for the first time spoke to you.

"That's very nice, but I only want you to enjoy yourself." His voice unintentionally shook, he'd never been this nervous about talking to someone he was interested in before.

"Your voice!" You gasped as you fixated on the screen and shifted on your legs. Your eyes were wide, glittering almost, he'd never seen you look so excited and blush so hard at the same time. "I didn't think you'd sound so..." Your hand seemed to move to cover your cheeks, hiding away the flushed embarrassment that had you squirming back into your seat. "You sound really, really handsome."

"Thank you." He laughed nervously. "You look incredible. You really didn't have to do all this, I just wanted to help you any way I could."

"You're so sweet." You were playing with the ends of your hair, chewing at the corner of your lip as you looked into the glittery box. "But let me do this for you, I really want to thank you and this was the only way I could think of. I'll do anything you want, just ask. What do you want me to do?"

Gabe stumbled over his words, flustered and unsure where to even start he leaned back in his chair and ran through all the things he'd imagined doing with you for weeks. He wished he could reach through that screen and touch you, he wanted to kiss you and feel you bouncing his lap and he wanted to know what it felt like as you laughed and wanted to know how'd you look laying on the pillow next to him, but those were things he couldn't ask for over a video. Instead, you were staring back at him, biting back a smile as your hand rested on the edge of that box, waiting in silent anticipation for his response.

"I want you to enjoy yourself." He finally sighed. "It might sound stupid but I want you to genuinely have fun, to not worry about how you look or about comments coming in. I just want to see you completely enjoy yourself."

"Ah-" You bit at a hooked finger in between your teeth. "I'll start with just taking this off. You just tell me if you want to see anything in particular, okay?"

Gabe made a confirming huff into his mic as one of his hands fell to rest over the front of his pants. You stood, shuffling back so most of your body was in view before taking your camera with you to rest on the ground as you kneeled and carefully untied a silk shoulder strap. He'd never been more thankful you couldn't see his face. Knowing it was just you two, knowing you were doing all this just for him, it made his entire body burn and his cheeks blush with an unfamiliar red that had him hiding his mouth as the front of his pants grew tight. It almost felt like you were right there with him, sitting right in front of him in his own room. The way you looked at the camera made him feel like he'd never been with anyone else before. 

You were moving slow, taking your sweet time to take off the carefully picked lingerie and all he could imagine was you out in a store somewhere thinking about him and what you'd imagine he'd want to see you in. You had your lip bit and body hiding itself shyly, an unusual sight compared to how confident you were during shows. His breath was shaking and he was trying to hide it, but you were down to just lacey bottoms, your chest completely exposed before you let out a little nervous giggle that seemed to break the tension.

"Sorry, I'm never this nervous. I don't know why I'm-"

"It's okay." He laughed, leaning forward on his desk smiling to himself. "Maybe we can just talk for a few minutes first?"

"Yeah." You smiled as you tucked hair behind your hair and just that cute little moment sent his heart beating out of his chest. "Um- so, is there something I can call you other than your username? Not that I have a problem with calling you DeathBlossom18, but it's a bit of a mouthful."

"Well-" He was laughing now too, completely embarrassed by his panic username. "You can call me Gabe."

"Gabe." Your voice, oh god _your voice_ saying his name almost made him crumple in on himself in happiness. You were shrugging on a matching silk robe, covering yourself before you laid on your side next to the camera to talk to him and he was stuck in his chair with his hand over his heart. "I like that. Gabe, a handsome name for a handsome guy."

It was awkward, at first. Each of you pried just a little deeper into day to day lives, all while managing to avoid sharing just what it was he did for a living. Hours were lost to just talking about how your day was, your favorite place to eat, your favorite thing to order at the coffee shop down the street, little things that helped him get a better understanding of you as someone outside of the screen. You were opening up to him in a way he never expected but as you stayed up with him that night he felt as if he was catching up with someone he'd known his whole life.

He didn't even notice as the hours crept by and suddenly his alarm for the day was sounding off loud in the background. He was exhausted, but he didn't feel like a second of it was wasted. You asked him about his alarm, teasing him for having to get up so early, but you stopped him just before saying goodbye as he left to start his morning.

"Hey, get some sleep tonight. Over the weekend I'll send you another link and actually do that show I promised."

"You really don't have to do that-"

"I want to. I want to hear you on the other end, Gabe." The breathlessness in your voice had him grabbing at the front of his pants. "Until then, take care of yourself. I want your full attention that night."

"You'll have it." He couldn't help the low growl in his voice. Your body wracked with a shiver that forced a smirk on your lips. 

He was completely stuck holding his breath as he watched your video disconnect and he was left in a sobering silence. The way he felt about you was so raw, so fucking _real_ that he was completely unsure where to even go from that point. He didn't care that other men watched you, all he wanted to do was find you waiting for him in his own room, wearing that silky lingerie and arching your back as he kissed every inch of skin he could reach. He wanted you here with him, he wanted nothing more than to do normal things like grocery shop or take walks through grassy parks together. He was frowning to himself, beating himself up for falling for someone he could never publicly acknowledge without it blowing up in his face. He liked you, he wanted you, but he could never really have all of you.

The days leading up to that weekend Gabe was happier than he'd been in months. The long stupid days seemed not to bother him, attitude from agents or fights in the commons did nothing to bring down his mood when he knew you'd be waiting for him on the weekend. You even sent him little messages throughout the days, asking how he was doing, if he slept well, seeing what he was up to. He'd ask you how things were going for you, what you were doing for the day. For those few days, it almost felt like he was texting back and forth with someone who he was going to see in person.

He still came in to watch your daily shows, he'd encourage you and every time you saw his name you lit up and it was obvious that you gave into enjoying yourself more. He liked having that ability, to make you so happy, to make you blush and feel something other than like a commodity online. Those few days he watched as your view count seemingly skyrocketed, others noticed you were genuinely enjoying yourself and before the weekend you were consistently on the trending page. He found himself still watching you with the intention of getting off, but he'd stop just before cumming every night wanting to wait until he knew he had you all to himself. It drove him crazy, to stop just before a much needed release, to feel a knot deep in him tighten and twist around begging for it but he knew it would be worth the wait. Having you in front of him, your voice moaning his name and your hands all over your body, he wanted to ensure he would be ready with you. 

That Saturday he was anxious, he paced around his room that morning too nervous to even eat. His stomach flipped around as if he was preparing himself for an actual date, even though he knew you wouldn't see him, he trimmed down the grown out parts of his beard, he shaved his hair down to a military certified buzzcut and smoothed out unruly chest hair. He even plucked overly long eyebrow hairs and circled lip balm too many times over lips that wanted desperately to kiss you.

When your message came through he was down to plain old boxers and an old Blackwatch shirt past its prime, he sat at his desk and took a deep breath before opening your invite and immediately turning on his mic. There you were, already positioned sitting on your floor next to that glittery box. No lingerie this time, only the robe hanging loosely around your body and legs angled to hide anything obscene, you greeted him with a smile that could have sent him to an early grave just by how fast it made his heart race.

"This time just for you, I'm going to show you what I'm really like. No acting, no front for my viewers. You're going to get the most authentic me." You were already pink in the cheeks, your lips shining as you licked them and carefully laid against an array of pillows to prop up your shoulders and keep your face in view. "It's probably not going to be pretty, but I want you to be real with you." 

"I've been looking forward to this." He sighed as he began to rub a hard palm at his center. "I can't thank you enough. I wish I was there to touch you."

"Me too." You moaned as your legs fell open.

Gabe watched intensely as your fingers teased between your folds. His breath hitched as he pulled a quickly hardening cock from his boxers and slowly began pumping in time with your fingers dipping out of view. It didn't look all the different, you must have been a good performer, but he felt incredibly different watching you touch yourself just to get yourself off as opposed to touching yourself for the men watching you. There was something very genuine, something far too powerful to watch you actually feeling every movement and truly enjoying yourself.

"Tell me what you want me to do." There was something so different in your voice. A rush, a shakiness you never had when you were showing off. "Anything you want, Gabe."

His name had him almost on the verge as it spilled from your lips. Perhaps edging himself all week, waiting for you like this, it wasn't his brightest idea- but he wanted to have the most intense connection with you he could. He had to take a moment to gather himself, to put his thoughts together to even form coherent words other than lusted grunts. He wanted to be there with you, he wanted to be the one burying digits between your legs, he wanted to have your thighs wrapped at his hips and push into you, he wanted to hear you mumbling about being too big and feel you stretching around him.

"Toys." He finally managed out between a tight jaw. "The bigger the better."

"Oh?" You smiled down to the camera, pushing your hair off a sweating forehead. You twisted around, digging through the box for the biggest one you could find. Your hips adjusted, allowing your body to relax more as you rested it against the inside of your thigh. "I bet you're big."

"How much can you handle?" He was allowing pleasure to cloud his mind, dirty thoughts running wild thinking about you taking him for the first time.

"I'm sure I could handle you." You were smug. A smirk plastered your lips as you slid the toy lazily over your folds teasing yourself. You smiled, hiding it behind fingers pressed to your chin. "Unless you want to prove to me you're a challenge?"

"I-" He was stumbling over his words again, surely you didn't actually want to see something like that? He was already so close, already having to stop himself from going too hard and you were only just beginning, the thought of you watching along with him almost mortified him. Trying to come up with any excuse he could he blurted out the first thing he thought of. "I can't show you my face."

"I never said anything about seeing your face." Your legs shook as the toy rode over and over again on your clit and his eyes were glued to you. Your eyes were rolling, mouth hung open as you breathlessly pleaded to him. "I would really enjoy seeing how much you like this."

"I'm sure you wouldn't get anything out of seeing that-"

"I really like you, Gabe." You gasped. "Watching you getting off to me is just about the hottest thing I can think of."

He stayed silent, teeth biting at a finger between his lips in thought. He wanted you to see him too. He wanted to be the only thing you could think of, his body, his face, he wanted you to picture himself as you pushed that toy in you. He wanted many things with you but he knew he still had to keep his anonymity as much as he could.

"Gabe?" You asked, your hands slowing as you waited for him.

"G-give me a minute."

He wanted you so bad, he wished he could give himself over to you completely and ignore any fears of you recognizing him. He would find a workaround, he would give you everything he could without showing too much. With reckless abandon, he angled his camera down and adjusted in his seat until he was satisfied with how he came across. In the center of the frame he sat with his legs parted wide and his cock resting heavy on the bottom of hard abs, he'd pushed his shirt up over his chest so any symbols were out of view, his dog tags tossed over his shoulder. With a final look over to make sure he was angled enough to show off his size, he flipped on his camera and leaned back with his thumb hooking over his base.

The moment your eyes caught his video popping up on your screen you seemed to freeze in shock. At first, he didn't move, too embarrassed to touch himself knowing your eyes were on him. Even still wet between the legs, your face burning with heated blush, you stumbled off the pillows leaning towards the camera and your face dropped in awe as eyes fixated on your screen.

"That's you?!"

"All me." He mumbled, partially thinking you would turn him away.

"Holy shit." You breathed out. All hard muscles, cropped before you could see his face, he gently adjusted his hand as your eyes trailed down his body hair and your fingers found their way to rest on your lower lip. "I would pay to watch _you_. Not only are you huge but look at your body, and your scars, my god Gabe I can't even believe what I'm seeing-"

"Do you like it?" He was sheepish, his fingers nervously curling.

"Let me show you how much I like it."

He gripped himself tight, anticipation building in his stomach as you positioned your toy on the floor and straddled over it. Even though you were using something so big on yourself, even though he knew you had more than enough there to keep your attention, you stared at your screen, watching him as you slowly sank onto it. For a few brief moments he was frozen, holding in a breath with his fingers wrapped tight watching you arch your back and take the toy with a steady bounce until it was about halfway in. He could hear the difference in your moaning, not that it was overly fake before, but what he heard leaving you was nothing short of music to his ears.

Once he started moving his own hand you shifted, moving to lean back on your hands with your hips forward still taking the toy. Even with your face further back he could see the heavy lidded staring. Then he grunted, involuntarily a low noise left him and that had you shaking to a point where he could see your stomach jumping from pulses of pleasure.

You were everything he ever wanted, you were so fucking perfect and his body could not have wanted you any more than it already did. His fist was pumping away as he watched you working yourself and it had him desperately holding onto his release wanting nothing more than to come with you. He could feel himself losing that control, his fingers dug into the armrest of his chair as each pump into his hand lifted his hips. He loved you like this. Uncaring about your expression, no longer worried about the angle of the camera or comments waiting for replies. You were absolutely thoroughly enjoying yourself and he could see just how much you liked it as your body shook and your hands gripped against your carpet. 

"Gabe, can I be honest with you?" You gasped as your hips bounced away.

"Please."

"I haven't really gotten myself off since we talked last. I've been- ahhh- I've been waiting for you." You were tossing your hair around, trying to keep it out of your eyes as your entire body buckled. "I really- I really don't think I'm going to last much longer."

"Fuck, me too." His voice was lost, his head swimming in the overwhelming desire to finally release. "Let me see you, I want to know what you really look like."

You didn't have to be told twice. Your body fell forward, buckling over to sit completely on the toy burying it out of view as one of your hands shot between your legs and the other kept you steady resting on your palm. He wished he could keep the image of you like that forever, giving yourself completely over to your body, every moan and sucking in of breath was far beyond any he'd heard on stream before. With legs wide and the toy filling you, stretching your entrance, your fingers worked tirelessly at your clit. 

"Gabe-" You cried as you reached your height and that finally pushed him past his breaking point.

He watched as you smiled in a happy dazed way at him leaning forward trying to hide the way he was attempting to keep control spilling over into his hand. His entire body tensed, abs tightening with jumps of release that came again and again. Hearing you, seeing with, just being with you after holding everything back for so long had his body buzzing at an all time high. You were shivering as his mind began to clear, still sat on your toy, shaking legs and breathing heavy, all he wanted to do was leap through that screen and kiss that distant look from your face. There was as quiet as you each caught up to your own thoughts, processing that both of you edged yourselves to a point where you were desperate and glued to screens watching the other find their release. He chuckled under his breath as he pushed out a long satisfied sigh, uncaring he was covered in his own mess. 

Then you had this little smile, something sly and shy at the same time. You pushed your hair from your face again, carefully leaning to a more comfortable position with the toy still in you and cocked your head to the side. 

"Military man?" You asked quietly.

He looked down to see his dog tags hanging low over his chest, his eyes darted to the screen in a panic wondering if you could read them.

"Something like that." He laughed, tossing them back over his shoulder hanging onto hope you couldn't see the details. He looked to his shirt, checking for any show of the Overwatch symbols but it was just still bunched above his chest hiding away his identity. His hand trailed back down to his dick, fingers curling at the base and nervously hiding as much as he could of himself from view. 

"Well, Gabe the something-like-a-military-man, I thought I'd last a little longer than that but seeing you really do it for me." You seemed almost embarrassed that you didn't last long, not that he minded. Carefully, you pushed yourself from the toy and he watched as it slid away from you then fell heavy to the floor. He lifted his hips and stuffed himself back in his underwear, you smiled at him playfully watching how he handled himself. "That uh, that was actually really intense. I think I need a break before going again. This might sound silly, but would you want to stay on with me while I make dinner?" 

"Trust me, I enjoy every second we're together no matter what we're doing." He caught himself before he accidentally admitted to deeper feelings, his hand resting over a rapid heartbeat in his chest. Given the chance, he would watch you do anything, even the most mundane things if that meant being closer to you. For the time being, he smiled and waited until you'd gathered your robe back over your body and tied it shut. "So, what's for dinner?" 


	4. Oral Fixation, Moira O'Deorain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Professor Moira O'Deorain seems to have some interesting contacts outside of the university. You wanted to study in her program because you were interested in her methods but quickly develop a crush on your professor. She seems to keep staring at your mouth... ( ͡~ ͜ʖ ͡°)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~7500  
Explicit  
Post-explosion, Oasis University  
PWP  
Student/teacher (university level), semi-public

There were many, many, _many_ things you knew Professor O’Deorain hated. It didn’t take long to figure that out, anyone could tell just by the scowl on her face during department meetings or her obvious annoyance when having to run day to day errands. If she didn't want to be somewhere or doing something just about anyone could read it all over her face. She had a reputation for being a tough person to impress and that was partly why you think you were driven to her. Even so, you wouldn’t go so far as to say she hated fun- that would just be extreme- but as you worked with her in her office at the back of the genetics lab on campus, it was clear she genuinely would rather be doing _anything_ else in that particular moment than dealing with the ridiculous notion of having to plan a benefit night for her department.

Most of the money to the genetics department came from governments and donors across the globe. Those funds covered the research, equipment, salaries of full and part time staff and what it took to get the research published. Almost everything was covered, however what the department still needed help with covering the cost of travel, presentations, and food for the long overnights in the lab. Little things like that were strictly regulated not to be allowed within the budget, so to cover that every year the department had a meet and greet benefit night with a fundraiser.

This would be Dr. O’Deorain’s third event of the kind, your first after switching to her lab while you worked on your doctorate, and it didn’t take long for you to understand the entire ordeal of the event was the absolute bane of her existence. For months leading up to it, she would complain beneath her breath or brush off the responsibilities by claiming she was too busy. Knowing she would avoid it at all costs, you waited until you knew her schedule was free, tracked her down in her office and shut the door behind you determined to iron out the final plans to throw the event together.

“This is utterly ridiculous, I’m not wasting my time planning this.” She was sat low in her office chair, fingers pressing to her forehead.

“I'll make it simple, we just have to choose a few more things then I promise I'll be out of your hair and you return back to-" You flipped her screen around to face you hoping she'd be wasting her day away doing something simple like online shopping or planning another one of her vacations to Italy. Instead, you found a screen riddled with blueprints for some crazy machine that attached over a person's back and arms. "Whatever _this_ is."

"I'm building a biotic pack capable of damaging many people at once." She deadpanned.

"Well, live out your supervillain dreams later. Right now I need you to choose between beer or wine at the event."

"Beer." She mumbled as she turned the screen back to herself and stared at it with bored glazed over eyes.

"We can't afford to do meals for anyone so we'll need something simple to serve. Cheese? Chips? Ice cream?"

"I don't care." She stood, straightening out her thin tie before grabbing a bag and slinging it over her shoulder. "I trust you with any decisions you want to make, just don't bother me with this anymore. I'm heading home."

"At _least_ make sure you write your speech before this weekend, Professor O'Deorain." You tried to remind her as you shoved your notepad and pens back in your lab coat and chased her out the door.

She nodded silently but that seemed to be the last thing on her mind. Always stuck in work mode, always focused on her next project or testing, you wished she'd sometimes slow down just enough to just enjoy little things. As she left in a hurry you stole yourself away to her office, using her desk as the base of operations to finish the planning. Even though she seemed completely uninterested in helping, you still wanted to make sure this had a good impression on the guests. After all, it was this event that brought in most of the spending money. You planned out every detail, drinks, food, songs to play, order of speeches and what speakers would be talking about to pull on heartstrings the most.

To your relief, when the day finally came everything seemed to be operating smoothly.

You'd spent the majority of the morning decorating, hanging banners that thanked patrons for coming and setting up a board with all the monetized goals. Beers, soft drinks and waters were in a large tub usually used for experiments, next to that a DIY ice cream bar where some of the students from the culinary school were pitching in specialized creations to boost their grades with extra credit. Held in a decent-sized meeting hall, you took a look around and felt everything had come out fairly well, you'd even go so far so to say you were proud of what you'd managed to put together on such short notice.

Just before things kicked off, you changed in something more professional than your usual lab gear and tidied up as best you could. People already started filing in as you returned, an excitement buzzed throughout the room as everyone mingled at tables and over donation boxes. There was a nervousness in your stomach that rested as you tried your best to smile and pretend like you knew what you were doing. Knowing she would likely be late, your eyes searched the room for your professor only for you to find yourself drawn to greeting an omnic in a sharp business suit. You thanked anyone you could, shook many hands and tried to make a good impression as you made your way to the omnic man who stood out among the many potential donors. 

"Thanks for coming out tonight." You smiled as you shook the omnic's hand. He had a firm grip and seemed to look right through you. "We appreciate any and all support." 

"And we're happy to support such need research. You are Dr. O'Deorain's lead assistant currently, is that correct?" He leaned in to the conversation, all too interested in your investment with the genetics program.

"I am. Once I graduate I hope to continue working with her, she's made so many significant discoveries and I'd be honored to continue being part of her team if she'd be interested."

"Fascinating. Many people find her methodologies and testing to be unethical. Do you not believe her experiments are controversial?" He straightened out his back, adjusting a gold pin on his lapel and you swore he would be smiling if he could.

"To be frank with you, I know many people disagree with her due to the paper she published early in her career, but I personally believe nothing should stand in the way of scientific innovation. That is partly why I chose to study under Dr. O'Deorain in the first place, she pushes boundaries and will even experiment on herself if needed. The world needs more people like her if we are going to continue advancing."

"Smart girl." The omnic turned to look over his shoulder at a greeter announcing themselves on the stage, thanking everyone for coming. "If you are unbothered by her scientific methods then I can also assume you do not particularly care where or how the money is made that is being used to fund her research then?"

"What exactly is that supposed to mean?" You shifted on your feet, realizing too late that maybe this was not the kind of person you really wanted to be sharing things with.

"What would you say if this department, the money, the research you were working, it was all available only because it came from unsavory sources?"

"I-" That actually made you pause, you'd never considered where the money was coming from before. Sure, you'd heard the rumors of distant shadowy organizations supporting your professor. You'd seen the blank checks mailed to her from names you didn't recognize, but in the end you never really cared where it was coming from. "I suppose it's really none of my business."

"That is exactly what I wanted to hear." He reached into his front suit pocket, pulling out a sleek black business card. He held it between two metal fingers toward your hand. "Maximilien. I am Dr. O'Deorain's accountant. I do hope we get the chance to work together in the future."

"Thanks?" You squinted as you looked at the business card and shoved it into your back pocket.

He returned to mingling with the crowd and you turned your attention to finding your professor to ask if her accountant was always that strange, of if you were a special case.

Things seemed to be picking up with a silent auction starting, you found yourself wandering to the ice cream station and making small talk with the culinary students who made you a cone to walk around with as you searched through the room. You tried your best, but there was something downright silly about eating an ice cream cone as an adult. Your hands were too big, it melted too quickly, it was messy as all hell. Suddenly as you were faced with the realization that you looked like a child while trying to eat it, it hit you that it felt even stupider to lick at one while surrounded by rich and powerful people.

“Quite a big turnout this year.” Professor O'Deorain's voice came behind, which partially startled you as you quickly turned to face her.

Instead of her lab gear she would normally be walking around in, she'd dressed up in high waisted pants and a silk baggy shirt that fell low over her shoulders. Her hair was slicked back and mismatched eyes followed your hand while her lips curled in disgust. You tilted your hand just slightly, motioning toward the crowd and a drop of ice cream fell over the back of your hand. Dr. O’Deorain drew back at the sight and you could feel the judgment radiating from her and now regret for choosing ice cream instead of chips was sinking into your stomach to a shame of holding something so childish in front of her. Without thinking, or maybe _overthinking_ not wanting to come across as a complete mess, you quickly brought the back of your hand to your mouth and licked the line of ice cream from your skin up and over the cone.

You watched a shift in her face from absolute disgust to a shocked embarrassment. Pale cheeks were overtaken with pink, her normally scowling expression clearly trying to hide a wide eyed gaze before your realized your tongue was still pressing to your ice cream and she was locked in staring at it.

“S-sorry.” You sputtered out, panicking as you looked between her and the cone “I think, uh, I think I’m just going to throw this away-”

“Ice cream was an interesting choice." Her voice was harsh but you watched as caught eyes averted their gaze to look anywhere that wasn't your mouth. She cleared her throat and rolled lips between her teeth. "As I was saying, it appears we have more people than last year. You did very well, good job."

"Thanks, I didn't want to disappoint since I know how important this is." You tossed the cone in the nearest trash can and returned red in the face to look back at her. "I um, I met your accountant? Interesting guy."

"I apologize for any ridiculous thing he may have said to you." She immediately sank into herself, crossing her arms as fingers pressed on the sides of her forehead. "If he bothers you again, please tell me. Him or any of his associates."

"Associates?"

"Anyone affiliated with him is bad news, I advise you stay away from them." She dropped her hand, eyes scanning over the crowd. "Come, let's head to our table so we can get speeches started."

She led you away, motioning for the other lab workers and students to join you with her at the head table directly in front of the stage. Through the night you sat through multiple speeches about what research everyone was working on, helping to hype up donations and pick the winners of a silent auction. While you were at that table sitting to her right and nervously ripping at the corner of paper napkins, you noticed she'd occasionally glance your direction. Each time her eyes would land on your lips, you'd be drinking or in the middle of a sentence when they started out as just quick flutters your direction, it made you think you were just seeing things, but later that night was the first time you caught her outright staring at your mouth.

At first, you were self-conscious about the way she looked at you. Her stares were always distant and seemingly cold. After the donation event as you were taking down banners, she stood off to the side and watched pretending to tap away at her phone. You thought she was glancing at you with judgment, but you found her reactions were far from disgusted anytime you caught her attention. Then you turned your eyes in her direction only to find her locked in a staring contest with your lips and her phone practically slipping out of her hand. She snapped out of it the moment you mouthed her name and she rushed through a panicked goodbye only to dissappear through the doors and not seen again that night.

Maybe subconsciously, some sick part of you liking the attention and how it made your professor blush, you found yourself keeping your mouth busy because you knew it meant she'd be looking at you. After the benefit night you seemed to be unable to stop drawing attention to your lips. She'd catch you chewing gum in the lab and make you spit it out before you could continue working. You'd hold pens between your teeth, you'd bite at the end of your finger lightly as you were thinking, you were paying more attention to keeping your lips shiny with chapstick. Anything and everything you did seemed to suddenly be engrossed with making sure your lips were occupied. All the while you'd catch her watching you, she'd quickly look away and there was something about locking eyes with her for those brief moments that would keep you awake at night blushing into your pillow.

Professor O'Deorain seemed to warm up to you in a way she never had with any of her other students.

Long late nights in the lab together became a norm, other students would leave well before sunset leaving you alone with your professor for hours. Over the course of a few weeks, you found you were becoming too comfortable being alone with her. Although she'd never admit to it, she too seemed to slowly enjoy your company. When she once used to grumble or complain about certain habits of yours, she seemed now to focus on typing away at her screen or offering to pick you up dinner if she noticed you hadn't eaten. She'd grown to trust you and you noticed as she no longer locked her computer or hid the ID on her phone if someone called.

You started helping her out by taking notes for not just the academic experiments, but also the personal ones she performed on herself. The way you worked with her meshed, you understood exactly how she worked. There was a trust, an intimacy that you'd never experienced before with a professor.

You tried to ignore a creeping crush that you knew you shouldn't have, you just couldn't help it as you grew closer to her and caught her staring at your lips again and again. You weren't sure how else to take her longing stares other than sexually, but you sure weren't going to be the one to bring it up and ruin a good thing. When you'd be working on your thesis paper for far too long your mind would wander, you'd think about her staring at your lips and having the confidence to act on it. You lost yourself to dirty thoughts and endless blushing as you imagined how she'd talk to you between bedsheets or what noises she would make if she used your fingers to get herself off. Terrible thoughts a student should never have about someone with so much power over them, someone who you were depending on to make the decision of whether or not you'd even get your doctorate.

One mistaken feeling could lead to her denying you your entire future. Regardless of how you thought of her, you had to keep your inappropriate feelings to yourself. You ignored the heart thumping feelings anytime she was around and pushed away the creeping thoughts that somehow, eventually, she'd return your feelings. You ignored the touching legs during meetings, the small compliments on a new change in your appearance, the way she'd focus only on you in group conversations. You purposefully ignored the signs of any returned interest, convincing yourself you were only seeing the signs you wanted to.

She was your professor and you had a duty to act professionally, no matter how hard it was. 

One evening late in her lab, she left you alone to grab a quick dinner while you continued working. It was so late that when the phone in her office started ringing, the noise actually startled you. You hurried back to check who it was, making sure it wasn't your her calling to ask you something about the food. Your stomach shifted as you noticed it was none other than her accountant calling her this late at night.

"Dr. O'Deorain is out of the office for the moment." You spoke into the receiver before greeting him. You heard the omnic on the other end sigh your name, the sound of it sent goosebumps up the back of your neck.

"What a lovely surprise." His voice practically curled around your ear.

"Do you need me to take a message? She should be back soon." You tried to ignore the sound of a smile in a voice you knew was incapable of doing so.

"No. In fact, it is best if I speak to you directly. Dr. O'Deorain has had many lovely things to say about recently. She's very proud of the work you've done and I know she wants to show you her more personal work. However, I don't think she's quite found the right time to bring it up to you."

"Why is she talking to her accountant about me?" Your voice was almost accusatory as you spoke. Your gut feeling was sending off warning flags flashing in your mind, there was something slimy about this man and you weren't positive what kind of company your professor kept.

"That's a great question." He laughed. He _laughed_ as if you told him a joke. "We both see a great potential in you. In fact, I've been trying to convince her to bring you to Rialto to meet some of our friends for quite some time. What do you say? Wouldn't you like to see what your dear professor is truly working on?"

Across the lab you heard the heavy doors close followed by the rustling of paper bags and Dr. O'Deorain calling your name.

"Well, what do you say?" Maximilien purred into the phone.

Instead of answering, you slammed the receiver down. Your heart was racing and you weren't sure why, there was something just so sinister in his tone, something that had your skin crawling. Even more than that, you felt uneasy with the realization of being alone in the lab with Dr. O'Deorain, you'd gotten to know her over the months but it was really hitting you that you likely didn't know anywhere near as much about her as you should. You were staking your livelihood in her, all your work following in her footsteps. Never before had you been so uneasy with the company she kept or the secrets she held.

If you continued working with her, what kind of life would you be mixed up in?

Dr. O'Dorain had this curious look of confusion as you exited her office, mismatched eyes looked you up and down before landing on your parted lips and brows twisted in concern. You tried to utter something but everything in your mind felt jumbled as you tried to nail down exactly what it was you were trying to say to her.

"Your accountant just called."

"You shouldn't have spoken to him-"

"Don't bullshit me." You cut her off, furrowing brows as you stared her right in the eyes. "Something's wrong with whatever it is you're working on outside of the university. What is it, Professor O'Deorian?"

"It's something you wouldn't understand." She said plainly, placing your food down on her lab table as she popped off the lid of her own with her long nails. "I do not want to push you into something you're uncomfortable with so I have not shown you yet. I need to make sure you are someone who can be trusted before I can."

"I plan on being your apprentice for years, professor. I'm not just in this to get my degree, I want to research everything you're doing. I'm dedicating my life's work to you so I need you to be honest with me no matter how unethical it is. If I don't know what you're _really_ working on, I can't help you." You refused to reach for your own dinner, warding off the urge to dig in as you crossed your arms tight and glared.

"My true research is something that will never be published. It's not just dangerous, it's deadly and it is not something I can bring just anyone into." 

The air between you stilled. She was no longer staring at your mouth, instead she was unwaveringly focused on your eyes. It seemed almost as if she was daring you or trying to scare you. 

"You know I'd give my life for this program. What do I need to do to prove it to you?" You pushed her food away. "Do you want me to test on myself? I'll do it. Whatever I need to do."

She seemed to pause, contemplating for a moment. You chewed at the corner of your lip, her eyes fell to your mouth watching as you darted your tongue as you nervously waited for her response. The heaviness in the air had her leaning against the table as she shut her eyes slowly to focus. Only after she'd taken a few deep breaths did she open her eyes and once again lock with your gaze. 

“If I do not have your full faith already then I'd like for you to leave my lab.” She had this frown, her lips in a long unhappy line as she stared dead eyed at you.

It was a test, you knew it was. She wanted to gauge your reaction, to find out just how far she could push your faith in her. After a few too many tense moments you sucked in a breath and swallowed your pride then sat across from her at the makeshift table, promptly popping open the lid to your food and sticking a plastic fork in it.

“Whatever you're doing I'm willing to help you. Just ask.” 

“And why would you have such blind faith in my work?” She leaned forward with the slyest of smiles peeking out behind her fingers. “Humor me, what are your real motivations in my research?”

“I think you’re brilliant.” Oh no. You could feel it, the creeping blush rising to your cheeks that was going to give away that you were interested in far more than just her work. Suddenly your professionalism was slipping with nervousness. “You’re one of the only scientists alive who is willing to push past moral limitations, regardless of how that may affect your reputation.”

“You see that as a good thing?”

“Absolutely.” You looked to the way she was pushing around food thoughtlessly with her fork. Something about the way she was waiting for you with that small smile was more nerve wracking than any presentation, any project, anything you’d ever had to hand over to her before.

“You can continue to prove yourself by being my best student." She shifted in a seat, wanting to say more but holding back. "If you continue as you have been, I anticipate a very long partnership between us."

* * *

After that night in her lab, there seemed to be something buzzing between you. Something unspoken and intense that shook you to your very core and kept you on your toes. You were terrified of her and what it could possibly be that she was researching, but you were desperate to be her one and only assistant. You dedicated not just your studies to her work, but your life was overtaken with her. Occasionally you'd meet her for coffee far before sunrise, or you'd hang up your lab coats early and lock the lab doors to have a beer and discuss the results of a recent test. There was a moment she caught you eyeing the articles upon articles laying across her desk on cellular regeneration. She seemed to hold her breath in anticipation that you would ask her what exactly it was she was working on behind closed doors, but you held your tongue and told yourself if she wanted you to know she would have told you already. Instead, you filed away the hints of what she'd hidden at the back of your mind, silently biding your time to piece together her work for whenever she was ready to tell you. You wanted to earn her trust. 

She started calling you by your first name, as opposed to just your title of 'student' or your last name but you never felt the confidence to call her anything other than 'professor' or Dr. O'Deorain', too afraid of severing the connection of trust you'd grown with her. It was nearing the end of your time as her student that you were in her office discussing your final research paper. She'd asked you to read aloud your conclusion, she leaned back in her chair with a nail tapping on her lip, staring at you with cold eyes as you paced around reading the last few paragraphs.

“Close the door, the lab is far too loud.” She interrupted you, looking completely annoyed.

You swiftly shut her office door, blocking out the machinery and loud talking of students running tests. In the silence she was pushing at her temples, eyes shut tight in deep thought only to then be disrupted by the abrasive noise of the phone ringing. Her eyes snapped open, she glared at the ID before picking up the receiver only to slam it back down with a huff. You bit your lip, stopping yourself from saying something about the name that appeared on the caller ID, but the silence was gnawing at you.

“You must talk to your accountant a lot.” You tried to say casually.

“If it were up to me we would never speak.” She was combing through her short hair with her nails, stopping herself from rolling her eyes. “I’m sorry, I’m not trying to snap at you. I’m in a terrible mood today.”

“I can leave you alone if-”

“No!” There was a sudden urgency in her voice that caught you off guard. She leaned forward in her chair, her elbows hitting the edge of her desk. “No. Forgive me, I have far too much on my mind recently. It feels like I have not taken a break in years and the end of the semester seems to be when it's the most stressful. Please, continue.”

She leaned back in her chair, dropping her fingers to undo her tie as you hesitantly read aloud again. The sight of her moving like that made you even more nervous. The way she so casually dropped her jacket to the back of her chair, the distant glazed over look in her eye not paying attention to anything you were saying. You tried not to stare as she pulled open the top buttons of her shirt, or as she pressed fingertips to the corners of her tired eyes and breathed out relief to no longer be constrained by business attire. The longer you read the more you were fumbling over yourself, mispronouncing things you knew and skipping words just because her entire demeanor was intimidating to you.

She closed her eyes and sighed heavily, verging on outright annoyed and your stomach felt like it was dropping as you thought she was annoyed with you.

“Come here.” She stopped you mid speech, opening her eyes and beckoning you with lazy fingers.

She could have asked anything of you and you would have done as she asked. With a shaking breath, you set your article down and your fingers traced the edge of her desk as you circled it, keeping your eyes on hers until you were at her side and leaning against her desk with the backs of your thighs. You sat against it focused on the soft buzzing of her overhead lights, chewing at your lip as you waited for her to say her piece.

"I would consider us close, wouldn't you?" In that office chair, her legs were stretched far beneath her. She sat low and you watched with a held breath as her hand lazily fell forward bringing the backs of her fingers to rub against your knee. The little touch made you tense and wish she'd slide her hand further up.

Your heart was beating in your throat, you knew this wasn't how a professor should touch a student, you knew this wasn't how two professionals acted but you weren't going to stop something you'd spent nights fantasizing about.

"I'd like to think so." You dropped your own hand, resting the ends of your fingers against hers on your leg. "I mean- I plan on working with you for my entire career if you'd have me. I know I still need to make some adjustments to my conclusion and my thesis needs to be stronger but-"

"Your paper is incredible." She cut you off again, lifting her eyes study your face and her fingers slipped between yours. "There's more than enough to pass you on merit alone, you are an incredibly hard worker and your work speaks for itself. You have nothing to worry about going into your candidate panel. You just need to take a step back and collect yourself before you present it."

"Oh, you seemed a bit... distracted while I was going over the final-"

"I have a big decision to make." Her voice still sounded lost in thought but her fingers were growing bolder as she moved to lock her hand with yours. You were holding back nervous jumps as you realized she was casually holding your hand. "If you plan on working with me for a long time then it is only fair that you truly know what it is I am working on. If you are still committed to this, _to me_, then I'd like to invite you to come with me this weekend to see my real research."

"Yes. I'd love to." You spoke too quickly, not even allowing yourself a moment to consider it. 

"You understand that I am asking something of you that is far beyond a professional relationship? Bringing you into this side of my research requires more than blind trust." She rolled her chair back, pushing herself to her feet standing tall directly in front of you. Her nails dug into the front of your pants, her face leaned far too close and you felt the shudder in her words.

"Professor?" You asked as she seemed to be stuck finding her thoughts, her eyes fixated on your lips. "Dr. O'Deorain?"

"I have never had a student like you." She chose her words carefully before ripping her hand away and curling it at her chest.

"I've never had a professor like you." You parroted back, dropping your gaze to the pink spreading across her cheeks. Even though she was physically holding herself back, you reached for her hand and slowly returned it to your thigh. "That's why I like you. You've never been one to follow rules, or let other people tell you what you can or can't do. I think that's why I've always admired you. Some boundaries are made to be pushed, don't you think?"

"Even so, there's is still a professional obligation-" She gasped through her words as you shifted your legs, riding her hand higher on your thigh, closer to the zipper of your pants. "Surely I am... misinterpreting something here?"

"I've seen how you look at me." You said breathless as you froze with her hand lingering far too close to your center to be appropriate. "In fact, I _like_ how you look at me."

"As much as I want this I can't lead you to believe this will help your academic performance-"

"What do you think about when you're looking at my lips, Dr. O'Deorain?" You left her hand resting on the height of your thigh as you reached up to grab the now open collar of her shirt, pulling her body closer to yours. She seemed to fumble over herself, frantic eyes searching yours for any sign that this was some sort of sick joke.

You rolled your back, adjusting your body to move against hers and your fingers slowly slid over the soft curve of her chest. As her hand slipped between your legs, you found yourself gripping into her shirt just beneath her chest. Your mouth hung open in a silenced gasp, eyes staring down at her arm as you felt an overwhelming rush of heat while she touched you through your clothes. It was all too intimate and yet not anywhere near enough and both of you seemed all too hesitant to continue.

"I've been thinking about all the ways I could keep your mouth busy." She whispered against your cheek. "Tell me, do you think I should have you continue to read your paper or would you rather-"

"I want you-" You sighed as fingers curled into her side. Your cheeks felt like fire, you never once thought she'd be reciprocating such intense feelings but now that you had her you were going to ensure you kept her full attention.

As her fingers rubbed harder, you moved your hips with her motions grinding down against her reciprocating the overwhelming desire you had for her to touch you. Within seconds you were undoing the button to your pants and frantically unzipping to allow her fingers to slip beneath the waistband of your pants. She kissed for the first time as fingers found their way around the edge of panties and her lips finally at long last met yours. You were taken by the way she kissed, it was soft and tasted like medicated lip balm but she was slow and took control and it made you melt into her as she carefully played along your slit.

You were shaking, grabbing to the front of her shirt with a jumping chest as her body pressed ever closer to yours and pushed in between wet folds. With a longing moan and your forehead dropped to her collarbone, you tried to keep your composure as you felt your body giving in to every deep fantasy you'd had of your professor. Long fingers curled in you, pressing on deep sensitive spots on your walls forcing you to rip her shirt open and grab along pale skin leaving red nails marks as you gave yourself completely over to her.

While she was busy with fingers deep in you, your face fell down to nudge the edge of a simple bra up, your mouth finding a small nipple which you took into your mouth and bit lightly before sucking and clouding your mind with her holding you close to her chest. One hand in your hair, the other deep between your legs, you pushed past the mortifying thought of being fingered when just any student in the lab could walk through her office door and see you a blushing mess. Her hand was growing rougher, she grunted to push your hips further up her desk before sliding the hand from your panties.

"Allow me to thank you for being such a lovely lab partner all this time." She smiled slyly before kissing you deep enough to take your breath away.

Without thinking, you followed her body. She pushed at your shoulders, leading you to lay across her desk over too many reports and lab write ups to count as she hooked fingers at your pants and pulled them off your legs along with underwear leaving you completely exposed. Your body was heated, the slick on her fingers was wetting your panties, slipping past her making your face burn as you tried not to show just how much you were enjoying the feeling of her pressing against every nerve on your inner walls. Not wanting to waste any time, she parted your thighs and lifted your knees to her shoulders.

"Professor-" You gasped as she kissed up the inside of your legs.

"It's been difficult to mask my feelings for you." Her hot breath against your skin made you squirm. "There have been many nights I wished I had you like this."

Never in your life would you have pictured yourself half dressed, laying off your professor’s office desk with your knees on either side of her head. Ginger hair tickled the insides of your thighs, the cold metal of her eye plate made your skin jump as her face lost itself between your legs. She pressed forward, her mouth hot and wet against you making you melt and moaning as a mess of emotions that had you gripping into loose papers across her desk. You braced your shoulders on her desk, one hand in the papers, the other gripping hand into her bright hair as you rode your hips against her face. Her thumb slid up the back of your thigh, pushing through an aching hole as her tongue flicked at your clit.

She was making you feel unlike anything you had before. Blushing and needy, desperate to have her keep touching you forever, but every minute that passed as she worked at you had your head swimming more and your body losing control.

"T-too much-" You gasped as your body wracked with a warm shiver. Long fingers were working you hard, her mouth doing everything it could to push you over the edge and you felt a full body sweat breaking out across your skin.

She didn't slow down, your words and fingers gripping harder into her hair only encouraged her further. The fantasy of having her like this, of being spread across her office desk was far too much for your mind as your legs fell wide to give her an open angle to take you as hard as she wanted. An arm threw over your mouth, you hid your screams of pleasure behind the crook of your elbow and rocked hips against her skillful mouth. Every nerve in your body seemed to light up with fire, your toes curled in the air and your office shirt hung wide open as your other hand dug into her hair. You felt her smile as you rode her out through a high unlike any other. The thrill of bringing you to such a state outweighed the fear of anyone in the lab hearing you and barging in.

As you caught up to your own mind and shook through the final high, she crawled over the edge of the desk, carefully placing herself above you as she thrust fingers deep and hard into you riding out your last throughs. You were sweaty, shaking and unable to fully form words, but she kissed you painfully deep as you moaned to your body's final grinds against her hand. She had a smirk as you dropped knees to the side and waited for reality to come crashing back to you. She gave you a few final pumps for good measure before she pulled all too wet fingers and brought them to your lips.

“Open.” She smiled at you as her other hand pushed hair from your face.

Too dazed out to think otherwise, you opened wide and her fingers slid up your tongue, deep into your mouth before you closed and instinctively sucked. Rather than focusing on the taste, you watched the pure pleasure that fluttered her eyes and the way her cheeks seemed to be flushed in a way you’d never seen before. As you were sucking at her fingers she was grinding her center against your thigh, the all too smug smile still plastered to her lips. Your eyes closed, mind drifting into a dull high before you felt her kissing you again and throwing yourself into the feeling you kissed her for as long and as deep as you could.

She seemed so happy, so carefree, and for once everything finally felt like it had fallen into place. You felt fulfilled and your heart was beating against the skin of your chest but it was worth the fear of looking like a fool to someone you'd admired so much. The look she gave you as her fingers occupied your mouth had you smiling, it had your heart fluttering. A heated moment of lust was slowly melting into something softer, her eyes watching you gently as she slowly slid fingers from you and replaced them with deep kisses as her hands held either side of your face. 

It would have been perfect. It could have been perfect, if it weren't for her damn phone. You wanted to keep kissing her, wanted to rip her own pants off and find out what she’d sound like if you gave her the same treatment but you could feel her face angling away to check the ID. She let out an annoyed growl and ripped the receiver to her ear.

_“What?”_

As she listened to the voice on the other end, she quickly fell off the edge of the desk and started fastening her shirt again, her tie circled over her shoulders and she started on the knot, she was silently in a hurry to forget everything that had just happened and you shook as the thought crossed your mind that she was just using you for her own benefit. Taking the hint, not wanting to make a fool of yourself for sticking around longer than she wanted, guessing you were just her entertainment for the afternoon, you quickly gathered your clothes and shrugged them on.

"I anticipate within the next few weeks." She clicked her tongue, annoyed with whatever the person on the other end said.

Noticing you were attempting to cover yourself she looked to you with squinted judgmental eyes. She brought her hand to your neck to caress you carefully and stop you from fully dressing yourself again as she leaned her cheek on the phone. Her touch was gentle and reassuring that she absolutely wanted you there. 

To your surprise, she held it away from her ear and pressed forward to kiss along the vein in your throat. You bit back a moan as you listened to the omnic voice on the other end.

"We need to make the final arrangements for her to join us, Moira. You can not keep putting this off." The accountant, you recognized, seemingly speaking about you. 

Something about the way she kissed you felt intoxicating, you slipped your hands into her hair again, rolling your body against hers as she continued to kiss you in ways that had your skin covered in goosebumps. She wasn't even trying to hide the soft sounds of her kissing you. You wanted to giggle but you knew deep in your gut it was far more serious than that. Her long arm slid to your back, holding you close in a loose hug. The phone seemed to be the last thing on her mind as she spoke against your skin.

"Last chance to back out, are you positive you want to be involved with me?" 

"I've never been more sure of anything." You smiled as she lifted her face and noses brushed before her lips were on yours again. 

"Wonderful." Maximilien's voice came over the phone flatly. "I'll have rooms prepared for you each." 

"One room." Your professor corrected. "We'll only need one room." 


	5. Mirrors, Reinhardt Wilhelm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reinhardt seems to think pretty highly of himself, but that cocky attitude charms you and eventually you actually find his affinity for looking at himself in the mirror kind of endearing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 3200  
Explicit  
Pre-explosion OW  
PWP  
Commander/agent dynamic, mention of alcohol, semi-public

Lieutenant Wilhelm went on a bit of an ego trip after Overwatch released his poster. Lieutenant Wilhelm, in all of his muscly glory and shining white teeth, had this floor to ceiling mirror in his office you’d catch him leaning close into plucking at hairs that had grown too long on his beard. Lieutenant Wilhelm and his booming happy voice would spend far too much time reciting off the beginning of speeches he was forced to read before giving up each time and nervously ripping at the edges of the paper. Lieutenant Wilhelm, who just beneath that rugged exterior was a sweet teddy bear of a man that could be found straightening out his uniform in the mirror of his office, combing back his hair with the reflection flexing back at him, any time of the day he was in office it was almost a guarantee he was glancing at it. 

You couldn’t blame him, he was incredibly handsome after all, you’d stare at yourself all day too if you could lift four cadets on each arm without breaking a sweat. It wasn’t narcissism so much as it was he just enjoyed looking at himself with no shame. He was proud of his strong jaw and his long flowing hair, he loved the fact that he was tall enough to see over anyone in any room, he relished in the compliments strangers would give him after seeing him in person for the first time. He liked to look at himself, but that didn't necessarily make him a self-centered person and you learned that very quickly. 

The first time you stumbled upon him was purely an accident. You were new, learning the ropes, and so on edge about doing something wrong that it completely blanked it was necessary to knock before entering the office of someone higher rank. You opened the door to a shirtless Wilhelm hopping into a pair of jeans as he got ready to leave for a long weekend and immediately you turned all shades of pink as your eyes fell to his bulk of hard muscle.

“Ah-ha! Trying to catch a peek?” He laughed so loud you were sure the whole damn building could hear. Too embarrassed to own up to your mistake, at the time you slapped a hand over your mouth and slammed his door shut only to hear him call out behind it. “At least take me for a drink first!” 

As mortifying as it was to walk in on him like that, he refused to let you act awkwardly about it. He’d wrap his arm at your shoulders during training sessions with new recruits and introduce you as ‘The One That Doesn’t Know How To Knock’ much to your embarrassment. He hung around you so much he became your mentor, the person you knew you could trust in any situation as you climbed the ranks within Overwatch even if he was obsessed with how he looked and always far too loud. Through your time in Overwatch, you even began to see him as a friend which you would have never expected after starting out in such an embarrassing way. 

“Give it a rest, won’t you?” You asked him one morning as he was combing gel through his hair to slick it back. 

“I think I’m turning gray!” He exclaimed, ignoring your annoyed tone. 

“Relax, you’ll be even more handsome with gray hair.” You muttered mostly under your breath but he turned to look at you with wide surprised eyes. 

“You really think so?” 

“I’d ask if you’ve even seen yourself but I know you spend twenty hours a day looking at yourself in that thing.” When you looked up he was facing away from the mirror, his eyes set on you and pink burning his cheeks to the tips of his ears as he held white strands between his fingers. “I’m going to shatter that mirror if you spend any more time with it.” 

“What should I be looking at instead? You, perhaps?” His sly smile and lame attempt at flirting had you rolling your eyes. You pressed your finger to the documents on his desk. 

“You could start with these reports. We have to get the new weapons approved, Lieutenant Wilhelm. You know Morrison will be on our asses if we don’t get this done today.” 

“I know it.” He pouted as he turned to look over his shoulder back at the mirror, his eyes caught yours in the reflection. He brought a finger to his lips for a moment, tapping away in thought before digging through cabinets in the back of his office to pull out a large trash bag and tape. “Now, let’s get some work done!” 

He was bright and cheery even as he was covering up the mirror behind the bag, all the while you stared with a look that wavered between confused and strangely proud. He never outright said it, but he appreciated your honesty more than anything. You’d be the first to call him out on things he was doing wrong, or when he was becoming too overbearing, you think that’s why you became so close with him over the first years you were there.

On your three year anniversary, you helped him finally switch out the bag he'd taped up to his mirror for a curtain.

"Captain Amari has made far too many jokes about me being 'trasy' for me to keep it up." He reasoned with you as you held the curtain rod in place. 

"Why put anything up at all? I'm sure you knew I was kidding when I said you looked at it all day." 

"Ah but there was some truth behind it." He laughed. 

Even through rank changes and reorgs, no matter what changed, he made it a point to ensure you stayed on his team, and you liked it that way. 

The times you left him unchecked were the ones that made your days interesting. Sometimes on missions on the last day when everything went well and things were winding down the team getting ready to go home he’d celebrate with shitty pizzas from gas stations and the cheapest drinks he could get his hands on. The longer you were on his team the more you got used to his antics, his boisterous voice slowly grew to be more of a comfort than an annoyance, you even started looking forwardto the stupid little parties he’d have where everyone would let loose after stressful missions. 

It was on one of those nights after everyone had their fill and drunkenly passed out that you were still up with Lieutenant Wilhelm attempting to make the mission reports sound as sober as possible when he leaned far too close to your face and smiled as he swayed in his seat. 

“Am I old?” He looked at you with these big puppy dog eyes and you sucked in a breath as you stared at his beard which was over the years turning white. 

“Age doesn’t matter when you’re as strong as you are.” You scrunched your nose at him and tugged at the ends of his facial hair. 

“Lindholm asked me to dress up as Santa Claus for his children this year. Me! Santa Claus! He said I didn’t even need the fake beard!” 

“You are being incredibly dramatic.” You deadpanned while your fingers thoughtlessly combed through his facial hair.

You expected some sort of rebuttal, or for him to fall to the ground with a hand over his eyes crying ‘woe is me’ until he woke up the whole team, but instead he was struck with a look of admiration. You tried to tell yourself he was blushing because of all the beer but his gaze flickered to your lips and for a moment, you really thought he was about to kiss you. 

Instead, he grabbed your hand and there it stayed in his palm for the rest of the night. You fell asleep curled at his side, hands clasped together, warm from unspoken feelings. That was how it stayed between you, for a while. It was little things, fingers locking together when no one else was around, he would bring you back little gifts unexpectedly if he went off base, you began taking turns in each other barracks cooking makeshift meals and slowly it seemed like all your time was spent with Lieutenant Wilhelm. Never questioning what you were, where it was going, always just looking forward to another good day with the person you trusted most. 

It must have been a Friday, the first night he kissed you. He’d just come back from a mission that didn’t go so great and you were left trying to lift his spirits as you walked with him from the dropship to the barracks. He had this solemn look on his face, the scar at his eye never looked sadder and he just stopped you with his large hand resting gently on your shoulder. 

“I trust that you would tell me if Overwatch is something I could no longer handle, yes?” He had this look, something of regret from a mission that went completely haywire. 

“Of course.” You sighed as you held at his wrist, your thumb rubbing against the many scars on his arm. “Although, that does not guarantee you’d listen to me. If I know anything about you, it’s that you’ll keep going until you’re in your grave.” 

“That may be sooner rather than later at the rate these fights are going.” His gaze dropped to the ground. 

“I don’t believe that for a second.” You stepped forward and wrapped your arms at his sides. “Whatever happened out there is no match for my Lieutenant Wilhelm, not the one with the flowing hair and bright smile from the posters.”

“That’s very sweet.” He laughed and brought his fingers to curl beneath your chin. 

It was already dark out, the street lamps already buzzing with bugs that lit the path back to your rooms, and it was right there beneath those lamps that he lifted your chin and he kissed you. It was small, short, and maybe to anyone else they would have assumed this was the thousandth kiss he gave you but it made your heart soar to the moon because it was so gentle and so happy and it just made you feel so normalwith him. 

There was never a title between you two, no official anniversary or expectations of flowers and cards. Kisses to greet each other good morning became common as you came into his office with steaming coffee and whatever snack you could scrounge up for breakfast.

“Stil set on keeping the curtains closed?” You once asked him with a cheek full of doughnut and a pen pointing at the cloth hanging in front of the mirror in his office. 

“I’ve found other things to stare at.” He cooed at you which made you roll your eyes and blush. 

“Please.” You rolled your eyes at his lame attempt of flirting. With a smirk, you turned up the charm and leaned toward him. “I haven’t given you anything to stare at, yet.” 

His face deepened to a dark red, blush that you hadn’t witnessed before taking over his fair skin. He brought a curled first to his throat and softly coughed into it, avoiding your eyes from meeting your gaze. 

“We’ve um- We’ve never discussed taking the next step, in, um-” He was trying to play his words carefully, to chose something that wouldn’t seem crude but you picked up the hints as he shifted awkwardly in his office chair and dropped a hand to his lap. “I’m very obviously attracted to you, and I think you’re beautiful, I would just-we've never actually-”

“Take off your shirt.” You interrupted him, knowing full well he’d never stammer his way there on his own. “Just like that time I walked in on you here, take off your shirt.” 

He obliged, lifting his arms over his head with the shirt in hand then dropping it to his office floor. His muscles were still exactly as you remembered them, rock hard and curving over every part of his body- even then it made you want to melt into a puddle on the floor. You heeled off your shoes and beneath his desk you stretched out your leg, landing your foot on his inner thigh where you’d rested your hand so many times before but never acted on the warm feelings that told you to continue.

“Here?” He questioned breathlessly as your toes curled at the front of his pants. 

“Here.” You smiled back at him, already undoing your clothes. 

It was like something else overtook you, a possession from deep in your core that had been yearning to rip your clothes off for years and crawl over his body. It felt like in the blink of an eye you were across that desk, your fingers running through his soft hair, lips smashed together in the most heated and passionate kiss you could manage. His hands were clawing at your clothes, yours were gripping into his until you were breathing heavy, naked and griding in his lap against a body that was pulsing for you. 

With a growl deep in your throat, you stood and made your way to the wall. You ripped the curtains open, his mirror shined back at you and you watched as he hugged you from behind. He had a wicked smirk, his hands slid over and around your body as he pressed a low moan to your neck with a heated kiss. One hand dragged over your throat, up to your cheek, then over your lips that parted as soon as he touched them. His other hand over your hips, down and slid between your thighs until you felt fingertips pressing between folds finding your aching clit. 

“How’s that?” He purred against your ear. 

“More.” You sighed as your body allowed him to handle all of you. 

He was kissing at your neck, leaving little bites as two fingers slid into you, scissoring wide to open you for him. You were already shaking, already embarrassingly wet for him. Every inch of your body wished he’d held you and done this from the first time you found him shirtless in his office. He hooked an arm beneath one of your legs and held it tight in the air, his other arm snaked around your waist allowing you to brace your weight against him leaving only his strength to keep you standing as he stretched you open.

His hard cock rocked against you, pushing against your entrance until you gasped, your hands gripping onto his arm and body shaking as every muscle gave over to the feeling of him sinking so deep into you. You squirmed back against him only for his arms to hold you closer, he was so gentle but at the same time taking you exactly how he wanted. 

“Look at how well you’re handling me.” He breathed against your neck, his eyes cast up burning into yours in the reflection. “I could watch you all day.” 

That had you biting back a moan as you arched into his hold. Knees knocked against your legs as you shook and buckled down on him, pushing him further and riding against nerves that lit up your skin with a shivering heat. Sure, you’d had passive thoughts about it before- late night fleeting images of what he’d look like with nothing on, fantasies about being carried away by his muscles, but the ease with which he was lifting your leg, the stamina to thrust into you again and again without him even so much as breaking a sweat, it had you rolling your eyes and dropping your head against his chest. 

It was an entirely new sensation to watch yourself opened so wide for him, to be face to face with your own blushing cheeks as he pushed deeper between your folds. No one had ever taken you like this, standing while holding you, eyes fixated completely on the way you turned into putty in his hands. 

“Deeper-” You gasped out finally as your knee began to give out beneath you. With your back arched and your hands reaching up and behind, you grabbed at his silver hair, pulling it in your clawed fingers until he toppled over with you onto the floor. 

That brought you to your knees, ass in the air pushed back against him and his cock sinking as deep as he could manage as he stretched your walls. He was on you, overtaking you, his body completely blocking out the office light above before he pushed himself to his knees and wrapped his strong hand at the front of your throat. You pulled back with him only stopping to hold yourself steady against the ground, lifting your head until fingers hooked into your mouth and you could see your eyes heavy staring back at you in the mirror. Reinhardt was pink from his face to his cheat, clearly loving seeing you living out his best fantasies of taking you like this. 

“Like what you see?” He laughed, heavy as he snapped into you again and again making your body bounce back and his fingers sloppily hook in your cheek. 

Instead of a response, you moaned as loud and untamed as you could. Surely someone in the halls would have been able to hear you but there was absolutely nothing you wanted more than for Reinhardt to continue. Hearing you unable to even form words had him throbbing deep in you, your walls pulsing along threatening to bring him to an early release. 

He was drawn to staring at you, at your face and the way it contorted around his fingers as you sucked on them. At your body and the way it moved with every thrust from his hips. Sometimes his eyes would wander to the way his own muscles were flexing, to his arms as they held you like a rag doll or his chest that tightened with deep shaking breaths. 

His fingers left your mouth and you fell forward, shoulders and chin to the floor riding against the carpet of his office as he continued to drive hard and fast into you. He was stretching you apart, it felt so damn good and never before were you more thankful you’d spent night after night trying to compare your fingers to how big you thought he’d be. Even if your guess what a bit off- he was much larger than you anticipated- you were swimming in lust as he dropped forward, bracing his palm against the mirror as he rode you into the floor. 

He had your head swimming, your body shaking as it rode out a drawn out orgasm as his hips hit yours. His fingers were gripping into the sides of your ass, digging in tight with a controlled need. It wasn’t until he felt your body wracked with pleasure and go limp and shaky that he finally allowed himself to release so deep inside of you. He was so big with each shallow thrust he pushed warm liquid out around him, it trailed down the insides of your thighs, sweat from his forehead dripped onto the small of your back. Still holding you by the hips you heard him start to chuckle behind you. 

“We waited far too long to do that.” He sighed before rubbing his hands along your spine and planted a gentle kiss at the top of your shoulders. He carefully pulled himself from you, leaving you achingly empty and you dropped tight hips to the ground. 


	6. Distracted, Siebren de Kuiper

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Siebren de Kuiper really needs to get his work done but you have other plans. (͠≖ ͜ʖ͠≖)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~2300  
Explicit  
No particular timeline/place  
PWOP  
Semi-public

"Late night?" 

"Not enough hours in the day." Siebren sighed as he sat in his office chair. 

He looked stressed beyond his normal capacity, his tie hung loosened around his neck with the top button of his shit undone. An empty coffee mug sat in front of him complementing the dried stain on his sleeve, his eyes were practically bloodshot as he stared down at a stack of stapled papers in his hands. He barely lifted his eyes as you shut his office door gently and drug your feet around his desk until you were standing at his side. No reaction left him as you leaned forward and placed a kiss on the height of his cheek, he stayed focused on the documents and ignored your fingers wandering to the back of his neck kneading in a weak attempt to work out knots deep in his muscles. 

"I'm sure work can wait until tomorrow." You purred at him. 

"Unfortuntaly I have a team waiting on my interpretation of these results. I must get this done now." He reached back blindly, his hand held yours before lifting it from his neck pulling you away from him. 

“You work too hard, Dr. De Kuiper.” 

He gave you a small grunt of disinterest in reply. With a teasing chuckle, you circled around him and swung a leg over his body to straddle his lap. He seemed distracted as you sat yourself down over his thighs and you looked to him with genuine curiosity. Between your legs you felt a growing interest, something hard poking at you thighs beneath cheap suit pants as it jumped to life, but his face remained unchanged as he looked over your shoulder to the document he was holding to the side away from your body. With a little circle in your hips, you pressed hard against him rocking back and forth until you saw pink spread across his cheeks. 

“I’m very sorry, but I must get this done.” He was sucking in his lips, eyes nervously avoiding yours.

“You could just keep reading.” Your head rested heavy against his shoulder as you allowed your hips to grind against his. “I don’t mind doing all the work.” 

“That sounds incredibly distracting.” He met your eyes, they watched you with careful consideration as you held your breath waiting for him to give into you. While he thought about the offer, you found a slow and deep rhythm to roll your hips to make it hard for him to think clearly. 

“Please?” You breathed out as you leaned back, pressing your chest to his chest as you arched and circled against him. Knowing it was torture to tease him this way, you lifted your chin so you were looking up at him with as innocent of a look as you could manage. “Let me take care of you. You deserve a break, even if you refuse to take one.” 

“You are incredibly hard to say no to, you know that right?” He smiled and brushed his hand held your cheek before placing a kiss to the tip of your nose. "Well then, go on." 

Your heart fluttered with glee. Sliding off his lap, you sank to your knees, playfully parting his legs wide as you pushed his rolling chair back to give you room. While he was occupied with the paper in his hand, you watched the small smile spread across his lips and a hand dropped to lazily brush your hair away from your face, tucking it behind your ear before his thumb trailed up your chin and over your lips. You rested your head on the inside of his thigh as you tugged the zipper on his pants then pulled him free from taut briefs. Keeping him busy in your hand, you fished around in his open bag next to him on the floor with your other, knowing full well he was prepared for this at any time. 

His eyes returned to his work as he sighed with your hands rolling a thin condom over him and smiled as you kissed up his length while lazily tugging at him. He was already hard and throbbing in your hand, although you wouldn’t know that by the stoic look on his face. His gaze dropped from the paper in his hands to meet yours, they seemed so cold and yet they glittered with excitement. 

“Behave.” He warned as his eyes fell to his unlocked office door. It was late, but not late enough to guarantee you’d be alone. “Not too loud.” 

“I would never.” You teased before taking your mouth to him.

What a sight it was, you on your knees halfway under his desk with a hand shoved down the front of your pants. Him blazingly red in the face pretending he wasn’t stuffed down your throat, ignoring the wet choking noises and the curl of your fingers in your panties. It took all of his control not to run a hand through your hair and hold you in place to control his thrusts, he was gripping his papers extra hard trying to focus rereading the same sentences over and over again. He loved your mouth, that was no secret, but you smirked knowing you had a faster way of getting him, and yourself, off. 

You let his cock fall from your lips, dropping heavy out of your lips to stay stiff pointing at you in his lap. You stood, bringing your pants to your knees as you turned arching your back towards him. Before you lined yourself with him, you used one of his thighs to prop a leg against, spreading your own thighs to push a hand between and play with yourself. Part of you hoped it would bring him to his senses, that he would see your fingers desperately curling between wet folds needy for him to touch you, but nothing came of it other than you working yourself up and messing your thighs. 

You looked over your shoulder only to find him sucking in his cheeks as he was practically buried in his paper. 

Without the reaction you wanted to watching you play with yourself, your hands gripped on the edge of his desk as you lowered your hips over him. The initial push of his tip against your hole had you gasping, biting your lip to hold your breath trying to keep quiet. Every nerve in your body lit with warmth as your forehead began to bead with sweat, his size slowly spread you open and glided over sensitive walls until you were shaking with each inch plunging further into your core. As soon as your ass met the front of his open pants, as he was buried deep within you, you paused sat completely still in his lap. 

“Pace yourself.” He reminded you with a whisper as his hips adjusted beneath you. The small movement brought you just a little further against him and had you rolling your back at a rush of blinding heat. 

You didn’t want to pace yourself. You wanted to feel him losing every defense, dropping his control and taking you against his desk just like you knew he could. You wanted those big gentle hands to finally grab your wrists tight and his teeth to leave red marks across your skin as he groaned out your name. You wanted him to just put that damn paper down and think about something other than work, for once. Even worse, you knew he was saying that because he was enjoying it, he didn’t want it to end, but he was too stubborn to admit you were absolutely distracting him. 

You bounced against him feverishly. Deep within you there was an undeniable ache, he was throbbing with your walls as he filled you completely and hilted deep in your core with every drop against his lap. With every driving press you were getting closer to seeing stars, your breathing becoming loud and unruly as it mixed with moaning pleads. The paper he held behind your head was being crushed in his hand, crinkling as you saw his other fingers gripped far too hard into the armrest of his office chair. 

“Please touch me Siebren.” You begged as you looked to him over your shoulder. You were so close, just knowing he was almost there and not admitting it was quickly pushing you over the edge but you knew you needed to feel him, you need to feel that connection. 

“I must finish my work.” He breathed out, much to your dismay. 

You sobbed out a whine and pressed your own fingers to your clit, shaking them with an intense need to get off. Just to make a point and remind you what he was really there in his office to do, he pressed the papers to your back and began writing on them with soft pressure of a pen. Your mind was swimming, unable to comprehend how he was able to focus still, let alone use you as some sort of living table to write on. Unable to control the shaking groans that left you, your hips circled in a deep desperate pattern. Your body pushed hard against his, hips rolling so hard you were sure at some point you were going to hurt him but that throbbing against your walls only intensified.

As you bounced against him you heard jumps in his breath, deep sighs of satisfaction that made you smile knowing he was enjoying himself despite how busy he seemed to be. You even felt a hand carefully curl at your waist, fingers holding you loosely as papers crumpled in the other. He muttered something under his breath, you were unsure if he was reading off scientific nonsense, speaking in his native tongue, or whispering dirty things- either way your body was jumping as you neared the high you were chasing.

Finally, after working far too hard for far too long, he reacted. His hand at your waist pulled you down hard against him as his hips snapped up into you. The open zipper on his pants hit your ass with every thrust but you were all too happy to take what you could get as he moved with you. The hand at your waist slid over the curve of your ass, it was big and so damn strong as he squeezed you, his thumb playing to spread your cheeks exposing more of you to him as you shook on the verge of release. 

“You are being very needy tonight.” He sighed as his hips bounced up against yours, fingers trailing lightly over your curves. 

"I really- ah, really want to help you relax." Tightness in your core threatened to send you overboard. Your hand worked harder between your legs, fingers shaking at your clit knowing it would still be up to you to get yourself off. 

"I'm almost done-" He kissed at your shoulder with a sly smile. "Reading, that is. Hurry, now." 

You gasped his name as you felt him twitch against your insides. His arm wrapped at your center, holding you against him in a tight hug that had you unable to control the pace. Even still engrossed in his paper he held you, manhandled you in a way that allowed him to snap his hips against you again and again until you were blinded with pleasure and no longer seeing straight. Every jump of your body had you falling back against him, he rode against your walls and your body shivered with warm waves that clouded your mind as you leaned all your weight back onto his chest. 

He slapped the stack of papers to his desk before covering your mouth to suppress increasingly loud moans. Your eyes were rolling, uncaring that he was holding you so tight or doing everything in his effort to keep you quiet. Desperately trying to last until he finished, you were practically babbling behind his hand begging him to cum. Heated whispers and pleads to release seemed to have you aching at your core as your insides twisted to a breaking point. With a few final hard thrusts beneath you, Siebren whispered your name over and over again as his nails dug into your skin. Your body felt every throb and pulse that filled against you in a ridged condom. 

Coming down a mind-numbing high, your legs were shaking and your chest fell with long heavy breaths. His face nuzzled against your neck, his fingers still gripping the edges of papers wrinkled with sweat from his palms. He sighed against your skin as you adjusted your hips and carefully slid him out from between your folds. Body feeling like pure jelly, you carefully fell from his lap onto the ground beneath his desk and leaned against it looking up between his legs. His face was pinked with afterglow and a small goofy smile stayed on his lips. There was a little chuckle leaving him as you kissed his knees and your hand lazily gripped at the base of the condom, keeping it tight as you pulled it off of him. 

“Thank you. You were right, I needed that.” He smiled down at you, his hand reaching to brush at your hair so he could see you better. He tucked it beneath your ear and caressed your cheek. "Although your timing has left something to be desired, perhaps next time it could wait until I get home."

"You loved it-"

A quick knock at the door practically made you jump from your skin before a voice started while it opened.

“Dr. De Kuiper we’re waiting on your analysis still, is everything all right?” 

“Yes, fine.” His voice squeaked as he shoved his chair further beneath his desk, hiding you and his exposed lap and you held the evidence of what you'd been doing with him close to your chest as you silenced yourself behind your palm. He was leaning over on himself, his hand still holding you lossely beneath the desk. “I should not be much longer. Just cleaning- finishing up here.” 

“Alright.” Said a voice that sounded suspicious of how he was acting. “We’ll see you in the meeting room in five.” 


	7. Aftercare, Hanzo Shimada

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just some short fluff :>

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 900 words  
Mature  
Any timeline  
Fluff  
Refrences to rough sex

For as rough of a lover as he was, Hanzo genuinely enjoyed taking care of you after far more than intense scenes that put you in a high of pleasure and distress. 

You were still shaking, your mind and body still crashing down to reality when he carefully pulled himself from you. Wrists tied to his bedposts with rough red rope, a silk mask covered your eyes hiding away your dazed out look complimenting the smeared lipstick across your face, you were breathing hard with an air constricting collar at your throat. He slowly slid his hands over your sides, fingers running along growing bite marks and hickeys you would have to keep hidden beneath your clothes. He adjusted until he was sat on his own curled legs, your thighs on either side giving him the best view he could imagine between your legs. In the few moments, he spent carefully running his hands over your skin, he admired you and the way your body still jumped from small aftershocks or reacted to his fingertips gliding over particularly sensitive spots. 

"Are you prepared for me to remove your blindfold?" He asked in a hushed voice as he leaned forward to kiss your cheek.

"Wrists." You groaned instead and circled your shoulders, the uncomfortable pulling on your arms must have been bothering you the most. 

Keeping you as still as possible, he braced himself against the headboard as he hovered above you and undid his intricate knots keeping you tied in place. This long sigh of satisfaction left you as your hands dropped to satin pillows beneath and Hanzo smiled as he kissed at the inside of your wrists where the ropes rubbed against you the worst. You rolled your shoulders, stretched out your arms and twisted your wrists while he stayed watching above you. Knowing just where he was even with the blindfold, you landed your palm on the side of his head, gently playing with his hair sending shivers down his spine. He turned to kiss at your wrist again and lips made their way along the inside of your arm until the trail of kisses ended over your neck and onto your cheek. Your lips twitched into a smile as you nuzzled your face against his and kissed at the corner of his lips. 

"How are you feeling?" 

"A little cold." You laughed. 

"Let me fix that for you." He landed a small kiss on you before sliding his hands over your neck and into your hair. "Blindfold first, ready?" 

"Ready." 

He pushed at the straps, slowly revealing your blinking eyes as they adjusted to the dimly lit room. He took the opportunity to run his hands through your hair, combing it with fingers to fix where you'd tangled it by pushing the back of your head against pillows for so long. You had this half smile, low lidded look on your face that told him you still in a daze of enjoyment. With an affirming stretch of your neck, lifting your chin into the air you silently told him the collar was next which he happily found his hands working at the clasp on the back. While your neck was elongated he kissed at your throat and whispered loving words against where your skin had been rubbed raw from constricting you. 

"As always you did so well." He cooed at you while buried in the crook of your neck. "So beautiful and you're all mine. I am too lucky to have you." 

"Aw, Hanzo." You sighed and finally moved your arms more than a few inches, the circled around his neck and hugged his head close to you. 

He continued to kiss at your skin, checking to ensure he hadn't broken any parts open, careful fingers feeling for unintentional cuts or blood. He shifted to lean back again, leaving you laying against his bed waiting for him to continue taking care of you. There was still sweat beaded at his forehead, his heart still pounding away in his chest but he found himself sliding from the bed to search through nearby dresser drawers wanting to ensure you were comfortable. You laughed as he returned with bright blue fuzzy socks that tickled as he pulled them over your feet. Knowing you would need to lay there to process everything for a few more minutes, he set out to clean your thighs with soft towels as you sipped on water through a long straw. Before he attended to himself, he fluttered a large blanket over your body, leaving in the center of the bed looking cozy as ever almost like you hadn't just been tied up and begging him to give you more. 

Once Hanzo cleaned himself he returned to find you laying on your side and having moved to your usual side of his bed. He climbed in beneath the blanket behind you, his naked body pressing against yours and his arm falling around your waist in a loose hug. 

"Ready to shower?" He asked as his lips pressed to your hair. 

"Not yet." There was a smile in your voice. 

This was your favorite part, he would spoon you for however long you wanted and warm you back to your usual temperature after your body would go from one extreme to the other. Fuzzy socked feet played with his at the bottom of the bed, his tattooed arm flexed as he hugged you tight and kept his eyes on the marks he'd left along your neck and chest. Sometimes you would fall asleep there, wrapped in his arms and lazy from your high. Other times you would be rattling on about being so hungry that he'd get up and make you entire spreads of food to bring you as you laid there. Either way, he enjoyed doing whatever it was you asked so long as you were there with him. 


	8. Voyeurism, Maximilien

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You're a high roller frequenting casinos for tournaments and for fun, you've taken a liking to Max's casino and he seems to have taken a liking to you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~3700  
Explicit  
Post-Explosion, Talon  
PWP  
Alcohol use

Maximilien was very particular about how his casino operated. He frequently wandered the casino floor just to make sure his guests and staff were keeping up to his high standards, including having anyone who wasn’t dressed to the proper code walked from the building. He had a specific aesthetic he stuck with and anyone found breaking it would never set foot in the building again. 

That’s partly why you liked that casino the most out of every place you’d frequented over the years. Sure, places in the Americas had loud flashing lights that announced when you won large pools of money, they offered compensation like petty points on players cards with the intent of keeping you there longer and keeping you coming back, but Max’s casino was beyond that. He ran a tight ship, if you won there was no major announcement with slots chiming or cheering so loud you could hear it outside the building, instead he would personally walk you to the cage and count your winnings, he would offer to walk you back to your room or your car to ensure your safety. It was discreet and personalized. 

After one particularly large winning, your biggest win at his casino that came out to over six figures, he whisked you away in his personal car and drove with you to the back to deposit those winnings. You liked that personal touch, knowing the owner was just a snap away from being at your side if you had any issues. Occasionally you’d spy unsavory characters crossing the casino floor late at night, or armed guards moving behind frosted glass in the employee area. It certainly didn’t take long to pick up on the likely illegal events that were taking place somewhere outside of your sight, but it was none of your business and it never affected you, so you knew better than to spoil a good thing. 

You played there enough for Max to know your name and which room you liked to stay in. He always made sure to clear the suite and have his staff deep clean it before you arrived for tournaments, in the beginning you thought it was just an extra courtesy because you were one of the top global players. You guessed it was just so you would never bad mouth his casino, but he started doing extra little things like walking you to your room when you arrived and sending small congratulating gifts. He was so attentive that you began to visit his casino on your own time, not just to win, but just so you could enjoy yourself there. 

“What a surprise to see you here. How is my favorite player doing this evening?” He asked you once after unexpectedly finding you sat at a Blackjack table, his robotic hand slid over the back of your chair and his voice sent a shiver down your spine. 

“Quite well. Everything is perfect as always.” You cooed back at him, uncaring on placing a bet that round.

“Had I known you’d be here this weekend, I would have cleared out your usual room.” He seemed almost offended you hadn’t given him a warning you’d be in town. 

“I stopped by kind of on a whim. I don’t mind not having the suite. All of your rooms are incredible, even just the standard ones.” You twisted your body to face him, touching the top of his arm gingerly. “You take very good care of me when I’m here, Maximilian. I really do appreciate all the effort you put in to make sure I’m comfortable, I didn’t want to bother you showing up without warning.” 

“I would move heaven and earth to ensure you are given the best experience here, my dear.” He took your hand gently in his and held it to his face, faking as if he was kissing your knuckles. 

“You are far too accommodating.” You smiled at him, knowing he really would try just to keep your business. 

“Place your bets, please.” A voice asked from behind the table. You glanced at your cards for no more than a few seconds before pushing your entire hand of chips forward to the shock of other players at the table. You ignored their faces and turned back to Max. 

“Would you walk me to the cage to cash out?” You purred, oozing confidence that you were about to win. 

“Of course.” His hand fell to your shoulder, gently sliding up your arm then to a rest just at the curve of your collar bone. Something about that small touch, the way his metal fingers fell against your skin, it made your heart race, it made you _ nervous _. 

You stared down at the cards lowering to the table, holding your breath and losing your usually calm demeanor. The dealer looked between everyone before switching out smaller amount chips into bigger ones, then pushed them all in your direction announcing you won and a sigh of relief left you. 

“Quite the winnings this evening.” Max mused as you stacked chips together. “Will you need an escort to the bank as well?” 

“That won’t be necessary.” The amount you won looked like almost nothing with the stack of chips between your fingers. Unless you knew what color was associated with the value, no one would know you had thousands of dollars in your hand. 

He walked with you across the casino floor, guiding you with a hand softly pressing at the dip of your back. Your heart was beating hard in your chest, he’d always been one to offer a hand for balance when leaving a chair or stepping up stairs, he was always careful in way which he handled you, but he was touching you in a way that tingled your skin, little flirtatious movements that he’d never acted on before. He made pleasant small talk as he walked at your side and you caught yourself blushing at the thought of his hand sliding over your waist to hold you more like a lover. 

Feeling this way about an omnic was a new and unfamiliar sensation. You hadn’t considered them particularly attractive before, never wooed by their faces which couldn’t express computer generated emotions, or their cold hands enticing you to feel them all over your body. Never before had an omnic felt so human before Max. 

“Any exciting plans for the evening?” You asked him as cashiers worked on exchanging your chips for cash. 

“Other than a business meeting, nothing too exciting.” The way he held himself, his hands crossed over clasping together at his core, he was so intimidating but there was something so soft about him. “I’ll likely retire to my room for the night. You are welcome to stop by if you have any requests or issues, of course.” 

“Your room?” You raised an eyebrow at him, you’d always assumed he lived off the property. “I didn’t realize you had a room here. Don’t tell me it’s better than the one I usually get.” You elbowed him gently with a wink and a sly smile, joking that of course you didn’t actually expect that, but he placed a hand over yours and squeezed lightly. 

“Oh, very much so.” There was something dangerous in his voice. “The best in the building. In fact-” He lifted his head, and pointed high above the casino floor, past chandeliers dripping in luxury, straight to a small balcony you’d never noticed before that overlooked the entire casino. “That right there is my room. Being on the lower floor, of course the view outside is not as impressive as your usual one overlooking the ocean, however I am able to look down and see who is playing at any time.” 

“You sly dog.” You couldn’t help smiling. “So that’s how you always know when I’m here. You’ve been holding out on me, it seems. Let me guess, your room is decked out in France's finest marbles and richest golds, teeming with state of art technology-”

“You really must see it for yourself.” He chuckled. “In fact, I insist you stay there at least once. I offer only the best to you and it would be improper to not have you experience everything I have to offer.”

“Well, do you have some time to show me around before your meeting?" 

"For you, anything." His hand slid over your waist again, robotic eyes somehow teeming with emotion as they watched you. 

Cash stuffed away in your bag, you followed him through halls you'd never been in before to a grand entrance hidden well behind entrances locked away with passcodes. 

His room was gorgeous. Extravagant plush furniture decked out a comfortable living room with a kitchenette to the side that you were sure he never used. He walked you through everything, the handmade crown moldings, the gold accents on every handle, lights that would dim or change color to fit his mood and projected screens in every room so he could stay up to date on the news or watch the security cameras. It came as a surprise to you that he had a regular bed, it was excessively large with a sheet set that he flew in from Egypt for a custom order, but it wasn’t the wall of wires or an omnic sized charging station that you expected. One room was fully dedicated to a bar and excessively plush lounging chairs, you could just see him sitting there having meetings with some of the blurred face people you'd catch glimpses of. 

“This is incredible, Maximilian. You live here most of the time?” You asked as your fingers traced the edge marble countertops. 

“I have other property in Italy and Havana, as well as an oceanfront home here in town, but I do prefer to spend my time here.” 

“I can see why.” 

“I haven’t even shown you my favorite part.” 

He held out his hand to lead you towards the back of the room were double doors partially hidden behind heavy curtains parted to reveal intricate stained glass lit by rainbows of colors and flashing lights somewhere far beyond them on the other side. As he opened them you couldn’t help the gasp that left you. A balcony tastefully decorated with a small sitting area big enough for a handful of people overlooking the entire casino floor. There above everyone you could hear slot machines calling out, people placing their bets at the tables, everything and everyone was in view and it had you almost breathless. It seemed odd, but even out on the balcony, there were screens where he could zoom in to watch the activities around the casino. 

He casually checked his watch only to immediately stiffen with the realization of how quickly time had gone by. 

"My deepest apologies, I am about to be late for my meeting. Please, pour yourself a glass of anything that catches your eye and feel free to explore as you wish. I would very much like to continue our conversation if you would be willing to wait for me."

"Go. I'll be here when you're finished." You smiled at him and turned to his bar, eyes reading over the type of liquor an omnic would keep on hand. 

He left in a hurry, the quiet of his room seemed almost eerie knowing just how loud the casino was behind closed balcony doors. You poured yourself a glass of the first thing caught your eye, an already opened expensive bottle of aged bourbon that sent shivers down your spine as you sipped on it. The first few moments you had alone in the expansive room, you touched all the expensive furniture, fingertips running over deep blue velvet couches, marble topped side tables, gem covered drinking glasses, it all seemed so excessive and yet so completely Max. Curiosity got the better of you as you passed by the main room showcasing multiple screens of security cameras. 

There seemed to be hundreds of them, with just the swipe of your hand you could switch to others or zoom in on specific ones. As you were casually flipping through some of them, you found a set of them that particularly drew your attention. Labeled for personal use, there were cameras set up in almost every room of his own domain. You watched yourself on the screen shift your feet and tilt your head as you wondered why he would ever have cameras inside his own room. There was one however, that you couldn't place. In full color this camera showed off a large room facing a bed and small sitting area as well as a view from a mirror attached to the wall into the bathroom where the door was open. This room had a shirtless man laying on the bed watching TV and for the life of you, you couldn't figure out why Max would have a camera looking at such a thing when it wasn't even his own room. 

It only dawned on you once you read the file name attached to the camera. It was your usual suite number. Suddenly the room which had looked so foreign was all too familiar as the one you stayed in every time you came to his property. 

At first, you were hit with a strange uneasy feeling. Being watched all that time had you biting at your cheeks. Then, it slowly brought a blush over your face. He'd watched you doing everything, undressing and staying topless as you cooled down from sweltering summer heat, he'd probably seen you bring back the occasional one night stand, he'd seen you sleeping and changing, he had full view of you doing just about everything and something about that sent a rush of heat directly to your center and an ache between your legs. 

You quickly switched back to the original cameras he'd left his screens on and you sank down into one of his luxurious seats. Blushing from the new knowledge, you nursed a drink in silence with a racing mind thinking about what to do now that you knew. 

* * *

Max returned from his meeting in just under an hour. He found you sat waiting for him watching the casino security cameras and he was sure if he had a heart it would have skipped beats thinking you were so close to finding his dirty little secret. 

"How did the meeting go?" You asked after rolling your lips into a smile. 

"Nowhere near as exciting as it would have been to stay with you." He packed on the charm and lowered to a knee next to you meeting you at eye level. "Enjoying the view?" 

"Very much." Your cheeks were pink, he assumed from the empty glass sitting at your side. "Actually, I hate to be a bother but would it be possible to clear my suite tonight? Not that I don't enjoy your other rooms, I just was thinking about it while you were gone and-"

"It would be my pleasure." He tried to speak calmly but he was practically giddy at the thought of having you back where he could watch you. "Give me a few moments and we can have you in there within the hour." 

He made some calls to the front desk and security, they knew not to question why they were having to kick another guest out of the room and immediately went to work on it while Maximilian poured you another drink during your wait. He was happy to have you stay in the meantime, to shower you with compliments and discuss your upcoming tournaments. You stayed until he received the call that your room was ready and luggage already moved in and he saw to it you were escorted to your door to keep you and the winnings in your bag safe. 

The moment you were back in the room he found himself flipping to the hidden camera and sinking into a seat to watch you. You were sat on the edge of the bed, slowly taking off your jewelry and tying your hair from your face. Even just the simplest of tasks had him clutching at the front of his pants. He reached for the controls, unmuting the camera to listen in as you typed away at your phone and thoughtlessly undid the clasp to your dress. Short deep breaths were leaving you as you rolled your neck and twisted your shoulders around, shaking the dress off your perfect body to fall to the floor. He was happy he'd put the camera where he had, looking at you as you fell back onto the bed in nothing more than cute underwear gave him the best view he could imagine. 

Then you began to do something he hadn't seen you do before after spending time with him. 

Your hand grabbed at your chest and pushed your bra off only to pull gently at your nipples. Your back arched and legs fell apart as you moaned softly and rolled over to bend on your knees and lift your hips in the air with your ass directly facing his camera. He watched engrossed with you and a hand wrapped around his hardened cybernetic cock as fingers appeared at the front of your panties rubbing along your folds. At that angle, he could also see you tapping away at your phone and within an instant he saw a video playing of a human girl and an omnic having at each other with lewd noises of it echoing around you. Frantic fingers pulled away your panties only to sink into your hole giving him a show that had him hurrying to pull himself from his pants. 

Never before had he been more thankful for his own enhancements. He reacted just how a human would, the rush of pleasure that shot through him acted similar to the way nerves on your body would have as his hand pumped at his lap. You looked incredible like this, fingers working and slippery with your wet as you gasped along with the video in front of your face- he wanted nothing more than to see you shaking and begging for more, for someone like him to join you. All the small touches he left on your back, the way he would move your hair from your face, it made him giddy to know you were likely thinking of the way he handled you being what was getting you off. He loved the sight, but something felt more intense, he wanted more from you. 

As quickly as he could, he pulled his phone from his suit pocket and within moments your hotel room phone was ringing. 

You seemed to freeze, muscles tensing as you stared at it before slowly checking the ID. He watched your chest fall with a heavy breath and you flipped onto your back to rest on the bed as you brought the receiver to your ear. Max muted his cameras and kept a slow pace with his fist to the sound of your voice. 

"Missed me so soon?" You asked with a smile.

"Always, my dear." He tried to laugh to hide the way his own hand was making him feel. "Perhaps this is too bold, but I was wondering if you'd be interested in going to dinner with me." 

"Dinner?" Your voice trailed off. On the camera he watched your knees fall apart and fingers slowly pumping again. Your toes curled against the sheets, hips rotating in small circles against your hand. "Maximilien, are you asking me on a date?" 

"Only if you would like it to be." 

"That does sound nice-" There was a little hitch in your voice, a gasp that you tried to suppress as he watched your fingers curling deeper. 

"Unless you are otherwise occupied at the moment." He was being too cheeky, the slyness in his voice begging to be called out. He couldn't help quickening his pace with yours. "I wouldn't want to... interrupt you." 

"I'm not busy." You sighed. "Although I imagine someone like you would have their hands full right now." 

Max was thankful he didn't have spit to choke on as he watched you smile. He could swear you looked right to the camera, your body twisted and flipped back to the original view with you on your knees and you seemed to wiggle your hips. He waited until the sounds of shifting no longer sounded through the phone before he allowed his body to completely give in to the pace of his hand. 

"Then I suppose I will be by your room shortly to walk with you." He could feel himself pulsing, the deep feeling of his enchantments short-circuiting as he watched you biting your lip trying to stay quiet. 

"Hurry." You breathed before slapping your hand over your mouth and slamming down the receiver. 

Max watched as you frantically worked yourself and your face flushed with utter embarrassment at the demand. One hand between your legs and the other pressed against your cheeks you returned to the video on your phone in an attempt to speed yourself through an orgasm. He stood, his arm leaned against the edge of the table as he worked himself to your pace watching the security camera. A fleeting thought left him that he should have stuffed himself in his pants and ran to your room to pin you against that bed and bring you to the hight you were chasing, but that would have been far too much for him. For the moment, he wanted to immerse himself in your world hidden behind your hotel room door watching dirty things and thinking of his hands all over your body. 

He waited just until he saw your legs shaking and thighs squeezing with a muffled groan leaving your lips. He watched your body curl in on itself, watched you trying to wipe sweat away and keep your soaked fingers away from the sheets once you were finished. He found himself releasing just as you were catching your breath, chills hit him that had his metal body aching and pleasure centers kicked into overdrive until he was practically blinded from the intensity. 

Once he was done, he looked up to find you hurrying to clean yourself off and return to your dress only imagining what you must have been thinking as you tried to quickly put yourself back together before he arrived at your door. 


	9. Dry Humping, Reaper

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You’re a waitress who Reaper has his eye on, eventually it becomes friendly and it sure would be nice to keep it that way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~7300  
Explicit  
Post-Explosion, Talon  
PWP  
No warnings.

For a long while, Reaper felt disgusted with himself and what he had become. Long ago he’d given up his true name, his old identity that tied him to tragedy and Overwatch, no longer would he respond to the name Gabriel Reyes. When he transformed into Reaper he was sure no human on Earth would ever want him in the way he wished to be wanted. He no longer even considered himself human, so how could anyone see him as anything other than a monster? Beneath his mask he was a mess of scars and death, his personality grating and demanding, he knew he was scary and he knew there was nothing he could do about it other than endure.

Even so, sometimes he missed even the simplest forms of human connection. He’d pushed that yearning so deep in his heart he had a hard time recognizing it and an even harder time specifically seeking it out. He was able to suppress it for a long time, able to stave off that want, until he met you. 

There was this little diner on the outskirts of town from one of the secondary Talon bases. Open 24/7, nestled off the main road behind old trees, at night the lights dimmed so the tired eyes of cross country travelers wouldn’t complain about how bright it was. Reaper had passed it a handful of times on his travels back when he didn’t feel like using one of Talon’s many planes. He enjoyed the solitude of being alone in a car to think, to plan, or brood between bases. After a few passes and against his better judgment, on one particularly cool fall evening he decided to stop in to eat there. He’d traded out his usual cloak for a ratty old sweatshirt, his combat pants for jeans that never quite fit him right, and tucked his weapons away in the trunk of his car parked right next to the window where he could watch it like a hawk. 

He checked his face in the rearview mirror one last time before bringing his hoodie as far over his head as he could. His face was intact for the most part, mostly scarring and burned skin that hid well beneath a graying goatee, but he had these unavoidable black eyes he could only get away with by hiding them beneath the shadow of the hoodie. It was the back of his head he was mostly trying to hide, he’d recently shaved his hair down to the skin and he was unable to hide the obvious deterioration of his body. Strings of permanently burned skin curled over a cracked skull that not even his regenerative body could fix, massive scaring littered his scalp and from the back where his smoke usually began to seep out. If he hid it beneath a hood, he could usually keep it contained long enough to scarf down enough food to keep his energy up but he knew no normal person would see that and react without assuming they were seeing death himself. 

Content with his half-hearted ability to blend in with the night crowd, he pushed open the diner door and a tiny bell sounded. He waited with his hand holding it open until you appeared from the back. There was a scowl on your face as you spoke with a hushed voice to the cook through a door you cracked open, you had your hair back and a posture that said _ ‘over it’ _ and you rolled your eyes as the door chimed. You turned to Reaper, calling out in a pitched customer service voice.

“Come on in. Choose anywhere you like, menus are on the tables. I’ll be with you in a second, alright?” You waved your hand in the air for him to find his own seat and turned back to the conversation behind the door. 

He stuck his hands in his pockets and slid into a booth next to the windows overlooking his nondescript Talon car. Pretending not to be eavesdropping, he stared down at an open menu. You dropped your voice as you spoke to the cook again, any normal person wouldn’t have been able to hear you but clearly you weren’t expecting him to be someone with super soldier blood pumping through his veins able to hear far better than any normal human could. You spoke in a harsh whisper that caught Reaper’s attention immediately. 

“I swear to god if we get another person who dips before paying tonight I’m going to burn this whole fucking place to the ground. I’ve only made three bucks tonight.” 

“Assholes, yell it out next time. I’ll throw one of these knives through the window at ‘em.” The omnic cook spoke with a bite to his voice but there was a small laugh behind it, Reaper heard the man shift and through the corner of his eye saw the cook peek out behind you to get a look at the newest customer sitting all alone with a hood over his head. “This one seems a little sketchy, think he’ll be another runner?” 

“I’ll let you know after he orders.” You chuckled and the door swung closed as you made your way over. With a notepad almost out of pages and a pen that clicked too loudly, you stood resting your weight on one hip at the end of Reaper’s table. “Can I get you started with something to drink?” 

“Coffee.” He cleared his throat knowing his voice was far too grating. 

“Milk and sugar?” 

“No, thank you.” Beneath his hood he could see just the lower half of you. The ends of your jeans were tattered and worn, shoes worse for the wear, off your belt loop a lanyard hung, a bundle of keys at the bottom and covered in metal pins. 

“Got it. Know what you want to eat?” 

“What do you recommend?” His voice drifted from far himself. 

You spouted off a couple of things you enjoyed but he was fixated on your pins. Most of them were fairly uninteresting, snarky sayings or images from popular shows, one read ‘OMNIC RIGHTS’ in big bold letters, but one all the way at the bottom was clearly older than the others, scratched, and breaking down from years of wear and tear. An Overwatch symbol split down the center with his own former Blackwatch symbol on the other side. The sight of it caught him off guard sending his mind blanking on responding to you until you tapped your pen on the table to get his attention. 

“So, what’ll it be?” 

“The first one.” He said without even recalling what it was you even recommended.

He wanted to reach down and grab that pin, he felt this strange urge to have it in his fingers and stare at it all night. Overwatch’s symbol he’d seen plenty of times since the explosion- Talon dealt with the aftermath long enough that it didn’t affect him- but it had been years since he’d seen Blackwatch’s symbol. You left with a small distrusting noise leaving him to get lost in his own thoughts.

“I’m keeping an eye on this one.” You said beneath your breath to the cook behind a cracked door. “Something’s off about him.” 

He turned his head to stare out the window at his car. He hated that, the idea of being hated because he looked like someone who would skip out on a bill. He was a treasonous murderer wanted for a myriad of crimes, he was dangerous, but he wasn't low enough to run out of on a twenty dollar check- that was just downright rude. The idea that you would be suspicious of him for that had him shifting in his seating and thinking of ways to at least get you to trust him enough so you weren't glaring at him through a cracked kitchen door. He looked down to his hands, overworked and calloused with prominent veins he couldn't help but wonder if you saw the way he held himself and assumed the worst of him. He sucked in a breath as he decided he would try to be normal, for once. He wanted to open up and feel that connection with another human, even if it was just for the duration of a meal. 

You returned with an oversized mug of coffee and sat it down carefully next to his hands clasped together over the table.

"Sure you don't want anything with this?" You asked as your fingers lingered on the handle. 

“I'm okay, really.” He turned his head back to your legs and pointed down to your lanyard. “Interesting pins. Don’t see many people supporting Overwatch anymore, let alone Blackwatch.”

"Not many people recognize it." You had this laugh to your voice as you pulled your lanyard and held the pin in your fingers, if he'd lifted his head he would have seen you thoughtfully looking down at it. "I know neither of them are really universally liked very much, but they helped shape the world into a better place, you know? I appreciate what they did for us, even if it wasn't always in the most, um, sensitive ways."

"Wish more people felt that way." He laughed as he brought the mug to his lips. 

"Oh?" Your hand rested against the edge of the table, fingernails tapping with question. "You say that as if you were part of them." 

"Ah-" He almost choked on the coffee. It was too easy for him to get lost in nostalgia and forget Blackwatch was a thing far in his past he'd never return to. He fumbled to wipe coffee that had spilled over from his facial hair, his hand stayed covering his mouth and he was sure you must have been able to see some of the scarring on his face as it rushed with heat. "Well, uh-" 

"Sorry, I shouldn't have pried-" 

"No it's alright-"

"It's none of my business-" 

"I used to work for Blackwatch." Words blurted from him without thought.

Regret immediately sank into his stomach as he kicked himself for ever opening his mouth in the first place. His first interaction with someone outside of Talon, or outside of someone he was torturing, his first genuine conversation where someone knew nothing about him beforehand was crumbling apart because he was forgetting even the basics of how to interact with another person. He felt so stupid for being as nervous as he was and he was positive it made him appear even more sketchy than he already did. What if you recognized him, what if you told someone you met a former agent from Blackwatch, what if he was putting you in danger just by being there? His fight or flight responses were kicking in and he felt as if he needed to get out of there as fast as possible. 

"Oh!" You let out this little gasp. Your hand reached for his on the table but hesitated to touch him before you pulled away as your fingertips hovered over scarring on the back of his hand. "That must have been super interesting. I'm sure you have a lot of stories."

"Most people think my stories are boring." He mumbled as he pressed a palm to his cheek beneath his hood, hiding away the regret of sharing something so personal so quickly. At least that wasn't a lie, the few Talon agents who did know his true identity and what he was doing before he was part of Talon did not care for his stories of his time in Blackwatch. Particularly the other member of Blackwatch, Moira, who shut him down anytime he would even try to bring Blackwatch up in conversations.

The ding of a bell in the kitchen caught your attention as you turned to face the omnic calling out that his order was ready. Your hand reached out to his and rested at his rest in a small touch of comfort. 

"I'll be right back with your food. If you can think of one to share, I'm happy to listen." There was such a genuine tone in your voice, it was gentle and caring and he almost wanted to start spilling all the times he'd gone on missions that ended in public knowledge, but he knew there was no way he could even begin to share those without you knowing exactly who he was. 

The moment you walked away, he grabbed whatever cash he had in his wallet and placed it on the table without looking, only knowing he had more than enough to cover the tab. Refusing to allow you to hear his footsteps he curled around the booth, threw the money on the table and smoke carried him out the door. He heard you shout as the bell from the door chimed but he hurried out to the car where he watched through the window as you returned to his table with a confused look on your face holding his plate and as he was shrouded in shadow he caught the look on your face that seemed hurt he would run as he threw it into reverse and sped far away from you and the diner. 

For weeks, he was kicking himself for allowing his emotions to overtake him. He would pace in front of mirrors and try to talk himself out of the pull in his stomach that told him to go back and apologize for acting like an insane person. He wanted to sit you down and explain it wasn't _you_ particularly that made him run, it was his inability to handle feelings he hadn't felt in years, it was the way his heart skipped a beat as you touched his wrist, it was the taste of strong black coffee brewed by someone other than himself alone in his room at three in the morning. It was all too overwhelming and he felt terrible that somewhere out in the world, you thought he was just some insane former Blackwatch agent who couldn't handle more than a few minutes of conversation. 

Talon agents started noticing that he was jumpier than usual. He couldn't focus, his legs would bounce beneath meeting room tables and metal claws would tap against the tops as if he was anticipating something. His chest felt tight, for weeks he felt like he was waiting on you to deliver a meal he'd never get but all he could think about was how kind your voice was when you offered to listen to him. No one ever offered to listen to him.

After three weeks, he had enough. He packed up his car, threw on his casual clothes and slowly drove by the diner late at night to see if you were working. As soon as he saw you through the glass he sucked up his own pride and parked in his same spot. He pulled his hoodie far down over his eyes again and stepped up to the door where it opened with the same little jingle of a bell. Inside it was just you and the omnic cook from before, you were leaned over in a booth cleaning up after a couple and you turned to him putting a hand on your hip. 

"Well, look who it is." You had a smile to your voice which surprised him. 

“You remember me?” A hand fell over his heart in a curled fist. 

“Of course I do, it’s hard to forget someone who tips almost two hundred for a ten dollar meal he didn't even eat.” There was such a shock in your voice that it almost had him blushing. 

“Oh-” He covered his mouth, wanting to explain that he just didn’t look at how much money he’d handed over, not that he was trying to impress you with it- flashing money was never his style. 

“Your meal is on me tonight, as long as you stay for it. What can I get you?” This time you slowly lowered to crouch at the end of the table, hoping to meet him face to face beneath his hood. He quickly turned to the window, hiding so you wouldn’t see his deeply embedded scars. 

“Same thing as last time, please.” He mumbled. "I promise I'll actually eat it this time." 

He heard you stay there at the end of the table for a moment, waiting on him to turn around before mumbling out an acknowledgment and tapping your pen on the table as you left. He felt so incredibly awkward, so out of place trying to just act _normal_. With a long breath pushed between his lips he tried to focus on what he would have done, what he would have said or how he would have acted if he was still Gabriel Reyes. Reaper would come in and tear the place apart with shotgun shells, Reaper would have demanded the nicest food and would have held your face with claws pinching at your cheeks. It took a lot for him to push down the impulses he felt as Reaper but if he just kept himself together then he could pretend to be normal long enough. 

You returned with a mug of coffee, black just how he liked it, and instead of setting it on the table you slid into the booth across from him not giving him the chance to run away from any interaction this time. 

"So, Blackwatch huh?" You smiled, he could see the bottom of your face under the edge of his hood. You smirked when he rolled his lips and cleared his throat and brought the coffee up to your own lips instead of pushing it towards him and took a small sip. "What did you do there?" 

"Well-" He leaned his elbows against the table as he carefully considered just how much he could share. "Most of what I did was classified. I was in the field most of the time though, you'd be surprised how much Blackwatch was involved in what Overwatch did."

"I can believe it. Most of the stuff I know about Overwatch is from the news, once the world knew about Blackwatch I just assumed they'd always been part of it." You set the mug on the table but kept both hands curled around it and leaned forward towards him. "Is it true Blackwatch would doing anything necessary, including breaking the law?" 

"I feel like I'm supposed to tell you no." Suddenly he was having flashbacks to news reporters hounding him after his incident in Venice. Forced into silence by directors who weren't there, who didn't feel his frustrations, this felt like the first time he would be able to talk about it without the threat of jail time looming over him.

"You ever kidnap anyone?" You asked with a sly smirk. 

"Kidnapping's easy." 

"Torture?" 

"Wouldn't blink twice." 

"Kill?"

Reaper dropped his smile. His lips fell to a seriousness that had you recoiling. 

"Officially, Blackwatch only ever killed one person." He found himself pressing forward against the table, speaking to you with an almost mocking voice. "Officially." 

"Hmm." You returned to sipping at his coffee, unimpressed. "Anyone could say that. Wouldn't be hard for me to go around to people claiming I'm a former Overwatch agent who may or may not have killed people." 

"That would be a pretty foolish thing to do." He reached for the cup in your hands grabbing it from the top so the sleeve of his sweatshirt fell just below his wrist showing off scars from years ago when a building ripped him apart. "Overwatch agents are being hunted." 

"Hunted?" 

"Someone went to great lengths to blow up the Overwatch base to get rid of as many agents as possible." He brought the mug to his own lips as your hand let go and grazed against his. "It wasn't the first time they tried something like that. Blackwatch had another base, one they blew up long before the one in Switzerland." 

"There's never been anything in the news about a Blackwatch base."

"That's how good we were at covering our tracks. It was in Rome, lost a dozen or so people. I wouldn't suggest you tell anyone you're associated with Overwatch unless you're looking for a death wish." His head hurt. He knew all too well exactly what happened to anyone who claimed they stood by Overwatch's values. He had enough blood on his hands to prove it. 

"That must have been hard." You said quietly. "To go through all that and not be able to share it."

"Life got much harder after Overwatch fell." He stared down into the coffee, looking at a distorted reflection of himself that seemed to be exactly the kind of monster he knew he was. "That's... partly why I wanted to come back here. When I walked in the first time I could just feel like a normal person again, I didn't have to worry about anyone already having these ideas of what I may or may not do to them but clearly I wasn't ready." 

"Shit. I'm sorry for making you talk about it-" 

"It's okay, really-" 

"Here, I'll just leave you alone so you can eat in peace-" 

You pushed yourself from your seat to stand and he grabbed at your arm. At first it was too hard, he was used to stopping people from running when he had a gun ton their face but he immediately recognized you were only trying to be polite and loosened his grip around you. He nervously chuckled to himself and drew his hand back thinking he'd scare you off if he was too aggressive, if he showed just how demanding Reaper could be. 

"Please don't go, it's nice to have some company." He was trying to lighten his words but he bit his lip as he realized just how desperate that sounded. He ran a hand over his mouth and regretted his choice in words. "Wow, sorry that makes me seem like I'm incredibly lonely. I know you're just working, I don't want to bother you." 

"I'll be right back with your food." You placed a hand on his arm and his muscles twitched thinking you were about to attack him before relaxing. 

When you returned you placed the plate in the center of the table and slid across from him again. His heart was fluttering, you didn't fear him, you didn't hold your breath and anticipate a bullet in your head like every other person this close would be. It was such a nice change of pace. 

You plucked small bites from his plate and he smiled at you unashamed to be bold with him. He sat back and stared at the food for a moment, you seemed so calm and unbothered by sharing the plate with him. In the quiet of the diner, you sat with him never once asking him to lower his hood, never once bringing up his scars or the way his throat needed to be cleared far too often. Instead, you sat with him and talked about other frequent patrons, you shared their insignificant drama and he tried to relate by dumbing down the interpersonal issues he found between agents. 

He held a conversation with you far longer than he anticipated, keeping you at his booth until the next shift came in and he knew he'd have to let you go for the night. Before you stood he tried to pay for the meal, only for you to slap his hand away from his wallet and tell him there was nothing owed. Still, he felt bad. He knew for hours he was the only customer, he could see how tired you were and he wanted to help in any way he could. When you left with his plate and turned into the kitchen door, he slipped whatever cash was in his wallet beneath the coffee mug and called out a thank you as he left. 

It was a strange new feeling to have this casual connection with someone who had no idea what he was capable of. He liked it though, the hole he'd left in his heart for far too long was slowly filling in as he thought about you from night to night and wondered how you were doing. 

He grew his hair out, purposefully so he could cover his scars and hide away the parts of him that gave away just how bad his skin looked from all the scarring. For the first time in a long time, he was actually putting effort into how he looked beneath the mask and something about that felt so _good_. He was sure someone would notice he was choosing to take the car instead of the plane almost every time, he was sure someone would question why he was spending so much time at that base when it wasn't even his main one to operate out of. He thought he'd get caught, but no one seemed to want to question the ghost that would blow their brains across the floor. 

It became routine for him to stop in almost every other week. He'd wait until he knew he was the only patron in the building, sometimes he'd forget what day it was and have to drive back to base to come back another night so he could catch you on your shift. He would never admit he'd developed a crush on someone he bearly knew, but he sure wasn't denying it every time he went to the extra lengths to make sure he looked as normal as possible when he saw you. 

He'd lost track of how many times he'd stopped there after a few months. You were always smiling and happy to see him, you never expected anything of him other than a decent conversation. Through you, he was learning to be himself again and part of that was exciting. 

On one night, after you cleaned his plate, you gathered your things far earlier than usual and the omnic cook waved a goodbye leaving just you two in the diner for the night. Reaper pointed to him leaving then turned to see you with a bag resting at your side and a jacket in your hands. 

"Sorry, guess I should have told you when you got here. We've been closing around 1 am on weeknights, we're not getting enough people coming through anymore." You shrugged on your jacket and tucked hair behind your ear then chuckled at him. "Unfortunatly you alone can't keep the place open." 

"I can try." He laughed as heat rushed to his cheeks. If he really wanted to, Max could purchase this diner no questions asked and you'd be set with guaranteed hours- although you'd be serving to unsavory people with connections to Talon and he wasn't willing to do that to you. His eyes cast out the window, down to his own car waiting outside. "I didn't see another car in the lot, do you walk here?" 

"Oh, no that's too far. I take the bus or catch rides from friends. It's a bit of a walk to the stop, but I manage." You flipped the lights off, bringing the entire building from a buzzing brightness to a calm he hadn't expected as darkness settled. "Anyways, I don't want to bore you with that. Sorry to have to make you leave early tonight. I just need to call my friend so they can come pick me up-" 

"I can drive you home." He offered before he even thought it through. Had he even considered it, he would have remembered his cloak and armor were crumpled up in the passenger seat, weapons stockpiled in the trunk- that was no place to bring someone who wasn't involved with the kind of world he was in. He knew he shouldn't but he couldn't stop himself. "You've been so nice to me these past few months, let me return the favor." 

In the darkness, he felt far more comfortable. Usually hidden beneath his hood, he lifted his head higher than usual and allowed himself to see more of your face. You were grinning as you watched him.

"How do I know you're not just some psycho murderer who's going to take me out into the woods to kill me?" You were laughing without realizing that he wouldn't take you to the woods to kill you, Reaper was far more methodical than that. He almost jumped out of his skin to defend himself to say he wasn't a murderer, but your hands lifted and fingertips pressed gently to his chest. "I've never even seen your face before. Would you trust that?" 

"I don't want to frighten you." He finally managed to say. "I don't want you to think of me as a monster." 

Your hands reached for the hood then slowly lowered it to his shoulders revealing his newly grown out hair and a deeply scarred face with sunken eyes. Instead of recoiling in fear, you touched his cheeks with gentle fingers and traced down to his facial hair, it had him twitching his lips into a smile and his heart beating in his throat. He'd never been scared to be touched like this before. He was scared but he was reeling with happiness. 

"Cybernetic eyes?" You asked him, curious about why they were solid black from corner to corner. 

"Something like that." He breathed out, he knew his voice was shaky but he was so relieved you didn't run the moment you saw him. He closed his eyes and his face fell against your palm with a comforting nuzzle, weight on his chest lifted as you held him so gently and so lovingly that he almost forgot no one had touched him that way in years. "You're not afraid of me?" 

"I'm a nightshift waitress, it's going to take a lot more than spooky eyes to freak me out." You laughed. "Actually it seems kind of crazy. I don't know your name, I hadn't seen your face, but I look forward to seeing you every time you come in and our talks that go on for hours. You know more about my day to day life than some of the people I consider friends do. Even though I have no idea who you are, I-I really like you." 

"Gabriel." He breathed out, far more nervous than he should be. "Call me Gabe." 

"Gabe. I like it." You smiled at him and he could have died from just the sight of it. His heart sank into his stomach as he realized it had been far too long since anyone looked at him the way you looked at him. "I really like you, Gabe." 

"You shouldn't say that." He sighed. He didn't know what to feel. He wanted to scream, or cry, he wanted to kiss you, he wanted to run as far from you as possible. Everything mixed around in his heart pulling him in every direction. It felt too easy to be with you, that life could be so simple if he gave up everything he was doing, gave up his own life missions and just spent every night at that booth with you in the diner. "I'm not good for you, you shouldn't like me-" 

"Tough luck." You smiled and tugged at the edges of the hood around his shoulders, bringing him down to your height. "Cause I like you a lot, and I'm pretty sure you like me too but you're afraid to say it for some reason." 

"You should be terrified of me." He could feel the heat of your face just inches from him, noses almost touching. 

Your eyes searched his for a moment before watching his reaction as you pressed your face to his. All at once, lips touched and he felt his entire body melt and give into you. His arms engulfed you in a tight hug, parted lips crashing against yours as he stopped himself from spiraling with joy. Reaper was gone, somewhere else buried deep in the back of his mind and he was feeling complete again. To be touched, to be kissed, to be wanted by someone like you, someone who trusted him without judgment had his heart singing. 

"I think-" You spoke between breaths, verging on panting as kisses deepened and hands moved all over your body. "You've been guarding yourself because you're afraid to feel good." 

"You think you're the one to help me with that?" He whispered as his hands curled into your hair. 

"I can try." The way your chest rose and fell with deep breaths stirred something around in him he hadn't anticipated. 

Sure, he'd thought of you in passing moments wondering what you'd sound like if he kissed you and touched you in ways he really wanted to. It was only natural for his mind to flash to your face after pining over you for months and stealing himself to his room late at night. He never once expected or anticipated you would ever see his face one minute and be kissing him the next. 

His arms gathered you against his body, lifting you from where you stood and wrapping your legs at his waist. You gasped and fell to a giggle as he moved you across the diner with ease, clearly no one had ever manhandled you in that way before and clearly you liked it. He sat you at the edge of your usual booth, it creaked as he leaned you against it and kissed you hard. He felt feverish, his pants constricting him as he pressed himself between your legs and felt your body jump when he rocked against you.

Arching your back, you pulled at the strings hanging down out of his hood forcing him to topple over you and bring his lips back to yours. As he grew harder in his pants he found the perfect spot to rock against, through pants he was able to keep your folds separated and grind against your clit making your body shiver as hands gripped you anywhere they could. 

"Gabe-" You gasped as he rode over you again and again. You couldn't seem to keep your hands stilled, nails dug into his sides and against his neck and all he wanted to do was rip apart your clothes then and there.

He moaned your name against your ear and relentlessly kissed you as his hips circled to a point where you were visibly shaking and sweating. 

"We shouldn't do this here-" You pushed your hands over your eyes and he watched as they rolled with every steady rock of his hips. 

He'd never done anything like this before, grinding against someone fully clothed in public. He found himself wanting to continue, wanting to push you until you were crying out his name and begging for more. He knew there was a way to get you to that high without ever even taking your pants off, and he was sure he could get you there. His cock throbbed desperately in his pants every time he arched against you. Hoping to bring you closer, he pushed up your shirt and dropped his mouth to the soft area on your chest where you moaned and pulled at the ends of his hair. With your nipple between his teeth and pressing hard between your legs you seemed to lose your focus and whisper beneath your breath for more. 

Your hands frantically pulled at the zipper of his sweatshirt, fingers gripped into the edges of a tactical shirt tried to bring it over his body. As you tugged your eyes looked over dimly lit muscles constricting with his movements and a mess of scars that should have scared you away, but seemed to only make you want him more. Shirtless and rocking with you, he leaned over and kissed at the side of your neck. 

"You still want me even after seeing all that?"

"You're driving me crazy right now." Your voice sounded different, airy and needy. He couldn't get enough of it. "Take me home and come in with me." 

"I think I'm going to finish what I started first." He practically growled against your ear. 

Hips carefully adjusted as he lined his covered cock as perfectly as he could between your folds. Your back arched high into the air, fingers curling in desperation as he hit your clit again and again until you were seeing stars. It took everything in him to control his own desire, he wanted nothing more than to get those pants off of you and take you right there against that table, but the deeper softer side of him wanted to have you in a bed where you'd feel comfortable and really let yourself go. He wanted to kiss you and wake in the morning to make breakfast together, he wanted to know what kind of sheets you slept in, what your body wash smelled like, he wanted to know the tiniest little details about you so he could keep you close at his heart. His own happy little secret. 

Lost in his own fantasies about a normal life, he snapped back into reality as your nails scratched his side in pleasure. 

"Sorry!" You gasped as you realized that you'd hurt him, your hips were tightening, thrusting up through the high of an orgasm he didn't even know he brought on to you. With a deep breath, you dropped your hips and loose hands fell at your side. Immediately your hands buried your face and you tried to wiggle against the table in embarrassment. "Oh my god, I-I've never- no one has ever-" 

"Let's get you home so I can show you what I can really do." He kissed you and brought your shirt back in place. 

As you adjusted your clothes and locked the diner for the night he quickly ran to the car to move his cloak and armor to the backseat out of view. In a hurry to not seem suspicious, he shoved everything out of the way and held the door open for you. There was a smile on your face as you sat in his passenger seat, but by the time he made it to the driver's side and turned on the car that smile was gone. 

"You okay? I didn't hurt you did I?" He asked with concern.

"Nope. All good." You didn't turn to look at him, instead you sucked on the corner of your lip. "Just take a right and I'll tell you directions as we go." 

On the ride you seemed oddly stiff. Your eyes searched street names as if it was the first time you were seeing them even though you were telling him which way to go. He tried to make little jokes about the names but you seemed preoccupied and then with the sudden energy between you gone he felt himself go soft and grow with concern. As he drove deeper into a neighborhood, you finally turned to look to him.

"Actually, Gabe I think I'm a little more exhausted than I thought. Could we do this another time? Next time you're in town?" 

"Sure." He said with an eyebrow raised. He didn't mind waiting for you, he'd been waiting for years already. 

"My house is right here." You blurted out just as he passed one. He slammed on the brakes and you seemed to jump out of the car before it even stopped moving. "Thank you for the ride." You held your bag close to your chest, hands gripping at it too tight. 

"Of course." He nodded at you and waited for a few moments too long as you stood there awkwardly not moving. He motioned towards your door and lifted the corner of his lips into a smile. "This is your house, right? I want to make sure you get inside safely, I'll wait until you're in." 

"Oh-" You turned over your shoulder and nervously gazed at the house. "That's okay, I'm all good. Goodnight." 

Even after that you stayed there, standing perfectly still refusing to go into the house. He lifted his brows and watched you flinch as he reached his hand out of the window. 

"You seem a little spooked, are you sure you're okay?" 

"Yup. All good. Goodnight." 

"Okay, well..." He returned his arm to rest on the window and slowly shifted the car into drive. "Goodnight." 

Black eyes watched you with worry as you stayed there under that streetlamp completely frozen until he turned and you were no longer in sight. Something wasn't sitting right, for you to flip just like that, to act terrified of him all the sudden after you'd made a point to tell him you weren't afraid of what he looked like- it just didn't make sense. He was feeling confused, used even, he wanted nothing more than to turn around and demand an explanation. The more he thought about it, the more heated he was becoming, anger and frustration of the only person who was treating him like he was human in years had him gripping the wheel far too hard and bouncing his leg in annoyance. 

Miles from your home, he stopped at a well lit rest stop off the side of the highway. He was the only car there and he slipped from his open door with his head in his hands silently begging to know why you would suddenly become so cold. He paced around in the parking lot for a moment before he circled the car and opened the passenger side. He looked down to the floor of the passenger side and lost his breath as his whole body went numb. At your feet laid his mask, discarded there in a hurry as he changed to make it in before your shift ended. It had fallen from his passenger seat and laid to rest looking right up with the telltale scratches, and dried blood he hadn't yet cleaned on the corner. Knees gave out beneath him, he collapsed into the seat and reached for it with an angry growl. 

Before he could even process what he was doing, the mask was leaving his hands as he chucked it as hard as he could across the parking lot. Into the darkness, it skidded and clattered echoing against trees that knew his secrets. 

"Fuck!" He screamed, uncaring about the birds that scattered from the treetops in a panic. 

Of course. _Of course_, this was how you found out. You must have been absolutely fucking terrified to see the mask of a man who is only in the news as a modern-day boogeyman, you probably only knew him as Reaper the internationally wanted criminal for a laundry list of crimes. He couldn't blame you. In fact, he was secretly complimenting you for remaining as calm as you did, for thinking it through enough to not actually tell him which house was yours. With a little discipline, you would have made a good agent. His regret and subsequent admiration fluttered to a heart racing panic as he realized you were likely calling the authorities as he sat there brooding away at the rest stop. You knew too much about him. Gabe, from Blackwatch. All scars and black eyes he was sure you'd tell the first person you could and his once-secret identity would come crumbling down. 

Once again, his only option was to run. He was practically falling apart as he sprinted to collect his mask and toss it back in the car, his usual smoke increasing with the distress of knowing you must hate him and believing he would only be in danger if he stayed. With shaking hands, he threw the car into reverse and sped as fast as he could focus down a mostly empty highway. Far away from you, far away from any trouble he would bring to your life. He knew he'd have to stay away, that he would never set foot in that diner or see you again. At least he'd have the memory of a happy fleeting moment where he felt human, at least he could hang on to the few moments where he wasn't Reaper. 


	10. Drinking, Siebren De Kuiper

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Staring a new job as a caretaker took a weird turn when you find out the truth about where you're working.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi I went a little wild with this one, I don't know what happened but I hope you like it! 
> 
> ~9300  
Explicit  
Post-explosion Talon  
PWP  
Alcohol use, abusive tactics (used by Talon)

It was a job that paid well. Suspiciously well. Caretaker, watcher, wrangler: the listing asked for a Handler but provided no qualifications or education, it was spare and purposefully so. Your housing and meals were included with the job, a salary just over the cusp of six digits, it seemed absolutely too good to be true. There was one major catch: you didn’t know who you were working for or who you were responsible for watching until after you signed your life away committing to the job for at least a year.

On a rainy morning you met a sharply dressed redhead in what looked to be an almost abandoned office, she looked you over with judgemental eyes during a brief interview that asked bizarre questions. 

“Given an emergency situation, would you feel comfortable administering sedative using a needle?” She asked with low lidded eyes. 

“Would you consider yourself to be someone with an extended patience?” She asked as she scribbled notes down on your resume. 

“Is gravity something you’re particularly attached to?” She asked as you second guessed your sanity in even staying as long as you did during the interview. 

It seemed sketchy, but when times are hard you have to do what you have to do. You broke your lease and packed away furniture in storage the day you accepted the job only to be whisked away the next day to a large unmarked facility on the edge of town. The property was massive, big stone buildings deep behind guarded fences in autumn trees. You met the woman you'd interviewed with outside the gates where they meticulously patted you down and hurried you into an armored car to be driven to one of the buildings on the furthest reaches. You stared out at lines of people all dressed in black and red uniforms, agents of what looked like an army you'd never heard of and something in your gut told you not to question where you were going. 

The building you would stay in was tall with wide steps up to a rotating door that looked almost like a fancy hotel from outside, but on the inside required badges to access different floors. The redhead kept her chin tall, eyes avoiding yours as she gave you quick overviews of things you'd need to know about where to eat, where to do laundry, where all of your basics were before she stepped into an elevator and pressed a button for floor eighteen. You held your breath as the elevator slowly lurched up all the way as you silently noted there were far more floors stretching above that and even more into a basement. 

You were being thrown straight into the wolves den with no chance to run for your life. 

"I advise you to keep to yourself and only interact with your subject." She said sharply as her eyes met yours in the back of reflective doors. "Absolutely no personal talk with your subject, I expect you to keep things professional. You are not to tell anyone your real name, refer to people by their title and last name if you do not know their code name. Understood?" 

"Of course, Dr. O’Deorain." You responded as you were shaking in your boots, too afraid to ask to turn around already knowing you'd made a grave mistake. 

The first time you met the person you’d be caring for he was sat quietly reading with long legs curled to his chest, lost in a book. He was huge, even sitting you could see if he stood he'd be towering above you and it never even occurred to you _that_ would be the person you'd be watching. Dr. O’Deorain introduced him as ‘Siebren de Kuiper, an astrophysicist’ and he smiled at you with a small wave. You introduced yourself and shook his hand then furrowed your brow and looked around the room believing that man couldn’t be who you were there for. She gave you a curious look before he spoke. 

“I’d like to apologize in advance for when you meet Sigma.” He sighed as he closed his book gently around his pinky finger. 

“Sigma?” You asked, looking to the red headed doctor expecting the explanation that Sigma would be who you would really be looking after. 

“Sigma is him.” She narrowed her eyes and placed a hand on his shoulder. Her hand gripped him tight and she glared as if she was a mother scolding her own child. “Dr. de Kuiper is coping with his current mental state by attempting to dissociate his more _erratic_ behavior from his usual self. Despite how much de Kuiper would like to not be responsible for his actions when he slips, he is very much conscious of the things he says and does.” 

“In the moment it is difficult for me to realize I am doing or saying something unusual. I hope, in time and with your help, I will be able to recognize it as it happens and find some sense of inner peace.” He looked sympathetic already and that scared you deeply. 

“What exactly do you do when you’re Sigma?” You asked through a racing pulse beating against your tongue. 

“I am sure you will find out on your own soon enough.” Dr. O’Deorain forcibly turned him, pointing him down the hall. "Please show her to her room, Dr. de Kuiper. I will have some of the nurses down here shortly to explain what is required of her." 

She was quick to turn on her heel and disappear around a corner. He had a smile on his face and beckoned you with him as he stood to his full height. At the very least he seemed friendly, warmer than Dr. O’Deorain, but there was something still very off about everything. You couldn't relax, eyes kept darting around every corner expecting the worst as you sunk deeper and deeper into regret in taking the job. 

First, he showed you his room. The size of a modest apartment with a tiny living room and kitchenette, it was bare with plain furnishings aside from a stack of new books and articles all somehow relating to space or astrophysics. You noted that there were only two doors, one leading out to the hallway and one closed off as a mystery. His bedroom door, his bathroom door, all the ones he should have had in his own room were both missing leaving him with an undecorated and somewhat depressing place to stay in. At the very least he had colored sheets, a deep sort of turquoise that made his eyes pop. He seemed nervous to be showing you around, almost as if he thought he may be in trouble with you if he didn't go over the details of his room or prove how clean he kept it. 

"As my handler, you will have 24/7 access to my room." He turned the knob on the only other door in his room, it opened to a much smaller space that was more of a studio apartment. Sheets and blankets were folded on the bed waiting for you, your suitcases sitting in a small sitting area next to a desk with a sleek laptop. You had the kitchen setup of a shitty hotel, nothing more than a minifridge and a microwave that could barely fit a bowl stacked along with cabinets on a far wall next to a bathroom with a sliding door. "I'm sure the nurses will go over with you the schedule which you're supposed to check in." 

"Check in?" 

"I'm afraid I have a condition that renders me temporarily... unstable." He dug fingernails into his cuticles, eyes turning to his own room looking at the empty space longingly. "There will be times where you will have to check on me throughout the night. Dr. O’Deorain insists I need the second pair of eyes to wrangle myself." 

"I'm not really a medical professional-"

"That's not necessary. We have nurses and researchers all around us who are studying my condition. It is my understanding you are here to monitor me more than anything else." 

"So I'm a glorified babysitter to someone who seems perfectly capable of handling themselves?" You were more confused than ever, something had to be terribly wrong if all you had to do was check in on an astrophysicist every now and then. 

"It is a little more complicated than that-" 

A knock at your door to the hall interrupted him as a friendly faced woman in a lab coat swung your door open. Eeking in at just about five feet tall, short thick braids at the sides of her head and a grin that was clearly forced showing too much of her teeth, she introduced herself as Mesa, one of Dr. O’Deorain's aides and that she would be handling the medical side of Dr. de Kuiper. You walked with her as she showed you around sections of the building you were in, the floor you were on was their 'special cases' agents, below you ten floors of what she referred to as 'troopers', and above you the floors were reserved for higher ranking officials. You wanted to stop her and ask ranks of what, agents for who, where this was all going because it felt almost like a military, but anytime you started to question her she would side eye you and loudly move onto another subject. She led you down into the basement past labs with their lights off and into her office just across from one with a closed door and a card reading 'Dr. Moira O’Deorain' just outside of it and she handed you a black backpack and a small round device with a symbol in the shape of T on top. 

"Should he ever become unmanageable, please contact me using that communicator. I beg you, use your best discretion. If we can not handle the matter and it has to be escalated to Dr. O’Deorain... well, she does not have exactly the most friendly bedside manners." Her hand rested on the backpack. "In here are all the things I believe will help you should there be an emergency situation. Sedatives, numbing agents, first aid, they're small things but make sure you read the instructions in the front pocket just in case you ever have to use them." 

"Wait, please hold on, I don't think I exactly understand what it is I'm doing here-" 

"You will." She looked suddenly solumn. "Listen-" Her eyes darted around the room before she leaned in close to whisper to you. "Next, I am taking you to meet some of the people who run this. Just keep calm, don't speak, and most importantly don't _run_." 

Your blood ran cold, your mouth was dry and it felt as if the weight of an entire ocean was crushing you. She had this wide sympathetic eyes and she placed a hand on your shoulder. You couldn't speak. 

"You seem nice. I'm not trying to scare you, I'm just trying to warn you. I don't want you to disappear like his last handler, just... come to me first okay? Dr. O’Deorain is not particularly fond of signs of weakness, and despite how it appears, many of us here to actually care about each other. We're all in the same boat, yeah? We have to protect each other-"

"I don't understand-" You finally found your voice. 

"Come on." Her toothy smile twitched back to life with a despondent look in her eyes. "We should get this over with." 

Gripping hard at the straps of the backpack, you followed her down some of the lowest levels where dark meeting rooms waited in silence as you stepped further down halls and noted the sounds of armored footsteps tailing not far behind. She hurried you down into a room where Dr. O’Deorain and a woman with a half shaved head welcomed you before doors slammed shut keeping you in. 

That meeting was one you'd rather not think about, otherwise it would keep you awake at night, it would creep into your mind and drive you crazy until you'd be screaming at the top of your lungs. In that meeting you found out the truth of your employer, all the pieces came together and had you so twisted around inside that it was easier to not even acknowledge it was even real. They called it Talon. Before you accepted the job you were so blinded to the world, happy in your ignorance about the terror they brought upon everything they touched. They called it Talon, and now you too were Talon. 

In order to force you to comply with whatever they wanted you to do, they took every precaution to ensure you would never be able to return to the life you once had. The woman with the half shaved head, Sombra, showed you just how much control Talon had over every aspect of your life from that point forward. When you'd filled out the employment papers you never once thought that information would be used against you, that they would have someone with Sombra's brilliance to be able to take everything over. They had your bank account, full access able to see every transaction, able to block any transaction they wanted. They had your identity, they must have gone through your things as you were touring the building to get your IDs that they placed in a locked security deposit box along with every important paper document that pertained to you from birth which should have been sitting in a storage facility far from that meeting room. Your old computer, your old phone, all social media, everything as you knew it was completely in their hands and they were fully prepared to use it against you if you tried to leave. 

You'd were trapped. Kidnapping to the highest degree that you walked into willingly. They didn't care about medical expertise or if you had the ability to take someone down with brut force, all they wanted was a warm body that they knew they could control. They needed someone easy to grasp, someone who they could cover their tracks on if they went missing, and you were that unfortunate someone. 

You felt numb. Stupid. Walked on and horrified. 

In your silent compliance, they stripped you of your name and gave you a place holder: _Blauw 02_. Sombra joked, saying they wanted to use Dutch to make Dr. de Kuiper more comfortable- apparently he'd only referred to his first handler as 01, instead of his assigned name of Blue 01. They were so nonchalant about speaking of him in a way that had your stomach turning. It seemed like a big game, he was the punch line to laugh at, the crazy man on floor eighteen who deserved what he was getting because he was a _failure_. 

"He's nothing more than a weapon to us." Dr. O’Deorain rolled her eyes when she noticed you weren't laughing along. "Think of yourself as a weapons handler. Keep him calm and stable so when we need his use he is available. We won't require you to be in the field with him when he's on missions, but we do expect you to keep him within sight at all waking hours. Should something happen to him on your watch, understand that Talon does not take lightly to failure. We will hold you personally responsible." 

If you weren't so afraid, you would have cried.

The friendly faced aide walked you back to your room after that meeting. She tried to assure you that not everyone in Talon was like them, that most people were just like you- victims of circumstance with nowhere else to go. She tried to tell you as much as she could about what Dr. de Kuiper had been through up to the point that you were there but you were only half listening as you considered the very real possibility that there may very well not be another chance for you to see family or friends outside of Talon without putting them in danger too. 

"He used to be locked up as if he was a psych patient, god it was awful-" She spoke behind her hand, you think because the cameras could see her lips. "We fought Dr. O’Deorain tooth and nail to get him into more habitable conditions, she didn't believe he should be able to wander on his own free will, she really doesn't see things from a point of view of keeping him mentally healthy-"

"How long have you been here?" You cut her off, asking in a daze. 

"Here?" She seemed nervous. "Eight, almost nine years? However long it's been since Overwatch fell... that's where I used to be." 

"Do they call you by a code name, too?" 

"They do." Her brows twisted, she looked hurt. "My full code name is Grand Mesa 206. They- they named all the former Overwatch agents after the bases they came from."

"That's sick." You wanted to throw up. The mind games they had to be playing to name someone that, knowing the attachments those people would have to their former bases, it was disgusting. 

"Give it time." She tried to keep her smile on. "It will grow on you. After a while, you'll start getting privileges back and even be able to go off base without being accompanied. Let me know if you need anything for these first few months, I can't do much but if you ever have a craving for a snack or want a different color of nail polish or something I can sneak little things in for you."

You stared at her as she stepped off the elevator on her own floor. She seemed genuine, but that scared you. The things she must have seen, the things she's probably had to do, you knew better than to think she could immediately be your friend. It felt like a long walk back to your door, every step you took felt lighter than the last, your entire body felt empty as you considered just how thoughtless it was to accept a job without looking into it first. You made it into your own room, flipped on lights to a deary studio room and noticed the door between your room and Dr. de Kuiper's was open. It felt like you floated stright to it, distant eyes peered in to find him writing away in a notebook. 

"Good evening, Dr. de Kuiper." You said in a daze. "I look forward to working with you." 

He lifted his head and gave you a furrowed look.

"There is no need to lie to me." He tapped a pencil on his leg and looked over the way you leaned on his doorframe as if your knees were about to give out. "Despite how little they think of me, I do understand what is happening here. I know many of you are not here of your own free will, I hear the way the nurses speak of me. I only hope to not give you too much trouble."

"They called you a weapon." 

He looked to you with such cold eyes, ones that told you he absolutely knew what he was being used for but, just like you, was powerless to stop it. Truely towering above you from his height, he met you at his doorway and seemed to suck in on his cheeks in thought. This look in his eyes told you he wanted to say something but couldn't, and you being as heartbroken and beaten down as you were, stood there silently staring up at him.

"What name did they give you?" 

"Blauw 02." 

"Blauw-" He laughed and rested a large hand on the top of your head. "We're going to have to work on that pronunciation. Please, when eyes are not watching feel free to call me Siebren."

You nodded your head and bit your bottom lip as a wave of feelings rushed into your chest. At any moment you felt as if sobs would leave you. 

"Goodnight, Siebren." You whispered. 

"Goede nacht, Blauw."

* * *

The first few days were spent getting into Dr. de Kuiper's routine. You had to adjust to his sleeping schedule to ensure you were awake when he was, you followed him around like a dog keeping a far enough distance while still being in sight. It didn't take long for you to understand what he did when he wasn't being pulled for Talon missions. He was given the freedom to pursue his own questioning desires, often this meant following him around to labs to tinker with technology which harnessed small orbs that shifted as he touched them. He would spend mind numbing hours writing out equations or reading in dead silence to a point where you would almost fall asleep in your own hands. 

He would see you from the corner of his eyes, ever following, ever waiting for him to become whatever this person was they called Sigma. During the weeks you monitored him, he slowly started to have you join him with whatever he needed help on. While working he would have you read aloud his notes while he pieced together some new technology, he would have you peer through powerful telescopes and described what you saw so he could write down an outsiders objective view, he found little things for you to do to keep you occupied day to day instead of torturing yourself with waiting on him. 

Every day you waited with bated breath for the day he would finally switch, but the first time you met Sigma you were more curious than afraid. 

You found Siebren floating a few inches from the floor in his room one morning, back turned to you and facing a wall covered in new writing. Never before had you noticed how it appeared to have been painted over multiple times. Still dressed in pajamas, you approached him slowly, already knowing something was off just by the way he was holding himself, his shoulders were tensed and back muscles flexing hard as his arms moved. 

“Dr. de Kuiper?” You asked in a small voice, your hand coming to a gentle rest on his elbow. "Siebren?" 

His body didn’t move, he seemed paralyzed almost, muttering to himself with wide eyes that searched the air in front of him. He looked to be in an unbreakable daze. 

“Sigma?” You asked again, wondering if he would respond to his moniker instead. 

“Surely, you must hear that?!” He snapped his head towards you, looking at you with pupils the size of pinpoints. 

“What do you hear?” Your hand was careful as it slid over more of his arm, not wanting to spook him. Floating in the air higher than he would be if he was just standing, his legs curled beneath him. 

“That music, that damn music. It’s always the same melody-” 

“Would you hum it for me?” You asked as you pulled on his arm, slowly lowering him to the floor. 

He twisted around to face you, feet landing almost on your toes, then bent over to be right at eye level with you. His eyes searched yours, for what you weren’t sure but it was intense. You didn’t let that shake you, knowing you needed to stay calm. He mumbled something beneath his breath in a language that you almost recognized, probably Dutch but you couldn’t quite comprehend if he really was saying something or if he was rambling like a madman. As soon as his whispers quieted, he grabbed both your shoulders and held you in place as he began to hum a song, he nodded his head along with it almost as if he was indicating for you to join as if you really could hear it. 

You listened intently as he hummed the same dozen or so bars over and over again, each time nodding his head bigger as if goding you on to tell him where it was from. He could have kept going like that forever, holding you there, humming away, but you picked up the tune quickly and hummed along with him unsure if that would make things better or worse. 

As soon as you were able to hum it on your own, he lit with glee and pushed both hands through your hair to clear your face and his lips landed with a large kiss smack in the center of your forehead. The action took you by surprise, you blinked rapidly as you tried to assess what the aides or what Dr. O'Deorain would want you to do in that kind of situation, but the only thing you could think to do was laugh. It seemed strange that this was the behavior they were so scared of, just a man lost in his own head, muttering about space. 

"How do I know when I have Siebren back?" You asked him with a smile. 

"Look at you." He sighed and ignored your question, his hands falling to cup your cheeks. In the moment it seemed almost sweet, but it wasn't long before you could see the objects in his room lifting slowly as if gravity itself was slipping. You began to stutter as you felt your own feet beginning to leave the floor. Your hands frantically reached for your pockets and he closed in just inches from your face. "How little you know of the universe, it's charming." 

Not taking a chance, you were suddenly plunging a sedative into his veins. Almost immediately everything in the room came crashing down and he crumpled to the floor. Your heart pounded at your chest, blood pumping in your ears and voice stuck in your throat as you ran to your room to call Mesa and ask if you'd done the right thing. Mesa was at the room within minutes, she examined the state of disarray and held his wrist between her fingers before smiling her big toothy smile at you and declaring everything was normal. She even complimented you on handling things so well before helping you drag his unconscious body back to his bed and telling you to leave him there to rest, that he would be perfectly fine after waking up again. 

Sigma, although mostly just erratic, never scared you the way he seemed to scare some of the soldiers you’d see wandering the halls in combat uniforms. Occasionally you would hear them talking about 'the weapon' and the destruction he was able to bring, but somehow none of it seemed real when you had such a gentle man with you from day to day. You would see his wounds when he came back from missions, deep bruises, cuts you would have to help him redress, he would go eeirly quiet sometimes thinking about whatever he'd done out there. Regardless of what he was doing while he was away, you found your only time to relax was when he wasn't on base. He was unpredictable, he'd usually bounced from erratic mutterings to frozen silence any moment losing the balance between them. Sometimes Siebren would peek through the madness, momentary lapses where he would look to you and apologize for his behavior before falling into another string of uttered theories beneath his breath.

Nobody seemed to be willing to help him the way you wanted to help him. They would write him off as crazy, try to surpress his mumbled thoughts, but you didn't want to stop him or change him, you just wanted to improve the way he handled himself.

It was an incredible sight to see once you thought of bringing him a holopen to write with during one of his Sigma episodes. He’d take to the air, leaving behind glowing orange notes that would float as he walked between them, math equations, rambling sentences with words too complicated for you to understand, sometimes bars of notes to a melody he could never place. He was clearly still completely brilliant, unstable in many ways, but one of the sharpest minds you met and you admired him even when he was like that. 

One time he even asked you to stay perfectly still while he wrote in the air around you with the holopen. He outlined your body, made abstract shapes of your face, he created a temporary augmented statue of you and he wrote in Dutch around it- a poem, you think. You wished you could have taken a picture of it. 

At night, if Sigma was still around then you were on overtime duty. You had to check on him every thirty minutes or so to ensure he’d fallen asleep. Too many thoughts would cloud his mind, things would be racing, keeping him awake and you’d have to come in to remind him to rest. On particularly restless nights, you would even have to stay at his side, sleeping in an uncomfortable chair pulled from the corner of the room to ensure he wouldn’t get up to continue whatever his mind was putting him to in the middle of the night. You didn't mind these so much, it was those times that he would talk to you about who he was before he'd been sucked into a black hole and changed forever. You didn't mind spending time with him, but you also needed the occasional absence from him for your own sanity. 

With Siebren gone on missions, Mesa and some of the other nurses in the same situation as you were would all gather in your room late at night to share even the smallest sense of comradery. Mesa would sneak in candy bars, another agent who went by Al, a shortening of Gibraltar 98, managed to get bottles of bottom shelf vodka and bourbon in. 

"Are you insane, don't you know how dangerous that is?" Mesa whisper yelled at him once. "How did you even get that in here without the guards finding it on you?" 

"Relax!" He said before putting up a finger to make her wait as he took a long sip and gagged at the end. "Oh jesus, that's gross. I'm dating one of the gate guards, as long as I can get it under my clothes I can sneak it in." 

Although unfortunate naming, you liked the agents who had attachments to Overwatch more than you liked the ones who were there without restriction. If they were trusted by the leaders of Talon, they weren't trusted by you and that was a rule you lived by as you stuck it through for months as Siebren's handler. 

Some days were actually okay, you'd even say they were good if you forgot that you were basically a prisoner. You made do with what you had, the little that you did. Small moments that would make you smile, the ones that you could remember with happiness, those kept you going. 

Winter came quickly and your job was almost second nature. It must have been close to the holidays, Talon agents were decking out the cafeteria and common areas in shining multicolored lights that made the place look way more welcoming than it should have. One morning, you opened the door between your rooms to a rush of brisk cold hitting your skin and making you shiver. 

"Good morning?" You said before you saw him. 

Siebren was at the wall kneeling in front of an open window with small snowflakes flying in, his head between his hands muttering about being so cold he couldn't move. Your heart jumped into your throat as you raced to it to close the window and check him. As you rushed to his side he turned up to look at you, his eyes wide with stars and memories of a freezing galaxy. 

"Sigma, did you open this window?" You tried to ask gently as you used your strength to force it closed.

Empty eyes flickered over your features in silence. You held out your hands and offered to help him to his feet, surprisingly he took them and stood, almost pulling you down in the process. His hands were freezing, far colder than they should have been. You wrapped your fingers around his hoping to warm them as you thought about where to sit him to warm him up. 

"Come on, let's get you away from the window. I think I have some extra blankets in my-" 

“Here, you’ll need this.” His hand ripped away to frantically search at his pants pockets before producing a small orb floating a metal cage. 

Before you could even decline it, he grabbed your hands and pushed the object into your palms, immediately this stomach dropping feeling overcame you. The soles of your feet tingled like you’d missed a step on the stairs, hair on your arms stood as if you were in a field of electricity, your whole body felt a warm shiver before it was almost like an unseen blanket wrapped around you. As soon as he let go of your hands you were lifting into the air, your stomach did a flip as your body turned and suddenly it felt like there was no way to tell which way was up or which way was down. You were weightless and quickly going up towards the ceiling. 

Lost in the confusion of trying to focus on Sigma, you didn’t catch yourself before your head bumped into the ceiling tiles. It wasn’t too hard, enough to jolt you, but the surprise of it made you lose your grip on the orb he’d given you. All at once that strange weightless sensation wore off and you came crashing back down towards the floor with a loud yelp that left your throat. 

Beneath you, it appeared Sigma attempted to reach out and grab the orb that slipped from you, but this put him right in the path of your descent causing you to crash against him. You sent him toppling to the floor, your body uncontrollable as knees and elbows hit him on the impact. Your head pounded, you were almost sure you'd broken something on him but it took you a moment to orient yourself again. 

“My god, are you alright?” He asked beneath you, his chest rising and falling with heavy breaths and your head lying against it. His eyes focused on you with crystal clarity. 

“I think so-” You tried to move and found everything hurt, but nothing felt excruciating.

You forced your head up and looked at him trying to read for any signs of still being unstable. Instead, you found his cheeks were stained with pink, either from the feeling of your body against his or from the embarrassment that the situation was of his own creation, he was clearly far more embarrassed about it than you expected him to be. Neither of you moved, you realized your body was laid on his with your legs straddling one of his thighs and a knee to close to his center for comfort. Hands hovered behind you in the air not wanting to touch you in a way that would scare you. 

“You're so _warm_." His body shifted almost as if he just noticed you were on top of him, freezing hands slid beneath the back of your shirt over your skin until they were holding you tight at your shoulder blades and he was curled up against you clinging to you for warmth. 

You softly gasped as he sat up and you found yourself pressed against his body, your chest against his, legs tangled together, his head leaned in at your neck. No one had touched you like that in so long, no one dared get that close to each other that you couldn't stop yourself from hugging him back. His leg moved between yours, accidentally forcing you to grind against him making you blush every shade of pink you could imagine. Cold fingers against your back began to circle in strange directions, his lips whispered against your skin and as you strained to listen to him you realized he was writing equations with his fingertip over your spine. The aching in your body was nothing compared to the flush of feeling him touch you in such an intimate and yet distant way. 

"Sigma?" You whispered and you attempted to lean back to see his face. "I fell on you, are you hurt?" 

"I believe you may have cracked my rib." He nonchalantly said as he continued his math.

"Shit. Come on, we've got to get you to Dr. Mesa-" 

"Blauw?" He looked to you suddenly, his hands sliding to your waist. He still had that distant look in his eyes like he was seeing right through you, but he was trying hard to focus. "What is your real name?" 

"I- I don't think I can tell you that-"

"The universe knows, the stars mock me-" He held you tight again, that damn leg lifted bucking your hips and making you bite back an inappropriate moan. "I must know, there are so many possibilities and I lay awake at night terrified one day you too will go missing like my other handler and I will never have even known your name! I promise to never speak it, you have my word-"

His words grew more frantic from each one to the next. Hands grew bolder and drug nails lightly down your back, you could feel the air lifting again and your heart knew you couldn't take another fall. 

Your arms circled his shoulders, your head leaned against his so your lips were just against his ear. Your voice shook, it felt almost as if the moment you said your own name you'd be shot from unseen snipers, but it left your lips and the room came to a calming still before he leaned away and repeated it under his breath. His hands fell from your body only to push his palms over his face as if he was relieved of the weight of the entire universe itself just to hear you say it. He smiled, then laughed and fell backward crashing his back to the floor only to moan in pain as he hit the ground. 

"Thank you." He whispered, still chuckling. "Thank you, thank you."

"We need to get you to Dr. Mesa now." You breathed out as you gathered your strength to push yourself from him. 

He seemed so much happier after that brief moment. Not just Sigma, but Siebren did as well. Sometimes he would look up from his nose buried in a book and just smile at you, his eyes would be so soft and there would be just the faintest hint of blush. Mesa even began to notice, she would question if something happened and warn you to keep your distance knowing the wrath that would be brought upon you if she knew what you'd told him. He was happier and easier to manage, but he still had his off days. 

There was a mission where he returned practically unable to get out of his Sigma mindset. He kept you up for almost forty hours and refused to stay in bed as he continued to get up and hum or walk about his room any time you closed your eyes. You were about ready to strap him against the bed just so you could sleep, but late into the night, you caught Sigma doing something far different than mumbling to himself or thinking of the universe. You'd been in and out to check on him, not bothering to shut the door between the rooms until he finally seemed to steady his breathing enough to sleep. Wanting to check him one last time before falling asleep yourself, absolutely exhausted, you tiptoed in and listened to him in the darkness. He’d rolled on his side, facing away from you. Blankets kicked to his feet and his pants pulled down beneath his groin, he was already sweating and in the middle of pleasuring himself to a point where you heard soft moaning when you froze midstep. 

You were used to his endless mutterings- often you could tune them out- but it was difficult not to listen when your name, your _real name_, was whispered against his pillow as he pumped at his core. You felt a rush of embarrassment as you stood there in silence. He was a fully grown adult man and yet you'd never once considered the possibility that he would need to do anything like this, although you knew you couldn't blame him for it. You wouldn't have been so flushed if he wasn't breathing out your name, if you weren't thinking of the time his hands were across your back. 

Mortified would have been a strong word to use, but you were sure the situation would have been worse had he been facing the other direction. Standing there just listening to the soft sound of his breathing and the quickening of his hand, you suddenly forgot how to walk quietly and even in the dark you closed your eyes forcing yourself to focus. With your feet lifting as gently as they could, you carefully stepped back through the doorway and slid into the side of your own bed sweating as you strained yourself to listen to him. You were almost tempted to slip your own fingers between your legs, never before had that aching felt like it would kill you if you didn't touch yourself, but some part of you was too terrified to let go and allow yourself even a moment of pleasure knowing if he went off the rails because you decided your fingers were more important, it would likely mean you'd be staring down the business end of Reaper's shotgun. 

Instead, you kept that moment of violated privacy to yourself. You locked away the knowledge of what he was really doing with your name and tried to force yourself to forget it. 

Forgetting isn't so easy when it's the only thing you can think about. 

Siebren was taken away for another mission, by the second day of his absence Mesa and Al were in your room again with bottles of liquor snuck in and you were all at least a few shots deep. Everything seemed to be perfectly normal until you heard the familiar sounds of Siebren's door closing in the other room. You all froze and you held a finger to Mesa's lips to keep her quiet as you leaned back to look into his room through the shared door. 

"Dr. de Kuiper?” You asked, wondering if someone else who wasn't supposed to be there was searching his room for some reason. 

"Our mission ended early!" He happily chimed back at you. "I brought back a few things for you to read if you get bored while I'm doing research-"

His voice was nearing the door and you panicked not wanting him to see the two other agents or the bottles in your room. 

"Wait, uh don't come here, I-I'm changing!" You shouted.

In the other room, you heard the sound of things thudding to the floor, likely the books he was referring to falling from his arms. He cleared his throat and socks shifted on the carpet so his voice faced away from the door. 

"So sorry!" He coughed out. "Um, I will give you a moment." 

Knowing the bottles would make too much noise if they were moved, Mesa and Al sprung to their feet leaving them there for you to deal with as they quietly made their way to your door and you covered their sounds by shifting around blankets. Once they'd clicked the door open, you appeared at the doorway looking at Siebren, weirdly out of breath and nervous. 

"Okay, all good. That's so nice of you to bring me something back, what did you say it was again-" 

“Have you been drinking?” He sounded confused about even asking you. You looked away from him, unable to meet his eyes. He sounded so concerned, almost like a disappointed parent finding you this way. 

“N-no...” You tried as hard as you could to sound sober, failing as you stumbled over words. You could feel your heart racing in your throat, he was going to tattletale on you, rat you out to Dr. O’Deorain and get you fired, or worse. 

“You are a terrible liar, and you stink of it." He cracked a smile and curled around the doorframe to look into your room, spying the abandoned bottles sitting on the floor. "It's dangerous to drink alone, you know." 

"I wasn't alone." You blurted out, immediately regretting it knowing you'd only be getting other people in trouble. "Actually, no I was! Totally alone. Drinking all alone." 

"Would you like company?" He smiled down at you and you could have sworn he could hear your heartbeat. 

"You-you probably shouldn't drink, considering, what with Sigma and all-" 

Before you could actually stop him, he pushed past the doorway and into your room where he grabbed the bottles by their handles, clanking them together and read over the labels before taking an unsettlingly long swig of one. Part of you knew you should have reached out to stop him, after all it was your job to keep him in a consistent and safe state of mind, but you also knew he was a person who could and should be making his own decisions and something about thinking it was on you to stop that twisted around your insides. 

Instead of being mad or running away to report you for drinking, he sunk to your floor, propping himself against your bed where he sat with you and danced around telling you about his most recent mission. He eluded to his contempt for the red haired doctor, that he wished he could do something about being used in a way he knew went against his personal moral compass, but he too was stuck in a limbo of identity. For the first time he told you how Talon was the ones who rescued him from space, if not for them he would have been aimlessly trapped in a space station running out of oxygen until he'd resign to an unearthly silent grave. In some ways he was thankful, but in many more he was bitter.

You tried to cheer him up, you postured yourself just like Dr. O'Deorain would and pursed your lips the way she did. With your hands on your hips, you tried to speak in her accent and bossed him around as you both drunkly laughed at your impression. At first it was silly, fits of laughter that had you falling against his side as you clutched your own. Your face buried against his chest as you hid your smile and his arm hugged you at his side, his big hands keeping you close. Laughter continued, but slowly became soft giggles as you realized you were gripping his shirt just above his stomach, giggles turned to catching breaths and warm chills that shot over your skin. All at once it was as if you both realized how close you were to each other, how he was holding you so casually where you fit so perfectly against him. You could almost feel your heart dropping out of your body, you knew you shouldn't have been doing what you were, you knew it was a giant risk to even have thoughts of him like this, let alone act on it. 

Just above you, Siebren whispered your _true_ name. It sounded like a plea, his hand curled against your side and his forehead pressed to the top of your hair and you found yourself adjusting so more of your body was touching his. 

"I am so sorry you are trapped here, with me." He sighed and hugged you tighter. 

"You're the only reason I'm able to make it every day." Your eyes lifted to meet his, lips spilling an undeniable truth. 

Unsure if it was blush or alcohol, your face felt like it was burning as you stared up at him. Your hand lazily moved to rest on his hip as his lifted to hold you gingerly by your chin. There was a heat between you, one that sparked in way it hadn't for months as the walls of formality fell. His arm at your side scooped you up against him, bringing your legs over his body into his lap and lips just a breath apart. He spoke your name again, this time with something heavier in it, a question that allowed you to fill in your own blanks before you were lurching forward and pressing your lips to his. He let out a deep breath against you, trails of a moan spilling over as your body adjusted in his lap.

Thoughts of him moaning your name, of touching you in ways he shouldn't have been flooded back to you and had you clawing at his hair. At a loss for words, he kept his lips locked with yours and allowed hands to curve over your back and beneath your shirt. Even still holding you at your waist, his thumb was able to reach up and push beneath your bra, his rough fingertip sliding over your nipple making you shiver and kiss him harder. Between your legs a bulge poked at you from his pants. Enjoying the knowledge that you were turning him on you circled your hips against him until a deep groan left his throat and he was sloppily kissing from your lips to your cheek. 

Just as you were moving to rip off your shirt, he pulled away from you roughly, his legs pushed up, forcing himself to stand and he swung you around to toss you onto your bed for a softer landing as he pushed his hands over his face, onto the top of his head in distress. 

“What am I doing?” He asked himself in a frantic voice. He paced in a small section next to your bed. “No, I promised myself I would get you out of here and make sure you're safe before I ever told you how I felt." 

"Get me... out? Siebren were you going to help me escape Talon?" You reached out for his to clasp your fingers around, uncaring that your chest was halfway out of your shirt.

"Talon does not deserve you." He looked to you with such sympathetic eyes. "I was going to surprise you, find a place where we could hide. Somewhere that we wouldn't have to worry about their rules. Perhaps selfishly, I wanted you with me. You are the first person to see me as anything other than a science experiment." 

"I feel safest when I'm with you." Your words felt like they floated out of you, but you couldn't ignore the aching between your legs that wanted him to just give you what your body needed. Making sure his eyes stayed on you, your body adjusted laying your back as you faced him. "Being around you makes me happy, it makes me feel good. I want you to make me feel good. I'd like to forget about Talon for just one night. Please, Siebren." 

He stared as you pushed your shirt and bra over your head and arched your back as hands curled over your chest. His cheeks deeped shades of red you'd never seen on him before, his lips pressed together tightly and he breathed heavily through his nose as he examined you with darting eyes. Slowly, he sat on the edge of your bed at your side, his hand slid over your arm to your hands resting over your chest and he spoke with a low growl. 

"Show me-" His nostrils flared as he focused intensely on you. "How would you like me to help you feel good." 

"Kiss me." You sighed. You fingers touched your lips before sliding down your body. "Here, and here. Here." 

His hand met yours, fingers interlocking between your legs where you felt him brush against your core. You didn't care that you were far more bold than you would have been without alcohol coursing through your system, you didn't care that he was looking at you as if he was about to rip into you like a wild animal. As soon as fingers curled over aching folds you were letting out desperate ugly moans and working your pants off. His lips crashed into yours as he bent forward to kiss you, hands helped you out of your clothes and him out of his own and before you knew it he was climbing over the edge of your bed to place himself between your legs and you felt him press hard against you, rocking along your slit. 

Your job was to keep him calm and you were doing pretty shitty at that. His tip pushed in spreading you wide, gliding against your walls as he hit nerves that made your body twitch. Above you he was breathing heavy, your fingers interlocked behind his neck keeping his head pulled towards yours to kiss greedily. Loud gasps left you over and over again as he inched deeper and his fingers gripped into your sides. Although messy, and somewhat in a rush, he took his time to kiss every inch of your neck that he could reach. He breathed your name against your ear and moaned out every time you bucked your hips up against him.

There was this turmoil in him as the coil in his core tightened. A fight between reality and what could be fake, feelings fought between Siebren and Sigma that threatened to explode in a rush of emotions which would send you flying to the ceiling. He felt light, liberated even to be able to find a way to express unspoken feelings and you were all too willing to let him run with them. 

"It's okay-" You hurried to whisper as you kissed him again. "I'm right here. Siebren, Sigma, no matter who you are, I still want you." 

Just that was enough to have him breaking down his barrier, he practically sucked in a dry sob as his lips fell to your chin and you felt him pulse deep against your walls. His shoulders rolled and too quickly he was away from your lips, his upper half moving upright so he could grab you by the hips and completely control the speed. Taking you like this seemed to be more Sigma's style, hard, deep without worry of sending you overboard. Sigma wanted you to cum again and again, he didn't want the deep closeness that came with kissing and hugging having you beneath him, Sigma wanted you to ride through a high as long as he could make you. 

He rode into you again and again as you clenched and cried out, your entire body wracking with a pleasure only he could bring. Wanting only to heighten it for you as he neared his own edge, his thumb slid to your core and circled quickly at your clit forcing your body to curl in on itself as your mind seemed to blank with the high of such an intense orgasm. 

With your eyes fluttering and a wet mess between your legs, Siebren flopped onto his back next to you in your bed. Both breathing heavy, sweating and blushing still, he smiled at you and rubbed careful knuckles against your cheek before reaching down to lock your hand with his. Your heart was still racing, you were sure his was too, but you'd never been happier at Talon than you were in that moment. He smiled and played with the ends of your hair as you crashed back down to the reality of the situation you were in, and he squeezed your hand hoping to give you the strength to keep you going for as long as he could. 

"One day, I promise: we will leave this place together." 


	11. Jealousy, Jesse McCree

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jesse has a bit of a crush on you, but you like the commander and he's not too fond of that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1200  
Explicit  
Pre-Explosion OW/BW  
PWP  
Some exhibitionism

You followed Commander Reyes like a dog. Always on his heels, eyes wide and a big smile and he soaked it up knowing full well it pissed Jesse off to no end. He taunted him with it even, during morning practice or at late into the night on missions Reyes would make a point to threaten Jesse to keep up otherwise you’d never even glance his way again. In some way, he was using it to motivate Jesse to be a better agent, but it was almost to the point of torture because he liked you so much. He wasn't creepy about it, not possessive or of the mindset that only he could have you- no it was the opposite, he wanted you to be happy even if that meant it wasn't with him, but he sure did hope it was with him. 

No matter what, no matter his feelings or yours, he did everything he could to maintain a friendship with you. When not on missions you were inseparable from him, always seen together laughing or shooting, no matter what you were doing he just loved to be around you. 

"Hey darlin'. How's my favorite girl doin' this lovely evening'?" He asked as he tipped his hat and smiled at you in the commissary. 

"Better now that my favorite guy is back from Rome. How'd the mission go?" You sat across from him with a sparkling interest in your eye and forked at whatever it was you bought for dinner.

"Oh, you wouldn't believe it, so we had the target cornered right-"

"And Jesse here ruins our cover by losing his hat in the wind." Reyes appeared, to Jesse, out of nowhere behind him. His commander's hand landed on his shoulder and shook him lightly in jest as he greeted you across the table. 

That was the first time he noticed something... strange going on. 

No longer were you the bright-eyed bushy-tailed agent trying to get the commander's attention with 'yes, sirs' and perfect salutes. You were leaning too far forward against the table showing off your curves with a shirt that he should have written you up for being unbuttoned too low. Your eyes looked him over with quick flickers and a lip bit at the corner, words trailing on just a little too long as they got lost in thought looking at him. He told himself you were just being flirty because you had a crush on the commander, in Jesse's mind it would go away within a few days and you'd come running into his arms the moment your heart was broken. 

Then he noticed a shift. After months of flirtatious laughs and little touches on his arm, the way Reyes spoke to you was no longer with a smirk on his face, he wasn’t teasing anymore. No, the way you and Reyes spoke was beneath your breath, your body too close to his, your hand touching his big arms in a way that no agent should. Jesse almost even almost caught the two of you once, he rolled into Reyes’s office with a fist full of paperwork and found you scrambling out of his commander's lap to his side as you straightened out your uniform and he was wiping tinted chapstick kisses off his lips. 

Jesse was so angry, but he had no right to be. He’d never gathered his courage enough to tell you how he felt. He only stayed at arm's length watching from a distance secretly wishing, always hoping that maybe someday you would turn to him and really realize his feelings for you. Deep in his gut, he knew you owed him nothing for the time he spent chasing after you, but it stung knowing you chose his commander over him. But, he was patient. He was willing to wait for you, to sit back and let your romance with the commander fizzle out even if you seemed to up the ante every time he was around to witness it. 

Instead of getting mad at you, he pushed his feelings of jealousy deeper into his core and kept those feelings hidden away until he had moments alone. 

You once changed in his room, it was quick between meetings from one uniform into another. He wasn’t in the room when you changed, you used his room after he offered knowing yours would be too far to get to before you needed to be in your next meeting, and you must have been in a rush because he found a forgotten tank top bunched up on his floor. In some way, he thought you must have left it there for him realizing he would treasure it. You never once asked where it went or what happened to it after it disappeared into the back of his dresser drawers. 

Back in his room he would curl your top over his fist and hold it to his lips as he weakened himself with a fist at his lap. In his mind he could see the delicate straps falling over your shoulders and you would reach beneath your uniform jacket to pull them back into place giving him a peek at what was beneath your shirt. His cock would pulse and threaten to release in his hand at the mere memory of you smiling and joking threatening to sleep in your bed because your room was too far away. 

Since he couldn't have you, he would settle with the little parts of you that you would leave behind. 

He thought you never noticed how secretly jealous he was of your relationship with the commander. He assumed he was good at hiding his sideways glances and his cheeks being sucked in as he pouted watching you sit in the commander's lap. He genuinely believed you didn't know his true feelings, until the day you called him as asked him to come to the commander's office for an urgent matter. The whole time there he was running with spurs clicking against linoleum thinking there was something dreadfully wrong, he swung that door open faster than he ever had in his life and to his shock he found his absolute worst nightmare. 

"Fuck-" You gasped. "Harder, Gabe!" You cried as the commander had you pinned to his desk. 

Reyes seemed to freeze in surprise seeing him bursting through into the room. The commander flushed as you moaned and bounced your hips back against him, relishing in the moment of seeing Jesse come face to face with you fucking another man in front of him. He hated it, the sight of it, the thought of it, the sounds you were making, he hated every second but that didn't stop the front of his pants from tightening and his heart from racing.

"The hell, Jesse? Get out of here!" Reyes barked at him. 

You smiled and your fingers rested at your lips. You seemed to be enjoy it far too much, your neck rolled throwing hair over your face and you made sure to position your body in a way that had Jesse taking in an eyeful of you.

"Thought you might need something else to think about." You breathed out as fingers pinched at your nipples. Reyes grunted and pressed on your back, snapping deep into you with a growl. "Seen enough yet, Jesse?" 

He was speechless. Every part of him wanted to stay in place and watch but he knew Reyes would kill him if he did. Hoping no one was in the hall, he flew out and ran as fast and as far as he could, his stomach mixed with a raging fire of jealousy and lust that made him weak. 


	12. Hate Sex, Gabriel Reyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Life's been hell ever since you joined Professor Reyes in his department, he turns the torment up when the new semester starts and he seems to not be able to take the heat he dishes out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~5300  
Explicit  
University AU  
PWP  
Professor/professor dynamic (somewhat worker/boss dynamic), name calling dirty talk, spitting, semi-public

Everything was chaos on the first day of classes. Every year without fail there would be something going wrong, some sort of clerical or personal mishap that would have you tripping over yourself- it was never just _easy_. You’d already been running around campus desperately trying to keep up with first day meetings and reprinting updated versions of your syllabus, the day was already stressful enough and you were just about done with everything and everyone by the time your last class rolled around.

Trying to put aside the hype of the day you knew your last class was usually the easiest to teach. It was a night class, mostly older students and people with work schedules who couldn’t fit traditional times, you enjoyed the night classes and usually looked forward to teaching them because everyone seemed to actually want to be there and they actually participated. Usually it was a pleasure to teach. Usually nothing went wrong with your night class. Usually, that is. 

This time, you found the entire class was still waiting out in the hall in front of the assigned classroom, standing in awkward silence with faces buried in their phones and it was only two minutes before class was scheduled to start. They should have been already in their seats, bags down and notebooks out ready for you to do your introductions, it was almost unheard of for a class to run over into your time slot so late at night. 

“Is there still another class in there?” You asked exasperated as you approached one particularly eager looking student who stood next to the door.

“I think so?” They questioned as you opened the door with as much force as you could manage. 

Imagine your surprise when standing before you was the one professor you couldn’t stand, the one man who always tried to block you from getting anything you needed, the one you had to fight tooth and nail for just to get even a cent of funding for your classes: Gabriel Reyes, the head of the History department. Something about him made your blood boil. From the very beginning, there was a clash of personalities that had you so frustrated you'd threatened to take it all the way to the head of the university multiple times. It started when you joined the staff as a junior professor, all you did was look through the spending records and bring it up in a meeting while the dean was there what he'd been doing wrong for years and how it could be changed going forward. Apparently, this hurt his ego. He spent years making you do the absolute most to get anything done.

Donation forms in triplicates. 

Scheduling your classes on the furthest end of campus in the shittiest room.

'Accidently' spilling coffee over your newly printed documents.

Anything and everything he did seemed to be out of spite all because you had the gall to even suggest there was a way to be doing things better. In the first few months, you just assumed it was an adjustment period of personalities clashing and learning to work together. You kept waiting and waiting for him to ease up on you but he never did, his petty games continued well into your first years as a professor and long after causing you to be annoyed every single second you spent in his presence. He was the symbol of everything that you were actively working against, the man who stood in the way of you being the successful professor you knew you could be, but no matter what you did he seemed to be the one holding you back from greatness.

So when you saw him standing there in that classroom with that stupid happy smirk on his face, you immediately knew he was there just to piss you off before your class started. 

“Get the fuck out of _my_ classroom.” You practically growled at him, glaring at the two students he stood next to. “You shouldn't need to be reminded all rooms should be cleared fifteen minutes prior to the next scheduled class.” 

“Oh were you about to have a class in here?" He pretended to look dumbfounded and pointed at the empty desks. "Well that's just too bad, you see, I'm still finishing my discussion with these students-" 

"Professor Reyes, you've just been talking about rearranging your office for-" A confused student began and you were pinching at the bridge of your nose. 

"Just get _out_. I've already had a hard enough day, I don't need this right now." You were about ready to shove him out of the window if it meant he'd leave the classroom. 

"I guess I could leave." He leaned close to you, his dark eyes looking right through you with low lids. "But I think I'll stay to audit the class, just to see how things are going." 

You were livid, on the verge of shaking if you didn't control yourself. He was well within his right to sit in, department chairs were actually encouraged to participate in professor's classes as a way to engage the student body, but you knew he didn't care about the dean's wishes- he only cared that his presence would throw you off. You huffed and held your tongue knowing you couldn't say anything to get him to leave, you held the door open for your own students as they poured into the classroom to find seats they'd call their own through the semester. 

You fumbled through an opening lecture. Your words tripping over themselves, hands shaking as you handed out syllabuses to bright eyed students. Reyes sat in the back of the classroom, notebook open but no pen in hand as he stretched his legs out far in front of him and yawned loudly as you explained the basics of the class for the semester. Other students could clearly tell you were frazzled, you thanked your lucky stars none of them questioned you about the man in the back of the classroom otherwise you may have just lost control of your eyes and sobbed about how unfairly he was treating you. It was degrading that have him shake you up as much as he did and you left that night upset and embarrassed. He sat in the corner of the room smirking away with arms crossed over his chest making a point to stay there until everyone else left the classroom.

"You're making me look incompetent." You angrily seethed as you shoved papers into your bag. 

"You were doing a well enough job of that on your own." He had this judgmental look, his eyes looking you over as he clicked his tongue. You turned to him in a sharp snap. 

"What do you fucking want from this, Reyes? Why do you insist on making me miserable at all times?"

"Becuase you've made me miserable for years. You think you know everything about our department, you think you can do my job better than I can. I've wasted so much time dealing with your nitpicking." 

"Nitpicking?!" You slammed your hand on the table and stomped towards the door. "_Nitpicking?_ You cost our department literal thousands of dollars because you couldn't inventory properly, all I did was point it, and a few other things out. Agh- God, God, Reyes you are so frustrating. You're so arrogant and you think you can't be touched because of your tenure, well I have news for you, I'm not just another one of your pushovers. I won't let you get under my skin-" 

"You can't just walk away from me!" He shot to his feet, intending to meet you at the door to stop you, but you threw it open and purposefully rammed your shoulder against his midsection as you forced your way out. 

"I absolutely fucking can, watch me! I've been on campus for over fourteen hours and I'm_ going home."_ You paused to glare in his direction as your eyes looked right to his shirt which he'd unbuttoned at some point during your class to show off dark chest hair and you flared your nostrils in anger. "If you're going to keep doing this shit at least wear something appropriate. You look like you're trying to fuck one of the freshmen, you creepy asshole."

His cheeks lit with deep shades of red as you stomped away through double doors and flew down a narrow flight of stairs hearing him trying to chase after you to continue the argument. You could never explain it, what it was that bothered you so damn much about him, but you knew if you stayed in that classroom any longer you'd be tossing dry erase markers as his dumb face. It angered you even more that it was all you could think about on the drive home, the only thing you could think about while you were angrily eating your dinner, the only thing you could think about as you were settling down in bed that night. Anger lit a fire inside of you to brun even brighter as you fell asleep thinking about him smirking away in the corner of your classroom with his shirt almost halfway undone, and your racing heart questioned why he felt so comfortable around you despite how much you butted heads. 

When the next week rolled around you were grinding your teeth as you found him sitting in that spot again. You tried to calmly greet your class and attempting to ignore his obnoxiously heavy sighs during your lecture when you fumbled over words or accidentally gave incorrect dates. He made it a point to ensure you knew he was there, and as the weeks went by and your class size dwindled he only became a more prevalent feature that would distract you through the class. Although you found despite how little you cared to have him in your presence, those days you knew he'd be in your class you always seemed to put just a little more effort into the way you looked and into the way you held yourself. Those days you were wearing skirts that clung to your curves, button downs to tuck beneath the waist and leave open just enough to border what a professor should or shouldn't have been wearing. You blamed Reyes for it, some sort of sick mental game to outdo him in a bid to keep your students attention- you denied the little flutter in your mind that told you it was all to keep _his_ attention. 

By the fifth week he was pretending to audit your class, you came up with a plan. Just to be petty, just to annoy him in the way that he'd annoyed you, his next class you decided you'd show up extra early to take his same seat and watching his lecture with an uninterested gaze. He paused the moment he walked through the door to find you there, your legs crossed as much as they could be in that tight skirt, imitating his smirk as best you could. He sucked at his teeth before you saw him open his mouth to question you, only to stop as a student walked in to greet him. 

"Good evening, professor." The student said as he side eyed you. 

"Nice to see you, Jesse." Reyes responded while not taking his own eyes off the way you switched your crossed legs. 

He stared in silence until the room filled and the air was tense as each student who sat down seemed more uneasy than the next. Reyes tapped his pen in an annoyed rhythm at the podium, even from quite a distance away you could see the muscles in his neck tightening as he silently mulled over you playing him at his own stupid mind game. The moment he started speaking, you yawned as obnoxiously and as loudly as you could muster with exaggerated stretches that led to you landing fingers at the buttons of your shirt. Although remaining composed, you heard the pause in his voice as you gave him a fake surprised look and undid buttons down your cleavage. 

He cleared his throat and tapped the end of his pen hard against the podium before looking over the crowd. 

"Actually everyone, this lecture won't be on the final. I suggest we use this time in a more productive way. Please group up with your research partners and head down the research lab in the history building. Feel free to leave early if you're finished before the end of class and make sure to submit the weekly discussion before midnight." 

He looked back to you with burning eyes. Students seemed giddy at the prospect of being able to leave early and quickly packed their things away, you listened to them mumble about just heading home instead of going to the library, of going out to pick up dinner together to work on their projects, they all seemed elated to be leaving Reyes's class and yet there you were, bitter and red in the face as you made your way up to him at the front of the classroom. He saw you coming and quickly followed his other students out the door, hoping to leave you far behind to run away to his own office, but you caught up with him in the hall and angrily pulled at the strap of his bag. 

"Fuck you, Reyes!" You whisper yelled hoping not to disturb nearby classes. "You do this shit to me for weeks and you can't even take it for more than a few minutes?"

"I don't want to hear it from you right now-" 

"Would you grow up already? I am so sick of your childish attitude and inability to deal with any genuine human emotions. Can't you just look me in the eyes once and tell me what your _actual_ problem is with me?" You were forcing him to stay, your hand gripped hard at his strap. His dark eyes flicked from your eyes to the opening of your shirt before he tsked and tried to shoo your hand away. You curled your lips in disgust. "You've got a lot of nerve looking at me like that. Is that what it is, Reyes? You're just some pathetic scumbag who's been treating me badly for years because you've had a crush on me?" 

"As if I would _ever_ like someone like you-"

"Good, because I would never like anyone like you. You self entitled jerk, horrible attitude-"

"Oh, _I'm_ the self entitled one-" 

"Probably fucking get off to the idea of me-" 

"You only _wish_ I did-" 

"I'd rather throw myself through that window than think of you like that-" 

When had your faces got so close together? Blush covered your entire face and burned down your neck, you could see his pupils expanding as you snarled up at him, it seemed strange that both of you were breathing so heavy. There was a flashing moment you were thought maybe that was just what he looked like when he was extremely angry, but you couldn't stop the little shutter in your breath as you roughly let go of his strap and grabbed at the front of his shirt instead. You never expected to react the way you did, never thought you were someone who would pull the person you hated most against them because you were just _so angry, so angry that you wanted to kiss him. _

A weak moment of heat that had you crashing your lips against his suddenly had you pinned to the walls of the hallway. He seemed to be kissing you back with the same fever, the same twisted angry look on his face and his big hands were grabbing at your hips. In a brief moment to catch your breath, you parted and glared into his eyes as he pulled you into the nearest door, a unisex one stall bathroom that barely had enough room for a student and a backpack let alone two adults ready to throw fists at each other. In a flash, the hatred seemed to pause as he stared far too intensely into your eyes. You rolled your neck and looked him over as if you were sizing him up. 

“You’re the fucking worst.” You practically spat out as you grabbed his dress shirt collar and pulled his face to your level again. 

“You’d actually be hot if you weren’t such a fucking bitch.” His words were poisionless venom. 

In the moment your cheeks flushed and your body seemed to light with a fire that would only be put out by his hands all over your skin. You pulled him down hard, forcing his face to press against yours in an angry kiss as his arms scooped you up pressing your body back against the grimy bathroom tiles. Your skirt lifted over your thighs as your legs spread around his waist and it bunched almost near the waist. All at once he was grinding against you, his body so warm and so hard between your legs that you almost forgot who it was that was occupying your lips. 

Hands grabbed anywhere on you they could. Fingers curled at your sides, over your chest and up around the back of your neck. He was grinding against you, growling from deep in his throat as he kissed you there was a tension of someone who'd been wanting to do just what he was doing for far too long. Fingers pulled at your shirt, he touched along the edge of your skin around the opening before gripping at it. He didn't care about worrying if your shirt would be wearable again or not, his strong hands ripped buttons open popping them off and clattering them to the floor. He pushed up your skirt, riding it high over your hips until it bunched at your waist where he held you tightly, almost threatening to bruise as his body rocked against yours. While you kissed your hand gripped hard into the back of his head, nails digging in and pulling from the base of his hair but it was clear just how much he liked it from the tightness that appeared between your legs pressing against the front of his pants. 

No words were exchanged as you both gasped and caught your breath, his hand frantically worked at his zipper and pulled your clothes out of his way so he could ride against your folds. You arched your back and let him grab you anywhere he needed to keep his balance before he leaned against you and bit lazily at the top curve of your shoulder. You heard his pants fall to his ankles, his belt buckle hitting the floor with a metallic tinking noise then a throbbing pressure prodded at you. 

"Fucking-" He was grunting with gritted teeth, pushing his tip in you stretching your walls wide, making your body jump as you took him unprepared. _"Slut."_

"Name calling, Gabriel?" You tried to hide the moan in your voice, he felt so damn good filling you that it was impossible to ignore. "Not that I mind. Should have expected as much from an asshole like you." 

"I never said you could call me by my first name." He breathed against your skin, brows furrowed and hips thrusting hard and deep into you. "It's Professor Reyes to you." 

He looked wild, hair unruly and bouncing above him as he fucked you against the bathroom wall. You opened your mouth to fire back a snide response only to be stopped with his hand covering your mouth and his teeth grazing against your throat. You gave yourself completely to it, allowing your mind and body to mix anger with pleasure, to lower your defenses enough for him to feel you shaking and tightening around him. He rode against you so hard you were almost afraid you'd knock the old tiles off the wall, he seemed to be uncaring if you were getting off or not as he whispered dirty names beneath his breath between curses and kept you pinned in place. Deep in your core a spiral of heat was threatening to burst, he hit bundles of nerves that would have you digging your nails into his neck and screaming out muffled moans behind his hand as your eyes rolled. It was almost mortifying to be as wet as you were for someone who didn't even deserve to look at you the way he did, but that just made it all the hotter. 

"Keep making that face-" He moaned out with a stupid smirk. "Fuck, look how eager you were for me. God _damn_ you feel so good. I'm going to make sure no one else can ever make you feel like this again. Make sure you know from now on you're all mine." His hand slid from your lips only to be replaced by his own mouth in a sloppy attempt at a kiss. You broke away with a deep breath and a shaking voice, desperate for him to continue until your head was swimming. 

"You're all talk." You breathed out, trying to rile him up, trying anything you could to get him angrier. "If you really wanted me to feel that way you'd hold me down and keep going until I can't see straight."

“You're a fucking tease.” He groaned. His thrusts hit you harder, deeper as he furrowed his brows and pressed his chest to yours. “Always wearing these tight skirts that make your ass look like that, I bet you’ve wanted me to do this to you for years. All you had to do was ask, you know. I could have been taking you anywhere and anytime you wanted if you’d only told me you just wanted to be my little slut. Fuck, how are you doing this to me-” 

You pushed back at him with your hips as he distracted himself with a pulse deep against your walls threatening to spill over. He gasped and stumbled backward losing his balance, almost losing you from his grip before he fell back against the closed seat of the toilet. You crashed against him, on top of his body that was shaking and processing his semi-fall. You stopped yourself from falling ever harder against him by bracing yourself on the wall behind the seat enough to ease the landing but the pain of him pushing as deep as physically possible left you seeing stars for brief moments. 

As his hips moved again, you steadied yourself and squeezed his cheeks, forcing his jaw to move, opening his mouth wide as his lips snarled. 

"You've got quite a dirty mouth." You teased as your hips bounced over his in a deep rhythm. 

"As if you're one to talk." He tried to shake your hand off to no avail.

"Do you know what disgusting men like you deserve?" 

He glared, he pretended he was too weak to get out from under you with his shallow thrusts but he watched with blown out pupils as you opened your own mouth to show him a pool of spit on your tongue. Deep in you, he throbbed and his hips bucked up aching for you to continue. As you held your tongue out over his own open mouth he tried to up the pace, slowly your spit fell over his lips and against his tongue. You smirked and closed your mouth to watch him silently plead for more, only to snarl and spit once again for good measure. Your nails dug into his jaw and you lifted your hips higher into the air preventing him from snapping up again. Your smirk didn't leave as you leaned forward and placed an all too gentle kiss on his lips. 

He groaned in pure frustration. 

"You mean absolutely nothing to me." He growled as he pulled his head away from yours and wrapped arms at your waist. "Nothing more than a warm body at my disposal because no one with any self respect would let themselves be willing to be used like this." 

He rocked forward, leaving his seat only to land you hard against the grimy floor on your back. The wind was knocked out of you as he seized his opportunity to grab you by the wrists and pin them above your head. Completely in control, all you could do was allow him to ride into you again and again as you gyrated your hips with his. Lips found your chest, teeth biting and pulling at your nipples and his body curled over yours shaking as he neared his peak. Your body felt like jelly, legs bouncing in the air around him without a care, you were no longer even attempting to hide the moans that ripped from your chest knowing just how much you loved having him take you like that. 

"Please, Reyes I'm close, I'm so close-"

"Oh, now you beg?" He bit his lip as he stared into your eyes with mischief. "Tell me where you want me to cum. Beg me for it." 

"I hate you." You cried out not because you actually hated him, but because you could feel the heat deep in your core bubbling over. "I-Inside, fill me, please use me, I'm yours-" 

"Fuck-" His body crippled in on itself as his hips buried so deep against you it hurt. His eyes were fluttering, his grip at your wrists tightening as he throbbed hto and hard against your walls. "Damn I didn't think- I never knew you'd sound so hot saying something like that-" 

With the last bit of your strength, you threw your ankles around his back and hooked them together ensuring he stayed right where you wanted him, feeling him lose his control inside you as your own body flooded with warm waves of release. You were light headed, thighs shaking with the leftovers of adrenaline fueled anger before the dropped apart and your knees rested against the tiled bathroom floor. Reyes was quick to pull from you, his cock leaving you achingly empty and a small whine escaped your throat unintentionally before he shoved his fingers deep in you, your walls raw and beating with your pulse as he purposefully pushed his cum as deep into you he could with watchful eyes. Your body shook as you felt him curling and touching sensitive nerves. He was smirking and so stupidly satisfied to see you like that, writhing in waves of pleasure. Satisfied he'd done what he wanted to do, he hooked wet fingers at your panties and pulled them back in place, leaving you to soak through them as you struggled to sit up.

You groaned as you pushed yourself from the floor, body aching and looking down to your skirt bundled at your waist, your breasts pulled from your bra and a tank top, and a ruined dress shirt up with only frayed thread left where buttons once were.

"I have a class in-" You glanced at his watch and made a sour face. "Five minutes! How do you expect me to teach with my shirt like this?" 

"I'm sure the students wouldn't mind something interesting to look at, especially with your lectures." 

"Ha. Ha. Asshole." You snarled at him. 

He grabbed your forearms, pulling you up with him so you were standing on wobbly legs. It felt like your whole body flushed as he held your arms wide, his eyes soaking in every embarrassing inch of your bruising skin from his love bites. You snapped your hands away from him, roughly pulling your bra back in place and wiggling your skirt back over your hips.

While you were huffing your way back into your clothes and trying to find a way to keep your ruined shirt closed, Reyes was pulling his own shirt off. Beneath his button up he wore a tightfitting regular t shirt, one that showed off that he was far too ripped for a professor. To your surprise, he rested his shirt over his shoulder before shooing your hands from your body to slide it over your arms and onto your shoulders. You stood in stunned silence as he carefully buttoned from the top down and tucked it in at your waist. 

“It’s pretty big on you, but at least you’ll be covered.” He looked almost disgusted with himself that he was even considering putting his own shirt on your body. “Make sure to wash it before you give it back, if it smells like you I’ll just have to burn it.” 

“Yeah-" You said quiestly as he finished and turned you to the mirror to look at yourself. 

You rolled the sleeves up to your elbows, the ends of his shirt fell beneath your skirt to the height of your thigh, tickling you as you moved but at least you looked put together enough to teach a class. As you checked yourself out you felt a warm spot growing in your panties, wet slicking the inside of your thighs and you shot Gabriel a dirty look. 

“I’ll get you back for this.” You threatened, smoothing out your hair as you turned to him. 

“I hope that’s a promise.” 

“It is.” A wicked smirk crossed your lips. “Maybe I’ll fuck that sweet physics professor next-” 

“Wait, no. That’s not what I thought you meant-” 

“Oooh, or maybe even that student of yours. The one you’re mentoring for the PhD- what’s his name again? Jesse?” 

“Stop it.” 

“I bet he’d be so easy to get into bed. Poor thing is so stressed out from all the work you put on him, I bet he needs-”

His body surrounded you, pressing you back until you stepped to the wall and his hand gripped tightly in your hair. His face was too close to yours, his breath landing on your lips as your smirk fell to genuine concern. Your chest tightened with a tingling of guilt, his jaw was tensing as his dark eyes searched yours. 

“I need to know you’re joking.” His voice sounded gruff. “Stay away from the other professors and from my students. Whatever this was, it stays strictly between us. I don’t need you bringing anyone else around trying to make me jealous.” He spoke right up against your lips, fingers slid down the side of your neck and over your chest until his strong hand gripped you at your waist. Jealousy looked good on him. Even the thought of you opening your legs to another person had his blood pumping and now you knew you could use that to your advantage if you needed to. 

“Relax, Professor Reyes.” You kissed him softly as you kept eye contact. “No need to get possessive. You know I’d _ never _ break a code of conduct like sleeping with staff or students.” 

“That’s not funny.” 

“You’ll have your shirt back by the end of the week.” You stared down at his lips, eyes tracing over how his goatee lined his mouth. You’d never been this close without wanting to slap him before, you’d never realized that peppered in with his dark brown facial hair were little glimpses of white. “Now please get off me so I can get to my classroom.” 

He stepped back, allowing you to shoulder your way past him to the door and scoop your bag from the floor. You turned, holding out your hand motioning to your ruined shirt in his fist, silently demanding he hand it over. He looked down to it then back at you. 

“I’ll trade you back when you give me my shirt.” He nodded his head towards you and sucked on his cheek. “I’m going to sew your buttons back on.” 

His eyes searched the floor, looking for glimmers of little buttons he’d popped off your shirt when he ripped it open. You shifted on your feet, unsure what to make of the strange flip from a moment ago riding him and spitting in his mouth, to a gentleman who gave you the shirt off his own back and offered to fix what he broke. 

“Thanks, Reyes.” You said under your breath before turning to the door and swiftly clicking on your heels down the hall, leaving him to search the floor lost in his own thoughts. 


	13. Hair Pulling, Hanzo Shimada

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Hanzo joined the new calling of Overwatch he struggled with finding a way to fit in, you seemed lost for your purpose in the organization until you happened upon him and learned to pick up his fighting style.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~4600  
Explicit  
Post-Explosion OW  
PWP  
Semi-public

You didn’t know much about Overwatch when you joined them after their call asking for heroes. You didn’t know the drama between old agents, the bad blood between departments that resurfaced as more people arrived. All you knew was that you needed to be trained in _something_ otherwise you were going to be useless to the cause.

Most people who joined without a prior skill flocked to learning how to shoot. Snipers, sharpshooters, handguns, rifles- guns were too loud for you. Engineering needed people, but you learned after dropping too many things in their lab that they don’t want people who don’t really know what they’re doing. The medic team didn’t have to time to train you to do anything more than how to patch on bandaids or get broken glass out of wounds. Heavy armor needed people willing to get into mechs or armor that weighed you down and that was out of the question, you preferred to be light on your feet. At the very least, you got something out of working with the heavy armor team: You started a friendship with one of the mech pilots, a feisty girl who called herself Hana that within days became one of your best friends on the base. 

It was almost time to throw in the towel and give up when you happened upon two brothers in the practice range. One a cyborg you’d seen around the base before but never interacted with. His faceplate rested in his hands and he was laughing as he hit the elbow of the one shooting an arrow, making him miss his shot. You swallowed your pride and approached them with a small wave hoping maybe a bow and arrow would be a good solution to your lack of progress since joining Overwatch.

“Sorry to interrupt you both.” You smiled awkwardly and pointed at the man’s bow. “I haven’t had much luck learning anything here. Any chance you’re offering lessons?” 

“Absolutely not.” The man said with a sour expression before turning away and staring down the range. 

“Hanzo!” The cyborg spoke to his brother followed by a furious string of Japanese that clearly sounded like scolding. The cyborg looked to you during a pause and said something that had the man with the bow hiding his face against his shoulder. 

“I am not a good teacher.” Hanzo sid as sharp eyes met yours, he turned and set his bow down. 

“He doesn’t know that for sure.” The cyborg hit Hanzo lightly in the stomach with the back of his hand. “Forgive him, he has trouble making friends and saying yes to new things. I think it would be a great idea for him to teach you.” 

Much to his dismay, that was how Hanzo began to teach you the basics of archery. You were his only student, you met with him for three hours every day right at sunset when you two would be the only people in the range. 

At first, he only had you watching him. He explained every movement, every breath that it took to line a perfect shot. He always spoke so calmly and although he claimed to not be a good teacher, he was thorough and stopped often to make sure you understood what he was explaining. Weeks went by before you even picked up your own bow. It was much smaller than his, much simpler but it would serve to show you the basics. He refused to let you shoot until you knew exactly how to handle the bow itself properly, how to stand, when to breathe, where to focus, how to clean it and check the strings.

All the effort he put into it made you wonder how he was taught to shoot the way he did. You asked once and only once. 

“Where did you learn all this?” You asked once as he stood behind you and adjusted your arms into place. 

“My family.” He breathed against you. While you were holding your position, he tucked a piece of your hair behind your ear to ensure you heard him as he spoke low. “We come from a line of assassins. Do not take my teachings or this skill for granted, I have used it to kill people without question. Learn from my mistakes and only kill if absolutely necessary.” 

For some reason that struck you hard. There was a coldness in his voice, one that told you he wasn’t joking, he wasn’t saying this just as a warning. You caught yourself wanting to ask more questions, wanting to know so much more about this life he’d lived you knew nothing about but his hands slid to your arms and held you gently. 

It wasn’t until you spoke with Hana that you found out exactly what he meant by that. You talked to her as she relaxed in far away in her own room back home, you could hear the noises of some video game muffled behind her voice as she explained Hanzo wasn’t just an assassin, that he’d killed his own brother. The shock of it seemed to ripple through you as she continued to tell you it was the cyborg, Genji, who he killed and _Genji_ was the first of everyone to begin forgiving Hanzo for what he’d done. 

“How the hell did you learn all this?” You asked her after she told you everything.

“Genji and I hang out at arcades together sometimes!” She made an annoyed noise at a sound from her computer indicating she’d lost her game. “You learn surprising things about people when you’re playing games together.” 

Usually you and Hana talked about lighter things. Cute new people seen around the base and the dirty things you each thought they’d be into behind closed doors, she would listen to you complain about not making progress with archery, you’d listen to her talk about her recent victories at competitions. Instead, that time on the phone she talked about how she once found Genji nervously pacing and nervously holding back tears after she’d won a game against him where the character she fought against him with used a samurai sword and the winning move was to cut Genji’s character in half in a bloody graphic arcade fight. You still had so much to learn about those brothers, so much you never expected based on how they interacted with each other. 

You never confronted Hanzo about what you knew. 

Instead, you tried to view him as the man who was trying to better himself, as the man who Genji was giving a hard time for not wanting to teach lessons. Genji even joined the training sessions every now and then just to see your progress- and if he was comfortable around his own brother, you had no reason to hold anything against Hanzo. 

Hanzo was always less hands on with you anytime Genji was around. He would cross his arms and verbally tell you what you needed to change instead of guiding you with his own hands. You noticed your shots were never the same, always just a little bit off if he wasn't there to put you in just the right place. When Genji wasn’t there though, Hanzo took his time to ensure you were absolutely perfect before firing any arrows, standing behind you with his hands moving your elbows for however long it took. Usually this just meant standing behind you, moving your arms, tilting your head, kicking at your shoes with his to move your feet. It was nothing but professional, something you would assume a teacher of archery to do to help. But these small interactions made your heart leap. The way he touched the backs of your arms so gently, his hand on your head, at a certain point you weren’t even sure if you were learning properly or not because you just wanted to feel him around you. 

Thinking about Hanzo made your whole face flush whenever you weren’t around him. You felt like you were a schoolgirl with a crush on her teacher, your heart didn’t know what to do any time your stomach flipped at merely the thought of heading to practice just to be near him. You tried with all your might to keep it hidden, to not outwardly just flirt with him, not because those types of relationships weren’t allowed within Overwatch but because despite how often he touched you he seemed utterly disinterested in anything other the art of archery. 

You were sure he thought you were annoying, a drag on his day anytime he had to teach you. You’d convinced yourself he secretly even hated you and the only reason he was teaching you in the first place was because his brother asked him to, he clearly owed a life debt to Genji so how could he refuse? The more you convinced yourself he actually didn’t like you at all, the worse your shots got. At one point you were almost hitting the bullseye every time, but slowly you were becoming so unfocused that shots to the board itself were a thing to celebrate. The stronger your crush grew, the further your focus became from actually learning. 

“Did something happen?” He asked one night after a session as you packed away your bow. “You seem unfocused recently.” 

“I think I’m just no good at this.” You nervously laughed hoping he wouldn’t see the blush on your cheeks. 

“You have picked it up much quicker than I anticipated. It takes discipline and concentration, I think you are just lost in your own thoughts lately. I understand the feeling, trust me. Do you need to talk about anything?” 

“I’m fine, really.” 

“You missed every shot tonight, that is highly unusual.” 

“Maybe I was just getting lucky before?” 

“No luck, only skill.” He looked down to his own intricately carved bow. “Actually, one last shot before we leave for the night. Try to shoot with this.” 

“Hanzo that’s yours, I- I mean I can’t just use your bow-”

“I insist.” He grabbed your hand and placed the bow in your palm, holding it there until you wrapped your fingers around it. “You’re going to hit the center, you just need to focus.” 

You were sweating as you moved into position, his bow was heavier and sleeker than yours but it felt nice in your grip. He stood behind you, just like he normally did and moved your arms into place after you straightened out your back. 

Hands trailed over your hands, tracing you over your arms, down your sides, sending a shiver through you at the unexpected touch. His hands slid over your body in a way they hadn’t before, one over your stomach just above your belly button, the other falling to rest beneath your collarbones almost on your chest where he rested his palm flat against your skin. You sucked in a sharp breath before you realized that was exactly what he was searching for. 

“Your heart is racing.” He whispered. “You must be calm to hit the shot. We’ll stand like this until you can control your heartbeat. Once it’s resting take a deep breath, hold it, and I will tell you when to shoot.” 

“It’s you that’s making me so nervous, Hanzo.” You finally admitted, knowing you couldn’t hide your heartbeat from him. 

“Close your eyes.” He spoke softly. “Don’t focus on my hands, or your heart, focus on the bow and the target. Visualize yourself hitting the center and think of nothing else.” 

“I don’t know if I can.” Your voice shook as you closed your eyes anyways. 

He didn’t speak. Time didn’t seem to pass at all as you tried to forget the feeling of his fingers pressing against you and the heat of his body so close to yours. As you stood there, frozen and trying too hard to focus on the shot he did eventually melt away. Your body seemed to calm itself, tense shoulders fell as you relaxed and your heartbeat steadied.

Ready, you opened your eyes slowly staring directly at the center of the target with a pulled arrow. 

“Breathe in.” His voice was right next to your ear. “Release the moment you exhale.” 

Within a second the sound of an arrow was whizzing down the range hitting in the dead center of the target. Your stomach jumped with happiness as you watched it wobble to a still and Hanzo’s hands moved to hold you loosely at your waist. 

“See, you just need to focus. Do not let whatever is happening in your life distract you, at some point lives will be on the line if you don’t make your shot and you can not let your own mind get in the way of that.” 

“Thank you, Hanzo.” You turned your head to look at him over your shoulder, accidentally hitting your nose against his chin without realizing his face was that close. He quickly pulled away and you shoved his bow towards his body. “I’ll go get the arrow. See you tomorrow, same time?”

“Same time, just like every other day.” He responded before rolling his lips between his teeth and quickly packing everything away to head to the barracks. 

You practically ran to your room as you called Hana to tell her about the way he held you. You knew she'd be in the middle of her day, you could hear loud machinery in the back of her call but you were trying desperately not to scream about your stupid crush on Hanzo and how much you liked the way he touched you but she kept shouting at you to repeat yourself because she couldn’t hear. 

“Sorry, the shop is so loud right now! I can barely hear you, but I _ definitely _want to hear about it. Text me, okay?” Her voice was bubbly through the loud clamoring and clattering of metal being hammered. 

With a quick goodbye and an unfocused mind, you typed the first two letters of her name and chose the first name that popped up. For everyone’s own safety, these communicators were programmed to not include full names. Instead, it was an agent’s last initial and the first two letters of their first name followed by their title- you’d never misclicked before so you didn’t even think to check twice before typing out everything you felt with back to back messages. You could see her read receipts following along as you typed up a storm, Hana never minded you popping off about whatever it was you were feeling. Usually she saw you typing and would just let you continue on until you were done, so it wasn’t unusual to see her checkmark appear that she was reading along as you sent each one. 

anyways so as i was saying today was super boring except when i was training with you know who **:You**

hana i swear he knows i like him and he purposely does things to try and make me fall in love with him i feel like im going fucking crazy **:You**

**Ha S: **? 

dont ? me! **:You**

i don’t even know where to start **:You**

he had his hands all over me today while he was trying to show me how to aim his bow and i feel so stupid? I can’t even hit a mark without thinking about him and idk if its just because ive been so lonely here or because hes so nice to me or what but fuck i really like him**:You**

ugh maybe being in overwatch has just made me yearn for any sort of physical contact though lol i feel like i sound so desperate whenever i talk to you about him **:You**

its probably just what you said, i just need to get laid! like damn how hard is it for a girl to find someone who’s willing to pull my hair and talk dirty to me you know? if hes not gonna do it i need to have someone that will asap **:You**

**Ha S: **I believe you have the wrong person.

yeah i know hanzo doesnt like me that way. i guess if your offer is still on the table im willing to let you set me up with that pilot friend of yours, he seemed nice! **:You**

**Ha S: **You do not understand, you are messaging the wrong person. 

You glared at your phone for a while, rereading the texts to see if you misunderstood her somewhere or crossed a boundary that never seemed to bother her before. You were still so flustered and on edge, your hands still shaking that it wasn't until you were laying in your bed looking at two separate contacts starting with _Ha S_. It hit you right in the pit of your stomach and had you slapping a palm over your face never more embarrassed by your own words before. 

_Hanzo Shimada. _You weren’t messaging Hana Song. You were texting completely inappropriate feelings to the very person you were carrying affections for and that made you curl into a cringing ball of regret absolutely frozen and unsure how to even begin fixing the situation. You furiously typed, trying to sound as proper and respectful as possible. 

I am so sorry, please discard those messages. **:You**

No response. You felt like crying, or screaming, or throwing yourself off the cliffs of Gibraltar into the stormy seas to take you away from such deep humiliation. Hana actually messaged you shortly after to ask why you never told her what happened and you were face down in your pillow groaning, too lost in your own head to reply until the next morning when you were able to sleep on everything. 

Hana thought it was hilarious that you messaged the wrong person, she laughed almost to the point of tears before telling you to just go full on with the flirting and be so aggressive about wanting to sleep with him that it would double down the awkwardness for the sake of more stories to tell. Unable to bring yourself to do that, you spent the day dreading the training session at sunset, avoiding just about everyone and everything as you locked yourself away in your room until then. 

Your heart was practically beating out of your chest as you made your way to the range that night. The fear of him bringing up the texts or questioning your true feelings about him had you shaking as you joined him in the range. You were sure your face was burning brightly, sure he could see your hands shaking as you held your bow out in front of you, sure he could see how absolutely mortified you were that you’d sent him those messages instead of Hana.

Much to your relief, as you started he didn’t say a word about it. Instead, he took his stance next to you, held out his bow and glanced over his shoulder to check on your posture.

"Remeber, focus." He muttered before returning his eyes down the range. His arms lifted in one graceful movement before his arrow shot down to the dead center of his target. You were there just chewing your lip and mulling over your thoughts unable to commit to shooting until he leaned against the range wall and watched you. "Draw in your breath from your core, hold it there until you feel your heartbeat slowing."

"I'm trying." You said quietly, unintentionally sounding far more pathetic than you meant to. He chewed at the side of his lip and pushed out a long breath before rounding you to place himself at your back again. 

"I think I understand now why you are unable to hit your shots." He spoke matter of factly, his hands gingerly held yours around the bow before fingertips trailed up your skin. The way he touched you left you shivering. "Now that I know what you've really been thinking about all this time... perhaphs I should have been putting my efforts into a student who could separate their feelings from their lessons." 

"I'm so sorry-"

“Your messages were very eye opening. What exactly did they say?” He pressed his body against yours, his chest to your back as arms slid over your waist. “That you want me to pull your hair?” 

The noise you made as you gasped startled you as your body jumped in his hug. You squirmed only to find he wasn’t holding you in a way to fix your posture for shooting, he was hugging you from behind far more intimately. With a burning face, you placed your bow down and covered your cheeks with both hands, hiding away your embarrassment. 

“I am so sorry about those texts, Hanzo.”

“It makes sense now why you’ve been so distracted.” He was smiling, you could hear it as he spoke. “Is that what you are really thinking about when you should be practicing?” 

“Please, this is already so embarrassing-” 

“I will admit, I have been distracted too.” His breath was hot against your neck before he kissed at your racing heartbeat beneath it softly. You let out an involuntary _‘oh’_ as he nuzzled his face against you. “Perhaps I was using my position as your teacher as an excuse to touch you more than I should have been. I was too focused on you to pay attention to how you were shooting and I let your skills slip.” 

“So then it’s _ your _fault I’m bad at aiming.” You laughed as your eyes fluttered closed. A hand wandered from the hug at your waist over your chest, up your neck, into your hair where he curled his fingers and gently tugged. 

“We will split the blame.” He chuckled back and returned to kissing at your neck as you fell back against him. 

With his hand in your hair you could feel your heart beating against your chest and your every word you wanted to speak caught in your throat. As he tugged at your hair you could feel his body rolling with yours, pressing into your ass was a quickly growing bulge that had you arching back against him. Tingling from your scalp that had you swaying with him in his hold, a growing bulge at the front of his pants poked at your ass sending heat through your veins. Even just the simplest tug, the way his hands pulled at your hair had you squirming back against him as you felt an aching between your legs. 

“I forget how to handle myself around you.” He whispered a confession through a quickly drying throat. He mumbled your name against your skin almost as a plea. “After those messages I- I had no idea you wanted to do such things with me and I can not begin to tell you the thoughts I had of what I want to do to you.” 

"It's only fair that you tell me-" You half laughed before it turned into a moan with his hand at your waist sliding down over your thigh and closer to your core. 

"I would like to show you instead." 

You practically melted back against him as his fingers explored elsewhere. He stayed outside of your pants, teasing you with light touches down over your folds, pushing against you as he gripped into your hair to keep you in place. All you could do was lean your head back on his shoulder and roll your eyes with happy pleads, whispers for more for him to just pull your clothes off and take you right there in the practice range. If this was his attempt to make you focus, it had the exact opposite effect. He was grinding against you slowly, your body rolling and pushing against his feeling just how hard he was getting from doing so little to you. You felt waves of pleasure threatening at your center and he seemed to be losing his grip in your hair. 

“You can pull harder than that.” You goaded him breathlessly with a smile. 

Hanzo obliged by groaning, his hips rutted harder against you and the fingers tangled with the base of your hair gripping tighter to force your head back so you were looking up at a cold metal ceiling. His free hand at your hip slipped between your legs and blindly ground against your core making your body jump with surprise as he pushed the seam of your pants against a wet spot on your panties. Your nails clawed at the walls of the range before you were gasping and reaching to pull his hand away from you. 

He seemed to know just where you were going as you turned your body around and sank to your knees between his legs, he kept his hand in your hair and used his other to gather all of it around his fist keeping it away from your face. You kissed hungrily at the front of his pants while you pulled at his zipper and took his cock quickly between your lips. He was breathing hard above you, his body shaking until he fell back against the wall moaning to the sound of you pushing him deeper into your throat. You couldn't help returning your own hand where his no longer was between your legs, your fingers curled and pushed against your pants returning the overwhelming feeling as you focused on the way he tasted, on the blush rising on your cheeks, on the way he way he was pulling your hair in just way that had you choking out gasps around him. 

Once he'd given you a chance to get used to his size in your mouth, he helped you with hips easing into a steady rhythm. It almost felt like he was guiding you, his hand in your hair ensuring he had exactly what he wanted and that had you working your fingers even harder against yourself. In a moment of weakness, you slid your hand beneath your waistband, touching yourself over your panties while he took his opportunity to push as deep as he could. The way you were both moving was sloppy, heated with a fever for each other you could no longer deny and you pulled away from him gasping for breath while wiping away spit from your chin. 

"You look very good like this." He smiled as one side of his lips lifted higher than the other. Hanzo had never looked at you like this, you don't think he'd ever looked that way before in his life. Sweating and blushing away, he seemed so damn happy to finally have you in the same way you'd been wishing he had for so long.

"We should-" 

Heavy doors squeaked open and you each stiffened with the immediate realization that the practice range was by probably not one of the places you should have been sinking to your knees. You frantically stood, your fingers wiping at your pants and hands attempting to smooth out your hair as you grabbed at your bow and held it close to your body, hoping whoever was about to happen upon you two wouldn’t notice the heat on your cheeks. The wall was your only support as you leaned on it and forced yourself to look down the range, away from whoever was tapping down the aisles towards you and you were shaking like a leaf. You’d never been so wet just from someone touching you outside of your clothes and pulling your hair. Hanzo was just as quick, he shoved himself back in his pants and pushed out deep heavy breaths as he wiped sweat from his forehead. 

“You two haven’t even shot anything yet?” Genji’s voice was aimed down the range looking at the target with a single arrow sticking out. “Rough day here?” 

“It has been an interesting one, that is certain.” Hanzo seemed back to his calm and collected self, his arousal hidden in his waistband beneath a baggy sweatshirt but cheeks clearly still proving he'd been up to no good prior to Genji's arrival. 


	14. Blindfold, Maximilien

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things were going pretty well for you being the new accountant at Maximilien's firm until you started snooping.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~2700  
Mature  
Any timeframe  
Impiled explicit situation  
**Yandere-ish/Dubcon**

As a brand new accountant you were only just starting your career when you fell into a world you never expected. You’d served under another firm for a while before you were recommended in a position to well known, and highly _ suspicious _, firm that operated mostly within the European banks. At first you refused to take the role, it was a huge pay increase but it came at the cost of questionable ethics. You’d heard the rumors about the people they worked with, unsavory ones with their hands in every business and more profits than they could explain. You told yourself you would just go in for the interview, just to gain experience, but quickly found yourself swept up by the charm and perks that came with the job. 

To everyone else Maximilien was soft. He was gentle, a push over even, someone who would back down at even the slightest potential issue. The first time you met him you had no way to suspect he was anything other than a quiet omnic who enjoyed working with numbers and many of the finer things in life. You were blinded by all things new as you accepted a position within his firm. They had the latest technology, offered you more money than you anticipated, retained clients at a rate you’d never seen before, his firm even offered paid vacations where they would not only pay for your time off but they would pay for the entirety of your trip which was unheard of. 

At first, it was a dream come true. You liked your boss well enough, you enjoyed the company of the other account handlers, you were always friendly with the tellers on the banking side. For a while, it was nothing more than just a job that you’d be able to put away from your mind as soon as you clocked out. You began to hang out with some of the tellers after work, going out for drinks or to a shitty bowling alley tucked in a basement down the street. It was only natural that at some point, coworkers would become friends, and friends would become something more. Your something more started with a handsome teller who insisted on paying for your drinks any time you went out together. He was sweet and had the jawline that could cut glass, but you were never too serious with him. You kept him at arm's length always reasoning that you had no business being in a relationship with a coworker, telling yourself you could never get involved with someone you worked with even when you knew deep in your gut you were slowly developing feelings for your robotic boss. 

Unknown to you, that teller you’d gotten to know over the first few months at your job was quickly becoming far too close to you- according to Maximilien. The teller made you laugh when he passed by your desk during the workday, he’d personally walk clients over to your desk just as a way to talk to you, he even started bringing you lunch and eating with you much to Maximilien’s dismay as he watched on from his open office door. You'd always politely thank him, always wave off his little flirts hoping your boss wouldn't see you and think you were that kind of girl, but without being able to read emotions off his face, you had no way of knowing Maximilien was silently suffering from an ache for you that shook him to his core. 

"Good morning, how is my favorite employee?" Maximilien once asked you brightly as you situated yourself at your desk one morning. 

"Favorite employee?" You tsked and smiled at him with a laugh. He walked at the side of your desk, patient fingers sliding along the edge until he reached you and you began to take off your heavy coat. "I'm doing fine, a little cold from the rain outside but I'll manage." 

He hummed in response and gently lifted his hands to your arms, you stood frozen and face rising with heat as you realized he was only trying to be polite and attempt to help you out of your coat. He was careful where he grabbed it, keeping his distance from anywhere that would make you uncomfortable. You shrugged your shoulders so it fell easier into his grip and he was happy to pull it from your arms then hang it at a hook on the wall. You found yourself having to turn to hide your cheeks, not wanting your boss of all people to see you blushing. It must have appeared to him as if you were afraid of looking at him, or too shy to thank him for the kind gesture. He stayed by you as you slid into your office chair and booted up your computer, ready to start your workday. 

"Did you have an enjoyable weekend?" He asked softly. You were still biting at the inside of your cheek, nervous as he'd never been one for sticking around to make small talk. 

"I did!" You smiled up at him and tucked hair behind your hair hoping he wouldn't notice you were still thinking about how gentle he was when he touched you. "A few of us here went out to the beach for a day, it was a lot of fun. If you're in town next time you should join us." 

You were word vomiting, inviting your boss to anything social outside of work sounded like a terrible idea- everyone else would hate you if you brought along the one person they spent most of that day complaining about as they drank wine and got sunburned. Maximilien did this thing with his robotic eyes, you were never quite sure if they were squinting in judgment or halfway closing in happiness. He rested his hand at the curve of your shoulder, his thumb rubbing ever so slightly in small circles as he chuckled. 

"That does indeed sound like fun." He seemed to be so friendly and yet your heart was pounding thinking you were misreading him. 

Footsteps hurried by your desk, the nice teller who clearly had an interest in you running by in a hurry to clock in. Maximilien’s fingers at your shoulder tightened briefly, curling against you as he snapped to watch the teller typing in his employee ID number.

"You're late." Maximilien barked at him, his hand leaving you. You glanced at the clock, he was hardly even a minute off from his starting time. "Must you prove to me time and time again that you do not care for your job? Are you incompetent?" 

"I'm so sorry Maximilien, there was an accident on the-" The teller looked almost as if he was going to cry, clearly it wasn't the first time he'd been spoken to by Maximilien in such a way. 

"Excuses do not matter to me." Maximilien had never spoken like that to you before, not even when you overslept and were almost two hours late to work once. Stern with a hint of venom, clearly there was something more on his mind than just being late. "I better see you at your station all day, if you wander into the accountant's area even once today to goof off it will for the last time." 

That's just how Maximilien seemed to operate. Always proper, kind when dealing with just about anyone, even softer when he was around you- but the moment that teller came into the picture he would snap into a personality you never expected from him. He seemed to be fiercely protective of you, always checking in at work even when he was away in another country to meet with clients in person. He was attentive and trusting of you, and it wasn't long before you saw the benefits of being the favorite in his office. 

You began to notice clients coming to you were wealthier than before. Couples in suits worth more than your salary, women decked out in diamonds and silver on a ‘casual’ Wednesday morning, people who smiled slyly when you asked them what they did for a living and each of them would have the same response. 

“I work with Maximilien.” 

At first it was flattering, Maximilien was showing to you that he wanted only those he handpicked in your client list. The pay increase was a nice bonus, the constant positive one on ones with Maximilien where he'd call you a superstar and encourage you to keep up the great work boosted your ego through the roof. You'd never outright say you were going above and beyond just to impress him, but factoring in your little crush, it must have had some effect on you wanting to always be his go to employee in the office. 

After you started digging deeper though, you could feel this pit in your stomach that something wasn’t quite right. At some point you knew, you didn’t have proof per say, it was a gut feeling but you just _ knew _you were handling dirty money. Drug money, weapons money, blood money, whatever it was Maximilien was involved and you knew you couldn’t take it to him so you began to grow distant from the firm. There was only a certain point at which you'd be able to look the other direction, you could only go so long without being paranoid of authorities and be looking over your shoulder every night. 

In the quiet of your modest apartment, over a long holiday weekend, you spent your afternoons looking for job opportunities somewhere else. With the impressive list of what you'd handled, you were more than qualified for any other firm and you more or less expected to have multiple offers within the week. Something seemed just a little off, however. You’d attempt to fill out application after application only to get errors on websites and unsent emails with resumes never going out. 

The beginning of that following work week was when you noticed a particular shift in the air. The back offices were unusually quiet, your too friendly teller never showed up for work, Maximilien seemed almost frosty in his interactions with you. It felt crazy, but something in your gut told you somehow he knew you had one foot out the door. You tried to continue your day like normal, tried to put on the front of the perfect employee. Worried, you messaged the teller to ask him where he was only to never receive a response. Other people in the office that day seemed distant, or maybe you were just projecting your own uneasiness. 

Although a strange feeling loomed over you while you worked, everything seemed stable enough, until you were the last one leaving for the day. You had just buttoned up your jacket ready to head out when your head started spinning. You felt woozy, your knees gave out beneath you, thinking you were just starting to come down with some sort of sickness, your mind didn't even think to blame your state on a presumably innocent cup of coffee Maximilien had brought to your desk earlier that day. 

Just before you lost your consciousness, omnic arms scooped you from the floor and held you close as you stared with unfocused eyes at a familiar gold pin on a familiar sharp suit. 

* * *

There was no way to explain the rapid fear that struck you the moment you fluttered your eyes open only for your lashes to be pushed down by heavy fabric. You whimpered, holding in a sob as you twisted your head feeling a tight blindfold around your eyes. Someone had taken off your jacket, and for that matter your shirt and shoes too, leaving you exposed in a lacy bra and fitted business pants. You couldn't move your arms, not in any way that would help you, with wrists bound together behind your back your hands were useless. Your ankles were apart, bound to legs of a chair forcing you to stay in place, you were sure you'd been kidnapped by some insane maniac and that you'd imagined your timid boss being the one to lift you from the office floor. 

"Wonderful, I see you've finally woken up." Maximilien's unique voice politely said directly in front of you, causing you to suck in a sharp breath through your nose. "Don't be scared, I am only trying to help you." 

Strange feelings mixed around in you. Heart racing adrenaline from fear, panic as he ran his fingers over tape covering your mouth, but something even stranger, something warm knowing you were so exposed to him had your nerves lighting with some sick version of arousal. Metal fingertips lightly traced over your jaw, down along a vein in your neck and across your collarbone, you shivered as he just barely touched over the curve of your chest until he was hooked in the front of your bra. It felt wrong to be squirming in your seat, to feel a rush of blush to your cheeks knowing you enjoyed being touched by him even in such a dire situation. 

"You have been quite ungrateful for the opportunities I've given you. Not everyone is afforded the opportunity of being in my close circle, anyone I invite that close to me I expect loyalty from, for life." His fingers slid over your skin continuing to explore ways to give you goosebumps. "I give you my top clients, my personal friends to see after and you see it appropriate to question their wealth. I've given you the ability to have a life without worry of financial constraints and more than generous benefits and yet you would even entertain the idea of leaving me?" 

He sounded genuinely hurt, he knew- despite you being on your personal computer and at home- that you'd been looking for employment elsewhere. That was all you needed to confirm your suspicion that he'd been keeping active tabs on all of your activity. You were breathing hard trying to ignore the sinking feeling in your stomach knowing he must have seen everything, _everything_, you were doing late at night on the internet. 

"You can't leave, I need you here- with me." His fingers stopped at the edge of the tape over your mouth, pausing in thought. "You are part of this now regardless of if you want to be or not. Trust me, it is easier to comply than it is to fight against it. I have some very powerful friends who will answer my call to hunt you down should you ever attempt to flee from me." 

That ache between your legs almost made you sick, why the hell did you like the way he was talking to you so much? You knew this was a dangerous situation, he'd confirmed it himself that he was not someone you wanted to be messing with, and yet all you wanted him to do was boss you around and slide his hand at the front of your pants. You groaned and dropped your head back with your spine arching out towards him, you wanted to show him that despite your doubts before you would put aside your morals if he just touched you the way you wanted to be touched. 

A dark chuckle left him as he quickly ripped tape from your lips and left you gasping for air. 

“Your life is completely in my hands now. Do not test my boundaries.” His voice was low, you knew damn well he meant it. His hand cupped your cheek, his metal thumb rubbed your quivering bottom lip as a small sigh left him. “So beautiful and yet you still have so much to learn. Perhaps I should have been more forthcoming with my feelings then we wouldn't have had to go to such extremes, hm?" 

“You’re scaring me.” You whispered, hoping he'd take the blindfold off next. No such luck. 

“Only to make you understand.” His thumb pushed past your lips, warm metal slid hard against your tongue and pressed to keep your tongue in place. “Show me you will be loyal. Be a good girl for me, won't you?" 

Against your better judgment, you sucked carefully at his fingers. The metallic taste of them overwhelmed you, it made you cringe but hearing him softly moan as you heard a belt being undone was enough to have you practically shaking in anticipation. As your lips continued and his digits shoved deeper into your throat, his other hand curled gently at the top of your head, petting you in a way you found mortifying and comforting. 

"You will see how much I love you." He sighed. "You're mine now." 


	15. Uniform, Jamison Fawkes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jamison sure looks good in that uniform...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~2500  
Explicit  
Post-Explosion OW  
PWP  
No warnings

Jamison Fawkes joining the underground version of Overwatch was tumultuous at best. Unsurprisingly, not many of the people who flocked back to become the heroes the world needed were happy to be sharing their space with someone who just wanted to see the world burn around him. His presence was the center point for countless arguments about who and who should not be allowed to join Overwatch, many times stemming from the handful of explosions he’d caused unintentionally. Other complaints ranged from being able to smell him long before you could see him, the way he would treat his injuries, how late he’d stay up and constantly be going to and from the base. 

Through all the complaints, thanks to the casual way he dressed they implemented a strict code for wearing uniforms. Black tactical shirts displayed an oversized Overwatch symbol across the back, pants had to follow a certain level of cleanliness and care as well as being either black, orange or dark blue. The first time you saw him in uniform you were genuinely shaken to your core. When he looked presentable her actually looked decent, maybe even _ more _ than decent. All cleaned up and wearing something other than desert torn shorts you’d even go so far as to say he was handsome. 

Sure, he still had wide searching eyes that could never quite fixate on a single point. Yeah, his hair was basically burned off his head and he was desperately holding on to what was still left of it. He still had little ticks, nervous things he’d do like tapping his metal fingers in unrhythmic fashions on tabletops and bouncing his leg to a point where he was shaking the things around him while he thought too hard about something. As a whole, he was still an obnoxious loud mess of a person, but at least with the uniform on he was tolerable enough to look at. 

One time during your first hand to hand lessons, you even blushed because of him. 

Self appointed captains paired everyone off, you were left with Jamison as your partner and it wasn’t until he was within inches of you that you realized when he stood up with his back straight he actually towered over you intimidatingly tall. To warm up, everyone was supposed to help each other with stretching. He lifted his arms high above his head and your gaze immediately fell to the bottom of his shirt lifting from where it had been tucked in at the waist. Having worn his uniform for a few months at that point, he hadn’t had the chance to singe every body hair away and you watched as his shirt revealed his skin and a small trail of blond hair caught your attention. 

“Oi!” He laughed as he stretched to his furthest reach. “Keep your eyes to yourself.” 

He smiled with one side of his lips lifting much higher than the other, clearly not embarrassed or upset that you’d been staring at the hair the led down his core. Just that small call out, the unashamed way which he let his shirt ride just a little higher before he pulled it down to tuck it in again had heat rising to your cheeks that you never, _ ever_, wanted to address. 

That single incident marked the moment you think things changed for you. Your heart was growing a crush on a man referred to himself as Junkrat, your mind begged you not to. You resisted as hard as you could, tried to deny these dumb feelings that stirred around in your chest but nothing seemed to stop it. 

You were doomed and it only got worse and worse as he purposefully picked you for a partner in training every time. He had this way of somehow figuring out when you were at your weakest and knowing just what it took to take your feet out from under you. No one else seemed to notice that the mad scientist with the burned off hair would wrestle you to the ground and hold your wrists above your head all while he wore that wide toothy smile. Not a single eye would bat when he’d grab you by the waist and press his body against yours just before taking you down. No one else cared, because you were the only fool who thought he looked so damn irresistible in his uniform. 

Day after torturous night you were staying awake hating feelings that had you closing your eyes and sliding fingers between your legs to the thought of him. Shame would twist around as you thought about the way he held you during hand to hand practice with surprising strength considering how skinny he was. You'd whimper and sunk fingers in yourself to the thought of his teeth leaving bite marks across your skin and his tall frame curled around yours. You had this confusing and hidden lust for someone who you would have never expected yourself to fall for, and all you wanted to do was get him alone because you had the hots for him in that _god damn uniform._

Some part of you thought he must have known about your feelings. He'd wink at you across the room in the dining hall and almost make you drop your tray, he'd purposefully say flirty things to you that made people around you curl their lips in disgust while blush would overtake your face. You were at a point where it was either time to act on it, or finally shove your dirty thoughts so far to the back of your mind that you couldn't hear them anymore. 

In the spur of a moment, you decided to act on them. 

During lunch, before you needed to return to your duties, you pulled him by his Overwatch shirt bringing his face inches from yours where you whispered to him through gritted teeth.

"What are you doing tonight?" 

"Me?" He looked to you with a dopey guilty look. "Well actually was gonna be a bit busy tonight-" 

"Make time. You listen to me and you listen to me good Fawkes because I'm only going to say this once. I can't take thinking about what it would be like anymore, I want you to fuck me so I can stop wondering about it and move on with my damn life." 

"Oh!" He gasped out with deep pink creeping over his cheeks. "See the thing is that really does sound like somethin' I'd be interested in, right? The only problem is I'll be workin' my little side gig tonight, gotta make money for what bills Overwatch doesn't pay you know-"

"I don't care, I'll come to you." You were already breathing hot and heavy as you thought about your hand sliding over his body and feeling him tremble at your touch. "Just make sure you're wearing your uniform. We can make it quick, I don't care, I just need it." 

"My uniform?" He searched your eyes with his for a moment, they were wild with pinpoint pupils looking over your stupidly aroused expression. "I'm not sure you'll like my uniform-" 

"I'll see you tonight. Just send me the address, I'll be there." You breathed out before placing a deep kiss against his lips. 

He seemed flustered, taken aback but not by any means resistant to pressing against you until his body was melting with passion. He moved as if he was going to wrap his arms around you to keep you in the kiss but you pulled away quickly with your eyes darting around hoping no one saw. In disbelief, you made a distressed face to yourself and hurried away to decide if you were truly strong enough to go through with it. 

That night you took the long way off the base to make sure no one would see you leave. You climbed into a driverless cab and nervously drummed over your lips as it neared a strange address he'd given you just on the edge of the woods. You followed his directions, leaving the cab at the side of heavy duty metal gates, and you walked along the back side of some sort outdoor event that was teeming with life and temporary carnival rides. His directions led you to a small tent, draped in yellow with his name in a laminated paper safety pinned to curtain doors. 

"Fawkes?" You called out nervously. 

"Come on in, I've got a surprise!" 

When you entered, you were dumbstruck. 

“W-what…?” Words eluded you. 

What the hell were you supposed to say?

It’s not often someone told you they had a surprise and that surprise happened to be them in a full face of clown makeup. The spraying noise from before, one you’d assumed had to be some sort of air freshener or cleaner turned out to be temporary vivid blue hair paint that was patchy and all over what was left of his hair and eyebrows. He’d smeared pasty white all over his face, it looked almost like craft store paint or the chalky makeup you’d seen doing face painting at children’s birthday parties. Beneath the bags of his eyes he’d drawn little upside down triangles with eyeliner, his lips fall too overlined and uneven with a purple lipstick that matched the color of a shiny round clown nose resting over his. 

“You said you were on your way and I was in a bit of a rush-” He smiled and looked to the mirror again before cringing at his own reflection knowing how poorly of a job he’d done. "You said to wear my uniform... well, this is it. Here at the carnival, this is my uniform!" 

You stood there staring blankly ahead at him, knowing full well the fare was still running on a driverless taxi waiting just outside the gates for you. 

“You know what, I don't care.” You were breathy, mind racing with the pros and cons of actually following through with what you’d intended to do once you had him alone. "Get your clothes off." 

He was more than happy to pull off his top, smearing the cheap paint over his collar as you rolled your eyes and threw your own clothes to the floor. All at once bodies were crashing together, his chipped nail polish fingers curled over your skin and lightly scratched over your sides as he fell back into a poor excuse of a chair and you were spreading your legs over his lap. You braced yourself on his shoulders, the white on his face stained across your knuckles as you positioned your body in just a way that you were sitting above him with a quickly hardening cock testing between your folds. 

"You weren't kiddin' when you said you'd be quick." He chuckled as his hands fell to the curve of your ass. 

There's not many ways to describe what you felt when you looked down as he pushed shallowed at you with his tip and you were faced with a shiny clown nose and a painted on smile. Disgust. Primal fear. Whatever it was it almost immediately ruined the mood for you.

"Wait-" You said as you lifted your hips. Your legs fell around his thighs, moving awkwardly to stand and fully assess him. Against your better judgment, you heaved a heavy sigh and turned facing your back to him. "Like this, we'll go quicker if it's like this." 

"You're the boss." There was a smirk in his voice before you felt the back of his hand lightly hit your cheek causing your body to jump. 

That little kickstart of pleasure was all you needed to sink into a fantasy of him with his _Overwatch_ uniform on. Your thighs stayed together as his hands held your hips and pulled you towards him, he was hot and warm as he pushed at your slit and inched into you far deeper than you expected. Ignoring what was all over his face, the way he touched you and the way he rocked his hips beneath you had you burning in a way no one else made you feel. You were unafraid of letting out little moans and gasps as he slowly upped his pace and hit your walls in ways that had you shivering. 

His hands explored everywhere on you they could reach. Over your chest and playing with your nipples, grabbing at your hips like his life depended on it, slapping down quick light spanks to hear you any time you'd sink too far into your fantasy and go quiet. He seemed to be enjoying your body more than you anticipated, as he pulled your back towards his chest and pushed deep against you again and again he kissed sloppily at your shoulders and neck. You could feel his face paint sliding over you but you didn't care when he finally had that questioning coil curled so tightly in your center you thought you'd just about burst.

He seemed to be mumbling and muttering to himself as he pumped away chasing his own high.

"C'mon, c'mon, oh you feel great-"

"Don't-" You held up your hand, the sound of his voice was ruining it for you. "I'm close just keep doing exactly what you're doing." 

He shut up by smiling and kissing at your spine. Beneath you he'd taken full control, his hips thrusting up into yours making your thighs shake and tense with anticipation of the flood of release. Against all odds, he'd managed to get you just on the verge and one of his wandering hands dipped low to help you over your final hurdle. His fingers were rough in all the right ways as he circled them around your clit and hugged your body close until you were whining out curses and falling back against him. You were clamping down around him, twitching with pleasure through a decent rush, only to feel him sliding out and pulse hard as your folds rocked along his cock finishing him off as he shot up and splattered across your stomach. 

He was breathing heavy, his smile still against your skin as you wiggled your way out of his arms and quickly pulled every article of your clothing you could find, regardless of knowing you were covered with his cum and face paint. All you wanted to do was get out of there as quickly as possible, you wanted to run away from your guilty pleasure and never think about it again. When you turned to face him he was happy and dazed, paint smeared and mixed all over him and a hand running through his sprayed blue hair. 

You swallowed your pride and leaned forward to give him the world's fastest peck on his lips making him laugh and fall limp in his chair. He thanked you, but you pulled the last of your clothing on and hurried out the fabric door toward the cab still waiting for you. It felt good, you got what you wanted, but what was the price? 


	16. Choking, Gabriel Reyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You start sleeping with the Blackwatch Commander, unknowingly to him you're high up in Talon's ranks and use that to your advantage.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~ 3300  
Explicit  
Pre-Explosion OW/BW  
PWP  
No warnings

It was a fluke the first time you met Gabriel Reyes. He was just newly appointed as the Blackwatch Commander, you were working your ‘day job’ as an ambassador during a worldwide meeting of nations. Really, there was nothing special about you that day, and yet still somehow you caught his eye from across the massive meeting room. Through an endless crowd of rich and powerful people, over the sounds of arguments about policies, he crossed the room to shake your hand and introduce himself and you could tell from the moment he touched you he was going to be someone you _ needed _to keep in your life. 

The only problem was, he had no idea in your spare time you were commanding teams of your own with Talon. 

He didn’t needto know. He was just someone who you’d keep tabs on, who occasionally you might catch a drink together and pry into his personal life just for fun, it would never be anything serious. Your plan was to keep it professional, to keep things cold just like you had with every other contact you had in Overwatch, but he made that next to impossible when he found you at the end of the day and slid a hand over your waist, whispering his room number to you before he disappeared along with the crowd. 

To your credit, you thought about ignoring him. It tickled you to think of Commander Gabriel Reyes all alone in his hotel room waiting for someone that would never arrive, he’d probably be flushed and embarrassed after being shot down without an explanation, but the temptation, the _thrill_ of sleeping with the enemy was undeniable. 

In the dead of night you slipped from your penthouse hotel room to Reyes’s modest suite just a few floors below. He answered his door dressed down to a white undershirt and undone suit pants, you smirked and told him not to disappoint you. That night, that first fateful night together had you reeling. When you told him not to disappoint you, it was almost a joke- so many of your other lovers had- you expected nothing more than for him to take only what he wanted and leave you unsatisfied, but he was attentive and doting and it almost made you crack your cold demeanor. 

Something about being tossed around all night by a super soldier had your blood boiling. It was even hotter with the secret that you knew just about everything Talon could know about him and yet he knew absolutely nothing of you. He had you there for hours, big hands all over your body, using you completely for himself and yet ensuring you were always on the verge of release only wanting to make you feel good. He would kiss you until you were breathless, lips would drag over your skin finding any spot that would make you shake and beg for more. He had you going to a point where you weren't even sure how you could stay as wet as you had for that long and he was almost embarrassed by the number of condoms he was going through.

When all was said and done, you were laid out across the bed with sheets curling off the sides and pillowcases soaked in sweat as you caught your breath and took stock of your aching body. Generally, you weren’t one to stay afterward to cuddle, you were never really much for trying to make connections with someone, but he put you into a state of bliss that had you laying in his hotel bed for hours after as he kissed you slowly and his fingers rubbed at your spine, he was so warm but the way he touched you sent shivers across your skin and had you smiling.

From the moment of first being together, you knew you’d have a hard time ever saying no to the Blackwatch commander and that eventually he would be the one to break your icy front. It was too hard to get up and leave after someone made you feel so damn happy. For once, you actually stayed through with him to the morning, sleeping at his side until sun burst through the curtains and bathed his room in yellow light. 

"I'm not supposed to be sleeping with ambassadors." He laughed as he rubbed sleep from his eyes that morning. "Just got my commander title and I'm already breaking the rules." 

Oh, if only he really knew. 

"Well, if you're already breaking the rules-" With a wicked smile you rolled on top of his body. Your lips kissed at his shoulders, over his neck and cheeks as you rubbed yourself against him. He let out a soft moan as his eyes fell to the clock glowing on the side table. 

"Trust me, if I could have you here all day I'd pin you down and keep going until you couldn't walk." He smiled at you and pushed himself to sit up, his big arms fell behind your back to catch you from falling off him as he moved. "But, it looks like its time for me to get out of here." 

You told yourself you didn't feel the panging sadness in your gut. Even though he was half hard and pressing at your stomach beneath ruined sheets, he was able to deny himself one last round with you despite how much you both wanted it. With a cold smile, you lifted yourself from his body and left the bed to begin the search for your clothes. In a fit of heat the night before, he'd tossed them every which direction leaving you to puzzle piece them together as he stretched his legs and cracked his back watching you. 

"I had a great time with you, ambassador." He said a little sheepishly as you shimmied into your clothes. "I hope we can do this again sometime."

"I can guarantee you we'll be seeing a lot more of each other, commander." You slyly smiled at him and he caught a breath with a bit lip. 

That first night together was more than just a beginning, it marked in your life the moment you each began to change.

Through Talon would track his movements, sometimes just happening to be in the same place as his missions which would end with you in another hotel bed with him all night. It was a strange mix of feelings, to know you had to keep your distance from him emotionally, to feel so good around him and yet to have this deep seeded fear of opening up to someone that could have the ability of destroying everything you'd ever worked for. 

* * *

For a while, you were able to put your fears aside. You enjoyed the nights you'd have together, the passion filled moments where he'd almost break down your walls and truly see you for who you really were. The level of trust you gained with him over years of always being able to run to each other's arms, of feeling like something was just so _right_ when you were with him- those feelings made it so much harder to really show him what you were capable of. Both of you knew there was something far more than casual hookups happening, but you had a job to do. After careful planning and years of pulling little secrets from him about his work in Blackwatch, the fun was over. It was time to show him your true colors. Talon wanted to take Blackwatch down and it was in your hands to get it started, their main target was Lacroix but the gungho commander Reyes needed to be shaken first so their leadership could weaken. 

It kicked off with a distressed call to Reyes, you acted your heart out begging him to come help you, that you'd been kidnapped by a neighboring countries government and only his team would be able to successfully infiltrate to save you. He was there within hours, flown in by rushed Blackwatch dropships, he and his team broke down doors and searched an abandoned office building only to be ambushed by an army of your Talon soldiers. He found you waiting in a back room, surrounded by weapons pointed at him and a smirk on your face. His eyes almost bugged out of his head at the sight of you in a Talon uniform and he seemed to be caught between bewilderment and disbelief. 

"What did they do to you?" He gasped, eyes searching your face.

_"Do to me?"_ You forced yourself to laugh, ignoring the sharp pains of betrayal in your chest. "Oh, Gabriel. I've had so much fun with you, I'm so sorry it has to end this way." 

Your agents knocked him out, your target acquired and the rest of his team left to bleed out, he was taken on your personal ship back to the base where you would have a genuine conversation with him so he could finally see you for who you really were. You waited for him to wake up, sat across from him with your fingers drumming on your legs impatient and annoyed he was out for so long. When he did blink awake, he was hurt so deeply just by seeing you. Eyes refused to meet yours as he sat still as ever tied back into a chair. 

"I've known who you are since the moment you asked me to come up to your hotel room." You said dryly. "It's a shame we got so involved, I was actually starting to like you." 

"Whatever this is, it's not you." He ground his teeth together and shook his head. "It's not you. I know you care about me, I know you wanted more and I just- fuck I never thought this would be why you were holding back. You don't have to do this. We could leave, together." 

"That's not happening." You stood and circled around him, allowing your fingers to drag across his chest, over his shoulders until you were hugging him loosely from behind. "We're enemies. You need to understand that, everything you've felt for these years has all been a lie. I've been toying with you."

"You're full of shit." He growled as he thrashed in the seat. "If it was all just a game to you then you would have never stayed afterward. I've seen you smile, I've seen just how happy I can make you-" 

"That's so easy to fake." You rolled your eyes and spoke against his ear.

No matter how right he was, you couldn't let him see it. All you wanted to do was kiss him, to comfort him, and actually run with him far from Talon where you could be free of always having to look over your shoulder. You were hugging him for too long, your mind fantasizing about leaving behind your life's work with Talon to follow your heart. Even still so upset, so _betrayed_ by you, his face turned to leave small kisses along your arm as it hung around him and it made your heart jump. 

"You felt nothing?" He asked breathlessly.

"Nothing." You forced yourself to say as you jerked yourself away from him and turned on your heel to leave the room before you gave in to his charms. 

* * *

Commander Reyes was returned to Overwatch with not a scratch on him, but he was solemn and bitter about knowing who you were. Through the grapevine, you would hear stories of him losing his cool with his agents and quickly becoming more unhinged on his missions. As you kept tabs on him, he spent his days resenting you and trying to fill that emotional void you tore into him by throwing himself into work. As he became more unstable, he was losing his grip on his own team and began slipping. He took his anger out on another Talon leader- shooting him through a window on a mission gone wrong and it was that moment you knew he was a changed man from the one who took you in that hotel room that night. He knew he was spirling too, it didn't take long for him to reach out. 

Even knowing how stupid and dangerous it was to contact you, Reyes couldn’t stay away after he'd already dived off the deep end. Like a moth to a flame he found himself calling upon you to be in your bed again, between your legs, vying for any sort of connection you were willing to give him without caring about the consequences. He was running on anger from a mission gone wrong, from directors and other commanders berating him, he was willing go any distance to meet you just to take out his frustrations in a way that could make him avoid his mixed feelings. You should have said no, should have set up a trap to catch him again, but being apart from him for so long had you absolutely weak.

You waited for him at the same hotel you first met him in, even tipping the sweet faced front desk agent beneath the counter to get the exact room he'd taken you in. Over the years the decor had changed but you could still feel this buzzing in your chest as you busiest yourself with making sure you looked good for him. Your heart raced as you were alone, a nervousness you hadn't been met with threatening to flood your veins. There was no more denying that you were there for his attention, your heart could no longer take lies you'd told yourself and your nerves practically brought you to the floor with weakened knees until you heard the door click open. 

You stook in the center of the room, arms hugging yourself and eyes wide unknowing if his plan was to kiss you or kill you. He paused at the door, tired from a long flight and in his usual worn sweatshirt he dropped his bag to the floor with a heavy thud. There was a brief moment where he just stared at you and you couldn't read if it was anger or lust in his eyes, he seemed to be looking for either of those written on your face as well. 

"Gabriel-" You breathed out. 

His body seemed to barrel at you in a flash. Arms around your body, hands gripping into your hair, he crashed into you with a kiss so deep you were reeling as you fell back with him on the bed. No words could be spoken as lips busied themselves together and you were practically ripping clothes off of each other. He was rougher than you remembered, completely self serving in the way he was grabbing at you and keeping your body beneath his.

The moment he had you down to nothing but your breaking pride, his fingers were working themselves into you as his teeth left little marks along your neck. You were gasping, feeling yourself opening wide finally filling the hollow he'd left you with after years of silence.

"We should talk-" You gasped.

"I don't want to talk." He growled back in response. 

You gripped into the sheets as he curled those fingers against your walls in ways that had you squirming. Even separated for so long he knew just what to do with you but he was still so worked up that he was unfocused and messy. He pumped fingers into you hard, his thumb pushing against your clit in relentless circles, his dark eyes watched you coming undone around his fingers with a dulled satisfaction. Before you could spill over the edge, he laid you flat against the bed and continued with one hand at your core, his other slid over your body to your neck.

He wanted more and you were willing to give in to whatever he wanted. His hand curled at your throat, fingers slowly pressing tighter until you were unable to take deep breaths. With his lips curled in disgust and brows furrowed, he was watching you intensely as he crushed a thumb over the soft spot of your neck and your body twitched with a heat that burst across your veins. 

“Still trying to convince me you're faking it?" He smirked down at you, his fingers moving with your pulsing walls as thighs clamped around his hand keeping him in place through an orgasm. 

You couldn't speak through the constriction. Instead, your eyes fluttered and a deep moan from your chest left you as your head went light. His movements were relentless, continuing at you even after your body peaked over the edge and put you into a dulled bliss. He worked you through, not giving you a single moment to rest before he was building you back up again. Your body continued to twitch as he pulled his fingers from you and moved to replace them. His hand loosened at your throat allowing you to cough and catch your breath while he spread your legs and lined himself along your soaked slit.

With a smirk still on his lips, he held the base of his cock and tested you, teased you by rubbing his tip along you and over your clit. He'd push in just enough to stretch you then snap his hips away and laugh low from his chest until you were clawing at the bed and circling your hips against him silently begging for more. With every twitch of your body, the jump in your stomach as he would sink further and further into you, his hand tightened once more. His hips would rock in and away from you, over and over and _fucking over_ again until you were rolling your eyes and body almost limp from too many sensations at once. 

"You broke my heart." He finally said through gritted teeth as his second hand joined at your neck. "I knew you were lying and you still managed to break my heart." 

"I- So-" You could barely get your words out, but he loosened his grip enough for your body to relax a moment. When you tried to speak again your voice was hoarse and whispering. "I'm sorry, Gabriel."

He was so damn strong. If he wanted to crush your throat in to make you pay for the way you'd hurt him, that was absolutely the time. Instead, he buckled over and groaned as he buried himself deep along your walls. With hands still loosely around your neck, he kissed you again, soft and deep in a way that almost made you cry knowing he was finally welling with suppressed emotions. As he kissed you, his hips slowly and shallowly drove into you. Far different from the way he'd handled you before, where he seemed so angry still, he was then taking his time to feel you as you tightened around him and listen to your choked happy sobs. Even though he was still partially strangling you, your arms circled around his back to hug at him and keep him close. 

The juxtaposition of him being so gentle, only to lean back and make sure he put enough pressure on your throat to make you lightheaded had you reeling. The danger of being so close between the edges of unconsciousness and pleasure drove you wild as he continued with deep hard thrusts. He kept you just on the cusp, just fuzzy enough to know he was still burning with anger and touching you just gently enough for you to know that unspoken love you once had with him was still there. Your entire body seemed to shake as he rode over sensitive nerves, his fingers squeezed between thrusts that had you seeing stars and clamping thighs around his body until you were catching onto deep pulses of release along your insides. 

When he was done he leaned over you, heavy and breathing hard almost as if you'd had your own hand at his throat. His palm fell to the mattress neck to you as lips replaced his fingers covering you in needy kisses. Sweating and softening inside of you as he was still pressed between your legs he whispered at your bruising neck. 

"Where do we go from here?" 


	17. Biting, Jesse McCree

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Jesse used to date, but things ended not so great and now it's messy whenever you see him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~ 2500  
Explicit  
Post-Explosion  
PWP  
No warnings

Jesse was the type of ex you could never seem to avoid no matter where you went. It made it increasingly difficult to avoid him when you were both vying for mercenary contracts in the same part of the world and had all the same contacts, of course. You’d avoid his eyes while bumping into each other at the same bars he always frequented, dodge phone calls from unknown numbers afraid it might be him trying to crawl back into your life, you did what you could to stay away from him but it never seemed like it was enough and these feelings that had you wanting to be back in his arms would always creep back into your mind late at night. 

Dating him was messy enough on its own. Officially you were together for a little less than a year, he was hiding out from Overwatch and old contacts- anyone that would be looking for him and you were his safe haven during that point in his life, a confidant and a lover all the same. When he was at his worst, recovering from a missing arm, you were right there at his side for too many sleepless nights in a shitty hut that barely passed as a hospital in the middle of a desert. You brought him home with you, made sure he was fed, made sure he had a bed to sleep in, a place to shower, all because you felt like somewhere in your gut he might have been _the one._ He repaid you with disappearing for days at a time with no contact, returning in clouds of cigar smoke and apologies that would lead to passion filled nights. He wasn’t the only one to blame for a failed relationship. You tried to wrangle him in, tried to keep him in one place and change him even though you knew he never would and you found yourself picking fights with him about it all the time. 

There was this terrible animosity between you from the moment you looked to him through the cracked opening of your front door, leaving the chain on, your foot in the way when you gave him the ultimatum of either staying for good or walking away and never seeing you again. He glared at you beneath a lowered cowboy hat with a quivering lip. 

"Really?" He asked you harshly. "Just willin' to throw me out like that. Real class act."

"Get your shit together, Jess." You spat back at him, your own eyes welled with tears. "I need a constant in my life, and you just aren't it. If I find anything else of yours here do you have somewhere I can send it?" 

"Yeah." He snarled as he lit a cigar and puffed out a large dark cloud right at your door. "Right into a fire, I don't want any of that shit back." 

"Very mature." You rolled your eyes before slamming your door shut and falling to the ground. There you stayed curled with your knees to your chest, deep in a heartache that could have so easily been avoided if he was just willing to step up and be an adult willing to have a real relationship.

Any time you saw him after that it hurt your heart in a way you couldn't describe. He was cold to you, in return you'd pretend like you weren't hurt by the way he iced you out and you'd go out of your way to take contracts from him. There was bad blood in the water, competition mixed with hostility that left you shaking and reaching for any opportunity to fuck him over. As much as you hated being around him, it was like a magnetic pull to get in his way or insert yourself into situations where you knew you'd run into him. They made you feel so twisted around inside, but they also gave you the smallest validation of knowing at least some of his attention was on you distracting him from getting a job done. 

He had enough of it months after you'd broken up with him. You were smirked at him smugly as you won another contract over him and were walking back to your hotel for the night when you heard the familiar sounds of spurred boots running up behind you. 

"Now you listen here, I am so sick of your little games-" He started before you even turned around. 

"Games? Oh, _Jess_. No I'm doing my job, something you seem to unable to do still." 

"Why can't you just leave me be?" He asked with a breaking voice as he grabbed your shoulder and flipped you to face him. "You said you wanted nothin' to do with me and yet you always come around tryin' to mess my stuff up, I just don't get it. If you want my attention, well then, now you have it go on and yell at me or slap me or whatever it is you wanna actually do and let me go wallow alone in peace."

"I don't want anything from you." You spat out, denying the truth. Your face flushed as you looked in his eyes, open wide and so soulful he was searching your face for anything that would tell him you still wanted him back. With a deep swallow of your pride and a bit lip, you turned on your heel and started again down the sidewalk to your hotel huffing away beneath your breath to remind yourself that you didn't need his mess back in your life. Despite your effort to run from confronting your own thinly veiled feelings, his steps continued after you and you called over your shoulder to him. "Quit following me!" 

"You're the one always followin' me around!" 

You sucked on your lip with no real rebuttal, only arms crossed tight at your chest as you stomped faster. His clicking followed you, sharp deep breaths pushed out between steps as he kept up with your pace until you stopped abruptly outside of your hotel room door he crashed into your back almost toppling you over. To catch himself from falling, and you, his arms wrapped around you as his body surrounded yours and as the moment settled you found yourself melting into his arms, your hands slid over his in a loose grab. With your back pressed to his chest, he hugged you tighter and rolled his forehead against your hair, you could feel his breath pushing out at the back of your neck and you allowed yourself a moment of weakness were you closed your eyes and imagined the person holding you wasn't an ex with too many issues. 

"We're never gonna work things out, huh?" He sighed, words shaking as he rubbed his thumb against your hand. 

"I don't think so, Jess." 

Not that you weren't willing to try. He just had too much going on, too many places to be, too many people to run from. He'd never be the type to settle down like you wanted. You would never be the type to hop country to country with him escaping charges and crazy organizations that were out for blood. 

"Can I come in with you?" His voice was small, verging on pleading.

"I don't think that's a good idea." Your hand fell to the door handle, with a held breath you slowly twisted it open while he still hugged at you. "We know how this always ends." 

"Last time, I promise." He tiled his head, lips kissing at the side of your face before you turned around to wrap your arms at his neck and pull him close. 

The way he held you was raw, a bubble of energy ready to burst as fingers clawed into your back and held you close. All you could do was gasp and writhe as he lifted your legs around his waist and carried you across the hotel room until he toppled over with you onto the bed. His hands fell over your sides, fingers sneaking their way beneath your shirt until he'd pushed it along with your bra up over your chest to expose you. Rough fingers circled over hardened nipples, as he kissed you and distracted you he pulled until you moaned against his mouth. Hearing your response to him only had him searching for other ways to make you cry out. His kisses fell to the side of your lips, over your cheek and to your ear where he bit lightly and you squirmed with heat pulsing between your legs as he breathed against you. 

The hand at your chest slid down your body, fingers hooked at your waistband and pulled pants down over your thighs as he groaned in your ear. Love bites continued down your neck, stopping to leave small marks as he pried your pants away from you and spread your legs for him. Your back arched as his mouth reached your chest, careful teeth biting your nipple between them as he pulled and flashed you a heated look. Metal fingers pressed at your center making your body jump, they were just as warm as he was but there was a clear difference in how hard they were. He slid his hand over the front of your panties, slowly and just to get a feel before he found a teasing pace with fingers pressed between your covered folds and his thumb rubbing lightly at your clit. 

"Jess- Jesse, this doesn't mean we're back together-" You panted out as he made your body shiver. You felt him smile before he released your nipple from his teeth and he picked his head up to look at you. 

"Say that again once I'm done with you." He smirked. "Haven't you missed me, baby? Missed the way I touch you, like this-"

"Fuck-" You gasped as he slid a finger into you with ease. You threw an arm over your face, covering the burning blush on your cheeks after realizing how embarrassingly wet you were for him already.

He chuckled as he returned to your chest, lips sloppily kissing down your body as he shimmed back and left a trail down your thighs. His messy hair tickled at your skin, unruly beard even worse as he pressed his face to the inside of your legs and began biting at soft spots on your thigh. With a satisfied moan from deep in his chest, he added another metal finger to pump into you as he took his time to lick his way from almost your knee to the curve where thigh met core. Your heart was racing, toes curling against the bedspread as he bit at the inside of your thigh and sucked intending to leave any mark he could by being rough and working you with his fingers. 

Everything he was doing had you shaking. His teeth working their way along the insides of your thighs seemed to be hitting a sweet spot for you as those fingers of his curled deep along your inner walls. The mix of nerves being pumped deep within you and him sucking in spots no one had before left you gripping into his hair and griding your hips against his hand. 

You could feel the marks at the inside of your legs growing, blood rushing to the spots where they twitched with every bite and every tease from Jesse's mouth. His hair brushed over those marks making your body jump again as he moved his face to meet his hand. A curious tongue fell above his fingers, flicking and tasting its way over your clit where he swirled relentlessly just to watch you writhe and moan around him. You could feel him smiling every single time brushed his lips against you, he was so smug because he just knew exactly how to make you putty in his hands. His fingers pumped you until you were seeing white, his lips sucking so hard at your clit you could feel yourself pulsing with every pop of release between his heavy breaths. 

He worked you until you were a mess, whining and arching around him, your body grinding against the bed in time to his twists. In your core heat tightened until with a final smirking kiss and a deep push against your walls you were coming undone with warm twitches of pleasure. He was too happy to be panting listening to you begging his name as you came because of him. Once your body released wound up tension, your hips feel loose against the mattress. He quickly pulled out his fingers only to slide his tongue between your folds one last time, smiling as he tasted you and what he'd brought you to. 

"Don't you want more of this?" He smirked as he pushed himself up with his hands, his face blushed and beard shined with your wet. 

"Please, Jess." You were still breathing heavy and accounting for all the little marks he left across your skin. "Don't start. Give me a minute." 

"We don't need to be runnin' around each other. Come on baby girl, I know miss me. I know for damn certain I miss you."

"I said, give me a minute!" You huffed, brows furrowing as the high you were coming down from crashed back to earth. 

"We don't have to be back together or nothin'. It can just be platonic, two people who hang out in bed together sometimes, you know?" 

You buried your face in your hands, body still shaking, completely exposed to him in way far more than just not having clothes around you. That's what he wanted- everything to be his way, for everything to be easy _for him_. He knew you wanted so much more, and yet in your moment of weakness you allowed yourself to sink into his charms again only be caught in the same conversation that happened every time you found your way back to him. 

"You need to go." You breathed out. Hands still covered your face knowing if you looked at him youd be flooded with too many emotions to control. "Please, Jess. I can't do this right now. Just- just go." 

The room fell silent for a moment as you focused on trying to hear him breathe. A careful hand landed on your thigh, his thumb touched sensitive marks he'd left along your thighs. You chewed at the corner of your lip, forcing yourself not to reach down and hold his hand like you wanted to. With a deep breath leaving him, his hand slid away and his weight shifted off the bed. Your arm stayed covering your eyes as you listened to him make his way to the bathroom and run water, you assumed to wash his face and hands of any evidence of you, before the hotel room door clicked open. 

"See you next time." He whispered sadly. 

"Next time." You echoed back after the door shut and he was already gone. 


	18. Phone Call, Gabriel Reyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reyes is looking for a sugar baby! Think you can help him out? ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~9700  
Explicit  
Pre-Explosion OW/BW  
PWP  
sugar baby/daddy dynamic, some domination

"Nervous?" 

"A little." You laughed into the phone as you stared at yourself in the mirror.

"It's okay, I am too." The voice on the other end nervously laughed. He pushed out a long breath before speaking again with words just spilling out. "Alright well, I guess I'll see you soon! That sounds so strange to say, seeing you soon-" 

"I'll see you soon, Gabe." You chuckled before he quietly said goodbye and hung up the phone.

You turned around with hips twisting this way and that in front of the mirror, first impressions were everything and this would be the very first time you'd be meeting Gabriel Reyes in person. You wanted to impress him, but not too much, you both knew what type of arrangement you were about to agree to. He made it very clear from his profile he wasn't looking for love, he wasn't looking for a traditional relationship or anything that would come with real attachments. He wanted someone with discretion, someone who he could call on whenever he wanted and in return, you would worry and want for nothing. As you looked at yourself in the mirror you held your breath scared of entering into something so new, the idea of being a sugar baby was nerve-wracking enough alone, but to then know it was to someone with as much power as Gabriel Reyes had you practically buckling your knees at the thought. 

You closed the door to your room as you left, fingers thoughtlessly playing with the strings of a coat over your arm. Heart pounding at your chest, you prepared yourself for the little comments you knew your roommate would have as soon as you stepped past her to get out the front door. 

“You _must_ be joking.” She looked you over with judgemental eyes as you passed her on the couch. Hair up in a loose bun and a worn book in her hand she closed the pages around her finger to stare at you. “You're not actually going to meet this guy? Do I need to remind you that you’re getting all dolled up for a dude who is probably catfishing you?” 

“He’s _ not _catfishing me.” You sourly responded, pulling at the edges of the dress to keep it over the curve of your thighs. “He’s sent me pictures of himself, we’ve talked on the phone. I know he's real.” 

“Right. _Very likely. _Listen I'm just trying to warn you. You may have talked to him, but you've never been able to get him on video, he's super secretive about where he is all the time, all the signs are there that it's just someone trolling you.” She rolled her eyes and returned to a trashy book she was reading as she spread out across the cushions. “Don’t come crying to me when I’m right.” 

You scowled as you shrugged on your coat, covering the dress as it fell to your knees and bundled up to embrace the biting cold. With a huff of spite you slammed the front door behind you, your breath smoked out in front of you as you took stomping steps down a badly lit sidewalk until you turned onto the busy street buzzing with nightlife. He picked a restaurant close to you, thank goodness, it was a far walk but at least you had the whole way to think about the infamous Blackwatch Commander Gabriel Reyes waiting for you where you would finally meet him after months of daily phone calls. 

“Stupid.” You muttered as you pulled out your phone and whispered to yourself. “Won’t be so smug when I have a guy paying my rent for me and I move out on my own, huh?” 

You scrolled through apps until you found the one you met him on. His profile _ looked _ fake, you’d give your roommate that. His name was shortened to just Gabe R, details section completely blank, he was using obscured pictures- his first one of him in a black beanie hiding a smile behind his hand as a woman with an eye tattoo gave him bunny ears with her fingers, his second just him a suit cropped from the lips down to his waist with his sleeves rolled up to his elbows, his third and last must have been taken in a gym somewhere, he was shirtless, covering his face with the camera and my god the _ scars _on him screamed that he had so many stories to tell. 

The moment you swiped on him it showed he'd matched you and you practically threw your phone across your room that someone like him would ever be interested in you. For days you checked back on his profile, too nervous to message him, too scared he wasn’t really who you thought he was. Your nerves were buzzing until almost a week had passed and your phone chimed away in the other room as you were shoveling cheap dinner into your mouth and you stared down at a message that asked if you would be interested in getting to know him. With an all too enthusiastic response, you knew from the moment you first sparked up a conversation with him he was clearly so different than anyone else you'd talked to. 

Your initial moments of panic when he first messaged you led to daily text conversations, then to a handful of phone calls before you decided to meet him in person to make arrangements for what you both knew you were really interested in. He bought up the idea first, testing the waters by asking if you would be interested in a type of relationship outside of romance that still involved some semblance of emotional closeness. He was careful with his words, ensuring he wasn't implying you were nothing but a prostitute while also avoiding the implications that you'd be truely dating him. Your ultimatum was that you had to meet him in person to agree to it. 

He agreed and much to his delight, you were willing to be patient with him. He told you he was still worried about being seen in public, you knew well enough from the news why he would be. People still had this image fresh in their minds of Commander Gabriel Reyes, a man who shot a business tycoon out of a window in Italy and exposed a once secret branch of Overwatch. You were never too much into politics, but it was hard to avoid knowing who he was when his face was plastered all over the news. You stared down at his profile still and tried to compare the voice on the other end of the phone you'd talked to for so many nights to the one you heard on the TV. It sounded the same, you thought. 

Sure, he acted sketchy and his profile seemed fake. Sure, you'd never once been able to video call with him or really confirm the man on the other end was actually him. Sure, it was incredibly stupid to agree to meet someone you didn't _actually_ know, but you couldn’t help smiling down at his pictures as you walked to the entrance of the restaurant. You held your phone tightly to your chest, fingers tapping on a button of your coat as you shivered with your shoes clicking onto a marble floor. A straight faced hostess turned to you and asked how many in your party, you bit your lip and looked around for your date as you hesitated. 

“Two. I'm not sure if he's here already or not? I think he made a reservation under Reyes?” You could only hope he really had and you weren’t making a fool out of yourself. The hostess lit up, offering a smile before saying your own name back to you, taking you by surprise.

“He hasn’t arrived yet, let me show you to your table.” 

She led you to a secluded table just off the side of the main dining room overlooking a river beneath it and glittering cityscape. The section very clearly was meant to hold more tables but they’d been cleared away leaving just one surrounded with low lit lamps hanging from the ceiling and a basket of warm bread at the table. With burning cheeks you tried to settle the nervousness in your stomach, looking around it was clear it took someone with money and power to be as alone as you would be there with him. Suddenly an indecisiveness was hitting you, a worry whether you were more scared to find out someone had gone to such great lengths just to trick you, or if you really were about to meet Gabriel Reyes. You pushed out a shaking breath and laid your coat over the back of the chair before taking a seat to look out over people walking together along the riverside. 

You picked apart of a slice of bread, stomach too uneasy to eat it as you waited for him. Minutes ticked by as you adjusted in your seat, crossing and uncrossing your legs trying to find a comfortable position. You tapped your nails on the table, bouncing your toes in low heeled shoes as you checked your phone every few seconds hoping to hear from him. 

The waiter offered you something to drink, you turned him away wanting to leave nothing behind if your date never showed. Couples strolling by looked so happy as they cuddled together and watched the rapids, groups of drunk 20-somethings would yell in laughter as they passed, you found yourself watching every single person crossing by the window, terrified you'd see him hurrying away from the restaurant in a split decision that you weren't worth it. 

Just as your heart couldn't take the wait any longer, you heard a rush of footsteps and an out of breath voice calling out to you. 

“Shit, I'm so sorry I’m late!” 

You sucked in a breath as you turned to face him. He sounded like the man you’d seen on the newsand the one you’d heard over the phone for weeks leading up to this date. You expected the beanie and sweatshirt clad man you saw half hidden in pictures, expected the scruff of a busy military leader exhausted beyond his years, but the man standing just a few feet from you was sporting a tight buzz cut, wrinkled business casual beneath a calf-length coat, and a freshly trimmed face sweating and red from running. In his arms he was carrying a limp bouquet of long stemmed roses and a card. His chest was rising and falling as he smiled at you, eyes bright as he finally truly met the voice on the other end of his calls. 

“It’s-” You were stumbling over your words, a deep sense of shock taking over as you fumbled out of your chair. “It’s you, it’s really you!”

"And you're you!" He beamed. He was even taller in person, his shoulders wider than you anticipated, Gabriel Reyes was a_ big guy_. You knew he was a super soldier but it hadn’t quite hit you just how bulky he was until he shifted on his feet and held out the bouquet to you with shaking hands. 

“It’s so nice to finally meet you.” He was smiling but you could see the hint of nervousness behind his lips. “I-I was almost here an hour early then realized I was empty-handed, and I didn't want to show up empty-handed, so I went out and got these and now that I'm looking at them they're not so great, and-" 

"Gabriel, slow down!" You laughed as you took them in your arms and touched his large bicep. It was nice to know he was just as nervous as you were. "That's so sweet. You didn't have to get me anything, really." 

"Just call me Gabe, please." He finally relaxed his shoulders a bit as he pulled off his coat and laid it over the back of his own chair. "I really only get called Gabriel when I'm in trouble." 

He helped you with your seat even though you didn't need it, then curled into his own chair where he immediately reached for the now cold bread and began with large bites. You looked down, admiring the flowers in your arms somewhat unsure what to do with them until the waiter appeared and offer to vase them for the table. You accepted with burning cheeks and pretended to read over the menu as if you hadn't already picked what you wanted fifteen minutes ago Gabe looked it over. Beneath the table he was bouncing his leg, his eyes lifting every now and then as he made small talk about how your day was and if the walk over was too cold. 

When it came time to order, along with his food he sheepishly tacked on a bottle whiskey that cost more than you made in a pay period and you tried to act casual and not choke through your own words to the waiter. With nothing else to distract you, left waiting on food, you sat in a long silence with him as you looked out the window. He cleared his throat and you felt his leg brush against yours causing your stomach to almost jump to your throat before he addressed the elephant in the room. 

“The last thing I want is for you to be uncomfortable around me. I know this is new for you, if there's anything I can do let me know. I promise I’m an open book. I’m sure you’re curious about why I'd chose to have a...”

"Sugar baby?" 

"If that's what you'd like to call it." He looked down to his lap, this thumbs fidgeted together before pink appeared at his cheeks. "Whatever you want to know, I mean it, ask me anything." 

“I guess first I’d want to know…” Your mind drifted as you fidgeted with your fingers too, lost in all the questions you had. “Why have an arrangement like this? You’re a well known, good looking guy. I’m sure you don’t have any problem getting dates.”

“I appreciate that.” He laughed and scratched at his goatee. “I’ve found that I don’t enjoy myself in typical relationships, there's too much pressure. I've also had too many people use me for power, money, protection, all sorts of things that in the end I was not aware of until it was too late. With this type of relationship, I am at least able to control that situation and know upfront what the other person is really getting out of it.” 

"I'm sorry to hear you've been used like that before." Your eyes dropped to the floor, he seemed to genuine that you couldn't imagine someone taking advantage of him like that. He nodded a thank you and leaned forward to rest his hand on the table waiting for you take it. Your fingers reached out, barely touching his fingertips. “Would you tell me what exactly you're expecting from _this _type of relationship?" 

"Consistency. Or more so, complete availability. As I'm sure you've picked up on from our calls, I'm not in one place for too long and I tend to live spontaneously. If you would agree to it, I would be asking you to be available to me 24/7, even if that means I'm flying you out to another country twelve hours away just to see you for twenty minutes. I would expect you to pick up the phone any and every time I answered unless there was an emergency or you told me ahead of time you'd be unavailable for a few hours. Obviously I would pay for all your travel, food, hotel, whatever you needed, in addition to an allowance that would allow you to have a lifestyle where you would not need to work and you could answer me." 

"Wow." You breathed out, completely blown back. "Gabe, that's-" 

"A lot to ask?" 

"A dream come true. Seriously." Your hand intertwined with his, fingers carefully touching over bruised and scabbed over knuckles. "Someone would have to be insane to turn that down. Your an incredible guy on your own already, but to have someone like you taking care me like that? I feel like I'm waiting for the other shoe to drop and that you're going to tell me there's some sort of catch." 

"I mean, the traveling is pretty taxing." He bit back a smile as he twisted his wrist to play with your fingers. Your hand was so small in his. "You'll never be able to be seen with me in public, I can't allow you to ever tell anyone who I am." 

"You're too good to be true." You smiled as you shook your head, almost on the verge of tears. He squeezed your hand before dropping to a sincerely serious face. 

"One last thing, I can only have sex in full clown makeup." 

_"What?"_ You practically choked on your own spit before he broke apart in laughter. 

"I'm kidding, I'm kidding! I promise I'm not actually into that." He leaned against the table to hold your shoulder as you buried your face in your hand and held back relieved laughter. You could feel your face burning both from the conversation and the mental image of him decked out with a bright red nose laid across the floor waiting for you. He eased his chuckling and scooted closer to you, dropping a hand to your knee. "We will need to talk about what I'm in to, safe words and things like that, but we can do that after you agree to everything." 

You wiped at tears of laughter that formed in the corners of your eyes before rolling your lips between your teeth as you smiled and wrapping your hands over his at your leg. His stupid joke seemed to break the tension in the air that you'd been holding on to. His thumb rubbed lightly at your skin sending a warm shiver over your body. His other hand reached forward to trace at your jaw, cupping your chin so you looked him right in the eyes. 

"There's something really special about you." He spoke softly. "Even before you ever knew what I wanted, you took the time to try to get to know me as a person. Not as a commander, not as some famous from mistakes broadcast all over the news, and definitely not as some asshole just looking to get laid. I don't want to put pressure on you or even have you make a decision tonight. I want to be clear I am not asking you to just be physically open to me, I want us to be completely honest with each other, I want to be able to build a really meaningful friendship with you. Maybe it's pathetic, but friendship does not come easy in my line of work so I know I need to treasure it where I have it. Shit- sorry, I'm talking too much. Let me just take you on a good date for now, you go home and sleep on it, you give me a yes or no whenever you're comfortable. If it's yes, then we'll go from there. If it's no, I don't want to lose the friendship we've built and I would like to least keep in touch and maybe see you every now and then." 

"I think you're really special, too." You couldn't help leaning forward towards him, the way he spoke to you, the way he touched you, he made your heart flutter. "I do um, Gabe I have one more question."

"Ask away, you can ask me anything all night." 

"Would I be... the only one?" 

"Absolutely." His hand dropped, lightly trailing at the edge of your thigh as he stared into your eyes. "I would expect us to be completely exclusive." 

"I can't believe how lucky I am." You breathed out. His fingers still lightly rubbed at the skin above your knee, playing with the edge of your dress in a distracted way as he focused on you. 

"I'm pretty sure I'm the lucky one. It's hard to find someone like you, it's hard for me to trust people." He leaned forward and brought your hand to his lips, pausing to smile before he kissed your knuckles. 

His hand was rough, scarred and calloused over too many times to count. Face covered in scars and yet somehow still so gentle with you, it caught you off guard to know beneath his sharp outfit he was sporting wounds of a war torn soldier. The idea of being taken care of in the way he was offering was so tempting, but it worried you wondering what he would possibly ask of you when it came to sleeping with him. He was so strong, a massive wall of a man, you knew he would be a lot to handle. Even still, you watched as he pressed his lips to the back of your hand and you felt the heat in your stomach that wanted him to wrap those hands around your body and drive blindly into being with him. 

As food was brought to the table you found it easy to slip into casual conversation. It felt just like it did when you'd stay up late talking to him on the phone. With the whiskey, he told you about a questionable drink he favored that involved bitters and Kahlua. Beneath the table his ankle rubbed against yours, he would sneak small touches low on your leg that kept you blushing all while you ate. Your roses returned in a thin tall vase sitting just to the side of your meal, Gabe sipped on whiskey and you watched as he slowly relaxed his shoulders. 

Leaving no room for dessert, he offered to take you home so you wouldn't have to walk back with the vase which you accepted without a second thought. You climbed into the back of a taxi with him, cuddled up against his side as he held the vase in one arm and as street lights passed outside the car's windows, you pictured the life you could have with him if you said yes. It felt strange to be so comfortable with him already, for that voice on the other end of the phone to suddenly be one making you laugh as you pressed your face to his chest in the back of a taxi. You knew the ride would be short so you took advantage of the time you had with him and put aside your nerves to hold him close with your hand resting just above his abs. 

"How long are you in town for?" You asked after a small silence settled. 

"Another-" He lifted his wrist to glance at a watch. "Two hours before I have to be back on a plane." 

"You flew all the way here just to prove to me you were real?" You pushed yourself up to look at him with shock. "Gabe you could have just-"

"Shh. It was worth it. I really wanted to see you in person." He smiled with a small laugh and pressed the tip of his finger to your lips where he seemed to pause as his chest shuddered with a heavy breath, his eyes fell to the way your lips parted. "Obviously I want to give you time to think everything over, it's just..." 

His voice trailed off as the fingertip over your lip traced down to your jaw and into your hairline. Your bodies swayed together in tense silence as the car turned onto your road and your body pressed against his. You were already so close, just moments away from kissing but he was holding back and you assumed it was because he didn't want to scare you away by coming on too strong too fast. Pulse racing and meter quickly counting down how far you were from home, your hand slid from the top of his abs up his chest with the intention of sliding to his collar to pull him forward and kiss you. As your fingers slid over his chest however they encountered a small bump that caught you off guard and you quickly pulled your hand away before looking to the front of his shirt in confusion. His entire face seemed to flush as he opened his mouth readying to explain. 

_"Gabriel Reyes!"_ You breathed out in disbelief. "Do you have _nipple piercings?" _

"I-uh-it's, they're for, um-" He was stumbling over his words as his fingers wrapped at your wrists to prevent you from touching them again. You never expected to see him blushing the way he was. He chuckled out a nervous laugh before releasing your hand. "I think that's something we should save for another conversation." 

The fleeting moment of wanting to kiss him was now replaced with a myriad of questions about the tiny bars beneath his shirt. Between that and his offer still outstanding, you had far too much to think about as the car stopped in front of your home that night. The taxi waited for him as he walked you to your door, roses in that thin vase and the card resting between flowers moved from his arms to yours before he bent down to place a soft kiss at the top of your forehead. With a good night and a wish for safe travels, he climbed back into the car as you watched through the open front door as he slipped away leaving you to really think things over. The choice seemed too easy. 

You were still smiling as you walked into the living room with the flowers. Your roommate immediately shot up from her place on the couch giving you a cautious look before she hopped up and blocked you from moving back her. 

"He's real." Your voice was tight as you cut her off before she could even ask. "And he's amazing. He's so handsome, he's so kind, and I'm going to be seeing him again the first chance I get." 

"Sure." She rolled her eyes at you. 

* * *

You pinned the card he gave you to your wall, in it he wrote a small thank you note for hearing him out and promised nothing would change if you chose to not move forward with the kind of agreement he was asking for. That night it was hard to sleep, you found yourself tossing and turning with your whole body burning at the thought of what he would do to you with those big hands of his, wondering what types of things he'd ask you to do if you said yes. In the morning you woke to a text saying he was back home safe and sound, quickly followed by one that wished you a great day and that he hoped to hear from you soon. You puttered around trying to waste time to not seem too desperate when all you wanted to do was call him and tell him you wanted nothing more than to be absolutely his. 

The whole day you caught yourself looking back to that card, you couldn't stop thinking about him, about being with him. 

You couldn't wait. Even if it seemed too eager, you knew you had to tell him. Normally he called you first, on the nights when you stay up too late and talk too long, but you brought your phone to your ear and waited through a line trilling until he answered. 

"Hey, I'm about to walk into a meeting-"

"Yes!" You practically shouted into the phone, unintentionally cutting him off.

"Yes?" 

"Yes!" 

_"Yes?!"_ His voice immediately changed, excitement buzzed before he slapped a hand over his mouth. "Yes! Yes, okay- yes- yeah- alright I'm going into this meeting right now, but the moment I'm out of it I'm going to call you back, okay?" 

"I'll be waiting!"

You smiled, you couldn't _stop_ smiling. You knew agreeing to him meant your life wouldn't be the same but there was absolutely nothing that could knock you down from the feeling you had as you waited for him for the rest of the day. Excitement stirred in your stomach, you imagined yourself running into his arms after being apart for too long and hugging him close. You could see yourself already on planes blushing at the thought of him for hours, spending too long talking to him on the phone, hand making gifts for his birthday to show him that you were in it for him and not for the money. Suddenly this life you never expected came crashing down to you and it was overwhelming in the best way it could be. 

Laid out in bed you waited for his call. It seemed far too good to be true, even though you'd already met him in person it still felt like you'd show up one day to find out he wasn't actually the man you thought he was. You buried your face in your pillow out of happiness, body twisting this way and that until your phone to light and your heart to jump with it.

_"Yes?"_ He asked first thing when you answered.

"I wanted to tell you last night, I really don't even have to think about it Gabe. I'm so, so, so willing, whatever you need I want to be the one to give it to you. You take care of me, I take care of you." 

"I can't begin to tell you how happy that makes me." He sighed. "We should go over some stuff, but before we do that tell me, how are you doing?"

You covered your face with your hands, hiding your smile from the walls of your room. It warmed your heart to know he wasn't just business, he genuinely just wanted to talk to you. At first it felt like any other call talk about how your days were going, he complained about the food they served that day, it felt just like it had before you ever met him. He was chuckling and you were biting your lip, you waited until a little lull in the conversation led to a wondering silence before you clicked your tongue and spoke again.

"So..."

"So?" He shifted, you could hear him settling in a seat as you gathered your nerves enough to finally ask what had been on your mind. 

"Alright I can't wait anymore, I've been dying to know. What _exactly_ are you into, Gabe?" You blurted out. "Maybe it's a little too early to ask but, I mean the nipple piercings, you mentioned a safe word, what really are you asking me to do for you when it comes to sleeping together?" 

"Well-" He nervously laughed, you could hear him scratching his facial hair on the other end of the call. "I know you probably have limits so please tell me if this crosses any of yours. My biggest thing is control."

"Control?" 

"Absolute control. Shit-" He chuckled and pushed out a deep breath. "Alright, I guess we're just going to get right into this. Whew- um, this is going to make me sound like a creep but I promise I'll never push you too far-"

"Gabe!" You laughed. "It's okay. I want to make you happy, tell me how I can do that."

"Damn, you've already done it." He shifted again as you waited patiently for him to continue. "So... as I said, you know, control. I want you to completely enjoy yourself by giving into me. Refer to me by title, check in with me throughout the day. If you want to touch yourself, you ask me first. If we're having sex you ask me if you can cum. If I tell you to get on your knees, you're on your knees with your mouth open. That kind of thing-" 

_"Oh." _

"Too much?" 

"No that sounds-" Your breathing shuddered. "I guess I just never expected that from you, you're so sweet and caring I think I just thought you'd be into more... vanilla stuff? Didn't realize you'd be so into _dominating_. It's actually pretty hot." 

"I'm happy to hear you're into it." He breathed out with a smile. "Don't get me wrong, while I like the kinky stuff I also want you to enjoy yourself. The whole benefit of this being a mutal agreement is that you do have a say in what we do and if you're not feeling it that day just tell me and we can work with it. I still want to take you on dates and treat you well too, if I'm not taking care of you in return it just feels like I'm using you and I don't want that."

"I like a man who knows what he wants." You stretched across your bed. "How do we start all this then? I feel like I need to sign something." You laughed. 

"Nothing like that." His voice seemed to lower a bit as he chuckled in response. You heard him shifting again, the line silenced as he bit back his lip. "Check your bank, I was so excited to hear you say yes I already sent you something." 

You practically dropped your phone as your thumbs moved fast to check your account. Unknowingly, you were holding your breath until you almost fell off the bed once you saw the transfer in. 

_"Jesus Christ Gabe, that's a lot of money." _You were dumbstruck. "I was expecting a couple hundred, maybe. Not enough to pay rent for half a year." 

"I wanted to show you I'm serious." He sighed with a smile. 

You were shaking, mind absolutely blanking as you tried to process not only the money but everything he'd told you. Your heart was pounding in your throat knowing it was all moving far too quickly but you never wanted it to stop. The bed creaked beneath you as you rolled onto your back and stared up at the ceiling, Gabe on the other end of the call was breathing hard through his nose, waiting patiently as everything sank in. 

"Gabe?" You asked breathlessly. "Tell me what you want." 

"Touch yourself." 

Your hand had a mind of its own. Legs fell apart with knees hitting the mattress, your flingers slid over the front of your pants as a pulse of heat hit in your core. You gasped softly as you realized you obeyed him without even a second thought, all too willing to immediately jump into his any command. He stayed quiet on the other end, straining to hear your little whines and catching breaths as your fingers pushed over your covered slit, teasing yourself. Shifting on the other end of the phone gave way to the clear sound of a zipper being undone and a low groan leaving him. 

"Remember you need to ask me for permission to do _anything_." He'd clearly switched his phone to speaker, his voice was just a bit more distant and you could hear him as he slowly stroked himself. "Tell me what you're doing." 

"I'm over my clothes right now." You switched to speaker as well, tossing it near your face before one hand gripped into the sheets and the other pressed along the seam of your pants. The thought of saying out loud what you were doing was mortifying, but it tightened a coil in your center knowing what he was doing on the other end as he listened. "I- I want to finger myself while you listen."

"Ask properly." 

"I want to finger myself while you listen... please?" 

"You're still forgetting something." 

"Please... daddy?" 

"Oh!" He laughed out before a hand slapped over his mouth to muffle it, he picked up the phone to bring it closer and hurried to speak. "No, no, not daddy. I mean if that's what you want sure, but I meant my title, call me sir." 

"Oh my god." You buried your face against the bed, you already felt awkward enough and that just made it feel like blush would never leave your cheeks again as long as you lived. "That's so fucking embarrassing. Sorry, Gabe I'm so new at this, I feel like I'm already ruining it." 

"Don't worry about that. It's only sexy if it feels natural, if you have to force yourself to do it I'll get nothing out of it." He was back to his usual voice, no longer low and demanding. "We don't have to do this now, I want to give you time to let things settle if you need it." 

"Right-" Your voice sounded distant from yourself, even though you'd embarrassed yourself enough to last a lifetime, but there was still a dull ache between your legs that you needed to take care of before you felt like you were going to implode. You moaned softly as your fingers returned at the front of your pants. "May I touch myself more,_ sir?" _

"Yes." He breathed out almost as if it was a curse slipping between his lips. "Do you know how much I've wanted to hear you like this? Fuck, I love your voice." 

"You've been wanting this for a while, haven't you _commander?" _

"Much more than you realize." He grunted and it sent heat rushing to your core. Fingers slid at your waistband to pull them down over your hips. His breath began to pick up and hitch as a dull thumping noise returned to your ear. "Took everything in me to keep my hands off you at dinner and in that taxi."

You sighed, a small whine tacking on as your fingers pushed against your covered clit. Hearing him on the other end was more than enough to have you squeezing your thighs together and twisting over your mattress. Your heart raced as you pictured his hands sliding up your legs beneath the tablecloth in the restaurant, fingers pushing into you as he sat too close and wait staff side eyed you. You wished he would have grabbed your hips and threw you over the table, wished he would have held you down and taken you the moment he offered to give you a better life and you would have been screaming your answer within seconds. 

"I can't wait to see you again in person." Your hands pulled your clothes from your body, leaving you exposed on your bed before fingers returned to your center. "I wish you were here to touch me instead." 

He clearly couldn't wait either. His breaths were getting sharper and your name would whisper into the phone as he heard you moaning with fingers slipping between folds. His pace picked up once you shakily told him you wished it was his fingers instead of yours, your mind raced as you imagined him spread out in his own bed back on a secure Overwatch base pumping wildly at his core to the sound of you getting yourself off. He would hold his breath and the tapping of skin again skin on the other end of the call would drive you insane as he muttered your name and all you wanted was him to appear beside you on your sheets and pin you against the bed, you wanted him to keep you there driving into you until you couldn't think straight enough to call him _sir_, you wanted to be there with him more than anything. 

Phone sex was strange and new to you. Describing what you were doing to yourself had you worried he would think you making things up, but he seemed to love your thoughtless and airy descriptions as you worked yourself into a frenzy. He came long before you did but stayed on the call insisting to hear you, insisting that you ask him to cum to ensure he stayed completely in control. Even after he was done, he was still getting off on the idea of knowing he had the final say over your body and that made your orgasm all the more intense as you shook around your hand and closed your thighs tight. 

"I don't know when I'll actually be able to see you next." He whispered into the phone after you were panting and twitching as you crashed back to reality. "I hope it's soon but with Blackwatch we never really know where we'll be." 

"As soon as you can." You smiled into the phone. "I'm completely yours, Gabe. Just tell me where to be and I'll be there." 

* * *

For months after you arranged the agreement, it was nothing but sporadic phone calls. For the most part, he continued to ask you how you were and check in with you on a more friendly level to make sure you were okay, but you knew if he was completely alone his more primal demands would kick in and you would be working yourself into a frenzy no matter where you were. With the money he gave you, the roommate who doubted you was left behind as you broke a lease and moved into your own place. His money allowed you the freedom to do whatever you wanted whenever you wanted, and for months it was nothing more than calling you when he wanted to hear you moaning his name.

Then a call came through in the middle of the night. 

"Hey, Gabe." You breathed into the phone as your mind still woke up. 

"Sorry I didn't mean to wake you." He was smiling on the other end. "I need you to be ready to head to the airport in half an hour, I booked you a flight to come out where we're going to be for our mission. It'll be a quick trip but I really can't wait to see you anymore." 

"Already have my bags packed." You yawned as your body stretched.

He chuckled thinking you were joking, but you did in fact already have suitcases ready to go for different types of trips. You waited far too long for him to call you and you wanted to be prepared the moment he did. A mix of excitement and nervousness churned in your stomach, you were more than ready to give him what he wanted. Your whole body seemed to buzz as you dragged yourself out a new apartment and into a car to the airport. The whole ride you nervously bounced your leg wondering how rough he'd be, if he'd kiss you, all sorts of things that crossed your mind thinking what he would ask you to do. 

After a ten hour flight you made it to a rundown airport and were quickly ushered away to a chain hotel that seemed more like a place you'd expect to see drug deals happening than meeting the man who'd sent you enough to live in for months. You shifted on your feet as you checked in to a room he'd already made you a reservation for, your suitcase bounced over tile dips in the floor all the way down the hall as your eyes bounced from door to door wondering which one he was behind. The room was drab and old, somewhere you would have never expected to see yourself, and you waited patiently for him to text you back after you let him know you were finally there. 

You waited until long after night fell before finally receiving a message with nothing more than a room number from him. Limbs felt like they went numb as you made your way down the hall to the room number, your knuckles tapped lightly at his door almost as if you were afraid it wouldn't be him behind it. He answered in seconds, shirtless and already blushing, his door flew open to greet you in with a tight hug that pulled you into his room. 

Immediately his lips were on yours taking you with a kiss that swept you off your feet. Finally, you were able to kiss the man you'd thought about and yearned for over so many months and your arms couldn't help but wrap at his neck and curl fingers into his hair as he picked you up to carry you to his motel room bed. He pressed your back to the mattress and whispered warm curses against your neck as his hands worked on getting your clothes off. You would try to speak to tell him how good he felt, how much you loved the way he was touching you, but his fingers would slip between your lips and press against your tongue until you were nothing more than a moaning slobbering mess as he would grind himself between your legs rubbing himself against you in a way that would have you shaking. 

You should have been embarrassed by the wet spot on your panties but he couldn't stop smiling at it. Just thinking about him the entire plane ride, all while you sat alone in your hotel room, completely unable to touch yourself knowing he wanted you all to himself, the idea of him finding you so needy and desperate for him had your cheeks burning and your thighs shifting. 

"Ready for me?" He breathed against your lips before pulling away to look you in the eyes. 

"More than ready." You whined knowing all you wanted was for him to finally push into you after talking himself up for months. "I need you, sir. I need to feel you-" 

"Not quite yet." He smirked and used his strength to effortlessly flip you over and place you on your knees against the bed. 

In a quick movement he brought you to your feet to stand at the side of the bed where he looked you over. He seemed to be examining you as you stood there, thighs shaking from needing him so bad and you watched as he pulled himself from his pants and pumped lazily with his hand. Standing at his side, it felt like torture to watch him slowly jerking himself off as he laid there and stared with heavy lidded eyes at your body. Your hand reached to wrap at the base of his cock before pushing away his own hand and you used both of yours to curl fingers around him. It awestruck you to realize his own hand fit him perfectly, but it took you both of your hands to fully wrap around him and your body practically buckled over as you used both hands to stroke him.

"Good girl, already so wet for me. You weren't touching yourself, were you?" 

"No, sir." You sighed as he carelessly examined your panties. 

"All this and you never even touched yourself? Seems like you've been having some dirty thoughts without me there." 

His hand slid between your thighs, a smirk on his lips stayed as he passed over any sensitive area he wanted you to touch and reached all the way through. His hand twisted to grab at the bottom of your ass, leaving only his wrist to press against your folds in a way that left you shaking and grinding against him. As you used both hands to pump him, his fingers squeezed, massaging almost at your cheek as you worked yourself into a sweat. He was purposeful as he teased you, knowing damn well the way he was moving as he gripped at your ass was rubbing his wrist and arm between your folds the same way you'd work yourself into burst heat during late night calls. 

"Get on top of me." He demanded with the voice only a commander could. 

You obeyed and climbed over him, throwing one leg over his thighs before you lined yourself with his cock and hovered just above waiting for permission from him. You bit back a smile as you finally felt him between your legs after talking to him for so long. He was so warm and he was _heavy_, all you wanted to do was grind against him until you could push him past your threshold and against your walls. You wanted Gabriel Reyes to take you, to fully own you in a way that had you pushed against the mattress and begging him to let you cum. 

Instead, he reached up and grabbed at your chest, both hands roughly massaging and pushing against your nipples as he rode his hips up in a deliberate way to grind against you. His cock was pushing your folds open, pressure riding over your clit as he teased you and moved in a way as if he was actually fucking you, but he knew full well he was only working your clit and working on the heat tightening at your core. You were getting greedy, impatient even as you found yourself pushing back against him without his permission. You wanted more, you wanted all of him and it was all becoming too much to deny yourself any longer. 

Just when you thought you couldn't stop yourself anymore, his hands moved to your shoulders and flipped you around, pinning your body to the bed as he breathed heavy above you. 

"You're all mine." He growled.

"Yes, sir." You breathed out, unable to think past anything other than the thought of finally having him sinking into you. 

He held himself by his base, thick fingers wrapped around low as he teased along your folds spreading your wet. He tortured you with movements of grinding against your hole, this tip would push just enough for you to think he was finally going to give you what you wanted, only to quickly slide away and continue making you shake and moan for him. You were moaning out begs and telling him you couldn't take it much longer when his phone lit to life at the bedside table. 

_"What?"_ He answered as he lightly continued his teasing against you. It almost shocked you that he was so unphased by being able to speak to someone else on the phone as he continued to build you up. He hit the screen in an annoyed moment bringing it to speaker where you heard a rough voice. 

"Do you want to tell me what your team is doing there, Gabriel?" The voice was very clearly angry with him.

"Team vacation." He smirked down at you and put a finger to his lips to tell you that you needed to stay silent. 

"Not funny. You know Blackwatch is already under extra scrutiny, he don't need you or that poor excuse of an agent you call McCree fucking anything else up while the world is watching your every move." 

"I've got it under control, I don't need you monitoring everything I do." Gabe's voice changed from mocking to straight annoyed. The teasing between your legs seemed to change from riding gently to a hard grind that didn't care about your own pleasure. "Get off my fucking back." 

His big hand covered your mouth, every hard breath you pushed out through your nose was warm against his skin as you squirmed beneath him. You held back a high pitched cry as he finally pushed deeper against you, his tip stretching against your walls and opening you in a way your fingers never could. All you wanted to do was gasp his name and bounce your hips until he was completely buried within you, but his body remained completely in control as he slowly sank between your legs. 

"Dammit, Gabriel this is serious." The stern voice over the phone growled out. "Your team is running wild and I can't keep turning a blind eye to it." 

"I never asked you to do that." Gabe rolled his eyes, although the voice on the other end wouldn't see.

He smirked down at you and your body as you curled and shuddered from him still shallowly thrusting into you. Something about knowing you had to be quiet, knowing you were desperate to cry out, made him all the more smug and you felt him throb hard against your walls. The hand at your mouth covered it tight as you practically sobbed back moans you wished to let out. Gabe was teasing you to a point of being mean, his cock pumping in and out of you so slowly that you thought you might cry. He was gentle as he stretched you, dark eyes watching your every twisted facial expression as he pushed against nerves that had you shaking. How the person on the other end of the call didn't hear the low sounds of skin slapping against skin as he pushed hard against you had you reeling. 

"The directors don't think you're fully understanding the severity of this. The world knows about Blackwatch now, Gabe. You're no longer afforded the luxury of working in anonymity." The voice paused as a groan left Gabe that he couldn't hold back. "What the hell are you doing right now?" 

Feeling a little too feisty, your hands reached for his chest and dragged nails down until they caught Gabe's small nipple piercings. You smirked beneath the hand at your mouth as you pulled gently causing him to buckle over above you and roll his eyes. Whatever drama was happening in the world of Overwatch seemed absolutely insignificant to the desperation he'd built up within you as he rode into you over and over with the sole intention of seeing you would spill over the point of begging him to cum. He hit along deep nerves that had you hooking legs around his back, ankles locking together at the base of his spine, keeping him in place although you could see in his eyes all he wanted to do was pull further away to hilt deeper and deeper into you. 

_"Gabriel?"_ The voice over the phone sounded. "Are you even listening to me?" 

"I have more important things to do." Gabe barked out before he grabbed the phone and a familiar beeping of a call ending filled the room as he threw it to the side. He fell forward, his lips kissing hard against yours then pulling away as his hand moved to grip hard at your throat. "I thought I told you I was the one in control here." 

"I like seeing you squirm." You replied with a bit lip and a gasp as his hand tightened. 

He pulled from you, leaving you aching and empty before large hands grabbed you and forced you to flip onto your stomach. You whined, a small moan leaving your lips as you tried to wiggle your hips and feel around for him, but he pressed at your shoulder and kept you in place as one hand massaged at your folds and worked fingers between your cheeks to pull them open. You gasped as he rocked his hard cock against your slit and over an unused hole, taunting you with what you could have. All at once you were met with the realization that there were actual consequences for trying to rile him up in the same way he'd been teasing you. A hand gripped at the back of your neck keeping you in place as he thrust between your cheeks, he moved as if he was genuinely fucking you without ever entering you again. 

"You like seeing me squirm?" He purred above your ear. "And here I was already being nice, giving you more leeway than I normally would. Such a shame you won't cum tonight now."

"Wait, no please-" 

He did care. After you'd already made the mistake of thinking you could be anywhere in more control than he was, you were a goner. He was grinding against you without care, riding over your holes knowing you were pulsing and desperate for more but he'd already made his decision and wanted you to know there wasn't enough begging you could do to get him to change his mind. As he held you down and rode between your cheeks, his hand lifted only to land with a hand slap that left a growing pink spot at the side of your cheek. He would strike you in a way that would send heat through your body, hard spanks that taught a lesson and made you pulse with desire. 

"Are you going to be good and do only what I say from now on?" He threatened with another hard spank. 

"Yes! Yes, _sir_, please!" You were practically crying from being denied as he continued to ride over you. "I promise, please just let me cum, Gabe I need you, please-" 

"Isn't that sweet." He bent forward, pressing his chest to your back as he kissed at your shoulders and his hips moved in small circles. "Hearing you beg is nice, but it's too little too late." 

He moaned from deep in his chest as he pushed himself upright and slid along you one last time. Having worked himself far past his limited as he rubbed himself against you it didn't take long after holding you in place for his cock to pulse with a much needed release. You whined and wiggled your hips back against him as he pushed through your cheeks with long hard strokes until he was releasing hot against the small of your back. Not able to get yourself off, he took his time as he came into a small pool over your skin leaving you burning warm and wanting nothing more than for him to finish you off in any way he could. 

"I take it back-" You said desperately as he groaned through a final grind. "Please, Gabe anything, give me anything, I promise I'll give you whatever you want." 

He chuckled behind you and pushed his big hand through the base of your hair, tossing it over as he combed through it with his fingers. Even though he was leaving you on the edge and knowingly holding you back even after he'd already cum across your body, he pressed forward to kiss you at your shoulders and squeeze lightly at tense spots where you were holding onto hope that he would continue just to get you off. 

"I don't tolerate brats." He smirked as he kissed at your neck. "You still have a lot to learn about how this works." 


	19. Gagging, Reinhardt Wilhelm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Instead of Overwatch, Reinhardt went to Talon. A certain fighter caught his eye and he takes special interest in pursuing them, recruiting them, and 'training' them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~2600  
Explicit  
AU  
PWP/Minor plot  
Some domination, drooling, rough blow jobs

When Overwatch refused Reinhardt’s offer to take Balderich’s spot he found he was aimlessly searching for somewhere to go after the Crusaders. Higher members of Talon saw their opportunity, a big guy in head to toe armor with a strong moral compass and a liked public image: he was a perfect target and so easy to manipulate into thinking Talon was a noble cause. They put their best to work at recruiting him relentlessly, cornering him until he had no other choice but to join. 

It wasn’t long before he was blinded by their ideals and became one of the top ranks within the organization. He was ready and all too willing to put all of himself in any mission he was given and at some point it stopped being for the sake of Talon and took a selfish turn. Just like most corruption, he stayed in it for the power, the money, the absolute control he had as a global leader. He liked the way being in control made him feel, he liked the way people would avoid making eye contact with him and still obey every one of his orders. 

It was when he was in charge that you appeared as a potential agent serving in a military that had no association with Talon. One of his scouts found you out in the field and recommended you on skill alone, but the moment he saw your picture he knew he had to have you on his team. You were brazen and bold, unlikely to back down from any fight and he saw some of himself in you. For months he tracked your movements, silently following you across the globe to observe how you worked until he decided to approach on your night off as you explored a new city by yourself. 

He pretended to run into you by accident. Put on his charm and claimed to have accidentally bumped your shoulder causing you to drop a freshly packed to-go box from a local late night diner. He bit his lip and pushed back his striking blond hair and offered to pay for your entire meal if you humored him and sat with him. He was glad you accepted, his plan B was to snatch you from the streets and keep your face beneath a black bag until you were strapped to a chair at the main Talon base. He liked the idea of you walking at his side willingly far more. 

It didn't take long for one thing to lead to another, for him to smile his way into your heart and flirt his way into your pants. It started with a quick one night stand in a hotel room that was too conveniently close to the restaurant he took you to. You kissed him sloppy with a passion thinking you'd never see him again, he made you shiver and moan throughout an unforgettable night and kept you in his arms until the next morning. Even though he was a massive wall of a man he was gentle and demanding at the same time. He knew exactly what he wanted and just how he was going to take it, and you found yourself opening wide for him completely willing to let him take you however he wished. You laughed with him and fell asleep after long talks that lasted until the early morning. 

After a night that left you aching and sore, you couldn't stop yourself from going back to him again and again. You fell right into his trap, a fly to honey, moth to flame, you knew there was something so off about him but you could never place it- nor did you ever really care to. You were so willing to give him complete control which he craved and he was greedy with you. He treated you well, he knew your limits and just what it took to make you scream his name into pillows. You enjoyed just being around him and eventually it just felt natural to take things beyond just casual sex. He knew exactly how to get you to join him so he'd never have to wake up another day without you. One morning, you woke to him cuddling against your back and dragging fingertips over your skin until he held you at your jaw. 

“Open that beautiful mouth of yours, my dear.” He asked but it was a demand and you knew it. He rocked lightly against your spine, morning wood growing as he touched you into a blissful state again. "You're a wonderful lover, I think perhaps we could be so much more." 

"Oh?" You questioned as two thick fingers pushed their way past your lips, pressing down on your tongue to hold your mouth open. Your cheeks burned as you felt drool sliding down the sides of your lips and over your chin onto the pillow, Reinhardt watched you twisting your shoulders with a wicked smile and pushed further into your mouth. 

“Talon could use someone like you. We need strong fighters." His voice was low, cock jumping to life and pressing to you with small movements that made your skin spark with warmth. 

"T-w-on?" You mumbled around his fingers in question, horribly butching _'Talon?' _as his girth slid between your thighs. The feeling of him pushing between your legs again already had your eyes rolling. 

"Think of it as a private military. You'd be serving under me on my team, we wouldn't have to wait so long to see each other anymore." He was sweet talking you while he teased against your core.

An oversized hand explored your body as fingers pushed deeper into your mouth making you gag lightly against them. Hearing you always made him smile, feeling that small jump in your throat, knowing even his fingers were enough to push you to your limit sent his ego sky high. Your mind wasn't able to think straight as he pressed along your slit, he teased you as his body rolled against yours, you squeezed your thighs together tightening around him as he thrust between your legs. You let out a whine around his fingers as he lazily pumped them between your lips and you sucked and grabbed at your own chest. In a haze of lust you agreed to join him, wanting nothing more than to be living on the edge with him. 

* * *

His office was a stronghold on its own, a place you knew every inch of even with your eyes closed. You stood in that office the day you finally became a full fledged Talon agent and held a shiny red helmet against your hip as he explained his expectations. 

"I have a special requirement for your uniform when you are working with me." He watched you as his fingers pulled open a drawer at the top of his desk. You waited with a bit lip as he pulled a small strap with a ball in the center, it swung in the air tempting you while he held it between his fingers. "Beneath your helmet, you'll wear this. If you find you need a break from it, you come to me and we will arrange a way to take care of you."

"A gag beneath my helmet?" You shifted on your feet, the idea of it was already turning you on far more than you wanted him to know. "Is there a professional purpose for this?" 

"Only I get to hear that lovely voice of yours." He rounded his desk to brush hair from your face, his large hand traced along the back of your ear, down your jaw then over your lips. "It's small, it should do nothing more than make it hard to speak. If you misbehave I do have a larger one I can and will switch it out with." 

Obeying your commander's orders, you dropped your mouth open in wait for him to place it around your head. He was careful, his big hands moved precisely as he brought the strap around your cheeks and held the small ball in front of your lips until you pressed forward to accept it into your mouth. The straps allowed you to partially close your mouth, the ball would rest behind your teeth and press against your tongue keeping it firmly in place. He held you by your cheeks to examine your face after it was strapped in place and you looked to him with sparkling eyes knowing he would have a hard time controlling himself knowing what was beneath your helmet.

You smiled as much as you could around the strap as he slowly lowered the shiny red helmet over your face. He shifted it, clicking it in place, from the outside no one would ever be the wiser what was going on beneath. 

"When you're ready for a break, show me how you would like to tell me." He purred at you as his fingers trailed down your arm. 

You lifted gloved fingers and pressed two at the front of your helmet where your lips laid beneath. The two fingers tapped together and he nodded with a smile understand that would be your show when you were at your limit. He hurried you out his office door pushing you to start your first official day as one of his agents, you think if you had stayed and silently teased him any longer he would have ripped your mask right back off again. You had a job to perform and you'd do it to the best of your ability, but it didn't take long for you to be holding your thighs together as you stood guard, trying not to let on any suspicion that your jaw was aching. 

By the end of your first day, you were practically falling to your knees as you hurried to his office. The moment you opened his door you found him waiting patiently behind his desk sitting low in his chair, a wicked smile across his lips looking even more sinister with the scar at his eye. Beneath your helmet you let out a pleading moan and tapped the fingers to the front before you buckled over the opposite side of the desk so he could reach to remove it for you. 

"My my, that was so quick." He smiled, you knew damn well he was elated to see you back so soon. 

The helmet lifted from your head with a gentle pull and a click that brought in fresh air to your nose. You breathed heavy before falling forward on his desk in relief from no longer feeling like you were suffocating inside the helmet. The gag he'd put around your mouth was wet with spit where you'd been keeping the ball behind your teeth all day. He soothed you with big fingers running through your hair, giving you a moment to catch your breath through flared nostrils before he removed the gag. 

"Flip over." He demanded. 

You groaned as your body shifted on his desk, uncaring that you were rolling on top of confidential documents and papers detailing his next planned attack. You shimmied around until you settled with an arched back to his desk, he grabbed your arms and pulled you closer to him as he stood. 

"I know you're probably feeling sore, but you're doing so well." Reinhardt was always one to shower you with compliments before treating you like nothing more than a toy. It made you shiver and smile. "Only a little longer."

"Mmmff-" You reached hands above you, blindly feeling around for the front of his pants. He smiled down at you, fingers brushing along your cheeks over the straps to the gag as he watched you struggle to unzip and pull him from his pants. 

"So eager." He said beneath his breath as he twitched to life in your palms and moved to take the gag away. 

The moment it was loosened, he grabbed at the corner where it fell between your lips, holding it until your tired jaw opened enough to remove the tiny ball. You immediately sucked in a deep breath before panting with your mouth hanging open ensuring to keep it that way to show him you still wanted more despite the ache at your jaw. Drool fell from your lips, over your cheeks and down onto his desk which he moaned at lowly. 

As you laid over his desk, your head hanging off the edge, he lined himself with your lips and placed a gentle hand on your neck. His cock pulsed as it pushed past your strained lips, fingers tightened ever so slightly as he slowly sank deeper and slid over your tongue. He let out a long satisfied groan as his size hardened and stretched your jaw, his head rolled as he pressed tightly down past the threshold of your throat. You breathed hard through your nose as you choked on him, your strangled moans suppressed by his size as he shallowly pumped further and further down, past a point where you thought you would lose control of your gag reflex. His thumb carefully massaged at the front of your throat, helping to relax you as you swallowed him down and felt the bulge of him stretching you at your neck. As his size grew, hardening fully, it made your eyes water and your hands curl into fists, your nose pushed hard against his skin, all you could do was lay there and give in to your throat being pushed to its limit. 

"Wonderful." He cooed, his large hand slowly stroked up and down your neck making you cough from pressure. "I believe you will be one of my favorite agents. You did so good keeping that in for so long. Reward yourself." 

Even though you could barely breathe, you hurried to pull your gloves from your hands and toss them across the room, your fingers to slipped beneath the waistband of your pants as tour legs spread and fingers thoughtlessly tested between your folds, dipping into your heat. His hand at your neck pressed and pumped carefully as he rocked against your face. Your eyes fluttered as he found a pace he was happy with, uncaring of your nose sucking in hard breaths with every thrust, unbothered by your needy whines as your hands worked at your core. He braced himself using your neck and the edge of the desk, groaning until he could feel your jaw shaking from too much use. 

"My perfect agent." He breathed out between thrusts and sounds of you choking. "I'm close-" 

You moaned around him, fingers working harder at your center knowing he would cum regardless of if you were done or not. He pushed himself deeper, forcing a cough from you but ignoring it as he hilted deep in your throat again and again. The pressure of his thumb rubbing along the outside made you squirm as he throbbed and bent forward, his body buckled over as he shifted from deep hard thrusts to shallow movements as he stayed buried between your lips. He moved his hand at your throat to replace his own hip movements, working himself through final moments until he released warm and thick within you. 

Your hands stopped as you focused on nothing more than preventing yourself from choking on him, brows furrowing as you tried to swallow as much of him as you could despite the taste making you nauseous and the feeling of his cum coating your throat making it easier for him to glide against your gag reflex. He slid away from your lips, his cock falling heavy next to your face as spit followed him out. You coughed and struggled to catch your breath as he gently pried your jaw back open to enjoy the mess he'd made of you. 


	20. One Night Stand, Genji Shimada

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You bought an arcade and fixed it up, a stranger comes in to visit and plays more than just the games. (͠≖ ͜ʖ͠≖)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~3400  
Explicit  
Post-Explosion  
PWP  
Semi-public

The Hanamura arcade used to be one of the most popular in the country- it boasted multiple stories of games, not a day would pass when a party wasn’t being held in one of the few rooms for larger groups, it was a known place to gather and celebrate for family and friends alike. Sure it had seen some rough years, needed some updates with games breaking down left and right. Yeah, the neighborhood around had lost its luster, and loomed on the outskirts of the city where barely anyone went, but you were sure the bargain price you got it for didn’t mean it was no longer in its heyday. Looking to finally fulfill a wishful dream of being a small business owner, it seemed like a bargain too good to be true when you were able to purchase it for dirt cheap. 

You did what you could to fix some of it up. Mostly just the first floor, you spent days restoring old games and changing lightbulbs, you practically broke your neck charing out all the lightbulbs and installing new wiring to everything yourself. It was a passion project that you poured everything into and yet on your opening day a handful of people came at most. 

It wasn’t until months after you’d owned the arcade that you found out why the once popular destination was no longer visited by anyone in the town. Just up the street, the Shimada estate sat dormant surrounded by sharply dressed bodyguards protecting an empty empire that seemed to no longer exist. You were told the two brothers who lived there in their childhood frequented the arcade, their friends and family would join them, children from their school would follow along in an attempt to befriend them. Back during a happier time, the more people they brought in the more popular the arcade became with the public. It was a fun place to be, but it all came to a screeching halt with the death of the youngest brother and subsequent disappearance of the older one.

After the brothers were gone, rumors floated around the city that they were related to deadly activity. People would whisper that the brothers planned attacks while they played at the arcade and it was a front for their true intentions. Whispers of assassins and high profile con artists, arms deals, drug deals, the people of the small town drove out the family with threats of violence in the following years. No one wanted to associate with the places they frequented, even long after they were both gone. 

You found out far too late. 

Financially in a hole and emotionally invested in the building, you had no choice but to squeeze what you could out of it until another buyer would come along. You spent your days maintaining what you could, offering games to those few and far in between who visited you. For the most part, you usually sat alone, holed up in the security room with old out of date cameras, staring at the front door waiting for anyone to pop their head in.

On a cold winter morning, you were getting a late start on opening. In a hurry, you unchained the front doors and shivered as you held your coat around you to get to the back office and turn on the heat. You slept in late and yet still didn't get enough sleep and were still rubbing your eyes awake when the door chime startled you- barely anyone came in to check the place, let alone right when you opened. Your fingers reached for the monitors as you shrugged off your coat and eyed the screens for any sign of someone having come in behind you. 

A man who at first glance you assumed to be an omnic appeared on your security cameras, he was wandering from game to game moving joysticks and pressing dead buttons, seemingly reliving old memories as he made his way further in. To your surprise, he dug deep into his pants pockets before twirling coins between metal fingers and pushing them into one of your fighter games. He was slow to start using it, testing the controls before you watched him lean into it as muscle memory kicked in. The way he just immediately jumped into the game had you dying with curiosity to find out just what he was doing there and you wandered down from the office to the arcade floor with eyes on him the moment you walked through the doors. 

"Really like that game?" You laughed as you approached him. 

"Trying to beat my old high score!" His voice smiled back at you beneath a metal mask, he sounded remarkably human.

"No one's tried to beat any scores here in over a decade." You crossed your arms over your chest as you leaned over his shoulder to watch him. "You're pretty good though." 

Defeated beeping sounded off from the machine as a virtual character fell to the ground and red lettering flashed across the screen telling him he lost. He sighed and threw his head back as the leaderboard appeared and the same name on every machine appeared mocking him in the number one place: 'Sprw'. He turned to you, leaning one arm on the machine as he lifted the plate at the front of his face and you were struck as you met human eyes and a painfully scarred face. 

“I am happy to see I am still number one." He chuckled as you shifted on your feet and stared at the date next to the name from long before you ever owned the arcade, it must have still been when the arcade was actually a fun place to be. "I am surprised to see everything is still here.” 

“Well, not for long. No one ever really visits.” You felt it best to be honest about the situation for some reason. "I'm basically just waiting on someone else to buy the place so I can try to get back to my life."

"That seems very depressing." He twisted his brows in sympathy and scanned his eyes around the room. "I have many good memories here." 

"You must have grown up around here?" 

"Yeah." His voice grew distant as he leaned against the machine and stared in at a lonely video game character kicking into the air. "I don't visit often. The city has changed very much." 

"I'm sure. Guessed things changed a lot when that rich family just over the fence left town. You must have known them if you were playing here back then, huh?" 

"I did." He looked utterly somber before his lips twitched into a small smile. "Hanzo- the um, the older brother of that family- he always used to try to beat my high scores but he never really got any of the moves down." He pointed a metal finger to the leaderboard flickering in the background of the game. "That's him, 'Drgn'. Never got further than seventh place." 

He laughed to himself at his own memories before turning to face you as he leaned against the machine. After an awkward moment of you chewing the corner of your lip and standing there with nothing to say, he made small talk with you about your process in restoring some of the old games. As the building warmed from a buzzing heater and he sank more coins into the machine, you ended up staying to talk with him until late in the afternoon about everything the arcade had taken to fix up. Despite being strangely frightening to look at and his cyborg body confusing for you, there was something about him that made you feel safe and made you laugh when he joked even when the jokes were lame. 

Maybe you were lonely, or maybe you were just thankful to finally find someone who had a passion for _something_, but you felt your cheeks burning as he looked at you when he reached the bottom of his pocket and no longer had anything to put in the machine. Suddenly your day which felt like a peek of sunshine had finally come through on your cloudy life seemed like it was slipping away, and you weren't ready for him to leave just yet. You'd never been someone willing to put yourself out there in terms of relationships, the idea of opening up only be shot down was borderline mortifying but you already knew you had nothing else to lose. 

"Listen maybe this is too forward, but are you doing anything tonight? It's been a while since this place has seen anyone who loves games and, I don't know, I could order some take out and you can play as much as you want-"

"Are you asking me on a date?" He laughed nervously as he bit at his scarred lip. 

"It's not much of a date when I own the place." You rubbed at the back of your neck. "But, it would be nice to have some company."

"Hm." He rolled his lips between his teeth before lowering his faceplate to hide pink appearing on his cheeks. "I have a few things I need to take care of but I can be back here after sunset." 

You smiled, _genuinely_ smiled as you held your arms loosely together. He promised to bring back dinner in return for letting him play as much as he wanted and you watched him pull the hood of his sweatshirt back over his head as he left and disappeared out into the semi-abandoned streets. Spur of moment dates seemed foreign and scary as you rushed to clean up the place as best you could and look over yourself to make sure you looked decent for when he returned. 

The sunset that night was gorgeous. Light blue faded into a soft purple and pink that filled the sky with pastel which you watched from your office window overlooking the city. Part of you feared he wouldn't come back, just like all your other customers, the idea of the one person you wanted to see return most sat like a rock in your stomach. You sat there staring out at the sunset, fantasizing about something as small as just making a new friend while also wondering if you would have the courage to kiss a stranger like him. The sun sank below the edges of the mountain bringing darkened skies as the street lamps flickered on. As your forehead pressed to the window, you saw his figure darting through the street straight towards your building and you hopped up to greet him downstairs. 

The door chimed as he entered, you watched his chest rising and falling as if he was out of breath. Something seemed different about him. 

"You know what's funny?" You laughed as you stepped down the stairs to the lowest level. "I don't think I ever actually got your real name." 

"Funny." He repeated to himself as a whisper as his faceplate pulled off again and he barrelled towards you. 

You watched his eyes, they were heavy-lidded and yet completely focused and staring right at your lips. 

"Is everything okay?" You asked when you realized he was just about to be within inches of you. 

He couldn't answer. His arms wrapped around your body before his lips crashed against yours and you stilled in a shocked kiss. His heart was racing, he seemed to be running on pure adrenaline but you had no idea why. Moments of frozen processing passed before you melted against him, your hands sliding up his chest feeling a hard cyborg body beneath his sweatshirt, his fingers curled at your back to pull you close against him. The way he kissed you was as if he was trying to take your very breath away, like he had to keep kissing you for his own life. His face so soft and scarred lifted into a smile as you returned his affections and hugged at his neck. 

"I forgot to bring dinner." He breathed against you. 

"That's okay." 

He pressed your back to the side of the machine he'd been playing for most of the day, warm metal fingers slid up your sides beneath your shirt and he kissed you slowly making your cheeks burn with blush once again. At first you gasped, surprised someone you didn't even know would be so willing to kiss you after they'd seen you at such a low point in your life where you felt like nothing more than a failure. Your mind felt like it was swirling, kissing a man you barely knew, let alone letting him touch you so carelessly was outside of any way you'd ever describe yourself and yet there was something dangerously hot about it. Your shoulders pressed to plastic casing that glowed as the game sat idle, fingers slid beneath the cup of your bra and over your chest.

"Should I..." His voice trailed off as lips fell to your neck. "Still go get something?" 

"Hell no." You sighed as you reached for the edges of his sweatshirt. 

You were left breathless as you pulled his clothes away from him and revealed a cyborg body. Gentle hands squeezed at your chest, massaging thoughtlessly as he returned to kiss you at your neck. Something about a stranger exposing you the way he was had you biting back moans with each hard roll against your nipple. He was breathing hard, his palms shook as he looked to you with worried eyes. 

"I'm not- I- this is not something I normally do-"

"Me either." You panted before kissing him hard.

He kissed down you in a hurry, pulling away your shirt exposing you to the biting air. His face trailed down with light kisses until his mouth was at the curve of your chest sucking and making you arch your back. The juxtaposition of his metal fingers sliding down your sides and back up along your spine sent warm shivers across you. All at once you were painfully aware that the front doors were still unlocked and the room was lit with neon games, you'd be putting on quite a show for anyone who dared to peek into the old arcade. 

He was stronger than he looked. His hands slid down to your legs where he grabbed you by the sides of your thighs and lifted you against the machine. The feeling of his body pressing against yours was new and not entirely unwelcome, his body was hard with metal plates grinding against you in all the right places. He pinned you there, teeth biting at sensitive skin and kissing away until he was breathing hot against your chest with desperate need. With eyes closed and mouth focused on you, he reached blindly into his back pocket pulling out his wallet and a small brightly colored square that he slipped between your fingers. 

"Would you...?" He leaned back and shoved his hand at the front of his pants, pulling them loosely down just past his groin. 

"Wait, we should get away from the window-" You pushed your hand into his hair and pulled him away from the widow's view, moving instead to the front of the machine where you pushed yourself up on your toes to sit next to the controls. 

A small smirk stayed on his lips as he carefully freed himself from a silver panel. To your surprise he was still human, in his hand he pumped lazily at a cock with a pink swollen tip. Your fingers twirled the condom he handed you between them, playing with the edges until you decided you saw enough and you ripped the corner open. Before you rolled it down over him, his hands pulled at your pants leaving you in nothing more than bunched socks. He groaned happily as you covered him with the condom. The further your hand slid, the bigger his smile and the harder he pulsed against your palm. 

He looked to you with sly eyes before pushing two of his own fingers between his lips and wetting them as far as he could sink them in. Once he was satisfied with his work, he held one of your legs open and teased his fingertips between your folds. You let out a heated moan as he slid in easily, already wet beyond just his spit from the excitement of him kissing you the way he had, your walls twitched around his fingers with each curl and brush against your nerves. He watched you intently, waiting for every breath before pulling you against him for deep kisses between the pumping of his fingers. 

Aching and whining, you grabbed at his wrist and circled your hips moaning beneath your breath that you were ready for him. He braced himself against the edge of the machine as your legs opened wide and wrapped at his waist, he clumsily slid against you trying to find just the right angle until you adjusted your hips and he pushed his tip in. The moment he was spreading you open, he was buckling in on himself, gritting his teeth and metal fingers holding hard against the machine. He was glowing with flashes of blue and red as the game went through its idle loop. He sank into you and stayed there for a moment as your thighs mashed at some of the buttons and the game asked if you'd like to play. 

For an embarrassingly long moment, you looked at him thinking he was actually considering playing while he was inside you. He seemed to have the same idea before letting out a loud laugh and leaning forward to kiss you again. You laughed too but it quickly turned into a gasping moan as he pushed deeper and deeper until he was buried completely and you felt him grinding between your legs shallowly. He smiled as he kissed you and all at once showed off his strength again as he laid his hand against the glass of the screen behind you and used it to balance himself as he snapped into you at a quickly growing pace.

He was almost painfully hard within you. He seemed absolutely determined to make you bounce between him and the machine, desperate to hear you letting out pitched moans next to his ear. A metal finger fell between your bodies, his thumb circled roughly at your clit after taking seconds to find it and it had you shaking with each of his pulses against your walls. 

The machine was thudding against the wall behind, damaging it you knew but you didn't care, this man, this _stranger_ was making you alive in a way you hadn't in months. It felt like a lifetime and yet also just seconds that he had you there pinned to that arcade game. He made your mind drift and fog with lust, made your skin burn and nerves shoot with heat that had you curling your toes. 

Afterward, you were left sweating and shaking as he kissed at your neck and pulled from you gently. He'd filled his condom and left you flushed and happy. You held clothes to your body as you chained the doors and made sure no one could see in, but he stayed with you through the night. You played games with him and against him, losing to him in almost every one apart from the ones he clearly threw just to give you a chance. Something about him was so special and so connected to the place, but you just couldn't put your finger on why. 

"You're welcome back any time." You sighed as you laid with him on an old couch in the corner of the arcade and watched all the lights flickering away.

"I hope one day you are able to make this place successful again." He said with a smile. 

You fell asleep with him on that couch, a smile on your lips and uncaring that your clothes were a mess. 

When you woke, he was gone. No trace, no name other than his leaderboard name flashing at the tops of screens, no sign that he was ever even real apart from plastic evidence sitting at the bottom of a trash can. You pushed out a long breath and stared out the chained doors to another lonely morning in the arcade. 


	21. Titjob, Jesse McCree

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one isn't mean to McCree, I promise! :p

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~1000  
Explicit  
No particular timeline  
PWOP  
Semi-public

“What the hell happened to your hair?” You twisted some of Jesse’s bleached hair in your fingers as you leaned heavy on one hip.

“Don’t like it? Thought I’d go blond for the summer.” He was smiling, still cocky as ever even with the terrible dye job. He smirked as he grabbed you by the waist and pressed his lips against your ear, his voice dropping low into a whisper. "Wanna find out if the carpet matches the curtains?"

"Ew, did you really have to say it that way?" You laughed as you smacked him on the stomach with the back of your hand. He kissed at the side of your face before lacing fingers between yours, beginning to drag you away from the rest of the team. You bit your lip and followed with hurried steps at his heel. "Jesse we need to find somewhere _private_."

"Pick up the pace or I'm gonna toss you over my shoulder." He smirked as he looked back at you, eyes dropping to your chest. "Damn you look good in that swimsuit, you know that?" 

You giggled as he pulled you into a small brick building off the side of the beach, a single stall room meant for quick use of showering after a long fun day in the sun and changing, but he had a much different idea on how to use it. As soon as the heavy door slammed behind you, his body was against yours, his lips hungrily kissing at your neck and hands squeezing at your sides. Already, you could feel him growing hard against his swim trunks, he pushed his way between your legs grinding his thigh against your core igniting your body with burning desire. His facial hair tickled you as he kissed down your throat, his newly bleached hair falling over your skin before you slid your fingers through it and grabbed him by the ends. 

He breathed out your name in a half growl before pressing his lips back to yours and rutting his hips until you moaned for him. 

"Get on your knees for me, baby." He panted through kisses along your jaw to your ear. 

With a whine leaving you as his thigh moved, you slid your back down the door he'd pressed you against until you were patiently waiting with your knees against the grimy sand-covered tile. He quickly pulled himself free, hands shaking from a rush of adrenaline as voices carried over across the beach and shadows moved over the high windows. Half hard and growing, he blindly pushed his hips forward, rocking himself against your cheek, sloppily searching for any contact to make him feel good. You gasped as his tip slid over your lips, gliding against your face in careless movements before you opened your mouth to run your tongue along his length with each thrust. 

He leaned with his forearm against the door, surrounding you as he used your cheek to rub against and lazily found his way into your mouth. Fingers found your hair and combed through as he squeezed his eyes shut to focus on the feeling of your mouth so warm and wet around him, deep grunts left him with every shaking rock of his hips. 

"Been teasin' me all day wearing somethin' that shows off that much." His voice strained as he pushed further down your throat. "Look at you, baby that feels so good. Open up just a little wider for me, you look so damn sexy like this." 

You couldn't help but smile around him as he ran his fingers through your hair and babbled at you. With a heavy breath, you pulled away pushing at his hips to give you room for him to fall from your lips and you to look up to him. 

"Fuck me here." You panted out as you imitated movements with your fingers between your breasts.

His face lit up with glee, hand in your hair gently pulled enough to help lift you from sitting on your legs to being upright on your knees at the perfect level for him to push himself against your chest. He hooked his fingers at the strap of your swimsuit, right in the middle where he was able to slide his cock beneath the strap and between your breasts. You pressed your arms forward so you were surrounding him as you leaned back to give him a better angle and brace your shoulders against the door. His hands squeezed your breasts together around him and he was slippery from your sun lotion as he started rocking back and forth. With a smile, he was throwing his head back enjoying the sensation of his tip hitting your chin lightly with messy thrusts. 

You wrapped your hand at his base and stroked with his movements as he rubbed himself and pushed your chest against him. Between your legs were aching and painfully wet although you hadn't jumped into the ocean that day. You wanted nothing more than to touch yourself but he was having too much fun fucking you beneath the top of your suit for you to focus on anything other than the hurried thrusts and a throbbing that beat against your skin. Fingers pinched at a nipple as he held your brests firmly in place and heightened his pace. Your body was bouncing back against the door and you were sure if anyone walked by they would hear the dull thudding and muffled sounds of your pitched moans between his grunts. 

"Almost there, open your mouth darlin'." He breathed out above you as one hand slid over your jaw and tugged at your chin. 

His movements had ruined the placement of your top, still technically on it had shifted to the sides completely exposing you. You stayed there with your mouth open and tongue out, huffing out moans as he came. He bit his lip and pulled at the base of your hair with a deep final grunt and hard thrusts against your body. You squeezed your breasts together around his tip, warm liquid covered your face and chest before it trailed down over your swimsuit top that no longer covered you in any significant way.


	22. Knife Play, Reaper

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader joins Talon for work but develops a crush on someone she really, REALLY shouldn't. 
> 
> * This is for my friend Raven who I love so much :> Hope you enjoy my dear! *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~5300  
Explicit  
Post-Explosion Talon  
PWP  
Pain associated with sadomasochistic sex, cutting/blood involved during sex, commander/agent dynamics, semi-public, monster reaper. Reader has tattoos and alternative/goth lifestyle aesthetics.

Talon had a need for people with very _specific_ skill sets. Usually this meant sharpshooters (or people who could be brainwashed easily enough to become a good enough shot), hackers, spies, engineers, all sorts of people that were perfect to have in the field. But tucked away in a far corner office on their base was a building dedicated to those who made the business side function. Accountants, journalists, designers, that office housed your new workstation as the freshly hired on lead artist. 

Working for them was nerve wracking, any job was bad enough to worry about if you made a mistake, but with Talon you knew there was a very real possibility that one misstep could mean the end of not just your employment, but your life if you weren't careful. Of all things that you feared there, the biggest one was the man in black that would sulk about the halls who you'd hear whispers about from the other office workers. Reaper. He was a man not be messed with, one you were supposed to keep happy at all costs. 

You thought you'd never have to deal with him personally.

To your shock, on a quiet afternoon just before a weekend when almost everyone had gone home, you were still working away in your office just down the hall from the accounting department. Music was playing low as you were drawing out a design, completely zoned into your work you almost didn't notice the smoke slipping through your open door until it built into a fully formed man. The moment you looked up to see Reaper standing in your office, carefully shutting the door as his mask was looking out in the hall, you froze and the pen in your hand dropped to the desk.

"_Shh_." He demanded with a shining claw held up to the front of his mask. 

Your eyes were wide, flight or flight responses kicking in as you panicked about whether or not to scream. Your heart was beating in your throat, unsure why he would be entering your office so suspiciously until you heard a distinctly omnic voice calling out from the other side of the door somewhere far off down the hall. 

"Reaper, I am _serious_! You can not leave like that- where did you go?" The omnic let out a frustrated groan. "Our budget can not allow for this any longer! This conversation is not over, I will find you and we are going to discuss this-!" 

The head accountant. His voice was growing more and more distant as he searched for Reaper and you cracked a smile as you realized he'd used your office as an escape route from a budget meeting. That smile almost became a giggle before you were sucking in your lower lip to prevent yourself from making noise and pissing him off.

"Do you think this is funny?" His voice was so much deeper than you anticipated, the way he spoke sounded like a threat.

"N-nope." Immediately you stopped smiling averted your eyes down to your work. 

He stepped to your visitor's chair across from you at your desk, a chair that not many people had sat in yet and he slumped in the seat leaning back looking up to the ceiling lights. Metal claws tapped at the arm of the chair in an annoyed rhythmic pattern, his leg bouncing from having far too much energy. You sat there awkwardly, not moving, avoiding every possible way you could look at him, twisting side to side in small motions in your chair. You were unsure if you should've picked up your pen and started working again, unsure what to do about him hiding away in your office. 

"I didn't mean to disturb you." He finally said as he shifted and pushed himself toward your desk to look at what you were working on. "Continue doing... whatever this is. I'm staying until I know that damn omnic isn't looking for me." 

"Sure-" You sucked in a breath as picked up your pen and pressed it to the paper. With him across from you, it seemed impossible to steady your hand, you could feel his eyes watching your every move. 

"Am I making you nervous?" There was a sly smile in his voice, one that told you he was getting some sort of sick satisfaction out of seeing you shaken from his presence. He leaned back with a laugh as those claws of his curled beneath the chin of his mask and he settled into the chair, content to stay as long as he pleased. 

You shook your head in tiny quick movements, too stiff to really show any emotion other than fear. His body seemed to relax a bit as you slowly built up your courage to draw again. Beneath his mask you could hear soft puffs of breath leaving him, the low sound surprised you as you'd never considered there would be someone living under all that armor which would burst into smoke at any given moment. You tried to focus on your work, tried to ignore the giant shadow in the chair across from you as your mind raced with ideas of who the man was beneath the mask. 

His soft breathing slowly became louder as you heard the telltale sound of a snore at the end of each breath. His big chest rose and fell at a steady pace and it wasn't until you were sure that he'd fallen asleep that you looked to him. Perplexed, was how you'd describe the way you looked at him. You were always told Reaper was a monster, a man on a rampage that would kill within seconds, someone to never turn your back on, and yet there he was mere feet from you dozing away like an old man in a rocking chair.

Knowing he was asleep behind that mask calmed you enough to get what you needed to do done. Your low music was quieter than his snoring and you kept an eye on the door watching for any prying omnic accountants. Once you were ready to go for the day, you packed away your things as gently as you could and rounded your desk with eyes glued to him, not wanting to wake him and scare him just in case those rumors were true. As you walked past he stirred, hands unclenching and mask lifting to look around the room. You froze with your fingers wrapped around the door handle and clicked off your overhead light.

"Well, I'm all done for the day. It was- um, nice to meet you? Sir." You tacked on the formality at the last second, not wanting to offend but also not sure how else to respond to him.

"Sorry for commandeering your office-" He groaned as he stood, his audibly joints cracking as he stretched. "And for falling asleep. I've been out in the field for six days straight, I couldn't take listening to Maximilien getting on me about the weapons I go through anymore."

"You're welcome to sleep in my office anytime." You anxiously laughed, that came out weird and you could feel yourself cringing at the awkward comment. "I didn't mean it like-" 

"I might take you up on that sometime." He'd dropped to a low whisper, his body next to yours before you knew it and silver claws wrapped around your hand at the door. He watched your face flush, watched you sputtering out words before he helped you open it and waited for you to step out first. 

* * *

From then on, he'd appear at times when you'd least expect him. You wouldn't even know he was back on base after being gone for a month and you'd walk in one morning to find him sprawled out in the chair fast asleep hiding from the red head on the medical team. He'd slip into your office when you'd be eating lunch over your work and scare you (one time you even threw a bowl of salad halfway across the room because he startled you when you were turned around, you crossed buried your face in your arms against your desk as he laughed and cleaned what he could). You figured out quickly he enjoyed getting you flustered, seeing you blush, seeing you hiding your cheeks, it made him chuckle. He _liked_ it, you knew he did and that only made your face burn warmer. 

There was a strange bond when he came to visit you. Although you knew you should have been afraid of him, you weren't. He never seemed to mind your music choices, he never made comments about the things you wore that got sideways glances from coworkers (although, who was he to judge dressed head to toe in black too?). If you had to guess, you would almost think he was growing attached to you, although there wasn't a chance in hell he would have ever admitted to it. Over months he began to stop by often, sometimes not to even stay but just to see how you were doing or look at what you were working on. 

Somehow, Reaper became someone you were closest with in Talon despite never really sharing anything personal with each other- although you tried to pull anything out of him you could. Generally though, you didn't see him outside of your office. 

Then there was the time he returned from a mission and passed you in the courtyard as you were heading home for the day. Cloak grayed with dust, guns clattering against the metal of his thigh armor, he was covered from his mask to his boots in dried blood. Deep red splattered across him but he seemed unbothered as he was adjusting his gloves and you froze to stare at him. Something about seeing him like that made you blush, you wanted to duck and hide as your cheeks heated but he seemed to catch you staring just as he moved around you. As he continued on his way, his body turned, legs still leading him away from you but his arms opened wide as if to give you a better look as a dark chuckle left him. 

"Like what you see?" He asked before his shoulders twisted away and he disappeared around a corner. 

You slapped a hand over your mouth and hurried home that night with the thought of him like that chasing you in your mind. You shouldn't have liked seeing him like that. Messy from a fight, cocky because he did what he had to do and he did it effortlessly. God, his hands- his _arms_\- those thighs- you were reeling as you practically dove into your bed and pushed your face into your pillow. He was so strong, if he wanted to he could lift you with one hand, you wouldn't mind feeling that big hand of his gripping into your hair, or wrapped at your throat, you were breathing hard at the thought of that continuing down your body over your chest, grabbing you at your hips, holding you at your thighs. 

You shouldn't feel the way you did about him, and it certainly didn't help that he was egging you on any chance he got. Nagging ate away at you, a little voice that told you somewhere deep down he wasn't just toying with you. Perhaps foolishly, you began to think some part of him felt the same way about you. 

Fleeting moments alone in your office together led you walking with him down a hall late one night with papers gathered in your arms preventing you from pulling down the edges of a dress you'd worn that day for a presentation to the leaders of Talon. He was walking at his normal pace, which was quick and required you to almost jog to keep up with him before he stopped abruptly and you crashed into his side before steadying yourself and opening your mouth to berate him for making you walk right into him. He stood staring right at a deep set metal door, one with an empty name plate lingering above a keypad. 

"I've been in your office so many times." He said to himself before turning to look down at you. "Yet, you have never been in mine." 

"I didn't think you had an office?" You clutched the paper close to your chest. Out of your view he was typing something into the keypad, the metal claws at the ends of his fingers clicking away as they hit the metal around it. You held your breath as the door slid open with a hydraulic hiss and revealed a poorly decorated, plain bordering on boring office. "Is this it?" 

"Don't sound so impressed." He responded sarcastically as he placed a hand carefully on your shoulder and brought you in with him. 

The door clicked to a close behind you and suddenly you were left standing in the center of an office that barely looked used, next to a man who you should have never agreed to be alone with in the first place, this feeling was creeping up on you that had you biting at the corner of your lip thinking you should have said something to break the tension. His hand stayed on your shoulder as you looked to empty walls and to the haphazard files open on the top of his desk. He'd never touched you the way he was in his office, usually he kept a small distance between bodies, flirtations nothing more than a simple game but in that moment he was clearly sliding his hand from your shoulder down to your back where he held you gently at the curve of your waist. 

"It's a bit more... empty than I would have expected for you." You were trying not to let your voice shake from the trill of feeling his hand moving down your body. 

"I'm not here often." He admitted. That hand of his squeezed you gently and you felt the tips of his blades sticking past your shirt causing you to jump slightly and drop the papers in your hands. 

"Ah-"

"Spooked?" He asked as he leaned in towards your ear. 

"Are you flirting with me as a game, Reaper?" You breathed out as you stared at the papers over your feet. "Because if you're just doing it for fun-"

"I have other ways of having fun." There was a smile in his voice but it almost sounded like a threat. 

Suddenly it was like you couldn't breathe, all the air in his office was sucked out and you were left counting the microseconds between your heartbeat in your throat. The hand on your back pulled your body closer to his as your fingers fell to his chest. Under a chest plate you were sure there must have been a pulse racing too with the way he seemed to be holding you closer. You moved in his arms, stepping over paperwork you no longer cared about so you were directly in front of him pressing your forehead to the cool metal of his armor. After a moment of thought, of knowing what you'd wanted for way too long, you pushed yourself up on your toes and pressed a kiss to the white chin of his mask. 

A low groan left him as he dipped forward and brought hands down across the backs of your thighs. You gasped in surprise as he lifted you, claws poked against your skin causing you to let out a sharp moan as your legs wrapped at his hips and he carried you to the edge of his desk. 

"Are you scared of what I'll do to you?" He asked as he moved himself between your knees. 

"No." You breathed out as you brought his hand to your face, resting it against his palm lightly. 

"Good." He caught his own breath. "Don't move." 

All you could do was hold your breath and watch him as the claws that held your chin carefully twisted until the dull backs were dragging along your skin, following down your neck and over your shoulder, cold metal slid across you making you hold back a shiver that ran down your spine. The backs of his fingers slowed as they fell over tattoos, somewhere beneath his mask he was admiring them. You stayed perfectly still, your mind knew well enough any wrong move would have sharp edges of his talons catching on your skin but the idea of him leaving marks across you had you trying to ignore the feeling between your legs. He let out a deep breath as he followed your body with the backs of his fingers over your thighs. 

You laid your hand over his, gently turning it until his palm was pressed against your skin and your fingers pushed against the cold metal of his claws silently telling him you could take the pressure. He let out a small groan as you chewed at the corner of your lip and watched him pushing down enough for one of the claws to cut into the skin on your thigh. It was a small quick slice, but one enough to draw a little line of blood that followed the metal. Your hips adjusted in your seat as you wrapped fingers around his hand and brought it to your lips. His chest stilled from heavy breaths as he focused on you pressing a kiss to the bladed tip. 

"Keep that up and I won't be able to stop myself." He threated. 

"What if that's what I want?" You responded knowing full well your face was blushing harder than it ever had before.

"I don't think you know what you're asking for." 

"I think I do." You dared, taking his hand and pressing it hard against your leg again. The sensation of the blade on his talons slicing thoughtfully at your skin had you holding back gasps and wondering how else he could leave his marks on you. 

"Tell me if I scare you." He whispered as metal fingers disappeared beneath the hem of your dress. 

Your chest felt tight as metal slid up the inside of your thighs. He leaned forward, resting his weight heavy against one hand on the edge of the desk, the other carefully dragging the dull backside of his claws over your skin, watching your reaction as he moved further and further up until the curled pieces of his claws ran over a growing wet spot at the front of your panties. He was slow in his movements, knowing he would hurt you if he moved too fast or got too excited. Using the hard backside of the claw on his pointer finger, he slowly rubbed the digit against your covered slit. 

You gripped against his desk as he purposefully rubbed against your clit making your breath hitch and small moans leave your lips. Even touching you through the divide of fabric, he knew you were falling to pieces having him touching you. He let out a satisfied smirking noise as he pressed just a little harder and rolled the metal down over your slit until you grabbed him by the wrist to make him work against you harder. You wanted more, you wanted him to touch you in ways that would drive you crazy, ways that would light your body with heat you'd never felt before and all you wanted to do was grind as hard as you could against his finger. 

He grunted as he stilled and used his other hand to pull a thin belt around his waist free. Knowing you were already waiting for him, he stepped back, his hand moving your legs together as he removed unnecessary pieces of his uniform. You squirmed and pressed your thighs together hiding away a dull ache that wanted him, every deep breath through your nose threatened to have you moaning from your chest as your eyes followed his hands to yours. He held them together above your lap and was careful with his talons, working around them gently until he looped and tightened his belt at your wrists. 

"Who's in control here?" He asked you, already knowing the answer. 

"You." The sound of your voice felt foreign even to you, lust filled and practically begging to be touched again. 

"Get on your feet." 

You obeyed, sliding off the edge of his desk until you were standing, your wrists bound together in front of you forcing you to wait patiently for your next instruction. 

"On your knees." 

Down you went as he grabbed your wrists to lift them above your head. With your bound wrists being held in one hand, he placed himself in front of you. His body was intimidatingly large, blocking out the light from the lamp on the ceiling. His thighs closed in on you, up that close and personal you could smell the metal of his armor. Silver claws appeared at the front of his pants, dangerously close to your face as you watched him unzipping to pull himself free just inches away. The way he handled himself was fascinating to you, he had to move incredibly carefully so he wouldn't graze himself with the sharp edges of his claws, instead he laid heavy in his palm and pushed himself towards your face with a groan. 

"Open." He breathed out. 

Your eyes fluttered shut as your lips parted. He poked at you until his tip slowly slid in, he was so warm and heavy on your tongue and used shallow thrusts to work your jaw open. You sighed as he entered your lips, thoughts of something you'd only imagined finally flooded back into your mind. Once you had him in your mouth, his hand slid to your hair, gently petting at you as he sunk deeper. You tried to calm your breathing and moaned around him, letting him know despite the pain at your wrists and the way he was moving his hips that you were enjoying it.

With your noises, you heard him grunt in approval and his hips moved a little faster. He was stretching your throat, pushing past a point of comfort but all you could focus on was how tightly the claws at the back of your head were holding you- claws you knew he'd used for nothing but terrible things but in the moment all you wanted to do was feel them dragging across your skin. The noises of satisfaction, of muttered compliments had you blushing still as his pants pressed to your face and you sucked at him hoping he was getting anything out of it. He was so big part of you wanted to cough and push him out, but he was all too comfortable rocking in and out making you partially gag as you kept him between your lips. 

Since he was holding your hands high above your head, you couldn't touch yourself. After too many thrusts against your lips you began to whine, eyes watering with the need to find your own release but he was relentless in his teasing. He continued to use your mouth until you felt your jaw would go numb, you body ached to feel the same high he did and your hands curled into tight fists at the thought of him finally giving in to sink between your legs. With a deep breath through your nose filled with the smell of his uniform and dirty metal, you pulled away and gasped once he left your throat. 

"More, please-"

"More?" He laughed above you as his cock slid against your cheek in a rutting motion. "I can give you more." 

Suddenly his arms were around you again, lifting you back on top of his desk before he roughly flipped you over and pressed your stomach against the edge. You moaned as he he grabbed your legs and lifted them effortlessly until your knees were on his desk and you pressing your face to the metal with your ass waiting for him high in the air. Taloned fingers curled around the backs of your thigs, digging in against your skin with a dull pain of cuts opening as he pushed your legs open wide, knees hard against his desk. It made you moan and curl in on yourself as your body ached with a heat you knew you should deny but in no way did you want to. You were so exposed to him, you could feel his eyes looking over you with hunger and it made you shake as you gasped out.

"Reaper-" 

"Shh." He cooed above you, even beneath his mask you could hear his smile. "Someone will hear you. We don't want that, do we?"

"I can't-" You shuttered as he pressed his cock against you. He sighed to himself as he rocked against your slit and felt your undeniable wet between folds. You let out a pitched whine, your body pushing back against his hands holding legs in place until the pressure of his claws felt painful. 

"If you can't be quiet, I will have to silence you." He threatened as his body leaned forward. 

"Please-" You moaned out loudly as he slid against your clit and made your body twitch. The way he moved against you made your moans uncontrollably loud, not even gritting your teeth and curling your nails into your palms could stop the noises escaping your throat. 

"We're going to do this hard way, I see." He mused above you as claws draw final hard cuts on the backs of your thighs, deep moans left you as warm blood trickled down across your skin. 

You stayed there, legs open wide for him, keeping your place on his desk as he breathed heavy and loomed above looking down examining the way you hadn't tried to close your thighs or change your mind about what you were doing with him. As he rested a hand on the curve of your ass, admiring his work, he leaned forward, making more noise then he needed to in order to ensure you knew he was removing his clawed gloves and tossing them to the floor. Your mouth hung open as you eyed his skin over your shoulder, his hands surprised you by how large they still were even beneath his gloves and the veins that protruded going up his arm. He caught you staring in admiration and curled on his hands into your hair, sliding it to the back of your head and gripping in a way he couldn't before with the talons. 

"It's rude to stare." He mocked with a smiling voice. 

"I can't take it anymore." You begged, your body slipping against his desk as bound hands tried to balance your body. "Reaper-" 

"Eyes forward." He demanded as his hand pulled at your hair. 

You barely caught a glimpse of him removing his mask before he pressed his body forward to kiss your neck. Beneath a mess of brown hair at the top of his head, you could see his skin was something almost inhuman. Parts of his cheek were left with wide open wounds that never healed, muscle and bone visible as you caught sight of fanged teeth. Your mouth hung open in disbelief as he kissed feverishly at your neck before he bit down to suck and leave red marks, his cock rubbing hard against your panties until you were shaking for him. A shuttered moan left you as sharp teeth unintentionally broke skin and your core pulsed with need. 

Your hips couldn't be stopped as you ground yourself back against him. He was hard and so hot against you that you felt yourself blushing to a point that couldn't be stopped. Between the mess of blood smearing across the backs of your thighs as his armor rode against them, his cock pushing hard at your covered slit, and his mouth leaving red marks all down your neck you were almost unable to think properly. He seemed to be in just the same rush as calloused hands slid over your side, falling between bodies and he pulled at your panties moving them to the side. He breathed heavy against you as he pushed his tip against your hole, shallowly rocking to stretch you open until he was able to push himself in and hear you gasping as his size. He pushed in so so deeply and so quickly at first that your vision was white for a few glorious moments. 

He pinned you there, forcing your body to hold itself against your arms bound beneath you as he kissed and sucked at sensitive spots on your neck until you were moaning for him.

"Oh, listen to you-" He whined as he throbbed hard against your walls. "All for me." 

His fingers found their way to your cheek, searching for your lips until they hooked in and pressed against your tongue. As he fucked you at a hard and steady pace, he kept two fingers thrusting into your throat, gagging you to a point of not being able to speak and only incoherent moans leaving your throat. You'd already given your body over, pleasure taking over as he stretched you wide and drove against every nerve on your walls. He was practically choking you with the push of his fingers relentlessly into your throat and the uncaring movements of his hips but you were rolling your eyes and giving yourself over completely the white hot pleasure. 

He nuzzled his face against the top of your spine, his skin unnaturally cool sent a shiver down your spine. 

"Cum for me." He begged against your shoulder.

Immediately you were undone, a tight coil in your core bursting and sending waves of blinding heat across your body, you tightened around him to a point that you were sure he wouldn't be able to move anymore. Feeling you losing yourself to him, your mouth sucking hard at his fingers, the backs of your legs red with dried blood had him spilling over the edge, unable to stop himself as he thrust harshly against you and groaned with a final deep release of his own orgasm through your own. He was breathing hard, sweat dripping down against your skin as you felt him spilling out around himself. 

Your legs were still somewhat shaky as he pulled you to your feet. He'd lowered his mask back in place, hot breath huffing out from the darkened divots of it would hit your skin as he carried you to place you in his own office chair. He pressed his forehead to yours as he undid the belt at your wrists he fumbled with it for a moments. Instinctively, as soon as you were free, you brought your arms around yourself in a loose hug and crossed your legs together hiding away the exposed parts of yourself you didn't want him to stare at as he stepped back to examine you. 

He seemed out a breath and in a daze as he dug around in his desk. You watched, waiting for him to return back to the cold commander of Talon you knew him as, but he expertly unwound a roll of gauze he'd hidden away. His taloned fingers helped him cut just the right length before he returned to your legs to wrap them and protect the small cuts he'd given you. For a moment you actually saw kindness, you saw a man who somewhere beneath that mask actually cared about the people he hurt and the lives that were in his hands. He forced himself to let out a hard laugh before gathering your clothes from the floor and pushing them into your lap as he leaned heavy onto the armrests of his chair. 

“Don't get comfortable.” His voice was right up against your ear, his breath warm as it hit your cheek making your body shiver. “This was a one time thing. You should get back to work.” 


	23. Toys, Moira O'Deorain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Listen I just really like the idea of Moira with a strapon. ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~1900  
Explicit  
No particular timeline  
PWOP  
No warnings

Moira knew exactly what she wanted anytime she had you. After stressful days surrounded by agents who think they had more power than they really did, she found an escape in toying with you in bed. She loved being the one in control, absolutely lost herself to it and allowed a side of her out when she was with you that she would have never shown while working with super soldiers and sharpshooters. You'd wait outside the door to her room, lip bit at the corner, cheeks already flushing wondering what she'd do to you that night. 

There were times she would leave the door unlocked, you'd slip in and find silky blindfolds or elastic restraints waiting for you on her bed with her expectations being that you would put them on yourself. Others, she would tease you with light touches along your skin until you were begging for her touch you, or dripping hot wax until you were shaking and moaning her name. She was willing to try anything with you, so long as you agreed to it, and you were more than happy to lay down and let her have her way with you.

That night was no different. She pulled you in through her cracked open door, orange hair already messed from her bringing her shirt over her shoulders and tossing it out of view. You kissed her all the way to the bedroom, passionate heat growing with each smile and hand sliding beneath your clothes. 

"I have something special for you this evening." She breathed against your lips before you fell against the edge of her bed. "Turn around and get on your knees." 

Kicking off what was left covering you, her bedsprings squeaked as you adjusted into a comfortable position resting your head in cradled arms against her sheets and wiggled your hips as they lifted high in the air. She was reaching around and moving things somewhere behind you, one of her hands resting on the curve of your ass only for a thoughtfully careful finger to find it's way to your slit. You sighed heavily as her fingertip pushed gently between folds and slid along you, teasing you with a light pressure and circling lazily at your clit. There was a telltale sound of a bottle opening, of lube being squeezed out and rubbed against something, but the anticipation of what that something was threatened to drive you crazy. 

That finger of hers made you jump as she sank slowly into your hole testing to see how wet you were for her already, only to leave before she went deeper than a nail and tease you at a tighter, barely used hole between your cheeks. You gasped as you felt her gently massage and prod at you, her laugh low and satisfied once cold metal pressed next to her finger. 

"Relax." She cooed, her fingers gripping at your cheek to hold them apart. "We're starting with the smallest size. Tell me if it is too much... or not enough." 

Your body tensed up at the initial poke against it, a feeling of smooth metal almost made you shiver, but you arched your back and uncurled your fingers and breathed out that you were ready. The small size was clearly thicker than a finger, but nothing of a challenge. Once the tip was in the rest of it slid easily deeper until it came to a satisfying stop pushed against your inner walls. You smiled and let out a soft moan as you reached a hand back to feel it in place, the outer metal was warm from her holding it and you felt a jagged texture on the top of it. 

"Is that a jewel?" You asked with a small laugh.

"It is." Moira's voice was so sweet even as her thumb pushed at the jewel on the plug making you squirm. "It's purple and compliments you perfectly. You currently have the smallest of a set of three, tell me, do you believe you can handle more?" 

"Hmm." You closed your eyes and pushed your hips back against her finger, feeling the plug push ever so slightly deeper into you. "Ah-"

"Use your words." 

"Next one up, please." You breathed out. 

"Excellent." She sounded so _satisfied_. 

She twisted it, tugged carefully until your body gave way and it slid quickly from you. When you adjusted on your knees once more, getting back into place with your ass high up waiting for her, a second metal plug returned to take the place of the first one just as cold as before and covered with even more lube. She spread more of the slick against you before attempting to push the next plug in while taking an opportunity to play tease you more with a finger shallowing playing between your folds. The way she touched you made you bite at your lip and hide your face against the sheets, warmth flooded through your veins as pleasure overtook you. Even the smallest movements could have you shaking for her. 

She went slower with the larger plug, your breath would catch as it stretched you out wider and wider. The small one was relatively easy to slide into you, but the larger one took just a bit more gripping into the sheets. It was a stretch that had you gasping, one that burned and yet made you feel like your head was in the clouds. She pushed and pulled at it, rocking it against your hole until your body squeezed around it to the largest point. Your legs shook once it sat heavy in you, the feeling was one that had your pulse racing in your throat and your hips unsure whether to drop to the mattress or freeze in place to feel the plug settle.

"How is that one?" She asked as a hand slid over your spine, slow long movements comforting you. 

"Good-" You gasped as your legs shifted and the weight of it felt like it dropped in you. "It's good. I- I think that's my size limit for now."

"Not to worry." Moira stepped forward, her long legs pressed to the backs of your thighs as something fell along the curve of your ass. "I have more surprises in store this evening." 

You knew that feeling, thick and just flexible enough to be comfortable, she'd put on her favorite strap on. You sucked on your lip and moaned into the mattress, part of you hoped she had the one that vibrated but the other part of you wasn't sure if you'd be able to take it with the plug in too. She gripped at the tip of the strap on, holding it firm to slide along your folds over and over again until you were grinding back against her. The room felt unnaturally warm, you were gripping at your hair holding it off your neck in a poor attempt to control yourself as she teased you.

The pressure was really on as she pressed through your folds and into your hole. You ached for her, wanted to feel her holding your hips and pounding into you, but the plug in your ass was creating this stretch in your walls that made her have to push just a little harder to sink the tip in. Your fingers gripped hard into your hair, into the sheets, onto your own arms, anywhere and everywhere that would give you something to hold on to as she rocked harder and harder into you until you were met with hard fabric of the strap against your skin. 

For a few glorious moments, all you could do was stare straight ahead and breathe. The pressure between the two toys had you blinded and hanging your mouth open as you waited for her to claim you for the night once more. 

“You look absolutely adorable like this, my dear.” She cooed as her hands curled at your hips and squeezed. “How do you feel?”

“Full.” You sighed as your hips wiggled in a small circle in the air feeling every deep movement within you. 

"One final surprise." She whispered before a hand disappeared temporarily. With the unseen click of a button, the toy within you pressing against your walls whirred to life vibrating within you and along with it, the plug on the other side bounced back against the vibrations. 

"Oh-!" You moaned, unable to stop the lusted scream that left your throat as you buckled down and completely gave yourself over to the pleasure. "Oh- Oh, my god- Moira-!" 

"Too much?" 

"It's amazing-" You managed to breath out with your body feeling the white hot heat of your blood pumping and your limbs threatening to go numb.

Taking her opportunity, she returned her hand to your hip and held you tight as she pulled the toy and pushed it back in again. Your body was desperate to stay up on your knees even as you squirmed and arched back at every deep thrust that threatened to send you over the edge. Her nails dug into your sides, each and every time eliciting a happy whine from you. Your body had never felt that full before, not in way that had you wanting to keep it that way until you'd had your fill. Stretch alone felt incredible, but the vibrations of the toy setting everything off- you could feel your slick wetting your thighs as she continued a steady pace thrusting against you. 

She seemed to relish in the jumps of your breath as she'd hit the widest part of the plug pushing against your walls. Her satisfaction at seeing your reactions increased even further when she pulled the vibrating toy from you and pressed it hard along your slit, rocking forward until she hit your clit with it and increased the vibrations to a point that you were almost unable to see straight. 

From a perfect angle as she loomed above you, with you down on your knees and your hips high in the air, the vibrator stayed just in place between your thighs and two fingers slid to fill your still needy hole. You could feel yourself twitching around her fingers, pulsing tightening as the vibrator against your clit relentlessly worked you and the plug in your ass shifted with her quick movements. 

"Enjoying yourself?" Moira sounded almost out of breath, seemingly shaking from lust herself. 

"Ah-" You moaned. "I-" You could bearly talk. Your head was swimming, there was no stopping yourself anymore. 

Her fingers worked you even harder as she felt the tightening of your walls threatening to hold them in place. As your orgasm hit, the vibrations made your legs shake and you pressing your face against the mattress with an obscene cry begging her to keep going. A coil in your core burst and sent rushes of warm shivers across your skin, over your spine and up your neck into your hair where you felt sweat wetting your hair. She absolutely knew how to make you feel good, how to make you feel something so far beyond good you were sure it must have been bad for you, but you loved it. When your body was coming down with legs sliding out of position and her fingers gently pulling away, she turned off the vibrating toy to give you a chance for rest before asking where you were at. 

Even with the plug still in, you fell heavy to the bed and caught your breath. You could feel your heart racing in your chest as it beat against the sheets, your fingers twitched with small curling motions from aftershocks that made you shiver. 

"What do you think?" She asked as she laid carefully at your side. "Think you can handle more?" 


	24. Crying, Gabriel Reyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm <strike>not</strike> sorry I'm so mean to poor Gabriel Reyes. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~1800  
Mature  
Pre-Explosion OW/BW  
Fluff  
Commander/agent dynamics, guilt & pining. <strike>This may or may not be a thinly veiled side story of JFM. </strike>

Gabriel Reyes kept his dirty thoughts of you locked deep in his chest. You were a dear friend, a trusted companion, someone who he could _truthfully_ say knew him- but you didn’t know about his harbored secrets and fantasies he’d give into late at night with thoughts of you running through his mind. Moments of you venting in his office would lead to guilty thoughts of him pinning you to the wall to kiss away your frustrations. Late night visits where you would pace across his floor and hold back tears would have him weak in his own palm the moment his door closed behind you. Gabriel Reyes wasn't just a man who was lovesick, his chest would always feel so tight because he felt like he was just sick for liking you that way.

He wanted you so badly but he knew he couldn’t have you and that killed him. Knowing he felt so mixed up about seeing you cry made him hate himself. He wished he could hold your face and feel your tears falling over his fingers as he rocked between your legs, but he knew you'd be disgusted in him. Seeing you cry turned him on like nothing else did and he hated it. The worst of it was when you’d go on for so long that you would be quiet, contemplative even. When you’d be wiping away tears as they fell in anger or embarrassment when your face was red as if you were blushing and he would be hunched over his lap pretending to type an important email on his phone in a poor attempt to hide the front of his pants.

"God, Gabe it's just so stupid. All these fucking formalities, the red tape, the meeting after god damn meeting-" You were in his room, pacing away in front of him as he sat on his couch. The waterworks had already started but you were controlling it well that night, only a few tears had squeezed past your lashes and down over your cheeks. "I'm just so fucking frustrated, why can't things just go easy for once? _Once_, that's all I'm asking-" 

"You've always known Blackwatch was never the easy route." He tried to offer fleeting advice but it only made you glare at him. He shifted in his seat and hoped you couldn't see the bulge beneath his sweatshirt as it hung loose over his lap. 

"I feel so stupid crying in front of you all the time." You sniffled as you ran a hand over your face and into your hair. 

"Don't, I know everyone needs a place to vent and I'm happy to be that place for you." His leg was bouncing, genuine caring coming through in his voice and he was hoping it wasn't giving away his true feelings. 

"You're a good commander, Gabe." You smiled at him, your lips barely able to lift before they twitched and you hid them behind your palm. 

Good commanders don't think of their agents with glossy eyes moaning out commander's names.

"I'm not, but thank you anyway." He sighed and averted his eyes from yours. 

"You are!" You came to an abrupt stop in front of him. Your cheeks were pinked from rubbing away tears, eyelashes clumping together with wet as red veins appeared in the whites. Your lip was quivering, hands shaking as you leaned forward and play punched at his shoulder before speaking with a small voice. "I know I give you a lot of shit, but you really are, Gabe. You're a hard ass but you're kind, and you actually care- you- and you-" 

He watched you getting choked up as he tried to swallow his own voice. The little shift in your expression, the way you scrunched your face together out of anger from your own emotions, the little crinkle in your nose as tears dropped from the corners of your eyes had him staring and blush rising from the neckline of his hoodie.

_Let it out_, he wanted to say. 

_Don't hold back_, he wished he would say.

He had to stop himself from reacting the way he wanted to. He knew he was breathing too heavy, knew you were searching his face as he sat there trying will away the feeling between his legs. He couldn't keep thinking about you the way he was, he knew it would only ruin him and distract him but damn you were just so distressed and all he wanted to know as how you would feel if he kissed away your tears. 

In his silence, you deflated and rolled your eyes before throwing your head back to stop yourself from continuing to cry. No one else made him feel the way you did, other people crying made him annoyed, made him want to throw them from his office and rub his temples. But _you_. With you there was this connection, a bond that made him want to comfort you any way he could. He wanted you to cry to your heart's content but he wanted to be the person who made you smile and laugh afterward, the one who would bring you the happiness you genuinely deserved. He was so angry at himself for loving it when you were crying because it twisted him up inside, and yet he couldn't help himself. 

You let out this small whine as you buried your face in your hands and stood in front of him, almost between his knees. His throat jumped as a twitch between his legs told him just how much he liked it. It was too dangerous to sit and wait hoping you wouldn't see how hard he was becoming, he jumped up, stealing the moments you spent rubbing at your eyes to adjust himself until he was perfectly hidden. His pulse was racing as you brought your hands away from his face and stepped back surprised to see him on his feet directly in front of you. Some part of him knew he wouldn't be able to hold himself back for long and without thinking about it, he reached for your cheeks, cupping them in his big hands as thumbs wiped at a line of tears. 

“You don't have to hide.” He practically gasped as his hands held your face. 

“Gabe-?” You were breathless and confused. 

If he wasn't a coward, his lips would land on yours with a deep kiss that would have him tasting the bitter tears salting your lips. His stomach would do flips with nervous buzzing shooting through his veins, wandering hands would fell over your body to pull your clothes off before you could catch your breath. If he wasn't so damn ashamed of his feelings for you, he would have kissed you until you were falling to the floor with him, laid against his rough carpet in a spot where he'd imagined you so many times before. What would you say as he slid hands over your skin? Would you keep crying, happy with tears of joy or a flood of emotions if he kissed at your throat and apologized for the way he was? He wondered if you would hate him, if you would slap him away and tell him you never wanted to see him again, or if you would follow through with small flirtations you each ignored for years of working together. 

"Gabe?" You asked again just a little quieter, your hands curling over his wrists and wavering stare wondering where his head was at.

"Sorry-" He pulled his hands away from you realizing the way he was holding you was beyond inappropriate. 

"You seem distracted tonight." Your voice was soft, just like the way you were looking at him. He knew you worried about him, you were constantly on him telling him he worked too hard and never took a break, always nagging at him for putting himself into dangerous situations. Part of him liked knowing he was on your mind, but he hated knowing he was just another reason for blurry vision and wet cheeks. "Is everything okay?" 

"I'm fine." He lifted his lips into a small smirk, his hand landing at the top of your head where he ruffled your hair hoping to ease your troubled heart. Your eyes were drying but that didn't stop his palms from sweating as he thought about you. He needed to be alone, he needed you to leave him to his dirty thoughts and heavy guilt that would only be eased with fleeting thoughts of you. "I think we both just need some rest. It's been a long day."

"Don't want to hear my crying anymore?" You let out a weak laugh and hit your hand to his chest. 

"Nothing like that." 

"It's okay, you can just call me a baby and tell me to stop, I know it's probably annoying-" 

"It's not annoying!" He could feel himself blushing, all too defensive. He felt himself throb against his stomach where he'd tucked himself away beneath his waistband. "I promise you, I'm not annoyed by it. Come on now, you know me better than that. If I was annoyed by it then you'd be out there on the track running circles until your legs gave out." 

"Yeah, I guess so." You sighed out, dismissive and still somewhat lost in your own mind. "Alright, I guess I'll actually let you get some sleep. Sorry for keeping you up so late again." 

"It's no problem." He spoke with relief, leading you to his door with a hand on your shoulder. 

It was force of habit for you to turn around and hug him before you left. You'd bury your face hard against his chest and squeeze around his sides as tightly as you could, usually you would stay there quietly in his arms for a few happy moments before disappearing down the halls off to wherever you'd be sleeping for the night, but when you squeezed him against your body that time you froze as Gabe tensed and gripped against your shoulder.

He knew you could feel it, hard and pressing just above your stomach there was no mistaking what you must have felt for a weapon. He gasped as he twitched against your body from the pressure of two bodies hugging around it, and he quickly broke free from the hug to explain himself as he stumbled over words. Your face was the deepest shade of red he'd seen, glossy eyes no longer crying, instead wide and avoiding his own.

"Oh!" You sounded surprised, almost like a lightbulb went off in your mind. 

"Uh-!" He couldn't form proper words.

"Goodnight, Gabe!" You breathed out before covering your cheeks and turning to run down the hall. 

He slammed his door shut and sank to the floor out of sheer embarrassment, his chest felt heavy and his mind anchored him to the ground as he wondered what you must have thought of the old fool who had a hardon from seeing you cry. 


	25. Threesome, Moira O'Deorain & Reaper

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Talon agents are supposed to stay in their place, to do their duty as agents, but you can't help opening a door you shouldn't have.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~10,000  
Explicit  
Post-Explosion Talon  
PWP  
Commander/agent dynamics, use of alcohol. 
> 
> * Big thank you to everyone on Tumblr who voted and to the Discord for the final vote! MUAH I give you all a kiss, love you guys ( ˶˘ ³˘(˵ ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°˵)♡ Sorry this took me forever to write I uh.... got a little carried away! *

You were supposed to just be another faceless Talon agent behind a shiny red mask. Just another soldier willing to put themselves in front of a bullet for the sake of their commander and a cause. You were supposed to be nameless and replaceable, you should have been someone who kept their mouth shut waiting for orders- but you're only human and what happened behind closed doors had you naturally curious, accidentally falling out of place seemed bound to happen eventually after what you were assigned. 

Luck of the draw had you on guard duty in the dreary underground labyrinth that was the Talon scientific labs. White walls and white floors, blinding white lights, days and days you had nothing to stare at other than the other armored guards roaming the halls and standing outside of doors. The work itself was mind numbingly boring, but at least the pay and benefits were worth it. Sure, Talon wasn't exactly an ideal employer, you had your moral issues with it but it was either take the job or keep working at dead end places until you were old and gray just trying to scrape by. They trained you how to fight, how to shoot, you thought you'd be in the field doing insane things like heists for dirty money or kidnapping embassadors, but you were stuck on door watching in the basement of the same base you slept on day after day. 

The inner council members were nice enough to you, at least. 

"Good morning, 3161." Dr. O'Deorain would coldly nod her head toward you as she passed through secured lab doors.

3161, the number etched into your tag that rested on your chest. That's what you were to them, a number. You weren't even sure if she knew she was greeting you every day or if she was just reading off the numbers every single time, she always had this distant look in her eye, one of annoyance that she was even there. As you'd stand outside her lab staring at the white wall across, she would leave her lab door open and the strong smell of black coffee would waft around you always tempting you to turn around and ask for a cup. 

She'd be in there for hours, working away as you stared at blank nothingness and gripped at weapons every time a visitor passed by. Part of you was hoping for some action, for a fight to break out, for a patient to get too unruly and for you to have to run in and save the day, sometimes you'd stare at the wall and daydream about being the hero who saved the scientist from utter doom and she'd repay you with a biting smile and hands gripped at your armor pulling you into her lab-

Oh, your cheeks were burning beneath that mask. You didn't mean to let your mind slip, to wander into thoughts about your boss slipping off her shirt. You shifted on your feet and tried not to snap back to thoughts of her sliding fingers beneath your panties- shit your mind was drifting again. Maybe it was that shirt she was wearing, it was lower and looser than usual, hanging down on her chest it looked like she'd almost stayed in an outfit from a night out before and came into work without changing. You were holding your breath trying to focus on anything other than what she might act like outside of a professional setting, you knew well enough there wasn't a chance in hell one of the council members would ever even offer you a second glance. 

And yet-

"3161, is that you out there?" The doctor's voice called to you from somewhere in her lab, it made your heart jump thinking maybe somehow she was reading your mind and knew all the dirty thoughts you'd just tried to push away. 

"Yes, Dr. O'Deorain. Is everything alright?" You turned your head just enough to call into her lab knowing it wasn't your place to turn around without permission. It took everything in you to hide the sound of surprise realizing she did know you were the same agent outside her door day after day, you assumed she wouldn't have noticed. 

"Come in here, please." She sounded exhausted, defeated almost.

As your body turned into the doorframe to face her and you chewed at your lip as you tried to keep your composure. She was hunched over, sat at a small table to the side of her lab with paperwork thrown across it. Usually perfectly in place orange hair was hanging over her forehead as she rubbed at her temples. Clothes hung on her body disheveled from being in them for far too long and she was downing the last of a tall cup of water just as you stepped in. 

"Shut that." She motioned to the door with her hand as her expression curled. You shut the door carefully behind you, nervous to be alone with her and of leaving your post unguarded. Mismatched eyes watched your every move like a hawk hunting for prey, you were sure if she could see through the mask she might know your cheeks were almost as red as the metal covering your face. She nudged the chair across from her at the table and threw her head back getting her hair out of her eyes before assuming her usual straight backed posied position. "Take a seat." 

Wordlessly, you slid in across the table from her. Your armor and weapons clattered against the metal chair until you adjusted in the seat and crossed your hands over the top of the table. 

"How long have you been working with Talon, 3161?"

"Just a little over a year, ma'am." You felt stiff, eyes darted around the lab looking for signs of danger or any indication of why she would have called you in. 

"A little over a year and not a single spot on your book. You've done well keeping yourself clean here, follow orders, maintain your weapons, keep to yourself. I appreciate that in a good agent." She leaned forward, resting her head in his palms as elbows dug against the table. You forced your eyes to avert from her chest as the front of her shirt showed far more skin than you were used to. "Don't be so nervous. I need an agent who can keep their mouth shut, one who's willing to put in a few extra hours every week _off the clock._" 

Your heart was racing, mind far into the gutter as you panicked. Her eyes darted down to your hands tightening together.

"I don't suppose you would know of an agent willing to give me their time?" Her lips were lifted into a small smirk. "I require absolute loyalty." 

"Um-" You caught yourself letting out a nervous laugh. "Wh-what exactly would that agent be doing during that time?" 

"Smart girl, asking questions first." She leaned back and ran a hand through her hair before tapping her nails against the table in thought. "Once a week, after everyone else has left, I have a patient I need to treat that requires absolute discretion. Occasionally their treatments can become quite... a production, and I would prefer to know we would not be bothered during the time we're down here."

"I see." You breathed out, both thankful and yet disappointed she wasn't making a strange innuendo towards you. "Yes, of course. I'd be happy to assist you with that, Doctor."

"Please, Moira is just fine." She smiled at you and you swore your heart almost flew from your chest. "I greatly appreciate this, trust me this new burden on you will not come without repayment. I will ensure you are compensated in some way for your time." 

"There's no need-"

"Please be outside my lab just before midnight tonight. To avoid suspicion, I believe it would be best if you arrived without your uniform and only put it on once you're on this level. Feel free to use my lab to change before I meet you." She cut you off as she pushed herself from the table. "As for right now, I will be heading back to my quarters. I spent all evening schmoozing the head of the genetics research board and I am now deliriously hungover. If anyone comes looking for me please tell them I am indisposed and to see me tomorrow."

"Of course." You sprung to your feet, straight to the door to hold it for her as she walked past and gave you one last sly look. 

After she left you and you were standing outside of an empty lab for the rest of the workday, it felt like the longest day you'd had since you started. Your entire body was buzzing with nervousness, there was a tingling in your toes that had you unable to stand still at your post. The day dragged on, kept you waiting on the edge of excitement wondering who would be going with her to the lab so late at night, your mind raced with conspiracy theories and questions of what they'd be doing that required such secrecy. 

Even after you were technically off shift, you were pacing around in your quarters out of your armor waiting for the clock to tick down closer to midnight. You knew you shouldn't have been as nervous as you were. You couldn't sit still, couldn't get down your dinner, couldn't focus on anything other than what surprises you were in store for. Unable to hold out for long, you threw your helmet and armor into a bag and tried to act casual as you stood next to other unarmored agents in elevators who were on their way to the commissary or heading out for the night. You hoped no one would notice or question the bag you hid with your body that looked suspiciously heavy. 

You were in Moira's lab almost an hour early. She left the main doors unlocked, anything important was tucked away in cabinets that required biometric scans to get into. You armored up, nerves building into a buzzing across your veins as you latched each piece in place. Although far too early, you slipped out of the lab and back into your post where you waited for the familiar sound of low heels clicking towards you. 

Moira appeared looking far more put together than she had that morning. Orange hair gelled back in place, professional clothes tucked in beneath an open lab coat, her signature sharp stare. 

"Good evening, 3161." She seemed surprisingly pleased to see you. You nodded in response, as you always did but she looked unimpressed at your less than vocal response. "Are you awake under that mask?" 

"I am, good evening Moira." 

"Good." Her voice practically purred out as she checked the time on a thin watch around a wrist running with deep purple veins. "My patient should be here shortly. Do not be alarmed and do not react, is that understood?" 

"Yes, ma'am." 

The words barely left your lips before you saw the dark shadow of a man curling around the corner. Reaper, the top commander of all Talon armed forces, you'd heard more about him than you'd dealt with him in person. Occasionally you'd see him passing by from the corner of your eye while you were working, your back would stiffen and you'd be on edge for the rest of the day remembering rumors of him ripping throats open of agents who dared to disobey him. Immediately, you tightened your grip on your weapon and stood at attention, heart fluttering in your throat thinking he would be angry from seeing you on guard so late at night. 

He moved with graceful effortlessness despite his heavy stomping steps and metal clicking together as he walked. He came up behind Moira, black smoke falling around him as he twisted around her and seemed to be staring straight through you. Even with the mask, you could feel his eyes judging you and you tried with all your might not to let the fear of him being so close take you over. 

"You trust this one?" Reaper asked. His voice sent a chill down your spine, every word he spoke was almost like a threat. His mask turned to Moira, clawed fists curling at his sides. 

"More than I trust you sometimes." She said dryly. "At the very least she's timely." 

"I'm here a few minutes _early_." He growled, something behind his voice sounded annoyed, ashamed almost that he was being scolded. 

They seemed to bicker back and forth as you stood there, awkwardly trying not to stare at how tall they each were and how Reaper's presence filled your normally white hallway with strings of black smoke. The effortlessly fought back and forth as you gripped at your weapon and tried to pretend as if you weren't listening in on them as she dragged him into the lab. As soon as the doors hissed shut behind them, you fell against the wall letting out a breath you'd held for way too long. The situation you found yourself in felt surreal, a ball of nervousness was bouncing around in your stomach still trying to process what the hell could be happening behind those lab doors.

Their voices were muffled. Whatever they were speaking about seemed to be accompanied by the clanging of metal and something rolling across the floor. 

You knew your place. It wasn't your place to eavesdrop, it wasn't your business to know what was going on behind that door. You had a duty and that was to guard in case of wandering eyes, it was a job you had to take seriously and not allow your mind to drift as you stared at the white walls of the hallway and listened to sounds behind a metal door. They sounded as if they were having some form of argument before you heard low grunts that quickly settled into silence with the occasional sound of Moira's voice bouncing against the walls. 

It must have been hours you stood out there. Your arms were getting restless, the arches of your feet aching from standing still for so long. Activity picked up again and you stood straight as voices grew closer. All at once the door opened and Reaper's voice growling out at Moira behind him.

"You better be right this time, doc." He spoke over his shoulder as he was rotating his arm and curling his hand into a fist. In a moment of weakness, your eyes glanced to the side and beneath black straps at his arm you witnessed deep purple veins beneath his skin. 

"We are _not_ finished here-" Moira was following close behind, lab coat sleeves rolled up to her elbows, a lifted scowl on her face. 

"We're finished when I say we are." He whipped around, adjusting his mask in place and it took every ounce of power in you to force yourself to stand still. You felt his eyes land on you and your heart almost stopped as he slapped a hand to your shoulder and gripped you in place. "Besides, we wouldn't want to keep her here all night, would we? It's getting pretty late-" He paused to read your nameplate. "Don't you agree, 3161?"

Him addressing you directly had you shaken, he'd never _really_ spoke to you, let alone touched you. He seemed to be waiting for your response but Moira's slapped his hand away and placed herself between you and him.

"Do not try to scare away the one guard we have managed to find that seems like they can hold their tongue." She grabbed at his arm, eyes closely examining the veins pumping with purple. "Rest. I mean it, you can not push yourself while you're in this state." 

"Sure." He ripped his arm away in annoyance.

"3161, please escort the commander to his room." She crossed her arms and glared at him. "If he slips away from you report it to me immediately."

"I do not need a babysitter."

"Then do not act like a disobedient child." She snapped before turning to you and regaining her usual composure. "He can be a bit cranky after treatments. I apologize in advance for anything he may say to you. Please see to it he gets to his room without being bothered and that he _stays_ there." 

"Of course." You finally found your voice as you nodded to her. There was something so intimidating about her, something that told you even if your commander ordered otherwise, it would be unwise to cross the doctor's wishes.

Like a good Talon soldier, you did what you were told and you kept your mouth shut. He stomped away in front of you, claw holding over his arm hiding away the evidence of whatever 'treatment' Moira had pumped into him. Occasionally his mask would turn to look over his shoulder, checking to see if you were still following him shrouded behind the shadow of his hood. You had a job to do, you knew that, but you could feel your gloves heated with nervous sweat as you hurried to keep up with his quick steps. Through winding hallways and past dark windows, avoiding the turning heads of other agents, you followed Reaper all the way across base to the secured levels where only the highest ranking agents stayed.

He seemed agitated you were following Moira's orders, he stopped abruptly in front of his unmarked door making you skid on the toes of your boots to avoid crashing into him. He gripped the door handle, seeming to think for a few moments before turning to lean in your direction. 

"If you even breathe a word of this to anyone, you will fear for more than just your job." Threats seemed so easy for him, but behind his words you could hear the smallest echos of fear. He was vulnerable, you think he wasn't in this position with many people. 

"Understood, sir." You tried to relax your shoulders. "I understand this is a special circumstance, please know I'm completely at your disposal. You and Dr. O'Deorain." 

"You should be careful with those words." He chuckled. _Chuckled_. Behind your mask your mouth hung open, surprised he even had any sense of humor let alone a dirty sense of humor. 

"Y-yes, sir." 

His dark laugh continued as his door opened to a darkened room. From the light of the hall you could see his mess of a room, combat clothes and armor, guns, weapons thrown across the floor without care. You stood there biting at your lip, more confused than scared. He shut the door behind him leaving you to your own devices, stuck finding you way through high level halls back to your own room at a suspiciously early hour of the morning. Every step you took back towards your room had your heart beating harder in your throat, it seemed crazy to be doing what you were doing, to have stumbled upon working for two of the most notoriously dangerous council members. The thrill of it made you sweat through your combat clothes, but it also had you running on a high for the rest of the night that you barely got any sleep when you did make it back to your room. 

* * *

Before you knew it, weekly lab nights became your routine. Changing in Moira's lab, waiting for her outside of the doors, small talk until Reaper appeared (late, more often than not). They would hide themselves away in there for hours and you would practically fall asleep at your post until Reaper would appear and you would wordlessly walk him back to his room. 

For a while. You did only what was required of you. You did your _job_. But there was a night where things seemed to change for you. They were making more noise than usual in the lab, their fighting louder than usual. Voices were rising to a level where you could hear them clearly. 

"I can't take this shit anymore!" Reaper screamed as something clattered across the room. "_Nothing_ is working!" 

"Maybe if you had some patience for once in your damn life-!"

"I've had nothing but patience with you, Moira, don't you fucking start with me-" 

Their screaming just became worse until a loud crash startled you to a point where you jumped from the door. It sounded like something heavy was thrown and your heartbeat peaked as you tore the door open to check on the doctor without thought. As soon as you opened it, you knew a line had been crossed. A tray and table had fallen to the floor, Reaper was laying in an old operating chair with a needle in his arm and bright purple fluid falling in through a bag. 

You didn't even speak. You couldn't speak, because oh- oh _no-_ you didn't expect Reaper to look like _that_. Solid muscule, messy dark hair over angry eyes sunk in on a face well framed with a dark goatee. Reaper uncloaked and shirtless, armor left on the floor next to him leaving him in tight pants and a scowl on his face as he grabbed at his arm where black smoke was pouring from. Never would you have ever considered for a moment before that the man beneath that terrifying white mask looked so handsome.

The world seemed to pause as they both stared at you with burning anger for having the audacity to come in without permission. You were struck, frozen, it was so unfair for two people to be in that room together and both be so absolutely ridiculously good looking, it had your heart bouncing in all different directions. Having a crush on the mad scientist of a doctor was bad enough, but you knew if you fell for the man who rips down entire towns with nothing more than metal claws and shotguns you'd be a goner. You couldn't think straight, clearly neither of them were in danger and you were just standing there gawking at them. 

_"What?!"_ He growled out, legs swinging over the side of the lab chair as if he was going to jump up and charge at you. 

"I- I thought-"

_"Out!"_ He screamed with terrifying black eyes flashing at you, gripping his arm in agony sending fear straight to your blood. 

Out you went. All professional thrown from your very being, you slammed that door behind you and leaned against it with your hand in a fist pushing against your armored chest. Beneath your mask you were breaking out in a cold sweat, mouth dry from thinking you were just moments away from silver claws ripping into your stomach to force your silence by a gory death. Their voices dropped to unintelligible mumbles once more as you tried to calm yourself enough to focus on the hallway around you. 

As much as you tried, you did a poor job. Your hands were still shaking from adrenaline even as they exited the room. They were eerily quiet as the door slid open, Moira left in the opposite direction with brows pinched together and a curt goodbye. Reaper walked away from you only to turn and groan out to you as he gripped his arm.

"Are you coming or not?" 

It shocked you that he would still want you to walk him to his room even after the breach of privacy. Keeping your lips tight together, you hurried to catch up with him and followed him through the corridors up to the commander's room. He looked over his shoulder more than usual, checking on you, eyeing the way you were holding yourself the entire way up. The way he was acting made you even more nervous, every step closer to his room felt like it was closer to your own doom, closer to being an unknown victim of Reaper. 

But he did something unusual when he reached his room. Instead of slipping inside with nothing more than a simple threat, he opened his door and held it open as he looked to you through the dark holes of his mask.

"We need to have a conversation." He spoke with a tone that told you it wasn't a question, or a request. 

Slowly, you stepped in with him. His room was generally pretty messy in the sense that there was no organization and he seemed to prefer shedding his armor and clothing to the floor rather than into an empty hamper you spied sitting in the corner. Black sheets were a mess with the corners lifting to show the mattress, one lone pillow clearly sweatstained laid at the head of the bed.

"3161, I need you to be honest with me." He began to remove his armor letting it fall with a dull thud to the carpet. "Did you recognize me?" 

"Recognize you-?" You were searching your brain, were you supposed to? He didn't seem familiar. "No, sir." 

"You do understand what you've seen is something very few people have. Should we find out you've told anyone who I am, what I look like-" He was uncomfortably close to you but you were standing your ground. He let out a deep breath that curled into a laugh as clawed fingers held you at your chin and lifted your gaze. "I need to know I can trust you with our little secret." 

"You can-" Your mind was drifting again, cheeks rising with heat at the memory of just how handsome he was beneath that mask. He tilted his head curiously at the way your voice drifted away before you caught yourself. "Sir." 

If he was trying to scare you, it was doing the exact opposite. There was this flutter of danger, this throb between your legs that told you whatever this was _you liked it_. 

"Speak up. I don't have anything to worry about with you, do I, 3161?"

"No, sir- Reaper- sir." You were too nervous, words spilling out of you like a fool. Your body felt like it was on fire, suddenly it was hitting you that you were completely and totally alone with the commander of the Talon army just an arm's length away from his bed.

"Good." He released your chin and proceeded to pull off his gloves, his arms were coursing with vivid purple in veins he stared down at. His palms and fingers were calloused and scarred, arms flexing as he opened and closed his palms. "Back to business as usual then, agent." 

As professionally as you could, you wished him a quick goodnight and left him as he was pulling his cloak from his body. Your steps echoed down the halls as you practically ran back to your room, uncaring even when other agents asked you where you were going in such a hurry so late at night. You were beyond confused, unsure what you should or shouldn't feel, scared and so damn excited. You felt completely vulnerable, like at any moment things could come crashing down around you and yet you were completely unstoppable at the same time. 

Business as usual. It was hard to return to business as usual. 

Reaper seemed to show up on time after that incident. For a handful of weeks, he would get there almost at the same time Moira did and her accosting of his timeliness would result in rolling eyes and mutterings beneath her breath. 

Things did return to business as usual, until review day.

Review day for Talon agents were days everyone dreaded. The one time you would be without your helmet, all the other agents would know you were doing your review when you showed up in the formal uniform and waited outside of the captains offices. Gone were the combat pants and tshirt beneath your armor, gone was the shiny red mask and the weapons strapped to your side. Instead, you were in a form fitting suit dress, black and tapered at the knees a suit jacket topped it along with a Talon symbol displayed prominently on the chest. Review days meant your captains would pull you into a small meeting room and scrutinize your work for hours, it meant you just had to sit there and take it until they decided it was enough. Some agents would be in there for hours, questioned about every little decision they'd made, a line of agents would wait outside for their turn.

You tapped your shiny formal shoes against the linoleum as you watched the door anxiously. Always one for waiting games, Talon upper management had you waiting well past your normal clocking out time. You nervously glanced back and forth between the door and the clock knowing that night you were needed to guard the lab doors. It was a double-edged sword, both the thought of skipping out on the review to guard the lab and the idea of Moira or Reaper showing up to find you not at your post: either option you'd be kissing your time in Talon goodbye. 

Just as you were considering how you were going to live your life on the run from Talon, the captains called you in. Never before had you been more thankful that you had a spotless record. The agent before you took close to three hours, as you counted down your minutes, you were there for barely even half an hour. 

With no time to waste as soon as you were out of your review, you were practically sprinting down to the labs to change into your combat uniform. 

That night seemed to be the perfect storm. 

Normally, you'd only be using Moira's lab to buckle on armor over your uniform. That night, because of the review you had to stip off your formal dress before you could be guard ready. You were in the middle of the room, down to nothing more than your socks and underwear when the door hissed open and you froze. It felt like your heart dropped out of your chest and into your stomach then threatened to throw itself from your throat. You thought it would have been Moira, thought she might happen upon you first and reel back in shock- but you weren't that lucky. 

No, that night of all nights, Reaper arrived to the lab early, long before your favorite scientist. He stood there in the doorway before it clicked shut behind him and both of you stared at each other not knowing what to do. Even beneath a mask you could feel his reaction was similar to yours, a deer caught in headlights, a commander finding one of their agents down to next to nothing frozen and unsure what to say or do. Your face felt like it was burning. Far more than just him seeing your body, he was seeing your _face_ for the first time, he was seeing the identifying thing no agent should have ever allowed themselves to share.

A Talon agent was supposed to remain faceless, nameless, just someone they could replace without thinking about it. 

"I'm so sorry-" His voice came out breathy and hurried, almost like he hadn't processed quite what he'd seen before he flipped around and stepped into the hall with the door slamming behind him. 

Once he was gone your knees almost gave out beneath you. Breath trapped in your lungs gasped out and you slapped a hand over your mouth as you looked down at your socks and bare legs. You'd never put on your combat uniform as fast as you did after Reaper walked in on you. Far too embarrassed to face him, you pulled your helmet over and clicked on your armor, uncaring about your formal uniform as you threw it into your bag and left it near the lab door without folding it in a way that would crinkle it. 

As the bright white lights of the hall spilled into the lab, you saw Reaper leaned against the wall with his hand over his mask. You stepped out, silently putting yourself at the side of the door as you held your tongue and felt blush riddling your cheeks against the mask. 

"I did not mean to walk in on you-" 

"Please, sir. We don't need to talk about it-"

"I would have never walked in had I known-"

"Really, it's okay-"

"We can just call it even now." He cleared his throat, somehow his voice had gotten softer and the idea of Reaper being so flustered over you had your mind swimming. "You walked in on me, I walked in on you." 

He sounded like he was trying to convince himself more than he was trying to convince you. Too afraid to address it any further, you bit your lip- happy it was hidden behind your mask- and nodded at him. His hand returned to his face, curling beneath his chin as he looked away from you waiting on Moira.

You stood with him in a long silence, listening only to the sound of air being pushed through vents above before the familiar sounds of low heels clicking approached. 

"3161." She greeted with a curious look to your mask. "Your armor seems... off." 

You looked down to where her eyes fell, the armor on your stomach put on in a hurry was facing the wrong way and it hit you all at once that it didn't feel quite right, the padded side faced out towards her while the metal pushed in against your skin. She eyed you in silent judgment before continuing into her lab.

Quickly, you were fumbling with the belt around your body attaching it in place, hands in such a rush that your armor fell away before you could catch it. Metal hit metal as Reaper caught it in the air, silver claws curled at it for a moment before he shifted to stand in front of you holding it in the proper direction. He held it for a few seconds, staring down at it as he made a decision. He motioned towards you and with a held breath, you lifted your arms up as he brought it around you and tightened it in place. Things felt too close, his body to intimately around yours as he practically held you at your waist to click your armor back on. 

"Reaper, what are you doing? We need to get started." Moira's voice called from the lab as glass clicked together somewhere on a preparation table. 

His mask looked down at you after your armor was on, deadly claws lingered at your sides. It was a bizarre feeling that washed over you, two people looking at each other behind masks, completely unable to read expressions and yet feeling the same thing. Feeling something agents and commanders should never feel. 

It was fleeting. Just as it hit you it was gone the moment his body turned and the lab doors closed behind him. Whatever feelings you had for Reaper, feelings you had for Moira, ones you could only think about when you were alone in the safety of your bed, those feelings threatened to be the doom of you as you leaned against the wall that night listening to low voices on the other side. 

After that night, you knew you were no longer just an agent doing their job. Reaper walked back to his room slower, kept you by his side rather than catching up behind him. Something shifted, you knew he must have mentioned something to Moira after she began to show up earlier than usual too. She'd offer you cups of sickeningly strong cups of coffee, an offer you'd politely refuse citing that you weren't to remove your helmet in front of council members. Reaper would offer you small snacks, cookies or candy he'd pull from his cloak and after a suspicious amount of attempts to get you to take off your helmet it was almost as if they were conspiring together to get you to break your agent code. 

They didn't give you much choice when Moira asked you for a favor. She sat you down in her lab and explained she would be off to a conference, one outside of Talon's reach, but she still wanted armed assistance should anything go sideways. The final day of the conference, a gala night for fundraising, would be held the same day Reaper's treatments usually took place and he would be traveling to meet her in her hotel to receive it. You agreed, palms sweating and mind racing a million miles a minute, you knew that meant you would be absolutely and completely alone with them. 

Just the thought of it made your body run hot.

* * *

"What an adorable face you've been hiding under that mask." She cooed at you when you met her at a private plane under the cover of night. "No need to look so nervous, I can assure you there will be no punishment for being out of uniform during this trip." 

If only there was a mask to hide the way you were blushing. You settled in your seat next to her, unable to hide away you averted your eyes as her long legs brushed against yours and her long nails occasionally grazed across the back of your hand. The entire way you told yourself you were imagining it, the small touches, the little sideways glances, tiny things that in your heart you felt like she was doing on purpose to test you, but you refused to believe someone of her caliber would take any interest in an agent like you.

The entire trip was that way. She'd catch you looking at the opening of her shirt, catch you nervously tapping your fingers and avoiding her eyes, your pulse would race with every small laugh of confidence that left her. You followed her around discreetly for days as she walked about the conference, weapons no one would be the wiser to hidden carefully beneath a blazer and tucked into the tops of your socks. She stood taller than most, her bright hair made her easy to find in a crowd and every time it fell over her forehead you'd almost feel yourself wanting to reach forward to brush it away. 

Nights between saw to it that you were tossing and turning in your bed as you stared at the connecting door between your rooms. 

You told yourself even if she was flirting, would it be terrible of you to return it? It didn't feel terrible. Every time she sat at your side in meeting halls you wanted her hand to land on your thigh, you wanted her arm to cross over your shoulders or her body to lean against yours. You wanted that affection so desperately from her, and yet you continued to keep her at as much of a distance as you could. 

"Really, 3161, you must learn how to relax." She said to you as she stared at you in a mirror on the last night of the trip. She was tucking in a white button up to high waisted black slacks, eyes falling over your body as you adjusted a dress around your hips she'd brought along for you to wear to the fundraising gala. 

"This dress doesn't exactly allow for much room to hide weapons." You sighed as the edge of your gun showed beneath the hem of the dress, strapped to your thigh it would be even more obvious when you sat. 

"Take the night off." She smiled at you and brought a thin black tie around her neck. "Leave the weapons here, have a drink. Surely you deserve it after putting up with everything Reaper and I put you through these past few months." 

"Oh!" You turned to look at the dimly lit clock on her nightstand. "When is he coming in tonight? We should meet him back here, I assume."

"He'll be in shortly before midnight."

A fitted suit jacket completed her look and she turned her face in the mirror giving it one last lookover before you left with her to the main floor where the gala was already in full swing. 

It was painfully obvious to you that Moira was being shunned by many of her scientific colleagues. She seemed unfazed, smiling to herself as she handed you a drink and ignored the way they turned their noses at her. You sat with her in the corner of the room, people watching and sipping a weak drink. It was closing in on midnight, as everyone was drunk and spending their money, you were enjoying your time with your favorite geneticist. You turned around one moment to look upon a group of professors all excitedly talking about their research, the next moment you turned around and she'd moved her chair closer to you and her hand was resting over the backrest of yours. 

"Why would you come to something like this when you know the people here don't accept what you do?" You asked, momentarily brave from sips of liquor. 

"To scare them." She chuckled before finishing her drink. "Many of these people hated me even before I published my work that put me under ethical review. I show up every year because I know they hate it."

"You-" You bit your lip before breaking out into a smile. "_You_ are an incredible woman, Moira." 

"And I am lucky to have found such an incredible agent." Her smile fell as her eyes searched the table. Her fingers slid from the chair to your spine, slowly caressing you in a way that had goosebumps prickling down your arms. "I've never much been a fan of having to call you by your number." 

She looked to you and her intentions were written across her face. Eyes staring directly into yours, wanting so much more than your name, fingers playing in circles against your skin between your shoulder blades, the way her chest was rising and falling with deeper breaths than she usually took. You were staring at her lips, just barely parted and waiting to utter your true name. Somewhere beneath dim lights, you almost thought you could see blush rising on her fair skin. 

"There's-" Your words felt like they numbed your throat as they fell from it. "There's too many people around, we never know who could be listening." 

"Then I suppose we should head back upstairs?" Her fingers slid to the base of your hair, she watched your reaction carefully and her face lit with delight as you held back a gasp and pink spread further across your face. 

You didn't want to stop yourself from feeling the way she made you feel. In a whirlwind, you were grabbing her hand and rushing with her out the door, practically giggling as you ran into an empty elevator and pushed the button for your floor too many times. The doors didn't even close before she brought her hands around your jaw and held you gingerly as she backed you up against the elevator wall. She was acting like she wanted to kiss you, her body pressed against yours and face lingered just far enough away for room to breathe but her eyes kept flickering between yours and your lips.

"You've never been one to hesitate, doctor." You teased as you reached for her tie and pulled to loosen it.

"Gabriel convinced me you wouldn't feel the same way about me as I do you." She laughed and leaned forward, kissing your lips only to kiss at your neck just beneath your ear. 

"Who is _Gabriel?"_ You asked confused before a breathy moan left you, unintentionally, but left you nonetheless. 

"Who are you?" Her lips ghosted along your skin until you were face to face with her, lips just barely apart. 

Since you'd been in Talon your real name wasn't uttered by you or anyone. It felt like you were spilling a blood secret, that she would have something to share with no one else. The moment you whispered your name she repeated it back to you as her lips crashed against yours. You were so overwhelmed your mind threw away her comment about Gabriel, you were swimming in happiness as your arms lifted to her neck and hugged her close as her hands arched your back keeping your body against hers. You smiled as your fingers played into her hair, it was soft and slipped between your fingers as she pressed deeper into a kiss that had your veins rushing with heat. 

When elevator doors opened she pried herself from you and held you at the small of your back leading you back to her door. She seemed just as eager to get you in, her keycard slid against the reader in the wrong direction and as she fumbled with it you were pulling away her tie and undoing the top few buttons of her shirt. She pressed you against the door, kissing you with a stumble forward as it opened and you spilled into the room with her. She was pulling at the zipper on your back, you were walking in backward, pulling at her collar when she stopped moving abruptly and stared over your head somewhere behind you. 

"I leave you two alone for a few days and you're already taking each other's clothes off?" Reaper's voice scared you and you caught your footing by grabbing onto Moira's side. 

"Careful, it almost sounds like you're jealous." She had a smirk on her face, one you hadn't quite seen before. 

"Of course I am." He gestured towards you, the way he said it made you feel as if you were going to float away. "I thought she was interested in _me_." 

"Wait-" You tried to interrupt as soon as you realized you weren't just reading too far into all the times Reaper had flirted with you. 

"Now if you don't mind, we were just about to be in the middle of something-" 

"I came here for my treatment, your sex life can wait-" 

"Wait, but I _do_ like you too." You blurted out with a hand motioned his way. They both snapped to look at you, staring at you in a long silence before he slowly lifted his mask and once again you were met with that incredibly handsome, and incredibly scarred face of his. Now that you started talking about it, it felt like you couldn't stop. "I like both of you. A lot. More than just... as an agent." 

His face lit up with a smug smile before he fell back heavy into a seat in front of the hotel room window. He clicked his tongue and ran a clawed hand through his hair before he looked to Moira. 

"Both of us." That smile was dangerous. "She likes both of us." His gaze turned to you, your hand lingering on Moira's stomach where you'd been holding onto without realizing it for far too long. He lifted his hand and rested his chin on it as dark eyes watched you as they glittered, his body sank against the seat making himself comfortable.

Moira's hand was resting on your hip. You felt selfish for even thinking it, for even considering the idea of being between them but your cheeks were burning and the way you felt was obvious. You'd quickly passed the line of what was appropriate between an agent and a council member, now that you had both of them in the same room with you it seemed like your only option was to go all out. Reaper was looking at you with this curious expression, one that waited for you to admit that you had more than just feelings, he was waiting for an invitation to jump from his seat and join you. 

"I _want_ both of you." You breathed as Moira's body pressed against you. 

"Would you like to keep going?" Moira had leaned into you, buried her face against the back of your head to whisper against your ear as you stared at him. Her hand slipped beneath the hem of your dress, over your thighs making you shiver. You could feel her smiling, clearly enjoying herself as she teased you and Reaper's eyes locked onto you.

You sighed out a _yes_ as she kissed at your cheek and her body swayed with yours at every grab across your body. She was touching you just for the sake of having you in her hands, she wanted to feel you, to know you before she pulled you out of your clothes. 

"You heard her, Gabriel." Moira's voice was almost hissing. You gasped at the name again, finally putting it together that it must have been Reaper's true name. "She wants _both_ of us." 

She turned you, bringing your body to face her and she brought you into a heated kiss once more. Moira had this sly little smile, a dangerous one that teased you as her thin fingers slid over the back of your neck and into your hair. The way her nails grazed against you sent warm shivers across your body and had you holding your breath. Blinded with passion, you were undoing her buttons to the best of your ability, hurried to free her from her shirt and touch her the same way she was you. She pulled away to look down at you with heavy lidded eyes, her gaze flashed behind you where you heard him shifting around. 

"She's quite pretty when she blushes." Moira said as he looked at you but was clearly speaking to the man dropping his armor to the floor. 

He grunted in response somewhere behind you. Moira leaned forward and kissed at your neck as her nails curled into a fist in your hair. She kissed you hard, just above your racing pulse and it drew your breath from you leaving you lightheaded. Suddenly it felt like there were nothing but hands on you. Moira pulling at the base of your hair, Reaper- Gabriel?- behind you, warm and hard, grabbing you at your hips. Moira sliding her fingers over the curve of your shoulders. _Gabriel_ grabbing at your zipper, pulling it down as one of his thighs wedged itself between your legs and your back leaned against his chest. You were deliriously warm, mind clouded with happiness and eyes rolling from Moira leaving small marks across your throat. 

One set of hands pulled your dress down, another grabbed at your chest and squeezed. Fingers rubbed against your nipples, pulled at them until you let out soft moans and arched your back. Moira's shirt was open, your own hand wandering across her skin grabbing at anything you could as you shook and ground your hips against the thigh between your legs. 

All you wanted to do was stay between them as long as you could, but in the blink of an eye you were being tossed to the bed where you bounced on the edge and laid out on display. You were so lost in the feeling of them touching you, you weren't even sure which one brought you to the bed, but you did know they were standing at your feet. Moira with her open shirt and a sly smile as she was undoing her pants, Gabriel as he was pulling off his combat shirt. Moira was barely even undressed when she climbed over you, her lips falling against yours, her hands guided you with her to sit up, scooting you further back until you were on your knees with her near the pillows. 

She sat with her back to the headboard, shirt open falling around her sides and nothing else on you were flushed as she opened her legs and you were met with a sight you'd only imagined in late at night in your mind. 

"Come here." She motioned for you to move yourself between her legs.

At first, you climbed over her, pressing forward to kiss at her chest intending to drop your face between her legs. Your fingers grazed along the insides of her thigh and for once you felt her shivering, knowing you could make such a powerful woman feel that way made your head swim. You were going to bury yourself at her thighs until she put her arms around you and flipped you around, hugging your body against hers with her chest to your back. You could feel how hard her nipples were, the heat from between her legs unmistakable as she pulled your legs apart and opened your thighs until your legs were resting over her own. She'd locked your ankles on the other side of her knees, using her own legs to spread you wide as you faced Gabriel who was then naked standing at the edge of the bed. 

"We can't have all the fun." She whispered against you, her fingers sliding down over your slit making your body jump as she pushed between folds. 

Every part of you wanted to hide away behind a mask you didn't have. You left so lewd as she made of show of spreading your folds for him, of her fingers dipping in and teasing against your hole only to pull away and make small comments about how wet you were. Gabriel was watching with intent, eyes burning and his cock twitching to life as he fell forward with palms leaning heavy on the bed as he watched her playing with you. Moira pushed in one finger, curling into you, against your walls pressing against nerves that had you gasping out and reaching to grab at any part of her you could reach. 

Reacting to your every twitch, she added another digit. Even though she was moving slowly, your body was aching for more, dying to have her work you as hard as she could but she was smiling as she pressed kissed to your shoulders and pushed you to your limit knowing how much it was teasing you. Unable to rip his gaze away, Gabriel had fists curled against the sheets, he was buckled over and his hips rocking softly in the air as he watched you coming undone. Knowing he wanted to jump onto the bed and join you, your toes curled and back arched at the thought of torturing him with a waiting game as Moira fingered you into white minded bliss.

"Look at him." She laughed against your ear. "Look at how badly he wants to join." 

She curled her fingers in you harder, worked a little faster as your hips bounced back against her hand. You never thought being on display the way you were for him would turn you on so much, but having both sets of eyes on you, having their attention dedicated to you and only you was enough to bring you to the edge faster than you'd ever anticipated. You knew just what you wanted to do to get him onto the bed and between your legs.

"Gabriel-" You moaned out as your eyes met his. He froze, eyes widening while he processed the idea of your lips spilling his name. 

Bedsprings squeaked as his body rushed towards you. You were going to whisper his name again but he crashed against you, kissing you hard. His body surrounded you, his weight dipping in the mattress between your legs and even though he was taking your breath away, Moira was relentless as she continued pushing fingers deep within you. He was a sloppy kisser, facial hair tickled your cheeks as he grabbed at your hips and adjusted your body to be perfectly in place for him. The way he kissed you had you wondering how long he'd thought about it. He kissed you in a way that said you weren't the only one keeping dirty fantasies locked away behind a mask. 

Moira's fingers slid from you, they parted your folds and held you open as his tip found you. He muffled your words as his lips pressed to yours, silencing your begging to have him spread you wider. He didn't need to be told, within a moment after Moira left you empty, he was entering you pulsing and warm. Feeling both of them between your legs made you shake and whine as he easily pushed deeper and deeper into you. Moira's fingers wandered from parting you to your clit, she sucked at your neck as they circled in small motions and had you high in the clouds. 

Above you, Gabriel was gripping at the headboard for support. So on edge from watching you, he knew he would buckle over and crush both you beneath him if he didn't hold himself up. His eyes rolled and he muttered to himself as he rocked into you, throbbing hard against your walls with every thrust until he managed to bury himself completely in you. 

"Fuck-" He groaned as he adjusted on his legs and lifted your hips. Your body pressed harder against Moira and at your back you could feel her slick against your skin. "Relax, if you keep shaking like that I won't be able to hold myself back." 

"It's not my fault." You whined as you leaned your head back, resting it against the crook of Moira's neck. As her fingers lazily played with your clit, her other hand circled around to grab at your chest. "This feels so good-"

"You're going to drive the poor girl delirious, Moira." He panted with a smirk as he began to move at a steady pace in you. 

She chuckled as you whined in agreeance and reached back to grab into her hair. 

"Moira-" You gasped as Gabriel bucked hard against you. "I- I want to make you feel good, too-" 

"Shh." She kissed at your throat again and Gabriel made a point of pulsing deep against your nerves. "You have been a great asset to us. Let us show you our appreciation for your hard work and-" She waited for Gabriel to snap into you hard once more. "Dedication." 

They were trouble, the two of them together, and you were more than happy to let them do whatever they wanted to repay you for the time you'd given them. Loud moans escaped you as Gabriel worked you over and over again. He would snap into you each time bouncing your body back against Moira's, you were sure the next day you'd be covered in hickeys and bruises but nothing felt better than being brought to a high between them. He pinned you there against her, fucking you over and over until you were nothing more than an unintelligible moaning mess with your body rushing wave after endless wave of nerves lighting up. You were the first to cum, far too sensitive from having both bodies working you with the intention of hearing you whispering their names. Heat burst from your core, shocking your body as it sent warm shivers down your skin and sent you into a cold sweat while your body was twitching from hard aftershocks.

The feeling of your walls tightening and pulsing around him must have been too much. Gabriel gripped hard enough against the headboard that you heard it crack and he quickly told you he was about to cum. Wanting him to know just how much you were enjoying yourself, you found the strength to throw your legs around his hips and hold him in place as he spilled over inside of you. He was sweating, panting out groans while he kissed you and filled you to a point where you could feel it slicking around him.

Once he'd finished, he grabbed the base of his cock and held himself as he pulled from you. Moira's fingers returned to their place between your legs the moment you were empty, his cum drained from you down onto the sheets as she felt around and played with your body until you were numb and limp against her. Gabriel looked beyond exhausted, eyes fluttering and chest expanding with deep long breaths.

"You've made quite the mess, Gabriel." Moira smiled as her fingers lifted and you stared at how wet they were.

"Doc-" He fell forward, colliding with your body and knocking the wind out of you. "I think we probably should have done the treatment first."

You couldn't even gasp as he crushed you. Moira cursed and wiggled her way out, leaving you to stay pinned beneath Gabriel who looked almost as if he was about to fall asleep.

"The longer he goes without treatment the weaker he becomes. I suppose we really should have dealt with that before doing anything that required... physical activity." She pulled her shirt off and pushed her hair from her face. "At his full strength, I imagine Gabriel could keep going for hours." 

_"Hours?"_ You finally managed to breathe out as you pushed Gabriel's body off you. 

"Help me prepare these." She dug around in a bag only to turn and hand you a handful of bags of bright purple liquid. She smirked at you and it made your cheeks burn. "You and I can finish up while he rests. Once he's back to his full strength, perhaps we can test how long his endurance lasts." 

Talon agents aren't supposed to show their faces, let alone allow themselves to be pressed between two council members. Talon agents were supposed to keep their mouths shut and mind their business, but you weren't thinking about being a good Talon agent as you sank to your knees in front of the orange haired doctor and kissed at her thighs. 


	26. Monster/Demon, Hanzo Shimada

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You're on the run and find a good place to hide out, but it seems there's something lurking in the woods...
> 
> ** Please be mindful of the tags! This one is a bit different than what I usually write! :) **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~8600  
Explicit  
AU  
PWP  
Demon/Monster sex, distention, minor cum inflation

Maybe you should have had more suspicious about land being for sale for such a low price.

You didn’t care that the cabin resting on the waterline of a quick moving brook in the middle of a dense ancient forest seemed eerily empty. You didn’t care that the nearest paved road was a twenty minute drive (on a good day) up a rocky novice made road through the trees. You didn’t care that it was so out of the way no one would find you there. In fact, that was very specifically what drove you to buy it without questioning why the cabin at the brook edge seemed to be left in a hurry, and why no one else seemed to be interested in it.

Solitude was exactly what you were looking for and there weren’t many options for someone running from Talon- not when members of the organization were all over the world and had eyes around every corner. People don't just escape from Talon and live to talk about it. The moment you left you knew you'd be hunted and they would stop at nothing to silence a loose end. 

You moved into the cabin with merely more than a backpack of small supplies. Every move you made was calculated, every moment thought out before you acted as you lived in fear of being caught. Runs to the store were only made at night under the cover of darkness when cameras wouldn't be able to catch your face, if you were spotted in town it was with a hood low over your eyes. You kept mostly to yourself and puttered about your home, peeking through broken blinds and staring out into the forest like a paranoid lunatic looking for agents who should have had no way to track you.

Paranoia took a turn for the worst when you started catching glances of a figure between the trees, obscured in mist and darting away before you could ever get a good look you started to think you were seeing things that we’re really there. For weeks you restored what you could of the cabin while living in only the light of the sun peeking through tall trees, at night you'd clutch throwing knives close to you and stare the door until your body gave out from exhaustion. Weeks you thought you saw a man somewhere in the mist watching you, waiting for you. You were sure they were just waiting you out for their moment to strike, but months passed and no danger ever reared its ugly head. 

The first time you knew you weren’t just imagining things you were in the small warm spring nestled to the north of the cabin.

Too paranoid to do anything other than stay locked away behind your cabin door, you ventured out one morning when you couldn't stand the smell of your body odor any longer. As you bathed, you washed your clothes as best you could and laid them out on nearby rocks hoping the morning sun would dry them quickly. Steam from the hot spring lifted into the air and obscured the area stopping you from being able to see clearly between the trees.

Far from you, unseen hidden behind thick trunks, a monster who haunted the forest watched as you bathed. He'd watched you for months, he'd look through dirt stained windows and find you fearing what was outside, watched you avoiding the sounds of branches cracking in the forest as you walked into town. Usually he would terrorize anyone who dared to occupy his land, for generations he drove away family after family after they cut down his trees and set fire to his earth. He sought vengeance for the vanity of humans who thought they could use his forest for their own purpose, to the men who built a home over a patch of forest floor he once fought scared battles on. 

Then you came along. Timid and too afraid to even switch on the lights at night, you seemed to fear far more than monsters lurking among men. 

He was fascinated by you, something he never had been about a human before. Your expressions were always so angry, so worried and yet when you slept you were almost serene. Sometimes, when he knew you were deeply lost into dreams, he would appear at your side and bring your blanket over your body if it fell or stoke the small fire you kept up for warmth in an old iron stove that rested in the center of the cabin. The day you ventured to the hot spring, he followed you at a distance curious where you were exploring to. 

"I have to make this quick." You muttered to yourself as you got to the water's edge. 

He knew humans were private creatures, for centuries he wore nothing more than a simple loincloth to cover him, but recent generations seemed to favor more modesty and created all sorts of elaborate clothes to hide themselves away in. His most recent robe was once worn by a demon hunter, one who vowed to slay him. The man called him a monster just before claws ripped his chest open and the forest demon took the robe as a prize. 

You seemed nervous as you shed your clothes. Your eyes still darted around the trees searching for him and he was sure you must have known by then he tailed you just about everywhere you went. Even though he knew humans like you valued their privacy, he couldn't help but look with wide eyes as you stripped down to nothing. He was enchanted by your body, the curves and the way you moved. There was something absolutely breathtaking about you, he was shaken to his very core- no human had ever made him feel this way before. You were _beautiful_. 

The feeling you stirred around in him was one he hadn't felt in a millennium. Watching you step into the water had the lust between his legs pulsing to life after lying dormant for far too long. He found his hand drifting to the front of thin pants, gripping at himself as he watched you, feeling his girth harden and lift with a mind wandering if a human would be capable of handling someone- _something_ like him. He was careful to keep hidden behind the trees, the last thing he wanted to do was spook you and ruin the one good thing he'd found after thousands of years protecting his land. 

"Quick." You repeated as you sank into the water and finally relaxed for the first time since you'd entered his forest. Even from his distance he heard you sigh, happy to let the warmth ease your tense muscles, and he caught his lips lifting into a smile. 

He wanted to be closer. Quietly, he was fazing through the mist, darting through unseen until he was at rocks beside you. You'd closed your eyes and were resting your head against one of the boulders, if you moved your shoulders up even slightly he would see the parts of your chest you kept hidden beneath your clothes. He sat as close to you as he could without alerting you, watched over you as you bathed and hoped you would relish in your moment to relax. Your clothes laid out on the rocks above him, drying in the space sunlight and soaking in the scent of old pines soaked into them. 

Even though you told yourself you would be quick, you stayed long past when your fingers pruned and you had your things packed neatly at your side out of reach in the steam. The demon watched carefully as you had just dipped under the water, he'd been so distracted by just being close to you that the unmistakable sound of branches being stepped on startled both you and the demon. You snapped up to look around and scrambled to cover yourself with your own hands.

“Who’s there?” You asked as you covered your chest beneath the water. 

They were quick. With a sleek red mask and heavy body armor, a Talon agent dragged you from the warm spring as the demon slipped away into the mist to wait for a perfect opportunity to strike. You kicked and screamed, water going in every which direction as another set of hands gripped at your arms and thick metal cuffs hooked your wrists together. You screamed and it echoed against the trees, you trashed around trying to fight them off and the fear ripping from your throat almost sent the whole forest into chaos. 

They hit you hard at the top of your head, hard enough for your body to go limp and the world to fade away from your vision. 

The Talon agents tried to drag you away, but in your semi-consciousness you heard the anger of a wild animal and muffled pleas for lives to be spared. When they fought you down they made you weak, the side of your neck hurt and you assumed it was some sort of drug they injected into you while you were twisting around trying to get away from them. 

It went quiet for far too long as you laid on the forest floor, face pressed to the dirt.

Your body felt limp as rough hands carefully moved your limbs and brought something around your body, the hands were gentle as they moved yours into sleeves and wrapped you up. Bearly able to open your eyes without blood flooding into your vision, you were able to make out the blurry form of something that was almost a man as arms lifted you into the air. You were sure you'd been drugged, he could not have been a real person, that much you decided. His skin was dark gray and cold as stone, bright white eyes could have blinded you even through the blur you were squinting through, small sharp horns protruding from his forehead. Brain barely able to function you were sure you were being carried away by a Talon agent, off to certain death and unable to do anything about it. 

* * *

When you woke, you were back in your cabin. Low heat radiated from the iron stove, somehow lit without your memory of lighting it. You'd been tucked in with more blankets than you usually slept with, cuts dressed with what little supplies you had. As you pushed away your covers you looked down to your body and pulled at the new fabric draped over you. It seemed like a thin white robe lined with crude red stitching and a demon symbol on one of the arms. It was comfortable, worn in with stains and small catches in the fabric to prove just how much it had been used. As you moved, it landed just above your knees. You forced yourself to sit up, stomach twitching from a deep pain of being punched and head reminding you to take it slow as it throbbed against your skull making you see white for a moment. 

You felt that whatever happened out at the spring was real, but it didn't seem like it was. Holding your stomach, you wobbled your way to the door and found the things you'd left behind folded and placed at your doorstep waiting for you. Your heart was racing. Somehow they'd found you and yet somehow you were _alive_. You looked upstream, towards the spring where steam drifted through the trees and listened to the sounds of something hitting the water. Slowly, the remnants of Talon uniforms with deep scratches and covered in blood floated past you. Armor, clothes, broken weapons, but no bodies to speak of. 

Somewhere far in the steam someone was throwing evidence into the brook and letting it wash away.

Someone _helped_ you. 

You stepped onto the dirt, barefoot and in nothing more than a robe that hardly covered you, you ran through trees and over thorny bushes until you reached the sound of someone grunting as a particularly heavy piece of armor hit the water. You tried to walk quietly as soon as you within sight of them. Whoever, whatever, it was that saved you was larger than a man and was distracted as he rubbed at dried blood on his arm. Gray skin was riddled with countless scars but he seemed to be made of muscle and had an arm sleeve tattoo that from a distance you think had visions of demons across it. 

He turned and snapped to face you with eyes so empty and white they scared you backward. You stumbled and fell over yourself, falling hard back into the soft dirt. He moved quickly, left the remainder of the armor behind and appeared at your feet in seconds. You lost your words, unable to choke up more than a breath. Silently, he circled you. White eyes inspected every inch as you scrambled back in fear. 

"Are you going to hurt me?" You asked in a hurried hushed voice.

"Hurt you?" The monster knelt in front of you, offering a clawed hand to lift you back to your feet. "I only want to protect you."

"T-thank you." You sputtered out, placing your hands in his and pushing yourself up as he helped you. He was so intimidating, large and otherworldly you weren't even sure if you were truly awake or just having a fever dream as Talon agents took you back to base. "How can I repay you for saving me?" 

"There is nothing to repay." His voice was curt, yet he was gentle and kept your hands in his stood as you stood there looking up into his bright eyes. 

Your voice was caught in your throat. Something about him was absolutely terrifying, he clearly wasn't human but he wasn't entirely not humanlike. His features, although marked with tattoos and gray skin, were handsome, black hair pulled back streaked wth gray. He stared down at you and brought his other hand to clasp over yours making your heart jump.

"What... are you?" 

"I have been called many things." He moved his hand to your shoulder, resting it there as you turned with him to head back to your cabin. "Monster, demon, kodama. I protect this land from humans who wish to bring harm to it. I have for many millennia." 

"Oh-" Your eyes looked around you at ancient trees and to the brook. "I didn't know, I'm so sorry I never meant to intrude-" 

"It is alright." He chuckled, the muscles on his abs tightening with every breath. "You have only been respectful. If I did not want you here you would have been floating down the river along with those savages." 

"I can leave if-"

"Do not." He stopped you abruptly. "I... enjoy having you here." 

"You do?" You were sure whether to be flattered or scared. 

"It is nice to have company for once." He smiled showing his sharp teeth and your heart slowed, a demon who saved you and smiled- now you were sure you were having a fever dream. "Company that knows how to respect the forest." 

"It's nice to be around someone that doesn't want to kill me." You looked to your cabin, your things were still neatly folded outside and you were reminded of the robe still around your body. "I need to return this to you, come inside. I'll get changed and you can have this back."

He grunted, which you assumed to be some sort of affirmation, as he followed you through the threshold of your cabin and stood in the center of the room filling up the space with his size. He seemed unsure what to do with his arms, he would cross and uncross them as you dug through what little clean clothes you had. Even with your back to him, you could feel his eyes watching you. A demon, just within reach, a real demon and you were worried about Talon chasing you down. Suddenly you felt warm, you felt protected in a way you never had before. If you stayed here, if he allowed you to stay here, you would never have to live in fear again. You looked to him over your shoulder, allowing the side of the robe to fall around your arm.

"Are you sure there's nothing I can do to repay you for saving me?" 

"I require nothing of you." He shifted on his feet, when he stood at his tallest he was practically scraping the ceiling with his horns. You weren't sure if he was just being polite because he was waiting for his robe, of if he was annoyed you were taking so long, but he didn't seem to be picking up on your not so subtle hint. 

"Then I'd at least like to thank you properly." You turned, holding your clothes close to your chest. "I'm sure you're not only called a demon or kodama. What can I call you?"

He thought for a long while before he let out a deep breath and reached for the fallen shoulder of the robe. A clawed finger slid between the fabric and your skin, following the hem until it reached your chest just above where you were holding your clothes. For a moment you almost thought he was going to rip the robe from you and toss you to the floor. Your cheeks flushed as you pictured those big hands of his wrapping around your waist, he seemed so strong, so hardy, he could probably lift you without even batting an eye. 

"Call me Hanzo."

"Thank you for watching over me. Thank you for saving my life and returning me back here safely, Hanzo." You spoke softly, eyes meeting his before turning your body and letting the other side of the robe fall off your shoulder. He made a throaty noise, one of surprise, and if you weren't mistaken _lust_, you would have been completely exposed if you weren't pressing your clothes to your chest. 

He drew his hand away as you stepped off into the one side room of the cabin, a storage room you had yet to properly rifle through, with no windows you had to leave the door cracked just enough for the light to get in so you could see what you were doing. Hanzo, your demon, he lingered just outside of your vision. The more you thought about how quickly he fought off your attackers, the more it occurred to you he must have been close by. He must have seen you there, sitting in the water, maybe even saw you undress and you were none the wiser. 

Sneaky demon, he may have been something otherworldly but you could still see the outline of his anatomy beneath his thin pants, _clearly_ he still had needs. Maybe it was just because you were lonely, but the idea of someone like him spying on you made you ache between the legs. 

"I'm not sure what you do all day but you're welcome in any time." You called out to him knowing he would look to the door. You were shrouded in shadow, but he must have seen a glimpse of your naked body before he quickly turned away to pretend like he hadn't seen you undressed. "I was planning to head into town later this week to get some fresh stuff, I could cook something up for the both of us." 

You popped your head out when you didn't hear a response. He was purposefully facing away from you and you weren't sure if demons could blush, but it sure seemed like he was. 

"That is, if you eat anything other than people I mean." 

"That sounds lovely." He spoke over his shoulder towards you. His hands were at the front of his body, hidden from you and you guess hiding something beneath his palms based on the way he was stiffly moving. "Perhaps I will join you." 

Half dressed, robe bunched in your fist, the floorboard beneath you creaked as you made your way to him. He flinched as you touched his arm and ran your fingers down over hard muscles, tracing his tattoo. He was definitely holding himself with his hand, turned away from you hoping to hide his reaction but you knew better than to think innocently of a man who refused to turn to face you. 

"I never expected a demon to act so jumpy." You couldn't help the smile in your voice. "Does being around humans normally make you this nervous?" 

"It is not-" He seemed to be biting his tongue, stopping himself from explaining. His lips rolled between his teeth with a huff before he held his hand out at his side, waiting for you to hand his robe over. "Are you decent?" 

"More than you are at the moment, I believe." You smirked and his white eyes flashed toward you. It wasn't smart to mouth off to a demon, you knew that. Having a hard time holding yourself back is exactly what got you into trouble at Talon. You held out the robe and he snatched it away from you with a low grunt disapproving of your lewd flirtations. He quickly brought it around himself, taking special care to leave it loose enough in the front that whatever reaction he was hiding from you was pressing against his stomach. 

Once he faced you again he was met with you in nothing more than an oversized sleeping shirt that bearly hung over your panties. As desperately as he tried to hide it, you could clearly see the immense size of him poorly hiding behind his arm. Immediately your flushed and you realized no amount of flirting would ever prepare you for whatever it was he had packing between his legs. He must have seen your eyes flicker down, must have seen your pupils widen with curiosity and embarrassment and he grinned. 

"When you want to summon me, carve this symbol into wood-" He turned away from you again, this time only scratch into your wall with his claws. He made a crude outline of a demon. "Place your palm against it and call my name."

"Is this your version of giving me your number?" You joked.

"I do not know what that means." 

His form flickered away, he moved too quickly for you to catch him and you were left, pantless and red in the face having made too much of a fool of yourself for one day.

* * *

You didn't see Hanzo for a while after that. You felt him around, knew somewhere in the forest he must have had his eyes on you, but he kept his distance. Just knowing he was out there made you feel safe, no longer were you huddling in the corner of the cabin at night watching the door for agents would kick it in and drag you away screaming. You heaved buckets of water from the brook to the cabin, taking you time to clean every small window until it was sparkling clean, you even fixed the holes and hung the flowing curtains after washing them. Sometimes when you were climbing the side of the cabin to look at a hole in the roof you'd catch movement out of the corner of your eye and call out to him only for no response. 

It felt strange, you knew you wanted to see him again but you knew you'd flirt with him again the moment he appeared. You were sure you'd scared him away after meeting him, and for days you kicked yourself for being too forward. Every moment you thought of him would have you touching your fingers to your cheeks to feel heat rising, your mind would drift to places it never had before. Thoughts of him climbing in between your blankets, images of him pinning you against a tree, of his massive form holding you in place and doing whatever he pleased with you- your face would bury into your hands as you'd snap out of daydreams and realize you'd been standing in one place not doing anything other than thinking about him for far too long. 

When you finally made that dinner you promised him, your stomach was filled with butterflies. You sat leaned over it, knife in hand ready to cave the symbol to summon him but too much of a coward to actually go through with it. Instead, after thinking about it for far too long, you packaged it up and left it at your doorstep with his name written on a note tied to the top. 

By morning the bowl was unwrapped and the food gone. He'd eaten it and taken the note with his name on it and you smiled down happy to know he was at least still around despite you both seemingly avoiding each other. 

As you began to make that cabin your home, you slowly grew more comfortable there. A bundle of blankets became an honest bed, a kitchen made of rusted pans became stocked cabinets with hand written recipes pinned to the walls. At night you would lay in a cozy bed and wonder where Hanzo was or what he was doing. You ask out loud if he was around somewhere in the dark before slipping a hand beneath your waistband and letting your mind wander to all the dirty things you imagined a demon could do to you. Every time you sat in the water of the hot spring you looked for him through the steam, wishing, hoping to see him emerging from the trees but he never did. 

It was raining the night you finally gathered your courage. Wind rustled the trees around the cabin and branches hit against the side of the house making your heart jump with every knock. You were restless, the weather keeping you up late into the night and only a single light bulb lighting the main room of the cabin. You paced around for a long while before you finally spun the knife between your fingers and carved his symbol into your wall. With a deep breath, you slapped your hand against it and uttered his name.

You stayed still and silent for a while, staring at your hand resting over the symbol for too long wondering if he'd lied to you to keep you away from him. With furrowed brows, you lifted your hand and placed it over the symbol again and said his name beneath your breath as a question. When you didn't hear anything you did it again, only to stare down at your palm as if it was broken.

"How many more times would you like to try that?" Hanzo's voice purred out behind you. 

"Shit!" You screamed as you turned, startled from his sudden silent appearance. "How long have you been here?!" 

"Since your first call." He leaned forward, pressing his hard chest against your back and resting his elbows against the wall in front of you. "I was beginning to believe you would never call on me."

"You've been avoiding me." You smirked and looked to him through the corner of your eye over your shoulder. He was surrounding you, pinning you in place against the wall. "For a demon, you seem to be pretty apprehensive." 

"I need to stay away from you." His voice dropped low, lips just above your ear. "Relationships between demons, no matter how friendly tend to sour quickly. I had a moment of weakness and allowed you to see me when I was vulnerable, it can not happen again. You should only call on me if you are in trouble." 

"Hanzo-" You sighed as you reached for his large hand. His claws were digging into the wood of the wall but he allowed you to lift his hand and moved without resistance as you brought it to your waist. He let out a puff of air as soon as his fingers touched your body, the thrill of having a demon's hands on you made you shiver. "I _am_ in trouble, I need you here." 

"I do not see any danger here." He scolded as his hand grabbed you at your waist. 

Your breath shook as you pressed your cheek to the cool wood. His body was so close, as soon as you shifted your ass pressed against him and you felt a telltale jump at the front of his pants. His hand slid from your waist to your stomach, he pushed your body harder against his until he was squishing you against the wall. Pressed to your body, his cock was twitching to life and you let out a mumbling sigh wanting nothing more than for him to rip your clothes away and sink himself between your legs. Awkward silence peaked with your breathy moans as his big hand felt you up and he rocked himself against you. Despite his warnings and tentative nature, he seemed to want you all the same and he couldn't stop himself from slowly rocking against you until a low groan left him. 

"I hear the way you whisper my name at night." His voice was almost growling in a threat. "I can hear it through the earth- the way you moan against the floorboards in here while you think of me. You must not understand what I am capable of, I have gone almost a thousand years without these primitive temptations that you bring out in me and since you've arrived I am barely able to control myself. Do not tempt me, human. I can guarantee you a human like you could not handle a demon like me." 

_"Damn,_ now you're just being a tease." You sighed, too turned on to properly convey just how much you wanted him to lose control. 

His hand slid to your chest, an oversized palm covered you as clawed fingers carefully gripped and squeezed. The way he touched you made you shiver and whimper, he would grab at you and grind his body against yours only to tense up and try to hold himself back. His cock throbbed against your back, painfully hard and arching against your spine, you knew you should have been intimidated or even downright terrified of his size but it only made your body burn hotter. An unearthly growl left him as he rutted against you hard and knocked your body against the wall. As a moan escaped you, his large hand squeezed at your chest unintentionally ripping at your shirt with his claws. 

Your entire body tingled with warmth for him. He was meaning hard against you, most of his weight either pressed against your body as he humped at you or against his arm resting on the wall next to your face. His forehead was down, resting on the back of your head and he seemed to be muttering to himself that he knew he would break you if continued the way he was. You didn't care, your desire for him had grown past the point of if you could take him and determination had taken over. You reached your arm back behind you, grabbing at his horn protruding from his forehead and wrapped your fingers around it. 

A groan left him like one you'd never heard before, guttural and entierly lusted out you almost would have thought you'd gabbed something else. He bucked against you and rough fingers found your nipple, he pulled at you as you thoughtlessly stroked the horn as best you could given the angle. His horns weren't erroneously long, but they were thick enough for your fingers to wrap around and just long enough for you to stroke. The motion seemed to throw him over his breaking point, he dropped the arm he was resting against the wall and wrapped it around your center only to toss you to your low mattress resting on the floor. You bounced into place, gasping and breathing hard before your legs fell apart and he stood between them looming tall over you.

"I will not warn you again." His voice had an undertone of a growling animal. "Humans are fragile and not built to handle bodies like mine." 

"You're all talk." You mocked as you pulled off your ripped shirt and exposed your chest to him. With a bitten smile, you rolled your nipples between your fingers and arched your back, your head pressed to your pillow and you rolled your eyes.

He bent down to his knees and fell over you, grabbing your hands away from your chest and he pinned them to either side of your head. With his body above yours, his cock was heavy and falling against you even though his clothes, you knew you were far too cocky to be taking someone of his size. 

"I will ruin you." His voice mumbled with big hands tightening their grip at your wrists. "I will break you open and pour myself into you again and again until you can no longer move, and even then I will keep going. You will never again be able to take another human lover, you will ache to be filled by me, your body and soul will be stained by me-" 

"See?" You stopped his growling speech abruptly as you lifted your leg and pressed your knee against his length. "All. Talk."

That threw him over the edge. His large hands were all over you, tearing away your clothes, grabbing at you, clawing at you. His cold skin made you shiver as he wedged himself between your thighs and threw his own clothes to the side. In the center of the room, your iron furnace roared as his mood seemingly increased, the air around you almost sucked in towards him like a vortex before he let out a long puff of hot air against your lips and looked into your eyes with an intensity that silenced you. His gray streaked hair seemed to fall loose over his horns and forehead as he leaned over you and your breath shook as he shifted to lean his weight on one arm while the other clawed lightly down your stomach.

Completely lost in his endless white eyes, you braced yourself by holding him at his shoulders as a thick clawed finger flicked down over your folds and pushed without care into your slick. You gasped as he sank in, dark curiosity on his face watched you as he pumped and curled against your walls making you twitch with delight. Already your head was light, your heart was beating hard in your chest and hips bucked with his movements. You didn't care about the limits of the body, the hows or ifs, you were determined to take him. 

Just as you were gripping at your blankets beneath you, his fingers left and a large hand curled at your thigh. A deep gasp left you as he lifted the leg into the air and forced you on your side, you braced yourself as well as you could and tried to relax in his grip. He shifted, one arm hooked around your lifted leg and he held it close to his side as he rocked himself against you. His massive cock rubbed against your skin, along the outside of your stomach, teasing you by showing you just how deep he would go once he started. The heat between your legs was undeniable, deep pulsing of your walls aching to feel him against them, you bit your lip and moaned into your blankets as you rolled back against him.

A dark chuckle left him when he lined himself with your entrance and played between your folds spreading your slick. His tip pushed in, his skin cold but quickly warmed as your body surrounded his. The breathy gasp that forced its way from your throat led to you grinding your teeth together as he stretched you open. Initially, it was painful, your legs shook as his tip rocked back and forth against you until he was able to work you wide enough to sick in, but once your body accepted the stretch that pain became a rushing heat of pleasure. Your toes curled, body arched as he rushed to push past just his tip and to bury himself in you.

"Good." He growled out as he tightened his grip on your leg pressed to his side. His other hand moved to rest over your stomach. "You are doing well." 

Words refused to form on your tongue, your body was overwhelmed from his size and your cheeks burned as you knew there was still much more of him to go. 

He snapped in you. For a blinding moment, your breath left you, your mind blanked and all your body knew was a deep stretch of pain. He'd pushed himself hard into you, drove his cock deeper until he'd hit your body's limit and rammed against your cervix. Above you he made a disapproving noise and rocked back only to hit against it once more. His palm pressed to your lower stomach, against a pressure of his size through your skin. You were rolling your eyes from a mix of pained pleasure and your body shaking in his grip. 

"Too big." You gasped against the blankets. He wasn't even at his deepest, his hips still stayed parted from your body. "But it feels so good-" You moaned and looked to him with hazed eyes. "I want it all, but it's so big-" 

"I can make this easier for you." He offered as he lightly continued his thrusts. He was making you squirm and sweat. "As a demon I have certain... powers of persuasion."

"Whatever it takes." You whined as you bucked back against him. 

Those white eyes of his seemed to glow just a little brighter and he spoke in a tongue you didn't understand as his hand gripped at your stomach. A radiating heat grew from his palm against your skin, it almost felt like he was burning you but you weren't able to focus on much else other than the way he was grinding against your walls and you were twitching around him. As his claws gripped against the skin of your stomach, your body began to feel otherworldly. The painful pressure of his tip hitting against your cervix melted away into relaxed pleasure. Your heavy lidded eyes looked down, he'd left some sort of white glowing seal around your bellybutton and with it your body was completely accepting him. 

"There." He sighed and the hand which had been pressed to your stomach was now stroking it over the seal. "It is only temporary. Now relax, my little human, we have a long night ahead of us." 

Gone was the pain, but you could still feel the deep pressure of him pushing you past your body's limits. Hanzo groaned and threw his head back as he tried to pull your body back against his and drive himself further into your core. Your legs jerked once you felt him opening you past a point no other lover had before. Deeper into your body and opening into your womb, you only knew warm shivers of pleasure as he found a pace for himself once he was able to thrust into you to your deepest point. He was so heavy in you, filling you in a way only he ever would be able to, it felt as if your legs would never shut again.

With a final hard snap, you finally felt his hips pressed against you and knew he'd been able to completely bury himself in you. His hand at your stomach pressed at a small bulge through your skin, you reached down as you kept one arm beneath you for balance and felt his size changing the shape of your body. Your fingers interlocked with his over your stomach and a small laugh of satisfaction left him, Hanzo pulled back and thrust back into you allowing you to feel the way he moved along your insides. 

He leaned away from you, smirk on his lips and he slid his fingers from yours and grabbed at your other leg. The pressure of twisting around him as he flipped you to lay with your shoulders flat to the ground had you whining out. Your entire body felt like it was flushed, you laid there and stared up at him as his clawed fingers lightly trailed down over your thighs before hooking at your knees and pulling you hard against him. You didn't mean to scream, but you did, and he moved his hands to grip you at your hips and lift you in the front in front of him where your only support was his hands around your body. 

"Hanzo-!" You gasped out as you reached up and grabbed at his horns trying not to fall off him and hurt yourself. 

His eyes fluttered as your fingers wrapped around them and a growl left him that made him snap deep into you. It clicked that his horns must have been a sensitive area for him and with nothing else to do other than allow him to take you as he pleased, you relished in the moment of finding something you could do to make him squirm. You were smiling, delirious and warm as he thrust into you again and again. The distention of your stomach was far more prominent at that angle, with every hard push in you, your body would roll and waves threatening to send you over the edge would hit your nerves. His hands were gripping you at your hips and forcing you to bounce back against him as if you were nothing more than a toy, but you held on to his horns and made sure to grip and twist as hard as you could with each twitch of your insides.

A wicked smile crossed his face as he hilted you. White eyes stared at your growing reaction as you felt him throbbing hard against your walls and your entire body was hit with a burning heat as you felt him releasing deep within you. His muscles twitched and smiling grunts left him as his hips bucked up with the deep pulses. His release felt far different than any human, even still buried in you, his liquid was thick and stuck to your walls. He stilled as his breath caught up to him and you shivered in his hold before smugly leaning your head to one side.

"So soon?" You clicked your tongue, unimpressed the demon lasted for little time. 

"We are only just beginning." He smiled darkly back at you and it was only then that you realized despite him releasing within you, he was still achingly hard. 

He began thrusting in you again, his cum leaked around him but he was groaning with every thrust and his first orgasm seemed to do nothing to satiate him. The idea of him continuing had you blushing, you felt the weight of what you were doing as you gripped his horns and tried to move your body against his. 

In the dim lighting of your cabin, the sound of skin slapping against skin mixed with moaning completely overshadowing the hard rain pounding on the roof. The demon of the forest was using you for his own pleasure and with his seal against your skin you were all too willing to let him have you. Your protector, your now lover, he moved with the stamina of a machine, he was hard and fast with his thrusts, his big hands holding you in place. Every time he shifted you were sure that would be the end of it, but it never was.

His threats of ruining you seemed all too real. He would cum, only to pause for a moment before he would be riding hard into you again and again. When you felt too full to move, your arms too weak to hang on to his horns any longer, he laid you down against your blankets and pushed your knees into the air where he held them so he could continue draining himself into you. Your body was tingling and confused, mind clouded unsure if he was bringing you to orgasm again and again or if it was just one long extended one, but either way you were smiling and limbs bouncing loosely with the buck of his hips.

As he began to tire himself out, he leaned over you and slowly buried himself deep between your legs. He must have been nearing his end, your stomach was bulging not only from his size but from the unearthly amount of times he'd spilled over inside you. He kissed at your neck softly and you groaned as his body pressed to your stomach. Already at his deepest point, his hips wiggled against you until you were whining for him again. He almost seemed exhausted too, his movements were getting lazier, the rain on the cabin roof had stopped hours ago and somewhere through the trees the orange peek of sunrise was beginning to spill through the pines. You were covered in a cold sweat, hair a matted mess and eyes barely able to stay open. 

"The seal will wear off in a few minutes." He sighed before bucking against you. "I could keep going but I do not want to hurt you." 

"No-" You whined as you turned your face to meet his and pressed your lips together. "Keep going, please- I've never felt this full and it feels incredible-" 

"Shh." He smiled and bit lightly at your shoulder, stopping himself from breaking your skin. "Another time. I like you very much and want to keep you somewhat intact so we can keep doing this. Besides, look at you. You need rest."

He'd gripped you so hard, you were covered in bruises and scratches you didn't even know you had. The unusual bump from your lower stomach made you bite your lip and push your head back against your blankets, your walls ached to keep him in place forever but you knew searing pain would return the moment the seal faded. Your limbs felt numb, he'd worked your body so hard you were almost completely limp. 

"One more." You pleaded.

"One." He smiled and kissed at your shoulder before pushing himself up and wrapping his hands at your waist. 

You closed your eyes and tried to focus on the feeling of him. The way his hands grabbed you and moved you so effortlessly, the sheer size of him stretching you apart, the way he was riding against his own cum on your walls and still throbbing for more. Slowly, you started to feel this dull pain that mixed around your insides and had you squirming. With one final deep thrust that drove you hard against the mattress, Hanzo released one final time and that heavy feeling in your womb grew. He pulled from your cervix before the seal wore off, leaving you with the strangest feeling of emptiness that had your entire body feeling hollow. 

He took extra care when pulling completely from you. He was slow and held himself steady, pausing at the thickest point of his tip to look to your face. 

"You took me very well." He smiled, those sharp teeth of his made you blush, he sounded so _proud_. 

"I already want you again." You reached down to the seal only to find it fading out of sight, you'd never acted like this before, to be so blatant about wanting to be used and by a _demon_ no less. 

"Rest now." He sighed as he left you.

It seemed so unfair. He was watching between your legs with a burning intensity, his cock twitching and hardening again as his cum spilled from you. Legs spread apart by him, there was no hiding the wave that rushed from you down and soaking to your blankets, your body twitched and shuttered as it all came out and you threw your arms over your face out of sheer embarrassment from how much you were able to take. He groaned and pressed a hand to your stomach, his thumb pushed at the sensitive bulge and forced more to leave you. All you could do was gasp and moan until most of it had spilled from you, every part of you wished he wouldn't stare as you hid your face behind your hands. 

His thumb slid down and pressed between your soaked folds, curling into you easily. He seemed to be playing with you, enjoying the feeling of you filled with his seed as his hand worked himself. 

"I thought you said to rest." You whined. 

"I know- I did." He laughed and stopped himself then pulled his thumb away. "You are just incredible like this. I was sure I would scare you or hurt you." 

"Not at all." You smiled and stretched out, limbs weak and shaking as sore muscles moved. 

For a demon, he was kind. Worried about pushing you too far despite his threats, gentle as he pulled ruined blankets from beneath you and tucked himself back in his pants. He wrapped you up in warmth did his best to clean away the wet between your legs before rolling you onto your side and combing his claws carefully through your hair. 

"Are you leaving?" You asked with eyes closed, head against your pillow, half asleep. 

"Not yet. Sleep, I will take care of everything." He sighed and stayed in place next to you, sitting on the floor along with your mattress, combing through your hair until your exhausted body forced you into dreams. 

When you woke, you were alone in your cabin. The sun was low through the trees, mist obscuring the light from a bright afternoon. Hanzo was nowhere to be seen but you were wrapped in his robe once more and laid beneath only one blanket which managed to get through the night without being ruined. Outside you heard footsteps thudding against the dirt and for a moment your heart jumped at the panic of thinking Talon soldiers had found you once again, but as you peeked through the door you watched as Hanzo was moving boulders across the forest floor and your blankets were drying in the sunlight tall in the branches of the trees. 

He turned to look at you and waved you over. Your legs were still wobbly, body processing the hard and fast mix of pain and pleasure still. Inside you were horribly empty, the overwhelming urge to have him again was almost blinding but you tried to focus on the feeling of the cool air hitting your skin. 

"What are you doing out here?" You asked with a sore voice.

"Moving these so it will be difficult for anyone to sneak up on the cabin." He smiled at you. You bit your lip and pressed a fist over your heart, happy to see your protector at work. His hair was messy, outside of his usual high ponytail and falling over his face and he looked so handsome for someone with gray skin and bright white eyes. "How are you feeling today?" 

"Sore." You laughed and shifted on your feet. "And... empty." 

He flashed you a knowing look, one that had him taking a long deep breath. You weren't even sure if your body could handle him, or what the limits were to his powers, but you were willing to find any way you could to take him again. 


	27. Double Penetration, Sigma & Reaper

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a short fun little thing being sandwiched between two massive men. ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~3400  
Explicit  
Post-Explosion, Talon  
PWP (Minimal plot)  
Semi-public

You held a _ unique _position within Talon. Specializing in the creation of armor, focusing solely on maks, you were one of the very few people within the organization who saw every single agent without their masks on. With every recruit they would line them up at your office where you would take precise measurements and jot down any notes about special requirements for tech. You’d made thousands of the same mask over and over again, so much so that you could make one in your sleep. 

Occasionally however, only every now and then would you have the opportunity to work with one of the inner council members. It was nerve wracking and so exciting, you would have to take deep breaths and force your hands not to shake. The leaders of Talon were always the ones who spoke with you the most, although a majority of the time it seemed to be threats if you ever spoke about who they were, but it was an honor to be in the minority of people who knew just what every single member of the council looked like.

Particularly, you took an affinity towards Reaper. It shocked you to find just how handsome he was beneath a mask, he was far more docile than you expected without having something to hide behind. You’d try not to stare at his face, to focus on his piercing eyes, but he would always catch you blushing and darting your gaze away at the last second. He was surprisingly kind, surprisingly gentle and patient than the man you'd heard horror stories of wreaking havoc out in the field. That sense, he wasn't too dissimilar from your other favorite agent- a scientist who would be dragged into combat that had a soft side and held his tongue whenever you removed his helmet from him. Unlike Reaper, Sigma would be quiet as a mouse when he was unmasked. Reaper would ask you how your day was going, if you'd done anything fun over your weekend, what kind of desserts you liked. Sigma, on the other hand, would barely meet your eyes and he would press his lips together too nervous to say anything and accidentally insult your work. 

They were just normal people behind their masks, in their own unique ways. 

It took a while to break down the awkward barriers from unknown coworker to someone they knew they each could trust. Many nights either one of them would be in your workshop as you fixed something or other with their mask, most agents would leave and come back to get it later but it almost seemed like they enjoyed your company. You were sure at first you were just imagining it, surely you were just reading into the way they looked at you or the little touches that would make your heart jump. Those two physically overpowering men who towered above you with masks to hide away their true emotions- the idea of them having any sort of interest in you seemed impossible, conceited even, to think either of them actually wanted you the way you thought they did. But then again… Reaper would let his claws drag along the small of your back when he was passing you in the hall, you knew for a fact he would go out of his way to walk by you seeing as your office was on the complete opposite side of the base. Sigma would grab you at your waist and move you to the side effortlessly, you’d hear him nervously chucking behind that shiny red mask of his. It was little things you were picking up on, and those little things were driving you crazy. 

For a while, you were sure it was just your mind running wild, that was until you took a leap of faith and grabbed at your first opportunity to make them squirm.

It was on a trip back from a boring mission, everyone was tired and grumbling about having to stand in the dropship instead of sitting like usual. They'd sent too many people on that mission, most of them weren't even needed, but it gave you the perfect opportunity to ride back with your masked men. 

Somehow, you wiggled your way between the two masked men on the crowded dropship. Sigma seemed to step back in a surprised attempt to give you extra room, only to be shoved towards you by whoever was behind him with a disgruntled grunt. His hand slipped, completely innocently you were sure, it landed at your hip and grabbed you holding you firmly in place. A soft gasp left you at the brazen hold on your body and you couldn’t help but accidentally grind back against him. Both men had taken off their metal body armor, much to your glee, you realized as your body rubbed against Sigma’s and felt a telling jump twitch against the small of your back. 

“I’m- I’m so sorry, I should move-” Sigma’s voice was sputtering above you.

“No-!” You spoke just a little too loudly, only to turn away from the crowd and hide your face towards the wall. Your hand dropped, fingers wrapping at his where they gripped at your shirt on your hips. 

Above you, Sigma sucked in a sharp breath that made your heart jump. His fingers curled against you just a little harder, the front of his pants tightened ever so slightly as he settled in place. Directly in front of you, mask tiled down with empty eyes watching your quick interaction, Reaper was staring down at the scene unfolding before him. His chest was rising and falling with deep controlled breaths, a fist curled at his side and you could just feel his gaze burning down at you. 

“Don’t move.” Pleading words fell from your lips, directed at Sigma but you were staring up into Reaper’s mask. 

Suddenly your arms felt uncomfortable where they were, you shifted around for a moment and brought them curled in front of you, landing on the hard muscle between stomach and chest in front of you. Reaper’s body jumped at the touch initially, but within the blink of an eye his hand moved to rest on the curve of your shoulder.

Your mind was racing with the thoughts of what the men looked like beneath their masks in that moment. You imagined Sigma’s cheeks would be rouged with pink, Reaper would maybe have a cocky smirk. Either way, both of them were holding you, and with the way Reaper’s thigh was pushing itself between your own legs, you think they liked having you between them. 

“I think I may have a crack in my mask you’ll need to take a look at when we land.” Reaper’s voice practically purred out as claws twired the ends of your hair. 

“Funny, I was thinking that I may have a malfunctioning wire in mine that needs immediate attention.” Oh Sigma, he was trying not to sound obvious but he couldn’t help the reaction pressing hard against your spine. 

There was nothing like the feeling of two men fighting for your attention. The dropship jolted in a way that tousled you between them and each set of hands gripped you into place as you completely unintentionally ground your core against the top of Reaper’s thigh and rubbed against Sigma forcing a soft moan from the man. Sigma’s hand slid down your side, over the curve of your ass where he left it resting. Reaper was dangerously close to squeezing your chest within full view of the crowd. 

“I think I could help both of you-” Your cheeks were burning, eyes everted away from the rest of the crew hoping no one was noticing the semi lewd way they were grabbing at you. “At the same time-” Hands sliding over your clothes never felt this good before, it was downright embarrassing how turned on you were by something so simple. Your mind was feeling foggy, like you almost couldn’t even finish your thoughts. “If you’d both be _ interested _.”

“Mine _ is _an urgent matter, I don’t think I would be able to wait.” Sigma’s voice dropped next to your ear.

“Agreed. Only if you think you can handle it.” Reaper growled. “We wouldn’t want to _ overwork _you.” 

“Then I’ll be heading to my workshop as soon as we land.” You spoke as normally as you could but all you wanted to do was whine and let the feeling of their hands and their bodies blind you.

Waiting for that ride to end was torture. Your body was burning up, you were sure your cheeks were giving away what Sigma’s hand was doing as it slipped between your legs to tease you as slyly as he could. His fingers fumbled and searched for your clit, gently circling at it as Reaper continued slow and methodical rubbing of his thigh against you. Luckily their big bodies kept you hidden, mostly away from prying eyes but you were biting at your lip trying not to let any noises escape you that would announce to every other person on the ship just what was happening in that packed corner. 

The moment you landed and dropship doors flew open, you gathered yourself and disappeared into the crowd pushing your way through to practically run to your workshop. You were hoping they were right on your heels, but not once did you ever think to check behind to make sure they were coming with you. 

It didn’t matter, they’d riled you up so much you were going to get off either with or without them. The moment your doors slid shut behind you in your workshop, you were pulling off anything you didn’t need. Heavy boots unlaced in seconds, belt pulled away and thrown across the floor, a lightly armored jacket unzipped in moments and tossed onto your chair. You were in such a rush, you didn’t even turn to look at whoever entered behind you, you only gasped once clawed hands wrapped at your waist and hugged your body close to one that reeked of gunmetal and dusty faux leather. 

“Shall I take a look at the damage to your helmet, commander?” You teased as your hands reached behind you and wrapped at his neck. Your back arched against his body and the familiar feeling of a hard cock pressing against you made your face light once more. 

“Cute.” He growled out at you, his hands slid beneath your shirt and gripped at your chest. His voice was up against your ear, sharp angles of the mask pressing to the skin of your neck. “You sure you want to bring that goody scientist into this? We could sneak off right now, just the two of us-”

Not a moment too late, your workshop doors opened and Sigma appeared, his hands shaking as he clicked the lock behind him and hurried to unclip his own mask. Finally, you were able to sigh out each and every moan that wanted to leave you. Reaper was busy grabbing at you, squeezing you, rutting his hips against your body as Sigma pulled off his shirt and sank into your chair. He watched for a moment, content to let Reaper handle you how he wanted as the commander undressed you between gropes. 

As he watched, Sigma had this look on his face, one that slowly grew into a smirk along with the bulge in his lap. Your half opened eyes stared back at him and the lazy hand that grabbed at himself waiting for you to give him your undivided attention. The hand movement he gave you was small, in the exact moment your eyes drifted to his fingers he curled them motioning for you to join him where he sat. 

He wanted you on your knees, so down you went. There, between his thighs you watched with a cheek leaned against his leg, eyes fixated on the hurried way he was pulling himself free from his pants. Somewhere behind you, Reaper was dropping his own metal studded clothes to the floor. Sigma moved slowly, unsure almost as his hand slid into your hair and curled in a way that pulled your face closer to his exposed cock. His other hand held himself at his base where he was stroking shallowly and encouraging you to open your mouth for him. You kept his eyes locked with yours as your lips fell open, he dropped his tip against your tongue and you smiled as his taste spread into your mouth with a slow bob of your head over his lap. 

Your eyes fluttered shut and a happy moan escaped your throat as he sank further into your mouth. He let out a relieved chuckle and both hands twisted into your locks where he loosely held your head and moved his wrists with your head movements. He wasn't too big, but he was biog enough to stretch your mouth, big enough that your jaw worked as you pushed him carefully down your throat. He was groaning and body adjusting in his seat as you felt hands on your hips behind you. Reaper had removed his gloves leaving you only with calloused fingers that pulled at your waistline until your skin was hit with the cool air of the workshop. 

"Looks like someone really was excited to help us." His deep voice rumbled out. A thumb pushed between your folds, pressing against wet that had spread with his rubbing of a thigh against your core. You moaned around Sigma and tried to lift your head to protest to the teasing, but Sigma's hands kept you in place sucking at him until you were trembling at the feeling of fingers dipping into you and working you open. 

Your hands couldn't find a place to hold, fingers raked down Sigma's thighs, up over his abs and through his chest hair. Reaper was, in a word, enthusiastic as he pushed at the small of your back with one hand and worked fingers hard and rough into you. Everything felt like it happened by accident, that you didn't mean to be sandwiched between those two men, that it was just a dream you were on your knees in front of Sigma, that your imagination was just running wild with the idea of Reaper curling fingers against your walls until you felt like you couldn't breathe through your stifled gasps.

"I think she may be begging for more." Sigma smirked and trailed fingers from your hair over your chin, lifting your face and enjoying the sight of your lips wrapped around him. "You want Reaper to fuck you, don't you?"

Your entire body flushed with a blush you weren't quite sure how to handle. Sucking him off was one thing, but hearing the usually reserved scientist talk dirty practically short circuited your mind. You froze and stared back up at him, gawking and unsure how to respond.

"It's alright." He cooed as his hand smoothed over your hair. "No need to be shy now, nod your head if you'd like that." 

You were nodding your head quickly, your mouth open and his cock rolling over your tongue in the process and he smiled as his head leaned on the backrest of your chair. That hand of his curled back into your hair and pushed you down, eliciting a small gag from you as he shoved down your throat. Reaper took his opportunity as you were distracted and replaced his fingers with his own daunting size. 

The initial push of his tip into you left you dizzy, he stretched you wider than his fingers had pressed heavy against your walls. Rough hands grabbed you at the curve of your ass, squeezing you and holding you in place for him as he rocked in and out, slowly allowing himself to push deeper with every shallow thrust until hips met your skin and your legs shook beneath him. He felt incredible, filling you perfectly and curving against every nerve that had you curling your toes and feeling a coil of heat tightening in your core. He was amazing, but you were selfish now that you had both of them, and you wanted more. 

You tried to pull your face away from Sigma's lap, but he kept your head firmly in place. With a small touch to his wrists, he relented and allowed you to lift away from him with dazed out eyes and swelling lips. He gave you a curious look, he didn't expect you to stop, and he certainly didn't expect you to demand more. 

"I want you too." You panted out, nails digging in at his thighs. Your mind was such a mess that you knew what you were asking for was beyond anything either man wanted from you, but the idea of both of them filling you completely had you reeling. Rutting behind you slowed as Reaper realized what you were asking of them and he paused to let you move your hips away. He fell from you, his sizing leaving you achingly empty and slick trickling down your thighs. "Give me a second-" 

You pushed yourself up, standing on shaky legs, only to turn and place yourself over Sigma's lap. Unsure hands fell once again to your hips, he held you as you guided his dick between your folds and teased him until you were able to spread your wet along him. Deep inside you knew you needed more preparation but the desire to have them both was greater than your patience and as soon as you determined you'd slicked him enough, you pressed him against your unused hole, gasping at the small burn of his tip pushing in. 

"My- You're so eager-" Sigma was gasping behind you, fingers gripping hard as you bounced slowly until you felt the give of your muscle opening to him and his tip slid in with a whining sigh of relief leaving you. "Ah-" 

Your eyes were rolling from pleasure. Hips moved slowly, carefully lowering yourself further and further until you were gasping as he practically split you in half. Reaper was dying to touch you again as he stood in front of you watching, impatiently waiting with a hand pumping at his core until you gave him a small nod to join you. His hands held your legs apart, spreading them as wide as they could go, forcing you to lean all your body weight on Sigma who wrapped his arms around you. As Reaper entered you again, you were faced with the intense pressure of the two men together inside of you. As soon as Reaper was able to push past the tightened entry between your folds and pop himself into place, you were almost jelly as they each set their own pace.

They seemed to be greedy, not wanting to share you in any way. Sigma had his arms wrapped at your core, fingers curled against your skin holding you close to his body. Reaper gripped a hand into your hair, pulling your face towards him to kiss you- much to the dismay of Sigma who bucked hard behind you. Your mind had never quite felt that foggy or that warm, all you could focus on was the feeling of them alternating inside of you, at the way they would rub against nerves in a way nothing else could as they moved together along thin inner walls. Your legs bounced in the air with their thrusts, your head would drop back against Sigma's chest when Reaper would need breathing room. You would twitch and tighten with every deep thrust that threatened at your core. 

"Feel that? I think you're close." Sigma breathed out, hot against the skin of your neck as they worked you. Reaper's hand was over your chest, pinching and teasing at your nipples as Sigma kissed anywhere on you he could. 

"I think we should help her along." Reaper smirked, one hand trailing down to tease you at your clit.

Their hands were everywhere they needed to be. On your chest, between your legs, fingers curling between your lips, holding you down, making you shake, they had you pinned and there was nowhere else you would have rather been. Your shaking was uncontrollable, muscles twitching and your walls gripping at each of them as the coil in you burst with heat that rushed through your nerves. The feeling that flooded you made your mind blank as you gave in completely to the feeling of them working you harder than they had, their thrusts desperate to find their own highs as you came. 

So delirious and needy, it was impossible to tell which one came first. It was a chorus of grunts and groans around you as they pulsed against your walls and spilled over. Your skin was tingling, body shivering as you felt Reaper push hard into you one last time. You could feel them leaking as they stayed in place for the few quiet moments after. All three of you refused to move, Reaper looming heavy over your body, holding it open and in place despite you realizing how sore you were. Sigma sat lower in his chair than you remembered him being, his chest cresting with heavy breaths that would lift your own body as you leaned on him. 

"So-" You panted as you gathered your thoughts. "About those masks?" 


	28. Against a Wall, Gabriel Reyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continuation of chapter 3 (edging, the cam girl AU).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~8100  
Explicit  
Pre-Explosion OW/BW  
PWP  
*****Consensual Non-Consent*** in the context of filming for sex work, domination, some themes of sadomasochism**

Sunday nights were Gabe’s nights. No matter where he was in the world, or how much work he had to do, he made the time to be able to sit down and talk to you one on one every single Sunday. Sometimes you would be cooking in the kitchen, sweatpants on and wiping away makeup from a show, he loved seeing you just doing normal things, he loved the way you’d try to make him laugh even though he knew you were exhausted, he loved talking to you for hours and hours and hours, but most of all, he loved that on Sundays you would take your laptop into bed with you and set it on a pillow across from yours and you would fall asleep as he finished up his paperwork for the week.

“I wish I could be there with you.” He’d sigh as you’d climb beneath your blankets. 

“One day, maybe.” Your voice would be hopefully optimistic with a small twinge of doubt.

He knew you wanted more, he knew you wanted to see him in person, you wanted to touch his scars and run your fingers through his chest hair, you wanted a man who could kiss you goodnight. Most of all, you wanted to see his face. It was the one thing you would bite a quivering lip over. You were so patient with him. You understood why he wouldn’t show you, and he knew he was undeserving of it, but there was this divide between you he could never mend.

Nonetheless, Sunday nights stayed on as the nights he would watch you and talk with you until you were both exhausted. 

He was so proud of you and the work you did, despite knowing he could never talk about it with anyone. He watched you grow from a shy cam girl with a handful of followers, into someone who could live off of earnings from one week of shows alone. He sat with you one night as you set up a private support page on a website for yourself so you wouldn’t have to split the money you made with the scummy porn site that was only profiting off you. He helped you come up with prices for certain performances, helped you test your new cameras, he wasn’t just your number one supporter, but he was the closest thing to a true lover and friend you had. 

"Gabe?" You whined one Sunday night as you tossed and turned in bed, the dull glow of the laptop barely lighting your face lying against the pillow. 

"Yes, sleepyhead?" He teased with a tap of his pen to his desk, happy to ignore his reports to talk to you. 

"I love your voice." You sounded exhausted, eyes open to just a sliver to stare at his webcam showing his chest and arms resting at the desk. "If you were with me right now, what would you be doing?" 

"Making you _sleep, _it's late." He chuckled.

"What if I don't want to sleep." There was a breathlessness in your voice, he knew exactly what you wanted. 

"Well, if that's the case-" He leaned back in his seat, resting a hand just beneath his chest. "I'd get right into bed with you, flip you around so your body was pressed up against mine."

"Mmmhm." Your eyes fluttered closed and your shoulder shifted, he knew where that hand of yours was going. 

"I'd kiss your neck, touch you down your side, grab you at your hip and hold you there." He paused to listen as your breath hitched, and he smirked. "I'd tease you until you were begging me to actually touch you. Rub against you, make you feel just how much you turn me on, really grind against you as my fingers touched you only from the outside of your clothes. You'd be whining and shaking that way you do only for me, telling me how much you want me, then do you know what I'd do?" 

"Please, tell me Gabe-" 

"I'd make you go to _sleep._"

Immediately you snapped open your eyes and glared at your webcam. If only you could have seen the satisfied smirk on his lips, he knew he'd rile you up just to knock you down. With a huff, you twisted around facing your back to him, he watched as your shoulder moved and your arm fell away from his view. Muffled sighs were barely audible as you were turned away. 

"So mean." You were only playing mad, he could still hear the smile in your voice. You sighed and turned to him, chewing at your lip, obviously nervous and wanting to talk about something. 

"What's going on?" Gabe asked as gently as he could. "You seem anxious." 

"I need to you something but I really don't know how possible it would be." You shifted in bed, moving to sit up and bringing the laptop to sit on a tableside bed so you wouldn't have to balance it anymore. He watched with a held breath as you leaned forward and clicked on a soft yellow light that illuminated your room. "So... you know that I'm able to make a living now off the cam stuff, I mean obviously you know that's how we met, but um, you know-"

"It's okay." Gabe smiled, you looked adorable when you were so flustered. "Whatever it is, there's no reason to be this scared to talk to me about it. Take a second to collect your thoughts." 

You nodded your head and rolled lips between your teeth as you put together how you wanted to ask what you needed for a few moments. He watched as you pushed out a sharp breath and ran your hand through your hair before finally finding your voice again.

"Okay, so one of my clients, my biggest client actually, he has this fantasy he wants to see on a private show and he's willing to pay a lot of money for it, like, Gabe it's a _lot_ of money."

"What is he asking you to do?" He asked, deeply suspicious what someone would be willing to pay so much for. 

"He wants to watch someone fuck me, but he wants to tell them what to do. He's into some rough stuff too, so my guess is it would be a lot of stuff with being me being tied up, blindfolded, slapped, that- that kind of stuff." You were nervously picking at your cuticles, eyes cast down away from the camera.

"Please tell me you're not actually going to go through with that-" His heart was pulling in all different directions, the idea of someone else having their hands on you was too much, even if it was just for a show. 

"I want to." You breathed out, chest rising with deep breaths. "But only if it's with you." 

"Me...?" Gabe felt weightless, you couldn't see his face because of his life and his work, whatever made you think he would agree to meet you in person and film himself having sex with you had him absolutely reeling with disbelief. 

"Listen, I- I've already thought it through and have a plan, one that allows things to stay the way they are between us where I don't know who you really are. I'll rent two hotel rooms out somewhere, one with connecting doors in the middle. Everything will be under my name but I'll leave one of the latches open for you and a mask that you can wear- he's into that kind of stuff anyways- I'll talk to him and get him ready before you come in and, well, um, I mean I know it's not ideal for our first time together but-"

Gabe was stunned and speechless. He wasn't someone that would ever, ever, have sex on camera and yet the idea of finding you waiting in a hotel room for him put an ache between his legs he couldn't describe. He wanted to jump up and scream yes, wanted to be booking the next flight out and running through the halls of the barracks, but the feeling that was mixing around inside of him of another man watching had him nervous beyond belief. Maybe love was making him make stupid decisions, agreeing to something like that seemed downright insane, but it might have been his only chance to touch you without the fear of you seeing him. Without the ties of knowing he was helping you secure your job with that client, he wasn't sure if he'd agree to wear a mask and holding you down in some anonymous hotel room. 

"Gabe?" You asked quietly, unable to see the journey of facial expressions he'd been making while frozen in his seat. 

"I'm thinking. That's a lot to ask."

"I know. I know it is. I'd be willing to give you a cut of the pay obviously, to cover the flight to me and some extra stuff but-"

"No, no I don't want the money, I just want to make sure it's safe. I think... I actually think I'm willing to do it but we need boundaries and to ensure this won't be distributed anywhere. I also need an exact time frame, I can't just up and leave here without explanation-" 

"He said he's willing to wait however long he needs to for it." You were smiling, relieved to hear Gabe was willing to go along with it. "I'll talk to him again, see if I can get clear ideas of exactly what he wants to see so we can enjoy ourselves with the rest. I know it's kind of crazy, but thank you for even considering it Gabe. Thinking that I might actually be with you soon is way more valuable to me than the money is."

"I hope this works out." Gabe pushed out a long breath, all too nervous about saying yes. It was so late, he needed sleep just as much as you did. "Listen, talk to him tomorrow, get some sleep now. We'll figure things out once we hear from him, okay?" 

"Okay. Goodnight, Gabe." You smiled and blew a small kiss at him before your camera went offline and Gabe was left with a racing heart.

From then on, it was a waiting game. 

* * *

Blackwatch took Gabe to some strange places, massive cities where he could be just a person in the crowd by walking the streets with a hood up, remote villages wrecked by the aftermaths of omnic attacks, undercover on university campuses, disguised behind fake uniforms and sunglasses on transport trucks, he’d been all over the world and yet nothing made him more nervous than finding himself at the lobby of a hotel checking into a room under your name. 

Months ago he'd agreed to it, but when the time finally came and he was leaving the base, he couldn't control his nerves from flickering with anxiety. 

He knew what he was going into that room to do. Everything was agreed upon, you would have everything laid out for him, half of what you were owed from the client already paid in advance. In just under an hour it would be showtime. 

Very carefully, he opened the door to a room with dimmed lights. He looked around first, quietly inspecting for any signs he'd entered the wrong room, too scared you'd catch him without a mask on a recognize who he was. You'd been there, he knew that much. Things were spread across the bed, first being a black face mask that would cover almost all of his face apart from his eyes. You left sunglasses just in case he was feeling extra shy about showing anything, he thought a few moments before deciding against them and moving them to the side table. You had everything the client requested, a roll of tape and some rope to bind you, a blindfold, a knife that although looked incredibly real was dulled to a point where it was harmless, small metal clamps meant to pinch at your nipples, and an array of sex toys for him to choose from that had him blushing.

He could hear you on the other side of the connecting door, you were moving things in the room likely to get your cameras at better angles. Gabe slowly stripped down to his tight black combat shirt and plain jeans, beanie and hoodie placed neatly on a nearby table, shoes kicked off and dog tags with his personal items packed into a small bag he brought with him. Once he was sure all identifying markings on his clothes were packed away, he tapped on the door with his knuckles and a held breath. 

"Gabe?" Your voice came muffled from the other side, both excited and startled.

"I'm here." He smiled out. Your voice, oh good god your voice, it really was you and it was _perfect_. 

"It's unlocked!" You called out brightly. 

He was slow opening the door, cracking it just enough to slip only one of his strong arms through where he blindly reached out a hand for you. Within seconds the warmth of your own hand hit his and all at once he felt weak in the knees, flooded with emotions that you were were so warm and you were so _real_. Fingers clasped tightly together, you curled his arm around into an awkward half hug and kissed at one of the many scars that lined his skin before moving down to his wrist and kissing along his fingers until you were pressing your cheek to the back of his hand. 

"Oh my god, this doesn't feel real." You were so happy, a smile pressed against him between kisses. "I covered the mirror and the screen of the TV, blinds are shut, there's nothing reflective in the room so I won't see you if you want to come in." 

"I-" His stomach felt as if it was going to throw itself from his body. "Wait, I'm so sorry it has to be like this. Just- just stay there for a second." 

He left you standing there in silence, hands shook as he reached for the blindfold left on his bed and he returned to the door. Black, it was thick and soft, it wouldn't slip off your head if you tied it tight enough, and he trusted you to do what he wanted to ask. He held it through the crack in the door and you took it almost the moment it appeared. 

"Okay." You breathed out after a few moments of shifting on the other side of the door. "It's on." 

The door hinges squeaked as it opened wider, Gabe caught himself clutching a hand to his chest until he finally saw you standing there before him. You were taller than he imagined, the nervous smile on your face even more beautiful than over a screen, you were standing there with the blindfold on patiently waiting with arms hugging yourself as he finally stepped into the same room as you. Immediately his arms wrapped around you, big strong arms that lifted you from your feet and to his height where you circled your own arms around his neck and hugged him as hard as you could. 

"Holy shit- how tall are you?!" You laughed as your legs swung in the air. You pressed your forehead to his, fingers finding his hair and combing through the short cut. "For some reason, I was always picturing you with a buzzcut." 

"It usually is." He chuckled and squeezed you, lightly landing kisses at your cheek. 

Within a heartbeat, your lips moved to his. He kissed you in a way he almost couldn't comprehend, with the passion of lovers separated for a lifetime, a closeness that made his heart fly into the sky and disappear among clouds. Kissing that made him smile without even realizing it, kissing that left him breathless but he didn't care because all he needed was you. He was getting carried away, hands moving from more than a hug to grabs of need until he was stumbling with you over to the bed. You giggled as soon as your back hit the mattress, your fingers curled to the front of his shirt keeping him in place above you. 

"Don't get too carried away, we still have a show to put on." 

"We should have-" He stopped himself. He wanted desperately to tell you that this is something he's wanted for so long, that he should have blindfolded you months ago and had his way with you in some hotel room long before you were getting paid to do it, but the risk of you seeing him, the risk of him getting lost in passion and ripping off the tie around your eyes was far too tempting. He was stupidly in love, but he wasn't stupid. He leaned back, admiring the way you were adjusting beneath him, clearly already feeling more than just nerves. "We should get ready." 

"Do you remember the safeword?" 

"Strawberry." He kissed at your jaw. 

"And if I can't speak?" 

"You'll use three fingers to make a finger gun at me." He gestured with his hand, although you couldn't see it. "Make sure you let me know as we're going through, do you remember what I asked of you if you can't speak?" 

"Squeeze you twice to let you know I'm doing okay." You squeezed his arm, he watched as you bit your lip feeling his hard muscle. "Last thing, if I'm bound and I can't speak?" 

"You'll hum this-" Gabe ran fingers through your hair as he hummed a short and simple tune, one that couldn't be mistaken for anything else. You smiled and nodded, happy he remembered. "You're sure you're fine with no condom?"

"Absolutely, not only would I personally not want that, but the client hates them." You sucked at the corner of your lip for a second. "And I know that you know it's safe to cum in me, but he wants you to talk about, you know, um, things like 'filling me up', um-" 

"It's okay, lots of ridiculous porno talk, I get it." He laughed. 

"This is going to be a lot, Gabe. If you need to tap out, please do. No money is worth ruining what we have if it gets bad for you." Your voice was nervous, hands blindly exploring his arms and chest. "I put a few bottles of lube around, try to look for those so you know where they are before you leave. I'm going to get my cameras up, all of them will have the viewfinder faced towards us so you can make sure we're in the shot since he'll be able to jump to any of them and as soon as I think the client is ready, I'll message you so you can come in. Remember to check on what he's saying every now and then while we're in the middle of it, he usually has very... specific requests."

"Is there anything you want me to do for you?" Gabe lifted your hand and placed a gentle kiss to your knuckles. 

"You're strong. Pick me up again, at some point I want you to pin me to the wall just let loose." Your cheeks were burning.

Gabe helped you to your feet and brought you with him back to the dividing door, he kissed at your cheeks and lips as his hands held your jaw. One final kiss and he turned you around, only to untie the blindfold and slip back into his own room. He'd never been this nervous to have sex with anymore before, maybe it was the idea of someone watching, or the very real truth that he was immediately jumping into a hardcore scene, the only saving grace was knowing he was with you, knowing that you were safe and he was protecting you, that he was the person you trusted to do this with. 

While waiting around, he fixed up his clothes back to their proper look after being rustled by you hugging against him. He brought the face mask onto his forehead, resting it there ready for the moment you told him to come in. His jeans could only fit so much in the pockets, and he had to make a decision about what toys he wanted to bring in with him for the show. He knew what you liked, the sizes you could take, but seeing everything in person somehow made him shy. He reached for a shiny metal plug, it was cute with a gem tip in the shape of a heart. He opted for only that toy, along with the nipple clamps, tape and rope. 

He was just putting the toy in his pocket when he heard you speaking on the other side.

"I'm glad you're here, are you excited?" You were muffled, but he could hear the ping of messages coming from the computer. "Things have been pretty quiet, honestly I'm just so happy to have you here, I was getting so lonely-" 

Gabe's phone lit with a message from you telling him you were acting as if it was just a regular cam show and that he should barge in after a few minutes. Gabe's heart was racing, he had to take a few breaths in order to get himself wrapped into the right headspace to hype himself up. He pulled the mask down over his face, staring back at his own eyes in the mirror before pacing around the room and listening carefully to the sound of your voice softly speaking on the other side of the door. You meant the world to him, so much so that he was willing to do insane things like this and even though it was new and somewhat frightening, he couldn't help but smile knowing he was finally going to touch you in the one he hadn't been able to for months. 

He reached down to the handle and forcefully ripped the door open as aggressively as he could without breaking the entire thing off the hinges, you yelled out in surprise and slapped a hand over your mouth to quiet yourself as you turned to him.

"Well now, what's this?" Gabe stood in the doorway, a smirk in his voice and fingers gripping a roll of tape while the other held the dulled knife. 

"What- how- who are you, how did you get in here?" You were good at stressing your voice, but as you were turned away from the camera you were smiling at him and biting your lip. 

"A pretty thing like you all alone doing dirty things like this?" Gabe pushed the tape to hang around his wrist and reached for his belt. "Go on, let's see how good at this you really are. Open that mouth for me, or I'll make you open it."

For a brief moment, you did. Your lips parted, eyes heavy lidded and your body leaned towards him completely forgetting that the entire core of the scene was for you to resist him. The front of Gabe's pants were tightening with a needy jump, he wanted nothing more than to let you keep going, but he snapped his belt off and cracked it loudly at his side startling you and sending you scrambling away from him. You were half undressed, chest exposed and thighs pressing together beneath strappy panties, some of you hidden behind a robe that left little to the imagination, as you tried to get to your feet you struggled with the robe and it kept you in place on the floor. Gabe took his opportunity to move towards you, pulling himself free through the front of his pants before he was near your face. 

"I said-" He grabbed at your chin, forcing you to look up to him. His thumb, out of view of the cameras, rubbed gently at your jaw as a small reminder of love. "Open your mouth." 

"No!" You tried to fight back, thrashed around beneath him, but he was strong and he knew just how to position himself so you were cornered. He had you with your back pressed to the hotel bed, he was kneeling down with a foot between your legs and the other resting next to your face, you held the back of his thigh gently placing your hand somewhere that you'd be able to squeeze if he was being too rough while the other posed for the camera clawing at Gabe. "Get away from me!"

Gabe poked roughly at your face, his half hard cock riding against your cheek with desperation searching for an open mouth. The hand holding your jaw pulled it open, immediately muffling your denials with the sound of forced moans. Your clawed hand became a fist that beat at his hip between gasps as he rocked himself between your lips. His hand slid into your hair, gripping hard at the base and used it as a handle on your head to keep you still while he forced himself deeper and deeper into your throat. You were making exaggerated choking sounds, ones he knew you were only making for the benefit of the client and that he could personally do without, but he allowed himself to slip into a comfortable pace as your throat opened wider to him and your tongue pressed along his length.

"If I didn't know better, I'd think you're enjoying yourself." He mocked with a hard pull to your hair towards him. Your fingers at his thigh squeezed twice and he could feel you trying to smile around him. Encouraged, he picked up his pace, using your mouth for his own pleasure. "You like this, you like being used like this don't you?"

You moaned but weakly tried to fight him away. Gabe glanced to your screen, catching that the client was getting a little impatient with wanting to see something a bit more extreme. He sucked in a breath and pulled hard from you, his cock fell heavy out from your lips and you gasped in able to breathe properly again for the first time in minutes and he slapped you hard enough across your face to leave a pick mark. You squeezed his thigh twice and looked to him with wide surprised eyes. 

"Tell me you like it." He said low as he grabbed your chin again. 

"Stay away from me!" You yelled before pushing him away and freeing yourself from his legs. You managed to get out from beneath him, but didn't get too far as Gabe lunged at you and grabbed your hair. He lifted your head, giving you a moment to also read the screen with requests from the client before you twisted around beneath him and tried to fight him away. "Get off me, get off me!" 

Gabe grabbed at your wrists and pressed a knee into the small of your back, pinning you to place on the floor. Your fingers wrapped where they could at his hand and squeezed twice before he ripped open the rope he'd carried in and tied it around your lower arms. He made a show of making it look tight, you struggled hard enough to make it look real, but even just a gentle tug and you could actually get out of the ropes if you wanted to. He wrapped a hand around the front of your neck and forced you to sit up on your knees as he kneeled directly behind you. You were faced directly into a camera, lips swelling from hard use and carpet burns growing on your skin where you'd rubbed against it trying to fight back. 

He used his leg to part your thighs, making you widen your stance but he placed himself perfectly behind you so you could lean on his body for support. 

"Tell your audience how much you like this." He growled at you.

"No! No- I don't-" You squirmed as one hand held you at your throat and the other slipped into his pocket. 

With your hands bound behind you, it surprised him that you still had the dexterity to reach for the front of his pants. To the camera it looked like you were struggling and trying to get away from him as he brought nipple clamps to your chest, but Gabe's eyes were fluttering and his breath shaking as your bound hands stroked at his cock. You were still trying to pleasure him, still wanting to make sure he knew you were into what was happening even though the camera couldn't see it. He was rough with his hand at your chest, grabbing and squeezing in a way he knew wasn't doing much for you but looked great on camera. 

"Please- please don't-" You begged breathlessly as Gabe buckled against you, your fingers squeezed twice lightly around his length before continuing the slow pumping. 

Your back was arched and his hands were pulling at your nipples, he waited to actually close the clamps down until he heard you let out a genuine moan. Even obscured through the mask, if he looked down he could see your eyes fluttering and your legs shaking, no matter what you were saying, you were thoroughly enjoying yourself and that only made him want you more. You whined and your breath hitched with the pain of the clamps, the back of your head fell to Gabe's chest as you shuddered. His large hand trailed down your body, slowly and teasing you as fingers slipped over the front of your panties. 

"You want to be fucked for everyone to see, don't you? Stop fighting- you're only making this worse for yourself-" He pushed fingers hard over your covered slit, he rubbed them hard against you as soon as he felt a noticeable wet spot. Although he knew you liked what he was doing, he wasn't dense enough to think you hadn't prepped, but to the camera the excessive lube you'd used to warm yourself up had soaked into the front of your panties and he was going to use that to his advantage. "Look at how damn wet you are, look at it-"

His fingers lifted, mostly to show the camera as they parted with a lewd string of wet. His body roughly rustled against yours as he throbbed in your hands, you were shaking and moaning, trying to wiggle out of his grip as he brought the fingers to your mouth and pushed them hard past your lips. Your brows were furrowed and twisted with a look of disgust but you sucked them and made a point to play between his fingers with your tongue. His hips bucked against you, causing you to choke on his fingers and open your eyes again. With your surprise, he took his opportunity to pull his fingers and slap you at your cheek again. 

He reached down, grabbing your panties and pulling them up until they were taut between your folds. You let out a pained moan and adjusted your hips knowing what was coming next. His hand came down hard between your legs, slapping you with a loud echo that sent a jolt through your body, as soon as he struck you, fingers were rubbing at the folded panties, fingers pressing along your clit and rubbing down to the wet spot.

"Shh- shh-" He cooed at you as you protested. 

"Please, let me go-" 

His fingers slid beneath the panties, pulling them away to expose you before he slapped once more. Your fingers weakened their strokes at his cock, but you continued with small double squeezes, and Gabe pushed palm against you. For a few moments, you rode against his hand, rutting against his hard a calloused palms until fingers slid easily into you. He forced your legs to be kept apart as he fingered you hard, even though he knew what he was doing was for the benefit of a viewer, he made sure to learn all the ways you reacted when he pushed his fingers in at different angles, or when he curled against your nerves, he was searching for all the ways to make you come undone and you were more than willing to fall apart around him.

He could feel you twitching, could feel your walls tightening as he continued relentlessly in you to the sounds of your pitched moans. 

"I'm going to cum- you- you're going to make me cum-" You begged.

He genuinely couldn't tell if it was a warning or asking for permission, but just to tease you a little bit longer, he quickly pulled his fingers away and gripped at your thigh.

"You only cum when I tell you to, do you understand me?" 

You didn't respond, your eyes were fluttering and breathing hard, but still working hands at his cock making him just as breathless. He pinched at one of your nipple clamps and pulled forcing out a guttural moan from you.

"I said, do you understand me?" 

"Fuck you-" You breathed out at him with eyes that burned in a way begging him to keep going.

"So that's how you want to be?" He asked darkly. 

Within moments he was wrestling you to the ground, you screamed and tried to kick, careful not to undo your arm bindings as he dragged you closer to one of the cameras. Finally taking the roll of tape off his wrist, he pulled enough off to bite at one end and cut off a piece perfectly sized to cover your mouth. You moved to knee him in the stomach but he caught your leg and held it down as he slapped the tape over your lips. You screamed, muffled through it and he almost understood the strings of curses you were hurling at him. He flipped you onto your side, forcing your core to be front and center to one of the cameras as he positioned himself sitting on his knees next to you. With your arms bound behind your back, hidden behind his body, he wrapped one hand around your fingers so you could continue to squeeze him while the other teased a thumb over your slit for the camera.

You moaned, thighs shaking as you tried to keep in mind the angle the for the video. Completely exposed, your body bounced with every new touch as Gabe slid his fingers over you. 

"I think you're too sensitive here right now." He muttered, his fingertips just barely tipping into you as you tried to push against them. He reached into his pants pocket, bringing out the shiny metal plug which he pressed to your slit. You screamed out behind the tape and tried to protest, but he took the opportunity to lay it to the floor and grab one of the nearby lube bottles. "This is what you get. Don't you worry, I'm going to make you feel good just like you like to do for all those men on camera, you're going to be begging to cum before you know it." 

His thumb played at your other hole, teasing with small circles as he felt your muscle twitching beneath his fingertip. His cock was aching, it rested heavy against the curve of your ass patiently waiting until you were prepared to take him. He pressed his middle finger to the hole, watching intently as it slowly sank in and he felt you stretching wonderfully around him. He carefully worked the digit in and out, twisting his hand and pulling away to give the camera a good view, you were no longer physically fighting back, instead resigned to heated moans and weak muffled protests. You really had prepped for him, already able to take two fingers as he opened you wider, he bit his lip beneath the mask at the thought of you riding toys that you bought just to match his size so you'd be able to take him. 

When his fingers left you, your entire body seemed to sigh and a disgruntled moan came from behind the tape. Gabe grabbed at the base of his cock, tapping at your entrance with his tip. He waited, expecting you to squeeze his hand but you were just whining instead. He pulled away for a brief moment, unsure if he'd pushed you before your double squeeze came around his fingers in a fit of frenzy, you twisted up to look at him with these desperately needy eyes and hips bumped back against him.

"Let me hear you as I rip you apart." He purred out. 

You let out as loud of a scream as you could behind the tape as he pushed in easily, his tip surrounded by tight warmth had him practically melting into your body. He paused for a moment after the initial push in and grabbed your closest thigh, he lifted it and held it tight against his chest with one arm keeping you spread wide open. His thrusts in the beginning were shallow, testing you to see how much you could take. Only halfway deep, he shifted and rested your ankle on his shoulder, freeing his hand to rub along your aching folds. 

The feeling of his thumb pushing between your slit made you moan and whine, in contrast to the stretching around his cock, his fingers played with you softly and teasing. He would be so gentle, rocking slowly in you as he pushed fingers up and down between your folds, then immediately would contrast it with hard snaps deep into you and fingers forcefully rubbing at your clit. When you made too much noise his hand would bring down stinging slaps against your folds only to be soothed by loving fingers once more. He mixed pain and pleasure in a way that on camera must have appeared as if you were in misery, but your eyes were rolling with pleasure with every teasing finger curling in as he continued his pace at your ass, you were unstoppably closer to losing control of a tight coil begging to burst at your core.

Behind the tape you screaming out his name, something that couldn't be understood by lips unable to form words correctly. Your noises only encouraged him, he would drive into you harder, faster, his hips slapping against you making your body bounce and your muscles twitch with every landing of his hand against you.

"Vocal, aren't you?" He mocked with a snap. He grabbed you hard, hands gripping at your hips as he pulled away and dragged you even closer to the camera. You let out a long moan as he turned you onto your stomach, forcing you on your knees as he held onto your wrapped wrists as a handle. "Now they can watch while I fill you up. You'd like that, wouldn't you? You want me to cum in you over and over again." 

You shook your head, the sounds of protests prominent through the tape, but your fingers wrapped at Gabe's arm, squeezing twice as your hips pushed up for a better angle. For good measure he spanked you, hard and sharp leaving a mark across your skin before he straddled you and pushed deep in your ass once more. He could feel you squeezing around him, the desperate need of chasing your own orgasm he'd been denying you. He worked you hard, allowing himself to get lost in a moment of pure pleasure before he hit into you hard and felt a rush of release. Your pitched fake moans were briefly replaced by ones Gabe recognized as genuine, the feeling of his release deep within you had you unable to control yourself. 

He stayed buried in you until he was sure he could focus, for moments there was nothing but heavy breathing and the sounds of your moans as you pressed your face against the hotel carpet. Gabe cleared his throat, slowly chuckling before he pulled away from you and let his cum follow out in a lewd show for the camera.

"You didn't think I was done with you, did I?" He landed another spank across the side of your ass that made you jump and whine. 

He reached for the plug and once more teased it between your folds. He dragged it up until the tip was pushing against your constricting ring of muscle. It sank in easily, although at the widest part of the base you cried out and wiggled your hips in protest. He moved away from you, walked around your body where you were on your knees buckled over on the floor, he admired seeing you like this even though he would have preferred having you in much gentler ways. His eyes glanced to the client's chat, one which had devolved to using just emojis as a form of communication likely because they were busy with their hands. Gabe smirked behind his mask and reached down, grabbing at the base of your hair and forcing you to sit up once more. 

"You're going to be a good girl when I take this tape off." He threatened as he looked you intensely in the eyes. "You're not going to scream for help. You're going to beg for me to fill you up just like you want and you're going to ask for permission to cum." 

You nodded your head vigorously, crocodile tears falling from the corner of your eyes. His fingers pried the tape off quickly and you were left with a mark across your face. 

"Please, please-" You began but he slapped you lightly across the cheek making you bite your lip. 

"Not yet." He warned before manhandling you from the floor.

In his strength, he ripped off the rope from your wrists and allowed you to wrap your arm around his neck as he lifted you then slammed your back to the dividing door between rooms. You gasped out, pupils blown out and completely focused on him, he almost thought you might have forgotten about the cameras watching you after you clawed at his arms. The pressure of the plug in you made you curl your toes and catch your breath, you were arching your back against the door as he pushed in between soaked folds and snapped against you. He pressed you there, hard and purposefully forcing you to ragdoll beneath his arms until he was in complete control. 

"I can't- I can't, I can't do it, I can't take it-" You begged through sharp breaths, your nails digging into his arms. "Fuck, please, I need it, I need you-"

"Shut it." He wrapped a hand hard around your mouth, his lips leaned in close to your ear out of range from the microphones on your camera. "Don't forget you have a show. As much as I want this too, you need to remember that you're working." 

Your eyes rolled before turning to look into one of the cameras and a disgruntled plea called out behind his hand. 

"Gabe, please-" You cried out only loud enough for him to hear you. "Please, please kiss me, you're killing me." 

"I can't, baby." His heart hurt, thursts slowed down as he whispered to you. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry, you know I can't." 

Your pretend fear quickly became frustrated anger as you twisted around in his grip and bucked your hips against him. He retaliated by thrusting into you harder, making you gasp out moans and begs for him to continue until you were nothing but jelly in his arms.

"Can't take any more?" He loudly mocked, strong arms holding you steady against the wall. He glanced over his shoulder to your laptop, the client was far more chatty and encouraging him to finish inside you. "Relax, don't fight it. Feel that? Tell me how much you want me to cum in you." 

"All of it-" You were lost in your own head, the overwhelming pleasure of the plug pushing against your walls as he thrust in you was blinding you. "Fill me, please. Cum in me, please cum in me-"

Gabe grunted, seeing your eye glaze over and your breath going shallow told him you were at the end of your rope. He pressed you hard to the wall, his cock twitched against your insides hitting along deep nerves that had your legs shaking as they wrapped at his waist. You were squeezing around him, muscles tightening with every push further in you, walls constricting to a point where he just wanted to pause buried deep against you. He held you at your side, eyes locked with yours, your mouth agape in a gasp you couldn't breathe through as he felt you desperately trying to control an orgasm you didn't want to show on camera. He pushed you, bouncing your body roughly against the door as he spilled once more along your insides and released himself with an eye fluttering pleasure that made his knees weak. 

Your hand was at his ribs, nails digging into his skin and hand autonomously squeezing in doubles to tell him you were still doing okay. For some moments he was left staring down at you as hearts steadied and sweat cooled on skin. His hands were holding you tightly but were gentle and rubbing with his thumb hoping you felt some sense of ease. You had this look of concern, of blissed out happiness after feeling him in you, and yet so distraught that he wouldn't lift his mask to meet your lips against his. Your forehead dropped to meet his shoulder before you remembered your cameras and lifted your eyes to glance at your screen.

"Can you set me down near the laptop?" You asked gently. He obliged, moving you in a strong grip to place you carefully on the floor in front of the computer where you took a few steadying breaths. "You liked it? Oh, I'm so glad! Yeah, yeah he's pretty good I think so too... who is he? Just, um, just a friend who knows what I do. Of course, I appreciate your support you know I do." You paused, your body shifting as you reached for a tossed aside robe and brought it to your body. "That's too kind, there's no need to tip. Oh... thank you, really, thank you so much, that's a lot more than I expected. I'll send you a special thank you for it, I promise. We'll talk soon okay? Take care of yourself!"

As soon as you signed off you fell backward, chest falling heavy with deep breaths. Your body looked weak, used and exhausted you almost looked like you would pass out at any moment. 

"I..." Gabe couldn't quite find the right words as he knelt down beside you. "I hope that wasn't too intense." 

"Can you get that thing out of me, please?" You asked through a fleeting voice and hazy eyes. 

Gabe carefully moved your hips, twisting you until you were on your side and he could bring one thigh higher than the other and separate cheeks. You looked so cute with the plug in, he sucked at his lower lip and wished he'd taken his time to appreciate it more. Large fingers pinched at the base, his other hand held you with gentle caresses as he pulled it and made you moan out of pain while he brought the thickest part of base away from you. Once it popped out he was left with the deeply satisfying visual of your holes soaked with his own release. 

"Let's get you cleaned up." He cooed, one hand moving to rub at the small of your back before he lifted you bridal style into his arms. It was a bizarre and uncomfortable sensation for aftercare to be done behind a face covering mask, but he would rather see to it you were okay after all that, rather than leave you to your own devices and wonder if he truly cared. 

He brought you into a dimly lit bathroom, set you down against tile that made you shiver as he ran warm water. The tub was certainly not big enough for two, but he was determined to make it so, after laying you into the water he stripped down and climbed in to straddle you from behind, only taking off the mask once you were laid against his chest with your eyes closed. 

"Do you think someday things could be normal with us?" You asked, groggy after the day. 

He thought for a long while, about the consequences of what would happen if Overwatch ever found out a commander was filmed in such a compromising position. He knew his true answer, but he couldn't bring himself to say it. 

"Maybe. Maybe, someday." 


	29. Hand Job, Siebren De Kuiper

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continuation of chapter 2 (Priest Sigma AU)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~2300  
Explicit  
Church AU  
PWP  
Heavy religious themes, mentions of (religious) self-harm

The church sat quiet for days after your confessions, you were mysteriously missing from the organist's seat and music that once filled the vaulted ceilings seemed only to haunt with deaf echoes. Father De Kuiper heard the whispers of nuns speaking of the organist, in a sudden moment had fallen ill with something terrible. Without your music to accompany him, Father De Kuiper could feel his services becoming lifeless, the dull droning of his own voice practically lulling him asleep. In moments of prayer he stared up at stained glass windows that reflected arrays of color down on your empty seat and he tried to ignore the pain circling around his thigh begging him not to think of you. 

There were so many things he'd wished he said to you in the confession booth. The guilt of jumping to something physical so quickly made his stomach churn and all around him he felt judgmental eyes burning towards him. Hooks dug firmly in place at the skin of his thigh, his penance nowhere near harsh enough, he considered, if he'd driven you away from the church for good. Even his rosary mocked him, his only barrier from fully slipping his digits into you, it now hung as a culpable trophy around his neck beneath robes that hid his shame. 

It must have been something less than a week when you finally returned. 

Father De Kuiper was in the small room off the main chapel, fingers busy buttoning up the long robe and brows furrowed down in contemplative anger at himself, the door behind him slowly opened and you appeared silently removing your coat to hang on the hook. He was fast to turn on his heel, to give you space and hold in a breath that had his chest tight. 

"Father." You acknowledged with a small voice and a nod his way. You weren't looking him in the eyes. 

He began to say your name, almost a plea to stay and speak with him, but you slipped away back into the main halls of the church and hurried to your organ where you busied yourself with the cleaning and tuning that hadn't been done since you left. Although you were fleeting, Father De Kuiper found himself pushing out sighs of relief as he watched you. His fingers fell to his rosary, pressed at the beads beneath his robe and he counted off his prayers until you sat and began to press the beginning keys to the song you'd played him so many times before. 

You looked to him over your shoulder, eyes catching his just briefly before you slid to the side of the seat leaving room for him to take his place just as he had so many times before. His heart fluttered, moving towards you, walking up those steps and sitting at the bench with you felt surreal, like the air of the church was warm and suffocating and you were the only breath of fresh air around.

"I'm sorry I've been away." You muttered beneath the melody. 

"Sometimes it is best to step away and think before your next action." He mused as his eyes closed and head swayed with the song. "Rushing things can lead to regret."

"Do you have regrets?" Your voice was hesitant. "About... me?"

"Certainly not." His eyes opened and he reached a hand to your shoulder. "So long as you do not either...?" 

"No, no, Father I-" You stopped playing and turned to him. "I can't stop thinking about you, about how you made me feel. I-"

"Ah, there you are." A voice curled through the air, thicker than the air it stuck to your skin and sent a shiver up Father De Kuiper's spine. Father Reyes was just within earshot, appearing from the door leading out to the clergy grounds. "It's nice to have you back, miss. The church was so lonely without your music, don't you agree Father De Kuiper?"

"Of course." Father De Kuiper stood, separating himself from you and hiding the pink that burned at his cheeks.

"Sister O'Deorain is asking for your assistance, Father De Kuiper. I'm sure I can keep our lovely organist entertained while you tend to other matters." His fingers dragged along the back of the first pew as he made his way up towards you. Father De Kuiper turned to look into your hesitant eyes for brief moments, of course he trusted the other members of the church, but he hated the way Father Reyes would sit back and smirk as he watched you. He had the eyes of a wanderer, one who paid no atonement for their own sins and yet laid judgment against the sins of others. "Well, are you going or should I tell her you're too busy flirting with the organist to help?"

"Watch your tongue." Father De Kuiper lashed out in a whisper as he passed by Father Reyes, his eyes tightening to a glare. 

He left you there with Father Reyes, blind to the way in which he snaked his way next to you and held low conversations he could only imagine until it was time for a sermon. Too busy with Sister O'Deorain's tasks, Father Reyes ran the service that day as you played your melody that beckoned him back to the church. What gossip and things Father Reyes would fill your head with, it made him entierly more nervous when he returned after a day's work to find your jacket was already gone and you'd already left for home without saying even a goodbye.

You were but a wisp to him, a moment he looked at that blinked away in the same breath and he returned to his quarters that night distraught that you must have thought low of the priest that was so willing to be open with you beneath the roof of the church. 

Then came a knock, at close to midnight long past the quiet hours, long past his prayers and begging to be forgiven for actions that tempted him beyond his control. He opened his door to the last sight he expected and almost reeled back in shock seeing you there, your hair was soaked from the rain and you were shivering, yet you had these wide eyes that begged him to come inside. He stepped back, giving you room to enter his humble housing. A room for one with shared walls to other clergy members with similar setups on either side. It was small and functional, in essence, only a small studio apartment sporting only the basics. 

“Here-” He reached to his highest shelf and pulled down a bath towel, his only spare that usually laid folded out of sight. Big hands wrapped the towel around your head, covering you in dry warmth. “What on earth could have possessed you to be out in such weather?” 

Your body pressed towards his, arms wrapped at his back and held tight into a surprising hug where you buried your face against his chest. His heart jumped to his throat, nervousness took over as his arms lifted into the air at an initial fear of hugging you back, only to slowly lower them until he was holding you gently. 

“I just wanted to see you, I’m so sorry it's late.” You muttered against him, forehead rolling with small head shakes. 

“You have nothing to apologize for.” He squeezed you, fingers finding their way to your head and combed through your hair. “You are welcome here any time."

The hug lingered, you stayed in his arms and held him with the hope that he would never let go again. 

"I..." Your voice tapered away, drifting in thought. You pulled away just enough to look up at him, skin still cold from the rain and eyes shining. "Can I kiss you?" 

"Oh-!" He stared down at you, eyes snapping to look at your lips and the way your cheeks were slowly lighting with color.

Then and there was his opportunity, his chance to turn you away and once again plunge himself into prayer to forgive his own weakness. His heart stirred, his lifetime of dedication told him to say no, it hooked into his heart and tried to drag it down with the same pain of the retribution tied to his thigh. Some small part of him wanted to deny you, but he was only human. 

The kiss he placed on your lips was slow, your eyes closed in a happy flutter and the towel over your head fell to the floor as you brought arms to circle at his neck. As he kissed you the heavy air of doubt lifted and his body gave into yours as he sank further into an unexpectedly long kiss. You were so soft, the taste on your lips was one he couldn't describe but he craved for it, no one had ever run their fingers through his fine hair the way you had, no one had ever pressed their body against his with the reckless abandon of almost tipping over. It quickly changed, slow deep kisses became feverish as your hands moved to untie the simple belt loop he had at his waist.

"Is this okay?" You breathed against him as your hand trailed down and grazed over his throbbing bulge. 

"Yes, here- here let me sit-" He stumbled backward, falling to a seat at his single bed where his knees fell wide apart. You kissed him more until your lips fell along the line of his jaw, and fingers massaged at the front of his pants. He let out a pleasured moan, the way you were touching him was making his body jump and his pulse race. 

He leaned back against the wall, hand reaching for the rosary beneath his shirt which he pulled out and held tightly in his fist. As you pulled him free from his pants he had his eyes to the ceiling, the beads between his fingers listing off prayers which he mumbled as eyes rolled. He'd given in a few times to the temptations of touching himself, thoughts of you would have his mind racing until he could no longer sleep and his only relief came in the form of gasping out your name. Your hand around him was an unearthly experience. 

The way you handled him, the surrounding warmth, fingers not calloused from years of papercuts and working with hands, your touch was gentle and so loving. You aimed to do nothing more than please him, and please him you were doing. He was breathing just as quickly as you were pumping, eyes wide and unfocused as he allowed himself over to a pleasure he could no longer deny. Your head rested on his thigh, dangerously close to the cock in your hand and the moment your mouth moved toward him he jerked forward. 

"Wait- Please, only your hand, I-" Your mouth would be far too much, if you used your mouth he was sure he would be packing his things and leaving the clergy that night. 

"Are you sure?" You breathed out, face burning bright with a blush you couldn't stop. 

"Yes, I- I think that's all I can handle, at the moment." He seemed scared to touch you, his hand hovering next to your cheek. You smiled and nuzzled your face against his palm, resting it in his hand as your fist slowly began moving again. 

You seemed to be catching your breath too, eyes fixated on him and the way he would pulse and threaten against your palm. Father De Kuiper could lose himself completely watching you, to him you were more beautiful than any stained glass window letting in God's light. You were more powerful than any miracle, more loving than the warmth of a summer day spent on the lawns in the back of the church. Perhaps in the moment it was just lust, but to him you were more powerful than the stars themselves and no one had ever quite made him feel as loved as he did when you were squeezing the last leg shaking pulses of his release from him, not even the pain at his thigh could dull the moment you were leading him over the edge. 

You tried to control what little you could, but he came into your hand and shot across his chest and sheets. His body was trembling, your hand shaking and within moments he was bent forward to press his lips to yours once more. 

"I apologize for the mess." He nervously chuckled out.

You bit your lip, hiding a smile as you stood and turned toward his small excuse for a kitchen. He fell back onto the mattress, laying down, uncaring of the obscene way he was presenting himself still completely exposed. He smiled to himself and closed his eyes as you washed your hand and grabbed the towel from the floor. His body jumped in surprise as you carefully cleaned him, gentle eyes meeting his.

"I wasn't sure how much longer I would be able to control myself around you." Your voice was shaky still, he moved and invited you to sit next to him on the bed. "There's so much I want to do with you, if you ever want to, but thank you for even allowing me to do that." 

"I didn't think I would see you again after you left so quickly this evening." 

"Oh." You nervously played with his fingers. "Well... you see... Father Reyes seems to know about, well about _us_. He was whispering these things to me, they were never overtly sexual, nothing that ever really confirmed he knew, but it was like he was goading me."

"Father Reyes is a bad influence on clergy members and patrons alike." Father De Kuiper slipped his fingers between yours holding you tightly. "Do not mind him. From now on, our only concern is between us and our final judgment, and this is something I have come to terms with." **  
**


	30. Leash, Gabriel Reyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **This is a continuation of chapter 18 Phone Call!**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~3000  
Explicit  
Pre-Explosion OW/BW  
PWP  
sugar baby/daddy dynamic, some domination

If there was one thing you learned about Gabriel Reyes is was that he was a patient man. You could beg and plead for hours, send all the pictures and videos of yourself on the edge and yet nothing would ever tip over his sympathy for trying to get the best of him the first time you slept together. The worst part was, you could feel how much he truly cared for you- other than stopping you from cumming, he treated you like a god damn queen. With a commander's salary you wished and wanted for nothing, there would be days when you would open your mail only to find lengthy handwritten love notes on postcards from sketchy places across the world, sometimes it would be small gifts or treats he'd send you with messages to save them for when he comes to visit, but most of all it was the times when you would finally get the chance to just sit and talk to him over the phone for hours. To him, you weren't just a body he was paying for, you were an integral part of his life that he genuinely cared about- or at the very least he put on a good charade of making you feel that way- either way, you were living a good life and not one you wanted to lose any time soon. 

As much as he cared for you, his interests in playing with you would keep you on the edge of your seat for days at a time. You hadn't seen him in person in months, your one and only physical interaction reminding you that there was retribution to pay for thinking you could control the man who got off on being on top. 

It was torture, the way he stopped you from touching yourself just before you could finish. It would get to a point where you were almost in tears begging him- but then you got a call, waking you in the early hours of the morning, his voice low when he first spoke.

"Send me a key to your place." He told you, not a question but an expectation. 

"A key?" You asked, voice breathless and unsure. "Planning on breaking in when I don't expect it?" 

"I want to be there waiting for you, with warning of course. I have some time I need to take off before I hit my cap and I want to come see you." 

"Well, if that's the case-" You smirked into the phone. You were already putting a spare key into an envelope before the call was done, the idea of opening your apartment door to find Gabe waiting there had you shaking.

It must have been early for him too, his voice was still heavy with sleep and his low chuckles teased at your ear. During that call he had you slipping a hand beneath your waistband and imagining what he'd do to you if he was there keeping you in place. 

For someone with a patience that knew no bounds, months he waited to see you again, it was within days of that call he had full access to your apartment. First class overnight mail sent him your key and it didn't take long for him to board a plane and head your direction. As soon as you knew he was in town he was excitedly messaging you and updating you with his location as he closed in on your apartment. Nerves got the better of you and you couldn't stop pacing around, he sent you out shopping for groceries and small toiletries while he entered your apartment and made himself comfortable.

The entire time you were heading back home you were holding your breath and running your thumb along the plastic handles nervous to see him again. His texts went quiet, whatever he had planned you were sure was going to leave you mind numbingly delirious. He'd been toying with you for all those months and there wasn't a chance he would drop it to be lenient just because he had you in person. 

Your hand shook as you turned your key in the door, your lip bit beneath a nervous smile. When you opened your door he was waiting on a chair in your living room, lights dimmed and a smoldering look, he was completely undressed. Immediately you were blushing from the sight of him. Without saying a word he motioned for you to undress with his fingers. The door slammed behind you, plastic bags hit the floor and within seconds you were striping from your clothes as you rushed towards him. 

He beckoned you to his lap, a smirk across his lips that threatened trouble and some sort of black cord hanging from one of his fists. You began to climb over his legs before he guided you to sit against only one of his thighs. 

"Give me your hands." He demanded, holding out one of his palms. You held your breath as he guided each of your hands to his chest, fingers resting on either of his nipples against the piercings. "Now then, I'm going to put this leash around you. Your hands are going to stay right where they are, they're not going to play, you're going to be a good girl and you're going to get yourself off against me holding out until I give you permission to cum. If you start getting a little too handsy I'm going to pull on this leash as a reminder to behave, if I have pull it too much then I'll be tying your hands behind your back and leaving you there on the floor to watch me get off by myself. Is that understood?" 

"Yes. Yes, sir." You huffed out, chest feeling heavy with breaths you could barely gasp in.

"That's my girl." He purred out, a hand trailing along your cheek until he was holding you gently at your chin. "Go on, get started." 

You leaned your weight on your hands against his chest as you began to move your hips. Gabe sighed deep from his chest and wrapped a thin collar at your throat. With your legs draped to either side of his thigh, you were left with your center of gravity forced down against his strong thigh muscles flexing back at you with every hard rock to rile yourself up. He watched you with squinted intent eyes as your breath hitched and you ground yourself against him. It took a few contorting moments to get just the right angle, to lean this way or that in order to hit the nerves that would give you the most return while still being conscious of your fingers at his nipple piercings.

"Have you been good for me?" He smiled at you, head cocked to the side.

"Always, sir." You panted out, your hips rutting against him in deep circles. Always was an understatement, he had no way of knowing for sure but you had, in fact, stopped yourself just on edge for months. You were waiting for him, all too fucking willing to give him exactly what he wanted because that made it all the better for the both of you. 

"Show me just how much you want to cum." He dared as one hand pulled the leash attached to the collar taut and a hand landed at your hip.

You followed orders, pressing your hands hard against his chest as you bit hard at the corner of your lip and moved against his thigh. He was smiling, enjoying himself immensely as he watched you slipping into hitching desperation and you hit your clit hard against his leg driving your center against him. The way you were humping at him had a coil binding tightly in your core, it burned with a need for release that you held back with sobbing breaths and twitch that threatened to pour out your own locked down desires. His hand helped you, grabbing hard at your hip and guided you into a rhythmic pace until you were rolling your eyes and dropping your head back practically unable to form words.

He smiled coyly and kissed you, hard enough to tell you he knew exactly what he was doing and yet just gently enough that you were melting against his soft touch. Your fingers curled against his chest, lightly bumping against his piercings making him tug at the leash and you gasped out then pulled away from him. You were so lost in your own fog it was only just hitting you how hard he was. While you were rubbing yourself at his thigh, his cock laid heavy against his stomach, hard and twitching while he watched you. He let out a low groan and adjusted in his seat beneath you as he watched your eyes snap down to his lap and stare at his own arousal. 

He made a show of wrapping the leash at his fist and holding in their air, just a small yank away from pulling at you, his other hand fell against his leg and fingers lazily made their way around his base. Your body was shaking, stomach jumping with the tightness of a coil threatening to burst with blinding heat. Against his skin, messing between your legs, you could feel your slick spreading, your thrusts against him slowed as you realized you were coming closer and closer to an edge you wouldn't be able to stop yourself from spilling over. 

"Getting tired already?" He teased as his hand began to pump.

"I can't hold on much longer-" 

"No?" He whispered as he pulled on the leash to bring your face closer toward his. "If you can't control yourself then I suppose we'll need to do something about that, won't we?" 

"Yes- yes, sir-" You were breathless. Even the smallest of circles against him were making your nerves jump. You were twitching against him and having to lift yourself from his leg enough that the friction wouldn't send you overboard. He pulled at the leash, down towards the ground.

"On your knees." He demanded. 

You were careful with how you moved, not wanting to hit yourself just right and send your mind spirling. With a longing look to him, you slid down between his legs and let your fingertips drag over his muscles until your hands were wrapped around the fist at his cock. He tugged at the leash to pull you closer, bringing you toward his lap until your lips were pressed against his tip and you could feel the heat from his body against your skin. The hand around him uncurled, lovingly moving to caress your cheek before his fingers trailed over your lips and parted them. With his hand guiding you, he pushed into your mouth, slowly stretching your jaw and making your eyes water as he sank against your tongue. Above you he let out a satisfied growl, his head rolled back and fingers at your cheek curled with every inch pushing deeper and deeper along your throat. 

He was guiding your pace, bobbing your head in his lap at a steady pace while you tried desperately to ignore the ache between your own legs. While he used your mouth, your hands slowly lost their grip and rested lazily against the inside of his thighs until one fell. From where he sat it must have looked like you were dropping your hand between your legs. He gripped the leash and brought down hard against him causing you to sputter out a choking noise before he pulled you off.

"I didn't give you permission to touch yourself." He looked down to you, burning eyes watching your hand.

"No, I wasn't! I promise, I wasn't-" Immediately your hand returned to his thigh where you squeezed him in a weak attempt to prove you hadn't. "I want you so bad, but I know to wait for you, I do-"

"Aw-" He smiled and chewed at the corner of his lip. "You're so sweet now that you understand my rules."

While you looked to him, fearing he would leave you high and dry once more, he began to smirk and lift you up at the base of the leash. You follow his wordless directions and slowly stood, your arms moving to hug loosely around your body as you waited between his legs to figure out just what he was trying to get you to do. 

His hand held you at your hip, fingers rubbing at you lightly before they slid between your thighs and pushed along your folds. A smirk stayed on his lips, your silence dying to be broken by moans you held back as he slipped a digit into you and pumped without care. His voice was slow as he watched your shaking reaction. 

"You _have_ been good for me, haven't you?" 

"Yes, sir." 

"Do you like being touched like this?" His finger curled against your walls, hitting along a bundle that made you twitch and catch yourself from falling forward. 

_"Yes,_ sir." 

"I'm sure you must be on the edge right now, just-" He pushed hard into you. "Barely-" Another thrust, your eyes were rolling. "Hanging-" He was going to send you over and he knew damn well what he was doing. "On."

Your knees almost gave out beneath you, to stop yourself from falling to floor you reached out and grabbed at his shoulder, gripping onto him with nails digging into his skin. He would take a finger out only to slide it back in with a force that made your body jump and sobbing moans escape your throat. Speaking coherently seemed to be a hard enough task on its own and yet you were trying to come up with the words to beg him to let you cum.

He moved quickly, hands grabbing you at your hips and turning you so your back was toward him. Once more he was pulling at the leash but this time you fell into his lap taking a seat pressed against his hard cock, his hips rutted against you and brought heat to your cheeks as you adjusted against him, opening your legs to rest on either side of his thighs. With one hand yanking at the leash keeping your head back, his other arm wrapped at your body and lifted you before you were quickly sinking over him and your eyes fluttering from the much needed sensation of having him stretch you open.

It was so easy to give yourself completely over to him. The way he handled you, as if you were nothing in his arms, his body holding you against him, one arm wrapped at your stomach while the other kept the leash just tight enough that it would hit at the front of your throat with every hard thrust beneath you- he had exactly what he wanted, exactly how he wanted it, with complete control he was riding up into you with a force making your skin tingle and your toes curl. He was almost painfully hard, his throbbing against your walls told you he'd been hanging on just the same way you had. 

"Just a little longer, baby." He breathed out against your shoulder through sharp breaths and needy grunts. "I just need you to be patient a little bit longer." 

"I can't- I can't-" 

"You can." He kissed at the back of your neck, his face nuzzling against you in encouragement. His face was warm and forehead beading with sweat, but you were shaking and trying to force yourself to wait out until he gave you permission. "Talk to me, let me hear you." 

"Gabe please-" You begged and wrapped your hand around his fist at the leash. "I need you, I can't hold on anymore. I'm all yours, just take me, let me cum, please-" 

"Okay-" He gasped, his body snapping hard into you.

He must have surprised himself, his body jumped and all at once you were falling from the chair onto the ground. As you landed with your knees to the floor and his weight toppling over onto you, he drove as hard and as deep as he could against your walls. Above you he was breathing out permissions and praise but your mind was filled with a buzzing white that exploded inside your body and sent shivers down your skin. He was saying something, words you couldn't quite make out as you shook and squeezed around him riding out your own orgasm with hurried hip motions that milked it for every last mind melting gasp. Your body curled against the carpet, uncaring at the rugburn that was rouging your knees or way in which Gabe was crushing you and pushing all the breath from your lungs. 

Your name was being whispered, soft begs between kisses against the back of your head as Gabe stayed buried and pulsing deep within you. He was so warm, so damn warm and the sweat of two bodies pressed together was making you light headed. Between your legs you could feel his release, hot and across the backs of your legs where he'd pulled out at the last second to cum. His legs were shaking too, nowhere near as much as yours, but certainly enough that you could feel his unsure movements as he tried to balance himself and lift up to his knees without pushing you further down against the floor.

While you were gathering your thoughts again, Gabe was carefully undoing the collar at your neck and rubbing lovingly at your curled spine. You heard him chuckling to himself and turned to shoot a judgemental look over your shoulder. 

"What are you laughing at?"

"I guess I should have at least let you put those groceries away before we started all that." He was looking to the bag you'd dropped next to the door and the trail of clothes leading towards you. The ground beneath the bag was shining with a growing puddle of ice cream left out for far too long. 

You whined and pretended to let out a cry as you rolled your face against the floor. 

"Gabriel Reyes you cruel, cruel man, now I don't have any ice cream for dessert." You mocked him as you finally pushed yourself to sit up. The mark around your neck from the collar was sore and beginning to redden your skin. 


	31. Praise, Gabriel Reyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continuation of chapter 24 (Crying Kink)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~2500  
No Rating  
Pre-Explosion OW/BW  
Fluff  
Commander/agent dynamics

What kind of idiot tries to pretend like everything is normal when it very, _ very _ clearly isn’t? What kind of thick skulled dumbass actively ignores the awkwardness in the air? What kind of awful _ commander _was he for letting himself get carried away with dirty thoughts? The night you accidentally hugged against his erection was left unspoken, interactions with you whittled down to little more than small greetings and nervous lip chewing. You’d been actively avoiding him, he could feel that much- when walking into commissary you’d be out of your seat and through the door within seconds, you’d skipped meetings he would run, when to different training times, for days he thought you hated him. 

It was only a matter of time before you could no longer run from him, he was your commander, you had a job to do after all. He didn't demand anything of you, left all your assignments on tentative as he gave you time to separate yourself from him. It wasn't that he feared you, he feared that the next conversation you'd have with him would be one of disappointment and disgust after thinking over what you felt pressed against your body that night. He wanted to give you any and all of the time you needed, but you appeared at his office door late one afternoon with a stack of papers that needed his signature. Your knock was hesitant, just a light tap with your knuckles that hardly sounded over the noise of him typing away on the last mission report. 

“Hey, Gabe.” You spoke softly as you lingered in the doorframe. 

“You can leave those on my desk if you want.” He spoke coldly, trying not to show that he was hurt by your avoidance. “I’ll sign them and take them back myself.” 

“Don’t be like that.” You snapped beneath your breath as you sat with a sigh in the chair across from him. “We work together, I have to do my job and you have to do yours. I know you probably don't want to talk about it, but things will just be so awkward between us if we don't address it." 

"Listen to you, sounds like you should be the commander here." He joked to himself as he shifted in his seat. 

"Gabe-" You looked down at your hands. "I'm coming to you as a friend, not an agent. I don't want things to be weird. Talk to me." 

“I’m so sorry.” Words came spilling out before he couldn’t even begin to think about what he was apologizing for. “Fuck, I never meant to make you uncomfortable or put you in a position where you would have to react to something like... like _that_-” 

“I was surprised, not uncomfortable.” You leaned forward and pushed the papers towards him across the desk, your eyes wide and yet so gentle. Gabe’s face snapped from the screen to stare at you, there was this look on your face, a pink to your cheeks that took him a moment to catch.

_"Surprised?" _

"I- I mean, I just want you to know I'm not mad, you know? In a way I guess I, well I mean, I was almost... flattered?" 

_"Flattered?"_ He repeated to himself in disbelief, eyes searching empty air around him as his mind swirled. 

“Really Gabe, I didn't want to scare you off and I’ve just needed to take a step back to think about everything because..."

Your voice faded away, losing to unspoken thoughts as you stared down at fingers nervously playing. His heart skipped a beat, palms began to sweat as he realized you were trying to find your courage to say something. He admired the way you spoke, often pausing to think before important things but then bursting with emotion unfiltered when you didn't control your words. He wanted to reach forward and squeeze your hand, he wanted to pull whatever you were trying to think right out from your lips but he knew you needed the time to gather those thoughts. 

"Maybe it's just best if I'm completely honest with you." You pushed out a long breath. "I know you're my commander and I in no way should have ever started feeling like this, but I've liked you for a while. I've tried to tell myself I didn't, that I was just imaging it because we were close, that there was no way you would ever look at me that way. I'd been pushing those feelings so deep for so long that when I hugged you that night it threw through a loop I wasn't prepared for."

"Oh-" Gabe felt like his head was spinning like his very soul was ready to lift from his body and flee off the base, he never expected this from you, he never even guessed you felt that way at all. For years he thought you saw him merely a friend that you cried to sometimes. He had so much he wanted to say, things he knew he had to hold back as your commander, lines he couldn't cross without far too many repercussions, he was overwhelmed. He wanted to speak, to confess his own feelings back, but you were barreling past that. 

"So I really didn’t mind it, but I have been wondering…”

_ God, please don’t ask why he was so hard that night. _Gabe begged as he brought his hands to his face, covering his shame.

“What… what exactly was it got you so, um-” You began to make a hand motion at him before your face flushed and immediate regret crossed your face, instead you made an awkward gesture and let out an unsure noise. It was a valid question, wanting to know what got him so aroused seemingly out of the blue, but it was mortifying for him. 

“You _ really _don’t want to know.” He pleaded into his palms. He already felt horrible enough, he didn't need you to think he was some pervert who got off to the distress of others. 

You sat across from him in stirring silence for a moment, your legs shifting out of his view, your fingers flipped through the corners of the pages you'd left sitting on the top of his desk, visible to him only through the cracks between his fingers as they hid the heat at his cheeks. Against his desk your nails tapped on the wood top in the silence, waiting for an explanation he was far too ashamed to give. 

"For me-" You sucked in a sharp breath, there was something final about the way you were speaking, something confident and almost seductive. "It's the way you speak to me when you tell me I've done a good job." 

"What?" He slowly moved his hands, allowing fingers to drop beneath his eyes so he could lock his gaze with yours. 

"If it makes it easier for you to tell me what it was, then I'll tell you something embarrassing too." You reached forward, the backs of your fingers brushing against his arm. "After the Iceland mission, when we all got back to camp and everyone was winding down, do you remember what you said to me?" 

"I- I think I just said good work?" His hand was covering his mouth as he stared in disbelief at your reddened face. 

"No, you- you kind of play hit my arm and said to me:_ I'm so damn proud of you for taking that all so well. That's my girl._ Then you hugged me and you couldn't see, but Gabe, my mind went straight to the gutter and I couldn't stop thinking about it for weeks. You were talking about how I took the omnic assault but, I-" You were shifting in your chair again, your eyes twisting around the room to avoid his. "I liked it the way you talked to me _a lot_, way more than I should have." 

_"Oh."_ His lips refused to form words, it felt like you dropped a bomb right into his chest and fireworks were bouncing off the inside of his skin. His pulse raced as the memories of all the times he'd praised you came flooding back, of all the times your face would turn and you would disappear for the night and he'd wonder where you went as the rest of the team celebrated. His own mind was overrun with the overwhelming thoughts of you locked away behind your barrack door fantasizing about what else he could say to you. 

Gabe suddenly couldn't remember a word he'd spoken to you before, his mind desperately tried to playback to all the times he'd praised you for a job well done but the waiting look on your blush covered face had him struck. 

"I mean, obviously I'm not going to force you to tell me if you don't want to, but I thought it would just be easier if you knew you were doing things that turned me on too. I- I- just always thought it was one sided, you know? I must really be making a fool of myself." You paused and pushed your hands over your face, curling them into your hair as you hid your nervous laugh. "All this time I was thinking you were annoyed by me, just the stupid agent that complains too much and never leaves you alone." 

"I'm thankful you never leave me alone." He chuckled as he dropped a hand to the desk, his fingers resting against your elbows in a gentle hold. Embarrassed was a cute color on you. He stared down at your arms and chewed at his lip. "Regardless of your feelings though, I can't excuse it. I'm your commander and you trusted me to compose myself that night but I wasn't thinking straight-" 

"What was it, Gabe? I don't want to torture you if we keep hanging out together and I'm doing something that's-" You squeezed his hand. "Well, that's turning you on." 

"You'll think I'm horrible." He sighed. 

"I won't, I promise." 

Beats of silence passed, you had this longing look on your face that made him suck at the inside of his cheek. Why did you have to look at him like that, so beautiful and so caring? He wanted to reach across that desk and cup your cheeks in his hands, he wanted to compliment you until you were a mess. 

"Gabe, please." You whispered. 

He mumbled, inaudible as he turned away. 

"It's okay." Your hands dropped and squeezed his fingers. "Don't be embarrassed." 

"Crying. It's seeing you cry." He practically sobbed out. "When you cry I get this feeling in me, this urge, something that makes me want to protect you and kiss your cheeks until your eyes are dry. I know it sounds creepy, I don't want to hurt you or make you cry, I just think you're so beautiful and I feel so close to you, maybe you're right- I'm too comfortable-" 

"Crying." You repeated beneath your breath, seemingly to yourself. "Commander Gabriel Reyes, you have a thing for seeing people cry?" 

"Not people, _you_." He was quick to defend himself. "I just like the closeness with you, how vulnerable it is because I don't have that with many people. Would you feel the same way if any of the captains praised you like I do?"

Your expression dropped with a sense of understanding. He almost smirked, almost seized his opportunity to make a praising comment about how he liked the way you looked at him, but he bit at the tip of his tongue holding himself back. There you were, two people confessing to dirty things locked away behind an office door holding hands above stacks of papers that needed to be signed before the workday was over. Unspoken questions laid out on the table waited as he locked fingers between your own. 

"I was afraid you'd think I was disgusting." He admitted, a weight that had been on his chest keeping him down for so long with guilt he could never quite explain seemed to ease. You weren't looking at him as if he was horrible, you were staring at him with the distrust of a commander abusing their position, you were holding back a smile and squeezing his hands as his heart raced in his chest. "I hope you know this doesn't mean I only get turned on by you crying, I want you to know I'm always there first and foremost to make sure you know I hear you and that whatever you're feeling is completely validated, I don't want to take that away from you."

"And I wouldn't want you to stop telling me I've done a good job just because you think I'd blush." You stood, keeping your hand in his as you rounded his desk. You stopped just next to him, biting at the corner of your lip as you looked down at him sat in his chair. 

Gabe's lips lifted in a quick smirk that had you curling your brow at him just before his arm wrapped at your side and scooped you into a seat sideways in his lap. You let out a surprised yelp before covering your mouth in a giggle and placing a hand on his cheek. He kissed you softly, testing his limits to see if you would ease away but you were far more ready than he was. The moment he tenderly kissed you, your arms wrapped around his neck and held tightly as you kissed with silent passion and he squeezed you at the hold around your back. Your fingers snaked beneath his beanie, into the base of his hair as you pulled it up with your hands. 

He could feel something stirring again within himself, his heat of being around you, this drive to hold you close and kiss every inch of your skin he could get his lips on. As you were sat in his lap he tried to stop the very telling sign of his arousal but it was of no use as your hips rocked gently, encouraging him through more kisses.

"Don't get too excited, we still have work to do." He warned with a smile as he reached for his beanie and pulled it back down into its proper place on his head. He nuzzled in close to your neck, his voice right against your ear. "Although you do look so pretty sitting in my lap, don't you?" 

"Gabe!" You gasped out, taken aback that he would try to sweet talk you while kicking you out of your seat. His hand fell to your thigh, teasing up the seam of your combat pants stopping just before he'd be crossing any more code of ethic lines in his office. Your body shivered and a heated sigh escaped from your lips, paused and wishing he'd continue. "Those reports can wait until tomorrow, can't they?" 

"Unfortunately not." He laughed as he circled his palm over the top of your thigh to the outside and lifted, bringing you off his lap to stand on your feet at his side. He caught your eyes glancing down to the taut front of his pants then flickering away as blush overtook your face. "But you know my door is always open to you after work hours." 


	32. Costume, Reaper

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continuation of chapter 9, Dry Humping (The waitress one!) :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~7200  
Explicit  
Post-Explosion, Talon  
PWP  
Public sex, mention of alcohol

How a woman like you managed to shake a monster like Reaper, he couldn’t understand. Alone in a car he wished he’d never ushered you into he would drive for miles, mind replaying the way your expression dropped in an instant over, and over, and fucking over again never allowing himself a moment of peace. Reaper didn’t make mistakes. Reaper was cold and calculated and _ mean, _not hopelessly romantic and tripping over himself for the heart of some woman. For a long drive to his secondary Talon base after that night, Reaper was horrified with the thoughts of what anyone in Talon would do if they knew. If he sat Moira down and told her that he fell for a kind waitress, that he just happened to blurt out his old identity- she would probably sedate him the next decade. No. Instead, he kept his mouth shut and hoped beyond hope he wouldn't have to take to silencing you into his own hands. 

For months he checked the news from that damn town hidden in the woods waiting for the final nail in his coffin. Months he obsessively refreshed the headlines expecting to see your name next to quotes about who he was and exposés on the man he used to be. For months he was grinding his teeth and clutching his chest and yet… nothing. News from your small forest town was quiet, nothing more than reports of wild animals causing traffic jams and high school sports. 

When he looked at himself in the mirror, he wasn't sure if the quiet was a good or a bad thing. Hair he'd grown out long enough to gel back over the horrific scarring on his skull only reminded him that he'd tried to look good for you. Goatee once neatly trimmed had lifted when he smiled to kiss you against the table of the booth he always sat with you at. He had happy memories of you, but he doubted those memories were anything more than haunting for you now. 

While he pulled on heavily armored gloves and checked the razored edges of his claws, were you fearing Reaper would be emerging from the shadows to silence you? 

When he was sending a bullet through someone's brain, were you checking your locks and turning off your lights afraid he'd find you? 

He couldn't help but guiltily wonder if your silence was at the cost of a newfound fear of the man sitting across the booth. 

The moment of finding his mask laying on the car floor would flood back to him at times he'd rather forget. Usually, when he was already angry, he'd be beating someone half way to death and suddenly remember the way you were clutching your bag, he'd be alone leaning over his sink draining out a bloody nose and be shot in the heart with the memory of the way you were blushing and just how quickly your expression fell. Even after months of not seeing you, not hearing anything of you, after having absolutely no reason to think of you, he would lay awake in large painfully empty beds desperately trying to hold himself together. 

He couldn't drink black coffee without thinking of you.

* * *

Things moved quickly in Talon. Despite how much his heart hurt, despite how raw and vulnerable he felt knowing you saw into his soul, he forced himself to put the very human side at the back of his mind. With Talon taking up so much of his life, Reaper didn't have the time to wallow in pity of love lost to accidents.

With the kind of work he was doing, it was hard to keep track of dates. He guessed it must have been somewhere around a year after he'd last seen you when he finally sat down to remember that night again. 

There was still a longing in his chest, a pulling that wanted to know what happened to you, and when he finally had a few days free he knew he'd find himself unable to stop the burning questions. With a silent nod to Moira telling her he'd meet her at the next base, he made the conscious choice to drive through your town to see if you were still at the diner. His old casual clothes had been stuffed away deep in a bag he hadn't touched since you were the one to unzip them from him, he finally pulled them back over his sore and scarred body and set off in the beginning of the night to the diner in the trees.

The once familiar drive there felt foreign, his blacked out eyes would narrow at the signs off the road with every marker he got closer. He wasn't one to usually feel a heartbeat thumping at his chest, but the turn to the diner left unlit and covered in 'CLOSED' signs made his pulse practically fly out of his throat. He came to a screeching halt in front of the building, parking with clouds of dirt kicking into the air around him and he almost stumbled out of the car towards a fence surrounding the once brightly lit eatery. 

All the lights were off, no one around, nothing but an abandoned diner locked away behind a chain locked fence and signs warning against trespassing. He found himself walking the perimeter like some sort of wild animal stalking for prey, dark eyes sharp and fixated on the inside of the building looking for any indication of security left to catch him if he phased through the broken windows. Left to rot, the diner had been vandalized. Graffiti and posters all along the outside walls, windows smashed in, the once vibrant neon signs destroyed in what looked like a party gone bad.

Reaper fell to smoke and moved through the fence, past the sign that advised of upcoming demolition, past the dusty fingerprints left behind, as quickly as he could into the main walkway of the diner where he formed silently and tall amongst destroyed booths and stacked tables. Gray moonlight washed out the checkered floor, dust hung heavy in the air and all he could do for a few pondering moments was stare around at the abandoned remains where you once stood. If he closed his eyes he could almost hear the bell on the door and the sound of your voice. 

"Come on in! Oh-! It's you, welcome back." You'd say with a hint of a flirt that would always make him blush beneath his hood. "I'll get your usual started and be out in a sec." 

But your voice wasn't there anymore. Instead, he heard the scurry of rats somewhere behind the counter and the sounds of his own bones cracking as he lumbered toward his booth. Shiny colorful metal caught his eye bouncing off the moonlight. Little round pins all piled up against one another sat lonely as ever, waiting for him. You'd taken your keys and left your lanyard behind, your pins still stuck to it resting all together on the seat of the booth he'd sat at so many times before. He collapsed into the booth with a heavy sigh as he clutched the lanyard in his fist. 

"Maybe I should've had Max buy out this place when I had the chance." He mused aloud to no one in particular, other than the rats listening to the phantom talking to himself. He felt pathetic, yearning and concerned over a woman when all he'd done for years now was take life without a single care. 

There was nothing left for him in that diner, only memories for a life he couldn't have. 

With a deep turn, his body once more fell to smoke and he was slipping through the cracks back to his car. It took him until he was formed again and reaching for the car handle for him to realize he'd left still holding your lanyard. Unable to toss it to the dirt where he should have left it, he dug in his pocket for his keys and fumbled for a few moments in the dark attaching it to his own set. The colorful buttons looked entirely out of place compared to his black uniform and black car interior, but it made him smile because that was exactly how you felt in his memory. 

His car was silent as he sat in it, staring down at the lanyard in his hand. 

It would be easy to find you if he used his resources. Talon had hackers and data miners that would find you within seconds if he asked, but he wasn't willing to put you in their sights. No, if he wanted to find you he had to do it completely alone. 

His thumb kept running over the face of the button split between the Overwatch and Blackwatch symbol, nostalgia must have been making him soft because Reaper didn't feel the things he was feeling welling in his chest. He knew chasing after a memory was a terrible idea, and yet he told himself he just wanted to find you to make sure you were okay, even if that meant you'd push him away or fear him- he just had to know. With a deep groan and a pull of his hood around his face, he flipped the car into drive and set off onto the main road convinced if he just drove around long enough he'd find you. 

Most of the city was sleeping, shop fronts dark minus the occasional string of orange and purple lights or projections of ghosts. Halloween decorations made him smile, there was a time it was his favorite holiday and the halls of Blackwatch would be decked out in the spookiest decor he could gather. He was chuckling to himself, how many years in a row did they win the Halloween decoration contests? Six? His best work was when they themed Blackwatch as a carnival, he made a great Ring Master costume and finally put Jesse into a clown costume-

His chuckling faded as he stopped at a red light, memories were nice but he couldn't let himself feel the joy they brought, not when after he would only be left with the fleeting feelings he knew Talon would never be able to fulfill. Instead, he averted his eyes to a bar on the corner. Young adults crowded outside, many in costumes stumbling over their own feet or roaring with laughter as they leaned against the brick siding. At the door two women were arguing with a tall omnic who was crossing his arms and looking down at them. One of the women was sobbing, black mascara running down her face and she was pulling at the edges of a tight white dress as her homemade halo and wigs drooped around her body. The other far more animated and loud woman was stomping her feet and pointing a finger against the omnic's chest. It took a few moments of looking at her for Reaper to realize just what she was supposed to be for Halloween. 

"This isn't fair, we didn't do anything!" She slur-screamed. Her two piece outfit looked vaguely military, although he wouldn't have exactly called it up to code to wear a small tutu that barely covered asscheeks. Between her tiny skirt and her crop top there was a painted Overwatch symbol across her back, she was holding a baret in her fist as she screamed at the bouncer. At least the blue was the right color. 

Seeing a sexualized version of the Overwatch uniforms made him cringe harder than he was prepared to and Reaper almost sank further in his seat before he realized he was missing the green light (thanks to a not so friendly honk behind him). He snapped out of staring at the two women and pushed forward deeper into town. 

He wasn't sure what he was even looking for exactly. It's not like he expected to see you standing out beneath a street lamp clutching your bag right where he'd left you, or that he expected to see you running after his car. He knew well enough he was aimlessly driving around just wasting his time, but something about it still felt comforting. The night seemed to be winding down, porch lights were flickering off, groups of children in neighborhoods were scurrying off home while parties blasted music behind closed doors. He found himself driving down the very road he'd taken you down, one he knew now must have been far from your own home and passed by the very lamp he'd left you under.

He must have looked insane driving around the way he was. Down every dead end, widow open with his arm half out propping up his tired head. Wasting his time, squeezing every moment he could get out of seeing the town through your eyes until he knew he'd have to move on and finally put you behind him. He lost himself in the neighborhoods and side streets, only stopping at a small gas station to orient himself before deciding to put a stop to his own tournament. He held your lanyard in his hand and brought his hood well over his eyes as he bought a cheap and awful cup of coffee that had been sitting out for far too long. Beneath the brilliant lights of the convenience store, he heard a metallic voice call out to him after paying for the overpriced coffee. 

"Hey! You're the guy who broke my favorite waitress's heart." The voice had a joking laugh to it, Reaper turned and eyed the omnic who called out to him. That familiar voice belonged to the late night cook from the diner, at the moment decked out in a pirate costume clearly meant for humans including an eye patch not covering an eye and a shiny hat falling off in one direction. The omnic pointed a metal finger towards Reaper's fist. "What're you doing with her lanyard?" 

"I..." Well, what was he supposed to say? _'I broke into the place she used to work that's condemned because I missed her?'_ He'd have the cops called on him in a heartbeat. "Do you know where she is? I wanted to return it to her." 

"Probably still at the party? I dunno man, she probably doesn't wanna see you-" The omnic fumbled with snacks in front of him, seemingly nervous to be speaking to the man beneath the hood. 

"Where is the party?" He demanded with a sudden wind of determination, unable to control his voice from slipping into something darker. 

"The- the big house on the corner of Pine Grove, can't miss it. It's giant and bright blue, they've got some crazy decorations out front-"

"Got it." He didn't need to hear any more than that.

Reaper grabbed the pirate hat and the eye patch from the omnic, taking it with him as he hurried out the door and to his car. He'd passed by the house earlier that evening, one of the more elaborately decorated ones in town, it never even crossed his mind that you'd be inside. He was driving your way with reckless abandon in his heart, with no way of knowing if you would scream or cry or hug him, he told himself he wouldn't even approach you, that all he wanted to do was see you and that would be enough, but the sound of his own pulse was almost deafening as he drove.

With no plan he let his mind wander as he parked down a dark road and silent smoke carried him unseen towards the fence of the property. Inside it was rowdy, small groups were crowded together cheering over drinking games, there was a classic movie being projected onto a sheet in the backyard where couples were laid together on blankets making out rather than watching. He adjusted his stolen pirate hat low over the back of his head to cover the worst of his destroyed skull and pulled the eyepatch over one of his blackened eyes hoping no one would question him. Although, he knew his lazy costume and otherwise tight fatigues beneath his sweatshirt made him look rather suspicious. 

He was going to search every last room of that house if it meant finding you again, he tried to blend in with the inebriated crowd while he made his way through the seas of people. He moved like an operative, like a fucking agent on the hunt for a criminal, eye scanning every room as he went door to door looking for any signs of you. He was lifting up masks on women who would push back and shout obscenities at him for getting in their space, the longer he went without finding you, the more frantic he became. He was almost convinced he'd been lied to, that he'd been tricked by the cook who was protecting you from the man in the booth, he was feeling this horrible itch deep in his stomach that told him to let loose a darkness he knew he needed to control but he was just so damn anxious-

But he stumbled onto the front porch and knew as soon as his eyes fell on you.

Outside the porch was lit with strings of orange lights, illuminating a massive fake web with carefully placed oversized sparkly spiders. A fog machine was spitting out low clouds that danced across the cement, bad spooky noises were being played from an open window somewhere, and dressed head to toe in black, sporting cheap combat boots that looked more like they belonged in a thrift store than on a mission, arms crossed over your chest with a little black dress hanging just to the height of your thighs and a black cloak trailing down to the ground around your feet- even mostly hidden beneath the dark costume, there was no denying it was you. There was a mask pushed up onto the top of your head so you could sip at a drink, you were shifting on your feet and clearly not engaged in the conversation you were in. He caught a glimpse of the mask resting on your head and almost fell to his knees. It was white, strangely boney looking; it was a handmade version of his own mask. _You were dressed up as Reaper._

Suddenly he was a wallflower, his back pressed against a porch column as he pretended to watch the street while listening to your conversation. 

"These things are hurting my feet." You whined and kicked at the ground with your eyes looking down to the combat boots. 

"Take 'em off. Plenty of girls here have taken off their heels, I'm sure no one would notice." The person you were talking to slurred, their voice annoyed and mumbling. 

"No, I need to walk home in them." You shifted, the dress lifting ever so slightly at your legs. The other person rolled their eyes, they didn't give a shit what you were saying. Reaper curled his fist at his side, stopping himself from thinking it would be hard to roll their eyes with their eyesockets broken. You sighed and turned the cup in your hands over, dumping out the rest of your drink. "In fact, I should probably head out soon anyways. It's getting late and I have work in the morning."

While your conversation fizzled out, Reaper was sticking out of your sight watching you check your phone. Your head was down, eyes busy as you walked by, moving past the group of people comforting a sobbing drunk guy and past where he stood pressed up against the column. Your body was right next to his, close enough that he could have reached out and touched you, close enough that he could see you'd added blood to your version of his mask, but you walked by with your face buried in your phone.

He didn't breathe, didn't move a muscle, gave no indication he was even standing there, and yet you stopped on your heels and turned to look right where he stood. Before you could catch him, Reaper burst into smoke, black fell away curving around the column out of your view, too afraid of the consequences of being caught. He could feel your eyes, the unsure longing stare of someone who knew something was there but doubted their own mind as they looked to emptiness. He had to steady himself, had to force his body to stay where it was out of sight until he heard your heavy boot footsteps walking far from the house. 

He held a hand against his stomach, sick and unsure if all he wanted to do was just make sure you were okay. He did what he thought he wanted, saw you and you seemed fine- or, alive, at least. He should have just left then, let you live out your life dressing up as him on Halloween and not questioning your silence, but the way you made him feel, the look in your eyes when you used to sit across from him in the diner, it just made him feel so wanted, so _normal_. He was chasing after something he knew he could no longer have with you. Once he was sure he'd given you enough time to put distance between bodies, he hurried to get out of the party scene he should have never been in. If the people of that town knew who was prowling through the halls of that house their skin would crawl. He didn't belong there, not in that house, not in your town, not anywhere near you where he'd be putting you in danger just because he developed feelings for someone so unsuspecting of who he truly was. 

On the way back to the car he was sure he'd finally shoved his feelings deep enough that he wouldn't have to face them. His feet carried him back the way he came until he was phasing through a fence and turning the corner towards the sleek Talon car he'd left waiting. 

The last thing he expected was for you to be standing by it with fingers pressed to the window. 

He froze. Shrouded in darkness lit only with the gray moonlight and an over the top pirate hat on his head, all feelings of flight or fight ceased to process as he stayed glued in place staring at you on the sidewalk. Although you were smaller than him he could see why someone would fear a cloaked figure looming, you were silently waiting, unmoving as you stared down into his car. He saw the smallest movement of your face, just a twitch to turn and look through the corners of your eyes towards him. Your hand slid from the window the handle, fingers touching it not yet gripping.

"Unlock your car." You breathed out, voice clearly shaking. 

Reaper reached for his keys, his own fingers clattering the pins of your lanyard attached to them around until he heard the audible pressure release of the car locks. He stayed quiet as you grunted and fell into the passenger seat while unlacing and pulling off the combat boots, you kicked them off to the floor of the car and wiggled your toes with a long sigh of relief. His approach toward you to stand and hold the passenger car door open while you stretched out your legs was hesitant and unsure. You seemed pissed off, you seemed scared. He could see where the boots had been cutting into your skin making it pink and irritated, those boots would have done terribly in real combat. You turned your head to him, sad and yet burning angry eyes looking over his scarred face.

"What the hell are you doing back here?" You hissed out as you pressed the back of your hand to your cheek, hiding your mouth. 

"I'll go." He offered, knowing you were already sitting in his car with your shoes resting inside. 

"Why would you _ever_ come back here?" You asked, turning up to look at him this time with watry angry eyes. He'd seen that anger before, those were the eyes of every person he'd walked on to get where he was, the eyes of all those who crossed and who he'd betrayed without a care, but somehow your eyes were cutting him deep into his core. 

"I just wanted... to see you." His voice wandered. You scoffed and shifted in the seat, moving to sit in it properly, albeit low and with your hands pushed against your cheeks. For a few moments, he held the door open, quietly wondering if you were going to storm out until you rolled your lips between your teeth and clicked your tongue at him. You were mad, but you weren't terrified of him like you thought he'd be. If he'd scared you then you would have run the other direction, you wouldn't have climbed into his car and kicked off your shoes. 

"Will you take me home?" You asked quietly. Voice still unsteady, you pushed out a long breath and brushed the hair from your face. "Please."

"Of course." He shut the car door at your side gently. This time there was no smile to drop from your lips, there would be no surprise waiting on the floor. He moved slowly to the driver's side, keeping his eyes on you to make sure you knew where he was and what he was doing. 

When he climbed in to sit at your side you stayed eerily silent. He hesitated to start the car, heart racing in his throat as he focused on your breathing catching between nervous jumps. Just as he was going to start the engine, you reached out and touched his hand, your fingers landing gently over bruised knuckles that almost made him snatch his hand away, but you were touching him so gingerly all he could do was pause and look at you. 

"You have my lanyard." You said, eyes falling to the buttons on it. 

"I do." 

"You warned me once that Overwatch agents were being hunted, that it was dangerous to associate yourself with them." Your lip was quivering, he wanted to reach out and comfort you, but any moment would probably only startle. "But _you_, you're the one hunting them. Aren't you, _Reaper?" _

"Yes." All the air left his lungs. He had no reason to be honest with you, he could save you a world of heartbreak and tell all sorts of half truths that could paint a prettier picture of the things he did, but he knew better than to lie to the person who'd kept his true identity to themselves for almost a year. "I also told you that you couldn't trust me. That you should be terrified of me." 

"I am. Now." You drew your hand back and placed it in your lap. "You let me think you were some lonely old Blackwatch agent. We ate dinner together, you've made me laugh, we almost- we-" You turned away from him, placing your hand against your lips. "I mean imagine my surprise when I see that fucking mask on your floor then go home and start searching up shit and figure out you're the dead commander of Blackwatch? I mean how the fuck am I supposed to feel? For a year now I've been on the verge of losing it at every person I meet, I'm a nervous wreck, I can't watch the fucking news because I know it's you doing all this fucked up shit-"

"I should have never-"

"And even worse, I'm fucking worried about you the whole time! Me, worried about someone who's out there killing people for revenge or drug deals gone bad, or I don't even know why you do the things you do, but you were so fucking nice to me and I, I can't believe it, I really thought I was falling in love with you because I don't know Reaper, I know Gabriel who likes his coffee black and his food on time and who leaves way too much as a tip. I'm terrified of you because I don't know how to fucking feel about you!" 

It took a lot to stun Reaper into silence, but he sat there, unable to speak after you'd raised your voice and slapped your hand against the console of his car. He wasn't sure if you were going to burst into tears or rip the door open and run, but you looked like you were waiting for him to finally say something. Your cheeks were flushed with emotion, cloak twisted around your body as your dress lifted to a point that you were pulling at it to keep it down. He closed his eyes and rested his head heavy against the backrest of his seat before thinking through his words. 

"I can't tell you anything that will make any of this better." He sighed. "I won't ask you to understand why I do the things I do, or ask you to accept that I'm a monster. I don't even want to tell you to keep my identity a secret. If it's weighing on you that much then, please, go into that party right now and scream it as loud as you can. I'm sorry. I am genuinely so sorry that it had to be that came into your life like this. You don't deserve it, you don't deserve the chaos I bring into everything I do."

"Are you going to hurt me?" You asked, voice small and your fingers playing with colorfully painted nails. 

"No. No, I could never." 

Laughter from a group leaving the party erupted up the sidewalk. They shouted and stumbled their way past the car without even much of an inkling what was being talked about behind the dark windows. The lull gave you an opportunity to really look him over, your eyes wandered from his face down to the scars along his arms. Once the group was well out of earshot you let out a small chuckle. 

"Nice hat. Looks familiar." 

"Ran into our mutual friend at the gas station." He admitted as he pulled off the pirate's hat and tossed it in the backseat. "Listen, I understand if you don't want anything to do with me. After tonight I'm out of here, I'll never come back and you can do whatever you want with what you know about me. You have my word, I will ensure you face no repercussions from us if you tell anyone. The fault is 100% mine." 

"I think I'm still deciding what I want." You leaned your face against your hand and looked out the window. "I don't think you're a bad guy, Gabe. Even though I know who you are now, I just can't see you as that person." 

"Regardless, I _am_ that person." He couldn't let you disassociate his two lives. He knew who he was, _what_ he was. 

"Yeah." You spoke distantly and looked down to your lap where you pulled at the hem of your dress again. "You should probably take me home now. It's not too far, just four blocks up, a right on the corner with the grocery store, then the first left. I'm in a bunch of apartments back there. I'm um... I'm sorry I lied to you about where I lived last time." 

"You were protecting yourself. It was smart. Kind of actually made me proud after I thought about it." The car purred to life, lights flickering on as it lifted just a little higher from the ground. 

"Hm." Was all the response he got back, distant and lost in your own thoughts he left you to your silence as he drove slowly through the sleepy streets. 

Late into the night, almost no one was out. The streets were painfully empty apart from the one lonely car driving you back home. He didn't need to hear your directions twice, knew them well enough by just your utterance and quietly pulled up to a curb outside your complex so you could get out and leave him far behind in your memory. The car idled there for a few moments as you sucked on your lower lip and silently refused to get out of the car. You wanted to say something, to ask him something, you were jittery as if you'd just finished his cup of coffee. Your leg was bouncing the same way it would beneath the table before you'd pretend like you weren't playing footsie with him. 

He turned the car off and left you both in a buzzing silence, eyes lit from a distant street lamp. 

"Can I... kiss you goodbye?" You asked finally. 

Kiss him? He didn't even think you'd look in his direction, let alone touch him at all. It felt like a dream, like his whole body went numb as he went from nodding too many times to having your face pressed against his in a heated kiss. You were everything he remembered, everything he'd dreamt about and yearned over for a year, you were exactly the thing he'd been chasing to feel whole again. Smiling, you were both smiling even though you shouldn't have been, but you couldn't stop smiling as you kissed him hard and twisted your body around as you unbuckled your seatbelt. 

Kissing you felt like it moved far too fast, all at once he was struck with the memories of happily bringing you to his car, of pinning you against the booth table until you were shaking and moaning beneath him. The fleeting memory of losing what you felt like beneath him returned with a hard smack to his gut and he wasn't aware of the reaction he was having until he was pulling you in his arms and you were climbing over the seats into his lap. There was barely enough room for both of you, but your body on top of his in his seat fit just perfectly with your legs on either side of his. Your mock Reaper's cloak perfectly hid the way your body was slowly circling against him, it covered the way his hands were roaming across the backs of your legs and lifting your dress until it bunched at your waist. You were whispering encouragements as he continued to kiss you until your heat was fogging up the windows.

"Is this wrong?" You panted out, brows pinched together and face full of worry even as his hand grabbed at the back of your thigh. 

"Do you want it to stop?" He countered. 

"No." 

"Then it's not wrong." 

You pressed forward again, this time kissing him hard and leaving room between bodies. He felt your hands fumbling around at the front of his pants, fingers hurried to find a zipper and open the top button. He let you do most of the work, his hand found the seat release that brought him back until he was lying back as far as he could and you pulled him free through the front of his pants. His whole body sighed as your fingers wrapped around his cock, half hard and growing by the second there was no denying the effect you could have on him.

He held you as if he never would again, fingers gripping to your skin holding you in place above his legs, guiding you as you rubbed yourself clothed and needy against him. With a careful finger hooked to the front of your panties, he moved them off to the side and tested himself against you. Your folds were slick enough that he could slide between them and rut his length along the outside of you, but you were shaking and holding back, too nervous to find the right angle to push him in. 

"I've really missed you." You whispered before leaning forward to kiss his neck, you ignored the veins and scars that made him look only half alive, instead soft lips focused on making his body tingle with sweet kisses. "When the diner shut down I was sure I'd never see you again. Maybe I'm insane for getting so close to you, but I'm glad you came back, Gabe." 

Whatever emotions were flooding into his chest were ones he hadn't felt in years, maybe even decades. To feel absolutely wanted no matter who he was, to feel outright loved and to have hands holding him tight as lips kissed up his jaw. A noise left him that he couldn't control, happy but low from his throat that let out small puffs of black smoke with it. It made you gasp and had you sitting up in his lap to watch with worried eyes. He smiled and rested his hands against your thighs, thumbs rubbing gently at soft skin. You watched him carefully as you began to rock your hips slowly. 

His cock caught at an angle, pressing against your hole in a way that made you arch your back and grip into his shirt. Your body tightened at the new feeling, his tip surprising you with the pressure of pushing you open but you worked back against him until he was almost rolling his eyes from pleasure he'd denied himself for far too long. He slid easily into you, your walls warm and twitching around him as you let out little_ 'ohs'_ with every bounce of your hips. 

"Gabe-" You sighed and he could have cum just from the way you spoke his name. 

You moved his hand to grab at your chest, he happily obliged and fingers played, squeezing you until you were moaning and pinching at a sensitive nipple. You were determined to take him all the way, your back twisted as you moved in your seat over him bringing yourself further and further against him, each bounce burying him deeper. He wished he could record the noises you made, the moans and whines between shuddered breaths that loved feeling him between your legs. The car was filled with the best of it, your lewd noises and the sound of skin slapping down against his mostly undone pants. The car shook and he was sure if any peering eyes looked through their window that late in the night they'd see the fogged up windows, bouncing front end, and they would make their own correct assumptions what was going on inside.

He reached up, pulling away the makeshift mask that was on the top of your head and he threw it to the passenger seat. You grimaced at it before leaning over him hard and bringing your hips down as deep as you could, your body jumped at the feeling of being filled to the brim and walls being pushed to their limits but you stayed there processing for a moment. 

He was going to ask if you were okay but you pressed forward, your lips against his as you picked up to a steady pace. The feeling of having you above him, of your body being brought down over and over against him practically made his mind blank. You seemed to know exactly what you wanted and he was far to willing to let you do whatever you wanted to have it. The feeling of having you in his arms, of being so close to you, it was the greatest gift you could ever give him and he was willing to soak in all of it because something told him you likely wouldn't be crawling into his lap again. 

As your lips pressed together the kiss became something far more than just sexual. There was a pause, a break for a breath where you both looked at each other so intensely that it felt like daggers straight into his heart. He sat up, swinging his body up and curling you in his lap where he pinned you with your back against the steering wheel. A deep kiss turned into blind passion as his hand rested between bodies and fingers worked effortlessly at your clit until your body was shaking and toes curling in the air around him. Although you were on top he was in full control as he bucked his hips and tried hard to pull the best gasps he could from you. 

"Please don't leave again." You begged beneath your breath as your hands fell around his face and into his hair, you didn't even flinch when fingertips passed over burned skin and bone at the base of his head. 

"I can't stay." He kissed you softly and rolled beneath you, your body gripped around him and nails dug into his scalp. 

"You can. You can be here with me, we can drink coffee together and go out to eat on weekends-" 

"Please." He quickly whispered as his face nuzzled against yours. He couldn't break your heart again and tell you there was no home for him here, he wanted you to be happy and feel safe. All he wanted was to know you were taken care of. 

He leaned back in the seat again, down against the backrest where he could watch you working your hips, exposing what was beneath your dress only to his eyes. You looked like you were getting tired, your legs were certainly shaking from moving so much. His hands held you at your waist and helped you along, bouncing you again and again until he watched the height of pleasure pass over your expression. Your orgasm was small, likely overwhelmed from a night of too many emotions and a body overworked from bad shoes and being on top. Despite that, he tried his best to let you ride it out until the shivers across your skin stopped and your eyes no longer fluttered. 

There was one final deep squeeze around him from your walls. With that squeeze he bucked up and released himself warm and in long pulses along your insides. His entire body felt light, his head swimming with emotions long forgotten and locked away. To have you like this was beyond his wildest ideas, he thought you would despise him and want nothing to do with him and yet there you were breathing heavy and slumped above his body catching your breath.

"Will you come visit, at least?" You asked sadly as you began adjusting your clothes back in place. 

"When I can." He responded knowing when he could would be next to never- but at least he knew you'd welcome him back when he did. "The last thing I want is to put you in danger if I'm being followed." 

"Well-" You sucked in a breath as he helped you back into the passenger's seat. Your fingers pulled beneath your dress trying to put your panties back in place as he pushed himself back in his pants. "When you can. That's my apartment right there, the one with the string of purple lights in the window. I'll keep them up, if I'm in they'll be on and you're welcome in no matter what's going on, okay?"

"Yeah. Yeah, okay." He responded, there was something actually hopeful in his voice, a smile he couldn't stop. He watched you open the door and step into the cold autumn air, your body shivered as you reached for your mask and the shoes resting on the floor. Maybe a normal life wouldn't be so hard, maybe Reaper could live in the backseat for long enough to make him feel normal every now and then. "I'll try to come around soon." 

"I'd like that." You smiled, you fucking smiled at him and he felt this happiness in his heart he couldn't describe. "Goodnight, Gabe."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's officially a wrap! WHEW took three spreadsheets and four months to finally finish this but I'm so happy I finally did! Thanks for reading everyone, I hope you enjoyed! <3333

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on Tumblr at [hostilewitness-ao3](https://hostilewitness-ao3.tumblr.com/) and Twitter [hostilewitness_](https://twitter.com/hostilewitness_)! :)


End file.
